Serpentard Gryffondor qui sera le plus fort
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Drago&Hermione retournent dans le passé pour aider Harry mais quand Hermione rencontre Sirius et que les deux garçons font un pari tous les coups sont permis, jeu de séduction, mission p.e amour...
1. Chapter 1

Salut,

Tout le monde

J'ai rien à dire à part peut-être bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1: **

Elle avait énormément changé durant les grandes vacances, ses parents et ses amis: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, et Ginny Weasley, ne l'avaient pas reconnus. Elle avait grandie, ses formes s'étaient affirmées et affinées la faisant devenir une magnifique jeune femme, très séduisante. Elle émanait un discret parfum aux fruits des bois. La touffe qu'on ne pouvait coiffer qui lui avait servit de cheveux pendant les seize premières années de sa vie bientôt dix-sept, était à présent une magnifique chevelure, d'une belle couleur marron, très lisse et qui tombée en cascade jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ce qui lui dégageait le visage et par la même occasion lui affinait ce dernier. Une mèche rebelle tomba devant son œil gauche, elle la ramena derrière son oreille d'un geste élégant, laissant place à un regard pétillant d'intelligence. Ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur chocolat mis en valeur par un trait de crayon très discret. Sa bouche laissait deviner une belle dentition mais aussi un sourire chaleureux, ce qui était assez normal comme, elle avait des parents dentistes. Et son teint bronzé allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Elle portait une veste en jean bleu ciel au dessus d'une robe blanche à fines bretelles s'arrêtant un peu plus au dessus du genou. Elle laissait voir ses longues jambes croisées avec grâce, donc en conclusion cette robe était faite pour elle. En résumé Hermione Granger était devenue l'objet de convoitise de pas mal de garçon mais elle n'en avait choisi aucun parmi tous ses « prétendants » ainsi que l'objet de jalousie de pas mal de filles. Le plus surprenant était que tout cela c'était passé quelques minutes avant sur le quai ou tout le monde c'était retourné sur son passage. En y repensant, elle avait été flattée par cette attention, elle qui avait l'habitude de se montrer discrète, cependant ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était que plusieurs garçons lui avaient demandé de sortir avec elle. Mais son esprit était occupé, occupé certes, mais ni par Voldemort et encore moins par un garçon. Elle regardait une dernière fois le train partir de King's Cross, l'amenant une dernière fois à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année en tant que préfète en chef.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître: son homologue masculin.

« Je l'avais oublié lui. Pensa-t-elle en prenant un livre dans son sac à dos. »

« Eh merde! Moi qui pensais qu'elle serait avec Potter et sa bande de ratés. Pensa le garçon. »

Il la regarda et Hermione en fit autant. Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi changé. Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Serpentards était en premier lieu l'un des plus populaires au prés de la gente féminine, ce qui était normal de part sa fortune, son nom, mais aussi grâce à son physique. Et il ne se privait nullement de cette popularité: pour avoir à son compte plus de la moitié des filles de sixième, et septième année, entant que petite-amie ou « fille d'une nuit » comme il se plaisait de le dire. Cela ne serait pas très surprenant, sauf s'il avait eut toutes ses « petites-amies » au cours de sa sixième année. Il était grand et avec une musculature avantageuse sans que celle-ci soit énormément développée, en quelques mots, il avait juste ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Il était toujours aussi blond mais au contraire des autres années, il n'avait plus plaqués ses cheveux mais il les laissait ce qui lui donnait un charme fou personne ne pouvait le nier. Il avait toujours ce regard d'acier qui le caractérisait, ainsi que son regard noir qu'il ne perdait que quand il était seul avec sa mère. Il était très fier d'avoir les traits de celle-ci. Pour une fois qu'un Malefoy ne ressemblait pas à son père, il n'en pouvait qu'être heureux. Son teint était toujours aussi pale presque maladif. Et ses fines lèvres étaient presque aussi blanches ce qui était étrange après le soleil qu'ils avaient eu pendant les vacances. Elles laissaient échapper des sourires charmeur à l'égard des filles qui lui plaisaient ou des insultes pour Harry Potter ainsi que d'autres. Le jeune homme portait une chemise blanche mettant en valeur sa musculature développée au quidditch ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Même si sa tenue était très habillée elle lui allait comme un gant, de toutes façons toutes les tenues lui allaient c'est ce qui était le plus exaspérant. Mais le plus exaspérant, pour Hermione était qu'elle allait devoir le supporter une année, une longue est interminable année qui ne serait qu'insultes et bagarres. Elle sortit un livre et le commença.

« Alors comme ça tu as été nommée préfète en chef ! S'exclama Drago qui n'aimait pas qu'une personne ne fasse pas attention à lui. De toutes façons je m'en doutais. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, à vrai dire elle ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, elle resta donc plongé dans son livre.

« Granger je te cause. »

Hermione n'avait pas envie de répondre et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Tout à coup le livre lui échappa des mains et un visage se planta devant le sien avec un regard assez méchant, qu'elle rendait.

« J'aime bien qu'on me réponde.

- J'aime bien qu'on me laisse lire. Alors rend moi mon livre Malefoy.

- Et si je te dis non.

- J'utiliserai la manière forte. »

Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à supporter Malefoy, mais elle garda son calme, pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Je voudrai bien voir ça!

- T…

- Monsieur Malefoy voudriez-vous laisser Miss Granger en paix et lui rendre son livre. »

Malefoy jeta le livre à coté d'Hermione et s'assit. Le professeur MacGonagall était arrivée à temps, mais Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas toujours présente pour la protéger. Drago lui était furieux, de ne pas avoir mis en colère Granger. Le professeur MacGonagall expliqua que les deux préfets allaient cohabiter ce qui fit grimacer ceux-ci, ensuite les différents taches qu'ils avaient à organiser c'est à dire: les rondes, les bals, les rapports, les sortis, les mots de passe etc.

« Quoi tout ça ?

- Monsieur Malefoy être préfet n'est pas un jeu c'est une lourde tache. Tous les ans, les professeurs et les anciens préfets en chef élisent les nouveaux préfets en chef. Miss Granger a été élue par tout le monde.

- Comme par hasard. Marmonna Drago.

- Et vous eh bien vous avez eu les voix de la préfète, du professeur Rogue, du professeur Dumbledore et de certains autres. Dit le professeur, ce qui étonna Drago. Mais passons, vous allez rassembler les préfets qui seront sous votre commandement et vous organiserez les rondes etc. je vous laisse n'oubliez pas de venir après le banquet et après avoir amené les premières années.

- Oui!

- N'oubliez pas que vous devez montrer l'exemple. Dit-elle en regardant Drago. »

Le professeur sortit , laissant ainsi les deux adolescents seuls.

« Je te propose qu'on se partage le travail. Je vais m'occuper des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles et toi des autres maisons.

- …Mouais. Dit Drago qui cherchait un piége quelque part.

- On va choisir les mots de passe et on changera tous les…

- Mois ? Pour Serpentard ce sera fourchelangue.

- Gryffondor Patmol et Serdaigle Licorne.

- Pourquoi Patmol ?

- J'ai vu ça quelque part.

- Normal pour une miss-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-et-qui-se-prend-pour-la-plus-intelligente-du-monde.

- Moi au moins je ne prends pas pour un-dragueur-qui-grâce-à-son-père-peut-avoir-tout-et-qui-croit-qu'il-peut-avoir-toutes-les-filles. Alors le mot de passe des Poufsouffles. Moi je vais chercher les préfets.

- Blaireau.

- Pourquoi tu as choisi ton nom ? Demanda-t-elle en quittant le compartiment. »

« Elle a osé! J'y crois pas! Elle m'impressionne…Pensa Drago avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. »

« Je vais avoir des problèmes après. Oh et pis tant pis ! Pensa Hermione. »

Elle trouva assez facilement tous les préfets. Elle leur donna rendez-vous dans le compartiment des préfets en chef. Elle prit bien soin d'arriver dans les derniers pour être sûre que Malefoy ne tente rien.

« Bien nous sommes les deux préfets en chef, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

- Et moi Hermione Granger. »

La situation prenait une allure des plus bizarre, la grande majorité des garçons regardait Hermione tandis que la grande majorité des filles Drago. Ils expliquèrent comment aller se passer l'année etc. Quand ils partirent tous, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour dans le compartiment de ses amis mais…

« Viens la toi! Dit-il en attrapant Hermione, en la plaquant contre la porte et en plaçant ses mains autour du visage de Granger. Je n'ais pas apprécié la dernière phrase que tu as dite avant de partir.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Drago fut impressionné, Granger était une très bonne comédienne, on aurait pu croire qu'elle disait vrai mais Drago ne la connaissait que trop bien.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

- Je viens de te le dire il me semble tu deviens sourd mon pauvre. Maintenant tu serais sympas de me laisser partir je dois rejoindre mes amis.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas présentées des excuses?

- Certainement pas et j'aie tout mon temps.

- Mais moi aussi. Sauf que tu n'es pas en position de force. »

Drago se rapprocha de la préfète, il sentait à présent son parfum, qu'elle sentait bon. Mais il devait dire que cette situation l'excitait énormément.

« Ce n'est pas la force qui compte c'est la ruse, l'intelligence etc.

- Alors je vais voir comment tu vas utiliser ton intelligence. »

Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres. Drago ne savait pas si Granger avait peur ou aimait cette situation, elle ne laissait rien voir. Hermione était tout aussi excitée que Malefoy mais elle, elle n'était pas une fille facile. Elle ne lui montrait aucune émotion pour ne pas lui faire plaisir, et remercia Harry de lui avoir appris à cacher ses émotions. Drago se rapprocha effleurant ainsi les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Je voudrai bien approfondir cette théorie…

- On peut si tu veux maintenant. »

Drago sentit quelque chose juste en dessous de sa ceinture.

« Bon tu vas m'écouter Malefoy, si tu ne te pousses pas, ce que tu as à cet endroit. Dit-elle en appuyant avec sa baguette. Ne sera plus qu'un souvenir et ce serait dommage pour toutes tes fans. »

Malefoy se poussa la laissant ainsi partir. Hermione trouva facilement le compartiment de ses amis. Elle entra et s'assit prés de la porte. Et regarda chacun de ses amis. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait les cheveux de son père: noirs de jais et impossible à coiffer ce qui était typique au Potter, mais plus long et plus épais ce qui cachaient la cicatrice la plus connu au monde: une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, qu'il détestait. Il portait des lunettes rondes surplombants un lac d'émeraudes: les yeux de sa mère, la seule chose qu'il avait de sa mère enfin physiquement ainsi que le seul moyen de le reconnaître de son père avec la cicatrice mais cette dernière ne comptait pas, de magnifiques yeux verts, uniques, mais empli de tristesse depuis la mort de son parrain. Ses lèvres étaient fines et laissaient voir un sourire rare qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses amis et encor. Son visage fin, laissait pleinement voir ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis sa cinquième année, c'est à dire de la tristesse, de la souffrance. Et le poids que le monde entier mettait sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse venir à bout de Voldemort, mais son visage exprimait aussi une immense fatigue. Il était grand et possédait une belle musculature due entre autre à ses entraînements et de quidditch et de défense pour devenir plus puissant que Voldemort, elle était plus présente que Drago mais sans être sur développée. Il portait une chemise verte pale ainsi qu'un jean ce qui lui allait bien. Quand on s'approchait de lui on sentait une grande puissance magique. Car depuis la mort de son parrain il avait demandé à Dumbledore qu'on lui fasse suivre un entraînement, Dumbledore avait accepté, il avait accepté même de le faire entrer dans l'ordre. Lui aussi était devenu la convoitise de pas mal de fille, grâce à sa célébrité ainsi qu'à son physique mais contrairement à certains Harry Potter était resté depuis le début de sa sixième année avec la même fille, Lavande Brown.

La Gryffondor, était grande un peu plus grande qu'Hermione mais pas de beaucoup plus. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune-châtain foncée qui possédait des reflets acajou-auburn. Ils tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos en un dégradé et quelques mèches rebelles cachaient ses yeux qu'elle ramenait derrière son oreille de la main droite, d'un geste lent sans vraiment y penser comme ce geste était habituel. Ses yeux marrons foncés presque noirs étaient mis en valeur grâce à un trait de crayon noir ainsi qu'à du fard à paupières vert pale; son regard pétillait de malice et elle lançait des regards amoureux à son petit ami, ainsi qu'un sourire qui montrait des dents blanches et alignées. Elle faisait la jalousie de beaucoup de fille pour être: la petite amie du célèbre et beau Harry Potter convoité de presque toutes les filles de Poudlard, elle gardait cette place depuis sa sixième année et foi de Lavande Brown, elle le garderait, pas qu'elle aime être au bras d'une célébrité qui plus est la plus connue du monde sorcier mais parce qu'elle l'aimait. Ils étaient tellement inséparables que personne de ne doutait au plus grand malheur de certaines qu'elle puisse devenir la future Madame Potter, tout comme Parvati avec Ron. La poursuiveuse avait beaucoup aidé Hermione à changer, mais face à cette lourde tache elle fut aidé par Ginny, Parvati et elle était très fière de son travail sur la préfète en chef. Ron Weasley, le dernier des frères de la longue lignée Weasley, ainsi que le fils du ministre de la magie, et préfet de Gryffondor, était à présent plus grand que la moyenne. Il dépassait d'une bonne tête tous les garçons de Poudlard. Il avait toujours ses cheveux roux plus longs et dont une grosse mèche recouvrait son œil droit ce qui lui donnait un style particulier, ne déplaisant pas à certaines filles. Il avait des yeux marrons, claires, ils étaient entourés d'une multitude de taches de rousseurs qui était typique des Weasley et qui n'avait pas disparu pendant les vacances à son plus grand désespoir. Et ses lèvres découvraient un sourire timide, ce qui était rare à ce moment là car il avait perdu récemment un cousin du coté de sa mère. Le gardien avait un corps plutôt athlétique personne ne le nierai et encor moins sa petite copine Parvati Patil, qui même s'il était l'ami du célèbre Harry Potter. Lui restait fidèle, et ne regardait que lui car il lui était arrivé de sortir deux fois avec des filles qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à Harry, et qui pour se rapprocher de ce dernier sortait avec son meilleur ami. Il était toujours aussi protecteur avec sa seule sœur qui plus est cadette mais il avait du la laisser un peu tranquille, car Ginny qui était à présent en sixième année c'était disputé une fois de plus avec son frère parce qu'il se mêlait de la vie privée de sa sœur, néanmoins il gardait un œil discret sur celle-ci. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc avec un jean large lui allant extrêmement bien.

La nouvelle petite amie de Ron Weasley depuis quelque temps était grande et jolie, ses cheveux blonds foncés, cendrés, descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et restaient très disciplinés. Contrairement à un garçon des plus connus ce qui avait le don de le faire rager et elle s'en amusait en continuant incessamment de les coiffer ou d'en parler. Ses yeux bleus étaient de vrais saphir, ils étaient très claires au centre tandis que le tour étaient foncés ce qui faisait très beau, et très rare à la fois. Sa bouche qui laissait échapper un rire doux et mélodieux, était mise en valeur grâce à du gloss transparent qui faisait un effet des plus attirants surtout sur son petit ami. Elle était dotée de très jolie formes, et Ron le savait très bien, tuant du regard tout ce qui osait la regarder avec trop d'insistance ou ce qui ne savait pas encor qu'il sortait avec Parvati. Et donc qui lui faisait des avances. Ils étaient inséparables. Ron et Parvati formait le couple le plus prometteur de Poudlard. Et depuis peu le trio qui étaient formés de Ron, Harry et Hermione avait ajouté dans leur rang: elle, Parvati Patil, Ginny et Lavande. Ce qui n'était pas déplaisant à Hermione qui était contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie féminine surtout quand les deux autres garçons sont Harry et Ron. Parvati sous les déclarations abondantes, et incessantes de ses amis avait arrêté de parler de Trelawney et ne la considérait plus comme une véritable prophète des temps modernes mais simplement comme un professeur ce qui était déjà un pas considérable même si les autres essayaient de lui montrer qu'elle n'y connaissait rien.

La petite dernière avec son tempérament de feu, ainsi que la sœur de Ron Weasley n'avait pas énormément changé, ce qui l'énervait. Elle était plus petite que toutes les filles du groupe, ce qu'elle détestait surtout quand Harry et Ron se mettaient sur son dos pour la faire enrager. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres filles à par peut-être sa taille, la petite rouquine avait sa chevelure de feu qui coulait le long de son dos et s'arrêtait aux épaules. Son visage dégageait, des émeraudes qui pouvaient de temps en temps faire croire son innocence ou alors, la colère ce qui très souvent faisait peur quand elle y était vraiment. La poursuiveuse avait un jolie corps, elle était très populaire en sixième année et avait reçut l'insigne de préfète. Ce qui avait été pour sa mère un joie des plus immenses ainsi qu'un hibou en cadeau qu'elle nomma Ron. Comme il était roux, aux yeux marrons. Ron n'avait pas apprécié que sa sœur ait appelé ainsi son animal, il était la risée de ses frères et de ses amis. Elle avait passés ses examens avec brio faisant ainsi la fierté de ses parents comme elle était la plus jeune et la seule fille des Weasley. Elle eut de nombreux petits-copains ce qui énervait son frère parmi eux: Dean, Seamus, Neville, Colin, Justin, des Serdaigles, et des Poufsouffles. Mais à chaque fois, elle les plaquait leur trouvant un défaut ou autre. Depuis un mois elle sortait avec le préfet des Serdaigles qui était en sixième année, mais il était partit voir ses amis, mais ils filaient le parfait amour.

« Alors comment c'est avec Malefoy? Demanda Ginny.

- Ca va être impossible à gérer.

- Qu'est-ce qui va être impossible à gérer ? Demanda Ron bien trop occupé.

- Ce qui va être impossible à gérer c'est Malefoy, son ego, mes devoirs de préfète et d'élève.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.

- Surtout qu'il va pas pouvoir trop t'énerver, comme il est préfet en chef, capitaine, élève, le plus dragueur, et qu'il a l'élève la plus intelligente que Poudlard n'est jamais connu comme homologue. Dit Parvati. »

« On peut toujours rêver. Pensa-t-elle. »

« J'y vais je dois me changer comme on va arriver dans quelques minutes. »

Elle se dépêcha de retourner à son compartiment et vit Malefoy qui lisait tranquillement un livre de potion.

« Malefoy tu pourrais sortir s'il te plait je voudrais me changer.

- C'est…

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires. »

Il sortit et elle se dépêcha de se changer, mais il ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle n'avait encore mis son chemisier.

« Malefoy sors.

- C'est bon j'ai déjà vu des filles en soutifs et j'en ai marre d'attendre dehors. »

Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas mis son uniforme alors il se déshabilla. Hermione profita pour connaître son homologue sous toutes les coutures.

« Même si Malefoy a un caractère de cochon on peut pas dire qu'il soit mal fait. Whaouh les tablettes de chocolat qu'il a…songea la préfète. »

Hermione ne se rendait pas compte qu'en regardant Malefoy, elle se mordait la lèvre et qu'elle ne quittait pas son regard du corps du beau préfet. Drago sentait le regard de Granger, alors:

« Granger je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve mais quand même. Dit-il narquoisement.

- Tu te fais des films. »

Drago se plaça devant Granger, il n'avait pas boutonnée sa chemise. Hermione trouvait à ce moment là Malefoy terriblement sexy.

« Te ferai-je de l'effet Granger ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es rouge et…

- Tu sais Malefoy si on doit cohabiter pendant une année ensemble, ne commence pas. »

« C'est fort c'est elle qui me dit que je suis un blaireau et c'est moi qui commence. Pensa-t-il. »

Le train freina brusquement, Hermione qui s'était levée pour faire face au Serpentard. Par le brusque arrêt du train tomba sur la banquette et Drago atterrit sur elle, le spectacle était vraiment unique. Il adorait la tournure que prenait la situation. Hermione avait Drago Malefoy sur elle à moitié habillé. Elle le regarda il était vraiment séduisant, ses cheveux touchaient le visage de celle-ci, ils étaient si proches mais si éloignés à la fois. Leurs visages s'approchaient doucement. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse dépassant celle du mur du son.

« Je crois que je vais me venger de ce que tu as osé me faire tout à l'heure! Je suis le plus fort, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je voudrai bien voir ça mais… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Malefoy, avait emprisonné les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, ce qui étonna fortement Hermione, puis en l'approfondissant il devint passionné. Drago abandonna, les lèvres de sa partenaire pour s'occuper du coup. Hermione était aux anges, elle comprenait les filles qui disaient qu'il embrassait comme un dieu. Drago devait avouer que Granger embrassait mieux que plus de la moitié des filles avec qui il était sorti, il pouvait dire que c'était l'une des meilleures. Mais étant à Serpentard, il stoppa net le baiser, au moment ou la Gryffondor appréciait le plus celui-là. Il finit de s'habiller, il avait les lèvres rougies par leur échange et sortit:

« Je vais me venger. Dit-elle.

- On verra! Dit une voix derrière la porte. »

A peine être sorti du train:

« DRACOUNET JE SUIS ICI…

- Oh non.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu dans notre compartiment ?

- J'étais très occupé Pansy. Dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais on est jamais trop occupé pour moi. »

Quand il eut réussit à se débarrasser de ce véracrasse de Pansy et qu'il eut finit, Drago prit la dernière calèche:

« Attend moi. »

Elle monta dans la calèche qui démarra. Ils étaient seuls dans la calèche. Le trajet fut silencieux. Hermione avait la terrible envie de se venger mais elle se dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Après la répartition, le repas, Hermione accomplit sa tâche de préfète en chef puis descendit devant la grande salle, où le professeur MacGonagall et Malefoy l'attendaient.

« C'est pas trop tôt Granger.

- Monsieur Malefoy.

- Excusez moi pour le retard.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous avez du traverser le château…allons-y. »

Ils empruntèrent différents passage et arrivèrent devant le tableau d'une jeune fille.

« Mais qui est donc ce beau jeune homme ? Demanda le tableau à l'encontre de Drago.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Dit le professeur. »

Hermione pouffa de rire tandis que Drago le prit assez mal.

« Voici les nouveaux préfets. Dit le professeur en partant. Demain matin je vous amènerez les emplois du temps ici et exceptionnellement vous déjeunerez dans votre salle commune.

- Choisissez votre mot de passe.

- Carpe Diem ça te va ?

- Ouais.

- Entrez. »

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent une magnifique salle commune, très chaleureuse. Hermione vit deux portes à chaque extrémités, l'une d'elle avait le blason de Gryffondor. Elle y entra. La chambre était aux couleurs de Gryffondor, très accueillante, il y avait: un lit à baldaquin, un bureau, une grande armoire dans laquelle elle rangea ses affaires, une table de chevet, une grande fenêtre avec vue sur le parc, elle rangea tout, en y mettant sa touche personnelle, et regarda par la fenêtre admirant la superbe vue qu'elle avait. Drago, lui étant habitué à un certains luxe se dépêcha, mais du avouer que la chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard était magnifique, en un coup de baguette tout fut rangé, il alla par la suite dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler une eau chaude sur sa peau qui se détendit comme tous ses membres. Il sortit tranquillement, mettant une serviette autour de sa taille. Hermione après avoir finit de regarder le parc, vit qu'à l'opposé de sa chambre, il y avait une porte, elle y entra et vit.

« Malefoy, que fais-tu dans ma salle de bain.

- Je te ferai dire que c'est aussi ma salle de bain. Dit-il de sa voix traînante. »

Hermione regarda Malefoy, celui-ci était en serviette, ses cheveux mouillés, gouttaient sur son torse musclé.

« Hermione remonte ton regard c'est ton ennemi de toujours que tu regardes. Il a un de ses putains de corps. Pensa Hermione qui rougit. »

Hermione sortit rapidement et alla dans la salle commune, gardant l'image de celui-ci en tête. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une autre porte. Elle y entra et tomba sur une grande bibliothèque, elle prit plusieurs livres sur la métamorphose, retourna dans la salle commune et entreprit leur lecture.

« Oui? Dit-elle quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle.

- Tu peux y aller.

- Merci. »

Elle se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Serpentard qui s'était installé devant le feu. Elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche, s'entourant d'une serviette, elle retourna dans leur salle commune pour aller chercher son livre de métamorphose qu'elle avait oublié. Malheureusement Malefoy n'était plus là.

« Eh merde! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle alla dans sa chambre, énervée de ne pas avoir pu aboutir à son projet, mais foi de Gryffondor demain le Serpentard en verra de toutes les couleurs, elle caressa son chat et s'endormit. Drago avait choisi de lire dans son lit mais le sommeil ne le laissait pas commencer sa lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, je mets une suite et merci pour vos reviews...

vous saurez tout au moment venu (pour le couple)...a votre avis quel va être le couple:

Drago/Hermione

Sirius/Hermione

Sirius/Autre

Drago/Autre

Hermione/Autre

Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 2:**

Le lendemain matin, Drago se prépara. Hermione avait tout préparé pour sa vengeance, et en avait rajouté une. Drago s'assit commençant à lire la gazette du sorcier tout en buvant son jus d'orange. C'est à ce moment qu'elle fit une entrée très silencieuse, il n'entendit rien trop absorbé par sa lecture.

« Malefoy! T'es déjà levé. Dit-elle faussement honteuse.

- Granger. T'as vu l'heure qu'il est. »

Malefoy jeta un regard à sa colocataire. Il s'étouffa et faillit recracher toute sa boisson. Hermione était vêtue si l'on pouvait dire vêtue: d'une serviette. Seulement d'une serviette. Hermione en retournant dans sa chambre tout en prenant bien soin de rouler des hanches. Granger lui faisait de l'effet, et la bosse de son pantalon le prouvait. Il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

« Malefoy tu devrais fermer la bouche sinon tu vas gober des mouches. Dit-elle. »

Puis entra dans sa chambre, elle regarda très discrètement pour voir la réaction de son ennemi qui ne se fit pas attendre. Drago renversa son verre sur son pantalon ce qui eut l'effet de le faire revenir sur terre.

« Merde! Merde! Merde! »

« Phase une réussie. Se dit Hermione. »

Drago se changea et entendit une conversation qui débutait, il tendit l'oreille.

« Bonjour professeur! S'exclama la voix de Granger.

- Bonjour miss! Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas là ?

- Si mais il était tellement absorbé par je ne sais quoi qu'il a eut un accident avec son verre de jus d'orange. »

Drago, sentant que le professeur allait poser des questions entra en scène.

« Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour. Je viens vous apportez les emplois du temps.

- Merci. »

Le professeur partit, Hermione se dépêcha de s'installer pour finir sa vengeance. Drago posa les emplois du temps en vue pour ne pas les oublier.

« Granger je te jure que tu vas me le payer !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien comme d'habitude. »

Puis se retourna pour finir de manger. Granger avait déboutonné son chemisier laissant voir un décolleté très provocant, et sa jupe était remontée. Hermione était très fière d'elle. Elle feint d'avoir besoin du sucre qui était prés de son ennemi pour se pencher offrant une belle vue à son partenaire qui ne resta pas du tout indiffèrent.

« Te ferai-je de l'effet Malefoy ?

- Non!

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton pantalon pense.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ce que pense mon pantalon ! »

Hermione se releva alla quelques minutes dans sa chambre, mit son uniforme correctement. Ensuite elle passa devant Malefoy sans un regard, prit ses affaires, attrapa la moitié des emplois du temps au passage et sortit. Elle alla directement à la grande salle, et les distribua. Arrivée à ses amis elle vit leur mine déconfite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- On a tous nos cours en commun avec les Serpentards, tous les jours potion au moins une heure. Dit Ron.

- Aïe. Mais le point positif c'est qu'on a plus de défenses contre les forces du mal que de potion et que c'est Rémus.

- Encore heureux. Dit Ron. »

Hermione jeta un œil à Harry, il était absent, comme à son habitude. Au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était le premier, tous les sorts, mêmes les nouveaux, il les réussissait. Et depuis peu il était aussi l'un des meilleurs en métamorphose, sûrement dut à son animagus: le phénix. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux cours, il faisait juste ce qu'il fallait pour avoir une moyenne très correcte. La préfète avait jeté un regard à l'emploi du temps du survivant et vit que presque toutes ses soirées étaient prises. Le lundi et le jeudi, il avait l'occlumancie avec Rogue, le mardi l'entraînement de quidditch, le mercredi et le vendredi, une séance de défense avec Rémus, le samedi la légismancie avec le directeur. Sans compter les heures de cours. Hermione ne savait pas comment Harry faisait pour tenir le coup, elle en troisième année au bout d'un trimestre en avant assez, mais lui cela faisait un an. Elle était presque sûre qu'Harry utilisait un retourneur de temps, pour pouvoir se reposer, pour ses devoirs, ou pour ses entraînements sauf de quidditch. Un an ou sa force physique et magique avait augmenté, voir doublé, si ce n'était plus. Il maîtrisait presque totalement l'occlumancie, contrôlait assez bien la légismancie, il connaissait pas mal de sorts anciens etc. et aux combats il battait Rogue qui usait un bon nombres de sortilèges dangereux et noirs.

« Alors avec Malefoy ? Demanda Ginny très intéressée par le sujet.

- Quoi avec Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione cassée dans ses pensées.

- Hermione tu as l'un des plus beaux de Poudlard, le plus dragueur etc. comme colocataire…

- Oui c'est vrai alors la première nuit ? Demanda Parvati.

- Quoi la première nuit ? Il ne sait rien passé d'important. »

« J'ais juste vus Malefoy en serviette, je l'ai provoqué il y a un quart d'heure à peine. Mais rien d'important. Pensa Hermione. »

A leur arrivée au cours de potion.

« Aujourd'hui je veux que vous soyez par binôme, mixte, je me fiche de la personne que vous choisissez. Dit-il avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien prévoir de bon. »

Ron se mit avec Parvati, Harry avec Lavande, Hermione allait dans la direction de Neville quand dans un élan de bon sens, elle fit demi tour se retrouvant avec:

« Granger bien que cela me coûte. Veux tu faire cette foutue potion avec moi ?

- …Oui, mais où est donc Parkinson ?

- Pa…

- Dracounet tu te mets avec moi ? Demanda la concernée.

- Non Pansy. Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Londubat il n'attend que toi.

- Non c'est toi que je veux.

- Eh ben pas moi, alors dégage.

- Tu ne vas pas faire cette potion avec cette sang de bourbe.

- Miss Parkinson voudriez vous bien aller avec monsieur Londubat. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la potion opuesta ? »

Au plus grand étonnement de Drago, sa voisine ne leva pas la main.

« Personne! La-men-ta-ble! Potter!

- La première personne que voit une personne qui a but cette potion, ressent le contraire de ses sentiments habituels. Cependant si les personnes sont partagées, la potion va mettre l'opposé du sentiment le plus fort. Par exemple si elle l'aime, après avoir bu la potion elle va détester la personne.

- On a ouvert son livre pendant les vacances. Allez-y vous avez les deux heures. »

Hermione ne laissa pas le choix à Drago, elle faisait la plus grande partie de la potion ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas mais il n'aimait pas comment Hermione lui parlait.

« Malefoy met le cœur de pierre.

- Granger je ne suis pas ton esclave.

- S'il te plait.

- C'est mieux. Au fait pourquoi tu n'as pas levé la main tout à l'heure?

- Il ne m'interroge pas si je lève la main alors autant ne pas la lever. »

Hermione était exaspérée et en avait assez de Malefoy. À la fin de l'heure:

« Chaque garçon apporte une fiole…voilà…nous allons tester les potions, tout le monde prend un verre, se met en face de son partenaire, et boit la potion. »

Hermione n'était pas rassurée, avec Malefoy comme partenaire, tout pouvait arriver. En plus elle le détestait. Drago but son verre sous le regard de Granger, il fut tout de suite attiré par la jeune fille. Un sentiment nouveau se faisait ressentir. Hermione but son verre et se sentit, elle aussi fut très attirée par son partenaire. Ils s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent. Le baiser fut passionné, amoureux, ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait ressentit quelques choses comme cela auparavant. Ils se stoppèrent à bout de souffle.

« La potion ne fera plus effet ce midi. Dit Rogue alors que la plupart de ses élèves n'avaient pas bus la potion et donc regardé Hermione et Drago bizarrement. »

Un grand bruit retentit dans la salle de potion, tout la salle se retourna vers Ron qui venait de se prendre une gifle magistrale de la part de Parvati.

« JE TE DETESTE NE POSE PLUS JAMAIS TES MAINS SUR MOI…

- NE T'INQUIETES PAS J'ALLAIS LE FAIRE… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy fut envoyé à l'infirmerie.

« Londubat vous faites perdre 20 points à Gryffondor pour avoir oublier de mettre de l'écorce de nuif et pour avoir dévisagé miss Parkinson. »

En effet, la Serpentard avait d'énormes furoncles roses, violets, rouges etc. qui apparaissaient sur son visage, tout comme Neville. Une dispute éclata:

« POTTER NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR…TOUJOURS AILLEURS…TU NE SOURIS JAMAIS…TU ES PITOYABLE…

- TU NE T'ES PAS VUE, TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE ME HARCELER POUR QUE JE SOURIS…

- JE TE DETESTE, QUAND JE TE VOIS CA ME REPUGNE…

- TU NE DISAIS PAS CA QUAND ON L'A FAIT…JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT J'AI PU FAIRE CA AVEC TOI…

- JE ME POSE LA MEME QUESTION… »

La dispute continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, s'ajoutant les disputes des autres, seuls Drago et Hermione étaient sur leur petit nuage ainsi que quelques autres Serpentards. Rogue laissa la classe sortir plutôt qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ni à supporter. Tous se dirigèrent vers la classe de métamorphose qui fut plus que surprise de voir les couples les plus prometteurs de Poudlard se disputer, et de voir Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy s'embrasser.

« SILENCE cria MacGonagall. »

Tous stoppèrent leur dispute.

« Bien, si j'entends quelqu'un parler je vous jure qu'il aura de mes nouvelles. Qui peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe…Miss Granger.

- Nous avons fait en cours de potion, la potion opuesta, tout le monde sous l'ordre de monsieur Rogue en a prit.

- Je comprend. Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, et les autres vous arrêtez de vous embrassez ou de vous disputer. »

Après l'heure de métamorphose, le professeur fit une annonce. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient reçut comme consigne d'éloigner le plus possible, les élèves atteins par la potion. Hermione et Drago étaient les plus coriaces face à l'intelligence de la Gryffondor et à la ruse du Serpentard, les élèves avaient eut beaucoup de mal à les séparer. Arrivée dans le grand hall, Hermione et Drago se croisèrent, personne ne peut les retenir. Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser qui dura très longtemps.

« Hermione, réveille toi là ! T'es dans le hall entrain d'embrasser Malefoy. Au milieu d'une foule. Pensa Hermione. »

Elle essaya de se pousser, mais la force du Serpentard était redoutable alors il se prit une gifle.

« Aïe…mais…pourquoi tu m'as fait ça mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il. »

Drago se frotta la joue, elle lui avait fait vraiment mal, petit à petit il se rendit compte de tout.

« Attend un peu, mon cœur, beurk…dit-il en voyant les personnes autour d'eux. C'est comme si je venais d'embrasser un crapaud.

- C'est sûr que tu dois avoir l'habitude avec Parkinson. »

Sur cela Hermione partit, laissant derrière elle: un Drago Malefoy coi et des élèves autour de lui mords de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? Dix points en moins pour les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

- Dix points en moins pour les Serpentards, pour donner des points en moins aux autres maisons sans bonne raison. Dit Hermione qui était revenue. »

Drago était furieux, il venait une nouvelle fois de se faire avoir par Granger cette fille l'énervait de plus en plus. Il partit furieux, sous les yeux de tout le monde. Le soir, Hermione lisait tranquillement dans le fauteuil de la salle commune quand la porte s'ouvrit: Malefoy était d'une humeur fracassante, meurtrière.

« Toi ! J'en ai assez de toi !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Hermione qui se doutait un peu de la réponse.

- Tu as osé me ridiculiser deux fois de suite.

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui t'es mis tout seul dans la situation, j'ai juste répliqué.

- J'ai retiré des points avec de bonnes raisons.

- Lesquelles ?

- Il se foutait de ma gueule.

- Excusez moi messire Malefoy cependant quand tu nous insultes de sang de bourbe, de serpillière, belette, balafré est-ce que je te retire des points ?

- Je te ferai remarqué que je ne t'ai plus insulté depuis le début de l'année, ni toi ni tes amis.

- Je te ferai remarqué que nous sommes au début de l'année andouille donc c'est normal, t'as pas eu le temps. »

« Elle m'énerve ! Pff le pire c'est qu'elle a toujours réponse à tout. Pensa Drago serrant les poings. »

« Il m'énerve toujours entrain d'essayer d'avoir raison. Songea Hermione. »

Le mois se passa très lentement, Hermione et Drago enchaînaient dispute sur dispute, alors ils s'évitèrent le plus possible. Sauf les jours ou il devait voir les rapports des autres préfets, leur rapport, les réunions etc. Pattenrond, fut la cause de pas mal de disputes, il griffait Drago qui ne se laissait pas faire et Hermione défendait son chat. Le plus drôle c'est qu'Hermione encourageait le plus souvent le félin à griffer le Serpentard. La semaine qui débuta le mois d'octobre fut plus agréable, Drago et Hermione commençaient à se parler comme des gens civilisés. Alors qu'Hermione était dans le fauteuil et lisait, elle reçut une convocation pour elle, Harry, Ron et…

« Malefoy!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je viens de recevoir une convocation.

- De qui ?

- Dumbledore, ce soir, avec Ron et Harry. »

Drago fut surprit. Hermione mit ses deux amis au courant. Et le soir, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Malefoy entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, non sans une once d'inquiétude pour la plupart.

« Bonjour!

- Bonjour professeur.

- Vous vous demandez pour quelles raisons je vous ai fait venir ici je suppose. »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« Asseyez-vous…je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Il existe un moyen de t'aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort.

- Lequel ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Il y a un problème.

- Lequel ?

- Ce moyen existait…

- Que voulez-vous dire par existait ? Demanda Hermione.

- J'y viens, ce moyen comme je l'ai dit existait ou existe toujours je ne sais pas en réalité. La dernière personne à avoir été en contact avec est morte. Cette personne l'a ou détruit ou caché comme je le pense.

- Elle ne vous a pas dit ou se trouvait ce moyen ?

- Non car elle était la gardienne et devait veiller à ce que personne n'ayant des intentions malveillante l'ai en sa possession.

- Alors comment allons nous la retrouver ? Demanda Ron. Et pourquoi Malefoy est-il ici ?

- Monsieur Malefoy est ici pour la simple est bonne raison que j'ai une solution, mais il faut que les deux concernés soient d'accord.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Draco méfiant.

- Le phénix a une propriété que j'ai découvert, il peut avec certains élément retourner dans le passé. Alors j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Harry, ton entraînement doit continuer tu ne peux donc pas partir. Monsieur Weasley je veux que vous restiez ici aussi, vous devez aider Harry. Donc j'ai pensé que monsieur Malefoy et miss Granger pourrez partir ensemble.

- Mais…Mais…bafouilla Ron. Mais c'est Malefoy professeur.

- Monsieur Weasley vous vous apercevrez que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

- Mais…mais…

- Bien sûr je veux votre accord.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Demandèrent Hermione et Malefoy ensemble.

- Miss Granger n'ayant pas de difficulté scolaire et vous arrivez à avoir la confiance de beaucoup de personne et donc de la gardienne. Et monsieur Malefoy, vous avez disons côtoyé la magie noire, et vous êtes rusés. Je pense que vous serez parfaits pour cette mission. »

Hermione réfléchit.

« A quelle époque allons nous repartir et ou allons-nous aller ?

- Vous serez ici à Poudlard, mais dix huit ans en arrière.

- Je suis d'accord professeur. Dit Hermione.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous miss Granger. Et vous monsieur Malefoy ? »

Draco sentit tous les regards tournaient vers lui et dans un élan de folie.

« Je veux bien si pour stopper l'autre fou et ses abrutis de partisans. Dit-il ce qui étonna Weasley, mais pas Granger ce qui était vraiment étrange, Potter lui ne réagit pas.

- Bien! Je vous préviens, je vous ferai boire une potion qui vous obligera à vous taire sur le futur.

- Mais personne ne saura qui nous sommes, monsieur ! Dit Hermione.

- Je pense que si, parce que techniquement vous l'avez déjà vécut donc vous savez ce qu'il va arriver. N'est-ce pas professeur ?

- Monsieur Malefoy a raison, je ne vous cacherai pas que vous atterrirez dans la grande salle, pendant leur repas, ils sauront que vous venez du futur ou s'en douteront, mais personne même pas moi arrivons à vous soutirez des informations. Vous passerez l'année à cette époque et vous ne reviendrez qu'une semaine avant la fin de l'année.

- Vous dites que cela fait dix huit ans en arrière. Alors mon père est à Poudlard. Dit Draco pas réjouit de se retrouver avec son père.

- Oui effectivement.

- Mais les miens y sont aussi alors ? Espéra Harry.

- Oui! Ils sont tous en septième année. »

Hermione regarda Harry, et elle lui fit un sourire triste.

« Donc préparez vos valises vous partirez demain, rendez-vous ici à 11h vous choisirez deux nouveaux préfets en chef, deux nouveaux préfets de septième année et aussi un capitaine ce soir.

- Bien professeur.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir professeur. »

Ils sortirent, et prirent la direction de la salle commune des préfets en chef, rejoignant Lavande et Parvati qui les y attendaient.

« C'est pas une volière ici, on entre pas et on sort pas quand et comme on veut. Cria Malefoy.

- Je te ferai dire que la moitié m'appartient j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux. Dit Hermione. »

Draco partit énervé que Granger ait eu une fois de plus le dernier mot.

« Attend.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Qui veux-tu comme préfet en chef.

- Parkinson me remplacera en préfet en chef et Bullstrode la remplacera, le capitaine sera Goyle comme cette équipe de calamités perdra tout le temps.

- Pour moi Ron me remplacera et c'est Dean qui le remplacera.

- Malefoy je voudrai te parler. »

Ils sortirent, et allèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?

- Je sais très bien que même si cela va t'étonner et que ça va me coûter de te le dire, tu n'es pas comme ton père. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je te fais confiance, ta réputation te précède.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Demanda Drago qui était étonné.

- Je te dis juste de ne pas faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Je la considère comme ma sœur.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer. »

« Et de toutes façons c'est elle qui commence. Pensa-t-il. »

« Tu devrais être content pourtant, tu ne la surveilleras pas pendant une année, elle sera à l'abri de Voldemort.

- Tu n'as pas réfléchis on le voit bien. Dis toi que les gens qu'on aime sont toujours en danger prés de toi mais ils le sont encore plus loin. Et en plus Voldemort à cette époque est presque à son apogée. Réfléchis un peu avant d'accepter une mission maintenant. »

Drago fut étonné à la vitesse avec laquelle le survivant avait réfléchit à la question. Drago et Harry sortirent et Drago retourna dans sa chambre. Drago n'avait pas réfléchit à ça: Voldemort, son père lui avait déjà dit qu'il était rentré à son service alors qu'il était en septième année.

« Hermione tu as beaucoup de chance. Dit tristement Harry. »

Hermione prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et lui souffla.

« Je les prendrai en photo.

- Tu me diras tout ?

- Tout ! Tout ce que tu veux !

- Je veux tout savoir d'eux tout !

- Alors tu sauras tout ! Mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

- Du chantage.

- Oui! Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi, je veux que tu retrouves ton sourire et ta joie de vivre. Je veux retrouver en rentrant le Harry qu'on a perdu.

- …

- Promis ?

- Promis ! »

Ils se séparèrent et Ron dit:

« Tu feras attention à Malefoy !

- Mais vous savez il a changé, il est gentil.

- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy gentil…Hermione tu sais que tu viens de faire un contre sens.

- Très drôle Parvati. »

Quand les amis d'Hermione partirent, Malefoy apparut.

« Alors comme ça j'ai changé, je suis gentil. »

Hermione comme si de rien n'était, se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Draco n'appréciait pas la réponse de Granger alors, il lui attrapa le bras et la colla contre la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Malefoy la dernière fois que tu m'as fait ça… »

Malefoy posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pensa Hermione. »

« Chut…Tu parles beaucoup trop et ta baguette elle est sur le fauteuil. »

Granger se mordit la lèvre, ce qui était terriblement sexy. Malefoy fit un geste qui l'étonna et la laissa coi: il lui caressa la joue presque tendrement. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la préfète, lui effleurant, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait entamait le baiser il reculait. Hermione devenait dépendante de Malefoy et ça elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

« Redis le! Souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Que j'ai changé et que je suis gentil.

- En fait je crois que je me suis trompée, tu es toujours aussi rusé et sournois. »

Leurs yeux exprimaient le désir, l'excitation et l'amusement. Il approcha son visage tout comme la jeune fille.

« Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui commence, c'est fort. Souffla Drago.

- C'est toi qui commence, la preuve c'est qui… »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la Gryffondor, pour qu'elle se taise ce qu'il n'eut pas de mal à faire.

« Je te l'ai dit tu parles beaucoup trop. Dit-il. Oh fait j'ai une question tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Weasley a été étonné de ma réponse et pas toi pour quoi ? Et pourquoi Potter est comme ça ?

- Même si tu essayes de le faire croire, je te connais et je sais que tu n'es pas comme ton père et que tu ne t'abaisseras jamais à devenir un mangemort. Ensuite pour Harry disons que c'est un peu différent, depuis qu'il a perdu son parrain, et que tout le monde lui met cette pression sur ses épaules il est ainsi. »

Ce fut un choc pour Drago, deux de ses sois disant pire ennemis le connaissaient presque aussi bien ses intentions que sa mère, alors qu'il ne leur avait rien dit. Il se décolla de la Gryffondor et partit ne faisant pas attention à la réaction de celle-ci. Toute la soirée tandis qu'il finissait sa valise, réfléchissait aux paroles des Gryffondor qui avaient été sincères. Ce n'était pas comme tous les discours du ministère de la magie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde…

Je suis désolée de ne pas être ponctuelle mais je ne sais pas si vous avez été au courant…des orages assez violent on frappait le nord…enfin pour moi la Picardie et le village où j'habite a été touché…mon modem a eu un coup de foudre…(pas comme dans les films lol) bref il est cuit…je suis dans l'incapacité de vous donner une suite de chez moi…c'est donc au lycée ou chez Gwen que je la poste…

Je suis vraiment désolée…

Pour la suite: je suis encore une fois désolée pour Malfoy4ever je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de description comme dans le chapitre précédent mais j'ai oublié…je te promets cette fois qu'il n'y aura plus autant de description jusqu'au moins…le 9° chapitre…

Bonne lecture………

Chapitre 3:

Le lendemain matin Hermione finissait sa valise quand elle entendit:

«GRANGER !  
- C'est pas vrai on peut jamais être tranquille. S'exaspéra-t-elle.  
- GRANGER !  
- J'arrive. - Ton abruti de chat m'a encore griffé.  
- Malefoy tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant ça fait un mois, qu'il t'attaque.»

Elle entra dans la salle commune et vit Pattenrond le canapé, il dormait tranquillement. Malefoy lui était debout, il se retourna. Hermione vit qu'il était salement amoché, il avait une blessure sur le visage et la main en sang.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- J'étais tranquillement allongé dans le fauteuil quand ton abruti de chat m'a sauté dessus et m'a fait cette blessure et après quand je l'ai attrapé pour le dégager il m'a mordu.»

Elle laissa Pattenrond après lui avoir donné une tape sur la tête. Elle prit Malefoy par la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Drago n'avait pas si mal, mais il devait avouer que le félin l'avait surpris, en lui sautant dessus. Il regarda Granger.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je te soigne gros bêta !»

Elle retira le sang autour de la plaie, approcha son visage de celui du Serpentard et regarda sa joue. Elle murmura une formule qui fut très efficace. Il se regarda et fut plutôt satisfait, il n'avait plus de cicatrice. Ensuite Hermione examina sa main, Pattenrond n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait du lui planter les dents dans celle-ci. Elle murmura une nouvelle formule. Il regarda sa main plus rien.

«Merci c'est pour les chiens.  
- Attend je vois pas pour quoi je te dirai ça alors que c'est ton chat qui m'a fait ça.»

Elle partit furieuse et alla dans la grande salle où tous ses amis étaient présents.

«Salut !  
- Alors tu es prête pour le grand départ ? Demanda Parvati.  
- Oui, une année sans vous ça va être très long.  
- Tu vas avoir affaire aux maraudeurs. Dit une voix derrière elle.  
- Bonjour professeur.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Rémus en dehors des cours.  
- Excusez moi.  
- Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer.  
- Pardon.  
- Comme je te le disais fais très attention à Sirius. Dit-il.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que même si James a sa tête de dégonflée, et qu'il est avec Lily. Sirius lui continue de faire un ravage auprès des filles et tu verras que pour s'en défaire il faut plus que des baffes.  
- Merci Rémus. Vous allez tous me manquer.  
- Toi aussi. Dirent-ils.  
- Rémus comme tu connais le passé qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?  
- Je vous inviterez dans mon appartement pour vous le raconter. Dit-il avec un sourire mi-malicieux mi-mystérieux. Il ne faudrait pas que des choses soient changées.»

Rémus partit à la table des professeurs et Dumbledore fit une annonce.

«Bonjour chers élèves, j'ai une très importante nouvelle à vous faire part. Vos préfets en chef s'en vont aujourd'hui même, personne ne pourra les joindre. Ils ne reviendront qu'une semaine avant la fin de l'année. Ils seront remplacés par deux préfets en chef: miss Parkinson et monsieur Weasley, ces derniers auront eux aussi des remplaçants à leur poste: monsieur Thomas et miss Bullstrode. Bien sûr ces quatre personnes ainsi que les autres devront respecter ce que miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy ont mis en place cela va de soi. Le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards sera monsieur Goyle. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Merci de votre attention.»

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Hermione. Drago avait finit de faire sa valise, il avait soigneusement évité le félin et il descendait tranquillement les escaliers pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Drago entra dans la grande salle et vit tous les regards convergeaient dans sa direction ainsi qu'un silence de mort.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore !Se demanda Drago agacé par l'attention que lui portait la salle.»

Il lança un regard froid à l'assemblée et demanda à Crabbe qui était à coté de lui.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Dumbledore vient d'annoncer ton départ. - Dracounet dis moi que c'est faux dis moi que tu vas rester avec moi.  
- Pansy tu veux me faire une faveur ?  
- Tout ce que tu veux mon Dracounet.  
- En réalité plutôt deux.  
- Lesquelles? Demanda Pansy avec impatience.  
- La première arrête de m'appeler comme ça et la deuxième FERME LA! Et pour information j'y vais et puis c'est tout.  
- Mais…mais…  
- LA FERME Pansy!»

Après le repas, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore avec leur valise dans leurs poches. Hermione avait laissé Pattenrond à Parvati qui adorait le félin. Drago souffla et dans un élan:

«Merci !»

Hermione se stoppa net, elle avait bien entendu. Drago se retourna pour la regarder.

«Tu peux répéter?  
- Merci ! Voilà t'es contente !  
- Oui ! Je suis désolée pour Pattenrond. Je suppose que tu es content qu'il ne vienne pas.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre.»

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

«Bonjour jeunes gens.  
- Bonjour !  
- Êtes vous prêts ?  
- Oui !  
- Bien alors buvez cette potion.»

Les deux adolescents prirent la potion que le directeur leur tendait et la burent. Drago se sentit comme bloqué, comme s'il était emprisonné. Hermione se sentit un peu nauséeuse. Elle eut un vertige. Drago sentit la jeune fille tomber, il la rattrapa, par réflexe.

«Merci ! Dit Hermione sans pour autant se bouger.  
- Granger tu pourrais te relever ?  
- Excuse !»

Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit mais elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans les bras du jeune homme.

«Bien la potion fonctionne! Elle durera toute une année, il n'y a aucun antidote ni charme. Cette lettre, ajouta-t-il en tendant une lettre à Malefoy, est destiné pour mon moi du passé, vous lui donnerez en arrivant. Vous serez une nouvelle fois répartit, vous resterez dans la maison qui vous est destiné. Vous suivrez les cours avec les autres septièmes années, sauf que vous aurez cette mission en plus. Vous avez des questions ?  
- Oui, j'en ai une quand devrons nous chercher ce moyen et quel est-il ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Vous le saurez en temps et en heure, eh bien mettez vous ici et préparez vous à sautez dans le trou que Fumseck et moi allons formé.  
- Bien professeur. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir.»

Après que Dumbledore et Fumseck eurent fait leur part du travail, un trou apparut sur le planché du bureau, un trou au contour rouge et or. Drago sauta en premier et Hermione le suivit. Hermione avait peur mais étant à Gryffondor il fallait qu'elle montre l'exemple en matière de courage. Drago se sentit bizarre, il avait les yeux ouverts et regardait ce qu'il défilait. Puis ce fut plus net, il se sentit faire une chute assez haute pour atterrir sur le ventre.

«Je vais lui dire à ce vieux fou moi ma façon de penser! Il aurait pu nous dire qu'on allait faire une chute. Pensa Drago étourdi.»

Hermione, elle avait fermé les yeux, puis elle se sentit tomber, pour atterrir sur…

«Granger pousse toi !  
- Désolée.»

Hermione se dépêcha de se lever, elle remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place et vit qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la grande salle qui au passage était pleine et que tout le monde les regardait. Drago avait mal au ventre, et il était étourdi, il vit tout comme Hermione qu'ils étaient les acteurs d'un spectacle improvisé.

«Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une voix.  
- Tenez !dit Malefoy en tendant la lettre.»

Le professeur Dumbledore lut la lettre. Au fur et à mesure il haussa un sourcil, jetant des regards aux adolescents.

«Bonjour à vous miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy. Professeur MacGonagall pourriez vous aller chercher le choixpeau, je vois que vous n'avez pas de maison.»

Hermione fut étonnée, elle regarda sa robe et vit que non.

«C'est bizarre ! J'étais sûre qu'il y était pourtant ! Pensa Hermione.C'est encore un coup de Dumbledore ça! »

Elle regarda Drago qui était tout aussi surprit.

«Chers élèves je vous présente deux nouveaux élèves, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, ils passeront leur septième année ici.Miss si vous voulez bien prendre place sous le choixpeau.»

Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret.

«Alors comme ça tu viens du futur…en plus tu es sous une potion qui t'empêche de tout révéler…cependant, je vois que vous avez une mission. Quelle maison serait digne de toi ? Serdaigle pour ton intelligence? Poufsouffle pour ta loyauté? Serpentard parce que tu arrives toujours à tes fins ? Ou Gryffondor pour ton courage ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai de maison ! GRYFFONDOR !»

Il y eut une ovation par la table des Gryffondors pour Hermione, qui jeta un dernier regard à Drago avant d'y aller. Drago regardait Granger se diriger vers la table qui lui était si familière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle des Serpentards qui le regardaient, il vit son père le fixer avec le masque froid des Malefoy avec un regard assassin. Drago décida de montrer qui il était alors il lança un regard avec plus de haine dans le regard. Ce qui surpris tout le monde sauf Granger.

«Un Malefoy qui côtoie une fille d'origine moldue j'aurais tout vu…mais tu es différent tu n'es pas comme ton père…quelle maison sera digne de toi ? Tu as changé et même si je ne te connais pas je le sais. Le choix est très difficile…Serpentard pour ta ruse et ton envie de toujours arriver à tes fins ? En tout cas pas Poufsouffle!…Quoique…Serdaigle pour une intelligence assez spécial ? Ou Gryffondor pour…»

Drago n'écoutait plus le chapeau.

«Je commence bien moi, je me mets mon père à dos, ainsi que tous les autres Serpentards, futurs mangemorts. Je suis suicidaire ou quoi ? Et c'est la troisième fois qu'on me dit que je ne ressemble pas à mon père…pensa Drago.»

«GRYFFONDOR !»

Bizarrement un silence de mort s'installa, personne n'applaudit sauf Granger, deux autres filles et un autre garçon du coté des élèves et quelques professeurs. Il s'approcha de la table et vit Granger rayonnante. Ils firent rapidement la présentation.

«Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis la préfète en chef.  
- Je suis James Potter, petit-ami de Lily Evans et donc c'est pas touche.  
- Moi c'est Rémus Lupin, préfet et petit-ami de Marianne ici présente.  
- C'est moi Marianne Calaway.  
- Je suis le séduisant, le beau le ténébreux Sirius Black, célibataire…pas pour très longtemps…dit-il en regardant Hermione.  
- Il est pas possible je suis Gwendolyne Whole mais vous pouvez m'appelez Gwen. Lui c'est Peter Pettigrow.  
- Moi c'est Julie Fergusson. Comment tu t'appelles beau blond ? Demanda celle-ci avec un sourire charmeur.»

Drago pendant un instant avaient cru qu'ils s'étaient trompés d'époque, en voyant une silhouette presque identique à Harry. Le garçon était aussi grand que Drago. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, ébouriffés, qu'il avait su donner à Harry, mais plus moins épais et plus court que ceux de son fils ce qui donnait comme résultat qu'ils étaient encor plus ébouriffés, ce qui ne gâchait rien au charme du garçon et il fallait plutôt dire que cela lui en donnait, sa chevelure, elle, par contre ne cachait pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Des mèches barraient son regard marron foncé, même s'il était noisette c'est à dire plutôt commun il y avait comme quelque chose de différent mais ça personne ne put se l'expliquer. Brillant de malice et de joie de vivre, ses yeux étaient surplombés d'une jolie paire de lunettes ce qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Drago. L'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor avait des lèvres qui exprimées contrairement son fils un sourire qui lui n'était pas rare et qui par la même occasion laissait échapper un sourire charmeur à une seule fille, d'un geste il repoussa les mèches rebelles mais ce fut vain car les mèches en question retombaient toujours devant le regard du jeune homme, ce qui fit rire des garçons et quelques filles autour du groupe. Il avait une musculature qui permettait de savoir qu'il jouait au quidditch et quand on regardait la gente féminine, on voyait très bien que James Potter était convoité et même adulé mais depuis deux années il ne restait fixé que sur la même fille qu'il regardait amoureusement.

Un sourire charmeur par-ci un sourire ravageur par-là, serait ce qui définirait très bien Sirius Black. Grand et très beau garçon il profitait tout comme Drago de sa popularité et tout comme ce dernier, il était sorti avec plus de la moitié des filles de sixième et septième année on dit même qu'il serait sortit avec la totalité des filles de ces deux années en retirant les Serpentardes. Il avait des cheveux noirs d'ébène, qui n'étaient ni trop courts ni trop longs, parfait quoi, mais qui contrairement à son meilleur ami, son frère, pouvait être coiffés et il l'énervait avec ça. Il avait un regard sombre, qui était digne des plus beaux ténébreux de Poudlard, gris mais étrangement il y avait de la malice dans ce regard, ce qui faisait de lui l'exception des Black, même si pour lui il ne faisait plus parti de cette famille. Son teint mat dut au bronzage lui donnait un charme fou, et ses lèvres lançaient à toutes les filles qui croisaient son regard un sourire charmeur, et quand l'une d'elle était plus belle que les autres, il lui faisait un sourire ravageur que lui seul et bien sûr son meilleur ami avaient le secret, et à chaque fois la jeune fille rougissait tout comme la plus part des autres filles enfin c'est à dire toutes sauf les Serpentardes. Tout comme James, Drago, Harry et Ron, il avait une musculature du peut-être à son entraînement de quidditch. Il détailla comme tout Dom Juan qui se doit, Hermione, avec intensité et très précisément, il ne détacha pas son regard de celle-ci que quand James l'appela.

Drago avait déjà vu beaucoup de filles qui étaient très belle et qui n'avaient rien à envier aux autres mais là, il ne pouvait pas démentir que la mère de son ennemi était vraiment dotée d'une grande beauté. Elle était grande, une silhouette des plus élancées et fines, digne des plus belles jeunes femmes. Elle avait de longs cheveux, auburn, qui tombaient en une cascade de cheveux roux, qui ressemblait une cascade de soie couleur de feu, et qui dégageait un beau visage, lumineux, angélique, ainsi que des yeux. Des yeux d'un vert, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir deux émeraudes qui répondaient à leur regard, et qui pétillaient d'intelligence, Harry avait bien les yeux de sa mère, cela se voyait sans aucun doute, en résultat Harry n'avait pas des yeux uniques. De fines lèvres qui auraient pu rivaliser avec la couleur d'une rose rouge laissaient voir un magnifique sourire des plus chaleureux, envoûtant, et sympathique. Elle portait l'écusson des Préfets-en-chef, avec fierté et on sentait qu'elle respectait le règlement à la lettre tout comme Hermione. Lily Evans était en conclusion une jeune femme très belle, qui ressemblait à un ange descendue sur terre. Beaucoup de garçons la regardaient avec envie et convoitise mais elle, elle n'adressait son regard, amoureux, et passionné, qu'à un seul garçon qui le lui rendait parfaitement. Tandis que les filles, elles les regardaient avec jalousie, pour deux choses principalement, elle était très belle et attirée beaucoup de garçons mais aussi parce qu'elle sortait avec le garçon le plus populaire.

Gwendolyne Whole était très belle, elle était grande tout en restant plus petite que Lily. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns, coupés en dégradé, dont quelques mèches entouraient son visage. Elle avait des yeux bleus-verts ce qui n'étaient déjà pas commun, mais qui plus est, clairs ce qui lui donnait un charme bien à elle, tout en exprimant la malice et la sympathie, elle avait quelques taches de rousseurs qui restaient discrètes contrairement à Ron. Une bouche, dont les lèvres roses, exprimaient un sourire chaleureux et rusé, en faisant apparaître quelques dents blanches parfaitement alignées et quand elle riait, elle dégageait un rire cristallin. Elle avait une silhouette que beaucoup de filles enviaient, c'est à dire qu'elle avait juste ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait. Mais ce que les filles jalousaient à celle-ci ainsi qu'à Lily, Julie et Marianne, c'était la liaison qu'elles entretenaient avec les maraudeurs, même si pour certaines ce n'était qu'une relation d'amitié. Gwen, elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Sirius, ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on voyait ces deux là rire à une farce des maraudeurs sur les Serpentards ou sur l'une des plaisanterie de Sirius, ce qui arrivait très fréquemment. Au contraire de Lily, Gwen, elle, aimait l'immaturité des garçons qui l'aidait à décompresser et elle était beaucoup moins attachée au règlement tout en ayant des limites. Les limites étaient quand celle-ci était l'objet des farces des Maraudeurs ce qui l'énervait au plus au point car il n'y avait que Lily et Marianne qui échappaient à ces blagues.

Il faisait partit du groupe des maraudeurs, même si ce n'était pas l'un des leaders mais le plus sage ainsi que l'intelligence du groupe. Il était grand, contrairement à James et Sirius, il était moins musclé mais il avait son type de charme: le mystère qui au passage lui allait très bien. Il était châtain claire coupé court et était très soyeux qu'on aurait pu comparer à de l'or quand le soleil s'y reflétait. Le préfet avait des yeux qu'on ne pouvait qu'associer au miel ou à une couleur apparente, son regard n'exprimait rien en particulier, mais ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il était chaleureux et qu'on se sentait tout de suite à l'aise quand on le regardait mais tout en restant mystérieux ce qui déstabilisait quand on le rencontrait pour la première fois. Sa bouche composait de fines lèvres laissait entrevoir un sourire qui on pouvait le dire était tout aussi mystérieux que son regard tout en exprimait le calme. Il sortait avec une belle Gryffondor qui se prénommait Marianne, qui tout comme ses amis connaissaient son secret: Rémus Lupin était un loup-garou. Marianne et lui ne séparaient presque jamais, dés qu'il pouvait être un moment à deux dans un cours par exemple ou seuls ils l'étaient cet amour car on ne pouvait appeler cela que de l'amour avait fait naître beaucoup de projet quand ils finiraient leurs études car ils étaient ensemble depuis leur cinquième ce qui était le record. C'était l'un des couples les mieux assortis de tout Poudlard et personne ne disait le contraire.

Elle était aussi grande que Gwendolyne, elle aussi avait succombé au charme d'un des maraudeurs, mais cela depuis sa cinquième année. Marianne Calaway était l'une des principale amie des maraudeurs ainsi que de Lily, Julie et Gwen. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains foncés ainsi que des mèches plus claires variant du blond au châtain, ce qui il fallait l'avouer, lui allait parfaitement bien, sa chevelure était légèrement ondulée, ce qui changeait des autres filles qui avaient toutes un dégradé. Ses yeux étaient marrons, d'une couleur noisette qui s'accordait très bien avec ses cheveux même si leurs couleurs étaient commune. Ses fines lèvres lançaient des sourires discrets mais chaleureux étaient très légèrement mises en valeur grâce à du gloss finement posé. Elle avait de très jolies formes, mais elle était très discrète et elle aimait passer inaperçus mais sortant avec l'un des maraudeurs, elle ne pouvait que se faire remarquer, mais c'est ce qui avait plut à Rémus la première qu'il l'avait vu. Elle aimait Remus de tout son cœur et de toute son âme; tout comme lui et cela tout le monde le savait, elle connaissait son «problème» depuis qu'il lui avait avoué au début de sa sixième année, mais elle l'avait accepté tel quel et cela lui importait ce qui faisait d'elle une fille très compréhensible et aimé de tous, même de la plupart des Serpentards qui se cachaient de le dire. Et elle ne quittait jamais son cher maraudeur de peur qu'il ne s'en vole ou ne s'évapore.

Julie Fergusson était la Hermione de son temps, pas qu'elle était aussi accro à son travail ainsi qu'aux règlements, ces derniers étaient la représentation de Lily, mais elle avait son physique, développé et mis en valeur. Elle était aussi grande qu'Hermione et lui ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait des cheveux châtains bouclés qu'on ne pouvait presque pas coiffer, qui s'entremêlaient jusqu'au milieu du dos mais contrairement à Hermione, celle-ci avait réussit à dégager son visage grâce à une pince mis rapidement sur les cheveux de devant mais cela lui allait parfaitement bien, il fallait le préciser. Ses yeux étaient marrons claires, qui lançaient des regards très charmeur, ils étaient mis en valeur grâce du fard à paupières doré. Sa bouche recouverte d'une fine couche de rouge à lèvres chocolat était la touche finale, et elle lançait des sourires ravageurs aux plus beaux garçons dont elle croisait les regards, bizarrement Drago fut l'un d'entre eux, qui le lui rendit sans top de mal. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'Hermione d'avant mais contrairement ,Julie, elle, mettait son corps plus en valeur en déboutonnant deux boutons de son chemisier par exemple sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle aimait plaire et cela se ressentait.

Peter Pettigrow était maigre, très maigre et donc très chétif qui comme l'avaient remarqué Hermione et Drago. Il n'avait pas d'importance dans le groupe que formait les maraudeurs et les filles qui les accompagnaient, et cela se voyait bien. Il était derrière ses protecteurs: Sirius, Rémus et James, le tout Poudlard considérait que les maraudeurs étaient trois et que le quatrième était le suiveur. Toujours en train de rire aux blagues des deux leaders: Sirius et James, il était un élève médiocre et pardessus tout il était doté d'une intelligence qui dépassait avec beaucoup de peine celle d'un véracrasse, ce qui faisait tache à coté de l'intelligence réputée des maraudeurs qui eux étaient des élèves brillant dans toutes les matières. Il ne donnait jamais son avis sur les farces que les maraudeurs préparaient et encore moins ses idées, il ne posait que des questions stupides ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer ses «amis» . Il était donc aussi gros qu'une baguette magique et de taille très moyenne, il faisait plus d'une tête de moins que James, et lui arrivait juste aux épaules. Il était châtain claire et ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, il n'avait pas d'allure particulière et son regard était plutôt vide d'expression, sauf l'innocence et l'imbécillité. Au contraire des maraudeurs, il n'y avait aucune fille qui s'intéressait à lui et c'était facile de s'en apercevoir, tous les regards étaient tournés vers ses trois «amis». Il avait fait quelque chose au nom de l'amitié et cette chose était de devenir animagus ce qui était plutôt honorable.

GwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGw

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui comme j'ai un peu d'avance je vous posterai la suite avant le mois de juin si tout va bien…  
En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu…parce que moi j'ai eu un réel plaisir à vous écrire ce chapitre…comme les autres…

Bizous 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

« Moi c'est Drago, Drago Malefoy. »

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il avait un poulpe sur la tête.

« Et moi qui croyais que Dumbledore c'était trompé.

- Tu es de la famille de Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda James d'un ton sec, Drago lui répondit par un signe de tête.

- Malheureusement oui.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ? Demanda Sirius.

- Parce tout je déteste ma famille à par une personne ma mère. Tout comme toi.

- Comment tu sais ça. Cracha Sirius.

- Je le sais parce que c'est mon pèr…

- Tu peux finir ta phrase s'il te plait! »

Drago sentit que sa réponse restait bloquée dans sa gorge et dans son esprit. Il lança à Hermione qui lui fit comprendre que c'était la potion.

« C'est qui pour toi Malefoy.

- Mon… »

Tout le monde regardait Drago encore plus bizarrement qu'auparavant. Hermione dériva habillement la conversation, voyant le malaise du Serpentard.

« Drago, tu n'as pas mal au ventre, comme Hermione t'es tombée dessus. »

C'était Julie qui lui parlait, ou le charmait avec un de ses sourires.

« Non c'est bon, je suis habitué à pire. »

Il ne vit pas arriver la gifle, qui fit exploser de rire les garçons et certaines filles.

« Granger ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je suis habitué à pire.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin. »

Hermione était furieuse contre Malefoy, Lily s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura:

« Hermione je te demande de faire très attention à Sirius, il voudra absolument sortir avec toi, et quand il aura ce qu'il voulait il te laissera tomber. Ce gars est impossible est immature, je n'ai jamais vu un mec avec un ego aussi surdimensionné que lui.

- Merci du conseil Lily mais ne t'inquiètes pas je suis plus ou moins habitué à ce genre de garçon. Dit-elle en jetant un regard à l'ex-Serpentard. Pour en fréquenter un certains nombre. »

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de finir leur conversation, le groupe alla en cours tandis que Drago et Hermione se rendirent dans leur dortoir, Hermione avec Lily, Julie, Marianne, et Gwen. Drago, lui eut le dortoir des maraudeurs. Hermione se dépêcha de finir sa valise et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur qui les attendait.

« Entrez ! Miss nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Bien alors je ne peux pas vous posez de question sur le futur. J'ai lu dans la lettre que vous deviez trouver un objet spécial et que je devais vous aider.

- C'est bien cela professeur. Mais quel est-il cet objet ?

- Je me doutais que vous alliez me poser la question, le problème c'est que je n'en sais presque rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous le dirai plus tard ce n'est pas l'objet de ce rendez-vous ! Je dois vous demander d'être discret sur votre mission et de faire très attention aussi bien en dehors de l'école mais aussi à l'intérieur. Surtout avec votre père.

- Je le savais déjà, surtout quand j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. Dit Drago. Il n'a pas du apprécier…comment vous le savez ?

- Vos traits, vous avez la carrure d'un Malefoy sauf que votre visage est plus proche de celui de Narcissa Black.

- Ah…Je parie qu'il y a des gens qui savent que nous venons du futur.

- En effet, des personnes qui vous entourent par exemple, miss Evans et monsieur Lupin.

- C'est sûr, Rémus avec ses sens en plus. »

Le professeur et les adolescents continuèrent leur conversation. Puis ils rejoignirent les autres:

« Où vous étiez ? Demanda Rémus.

- Dans le bureau du directeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce Sirius. Répliqua Drago.

- Nous avons des questions à vous poser! Déclara Marianne.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda Drago.

- Avec quel genre de fille est-ce que tu sors ? Demanda Julie sans une once de honte dans la voix.

- Tout type de fille.

- Julie ! T'as pas fini ? D'où venez vous ?

- Du futur, dit Peter, vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure.

- PETER!

- Bah quoi ?

- Comment vous le savez? Demandèrent Hermione et Drago en chœur.

- On a Lily, Rémus, James et Sirius les quatre personnes les plus intelligentes de l'école. Dit Gwen. Enfin le dernier c'était plus un miracle.

- Eh…

- Comment c'est le futur ?

- …

- …

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

- Sirius t'es con, ils sont sous une potion, un charme ou autre. Sinon ils pourraient faire des gaffes. Dit Rémus. »

Hermione et Drago étaient étonnés, ils avaient tout découvert en quelques heures. Presque tout. Personne ne se trompait quand ils disaient que les maraudeurs étaient de vrais génies. Drago était perdu, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

« On ne peut rien vous dire sur le futur…

- Rien ?

- Sirius t'es gentil tu te taies, non rien, donc pas la peine de nous poser des questions.

- Hermione c'est pas cool, on va rien savoir de vous. »

Toute la journée, ils essayèrent de poser des questions mais rien à faire, Drago et Hermione ne pouvaient y répondre.

« Drago ! Je vais peut-être me tromper mais j'essaye quand même ! Tu as le physique d'un Malefoy, les cheveux, le teint aussi blancs que Lucius Malefoy mais tu as les traits de…commença Lily.

- Narcisse Black. Finit Rémus. Je me disais que tu mettais familier.

- Attends un peu si tu es le fils de Narcissa t'es de ma famille…Beurk…

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante.

- Donc c'est vrai. Conclut Gwen. »

Le soir arriva, tous étaient dans leur dortoir. Alors que Drago se couchait tranquillement.

« Vous avez vu Hermione, elle est pas mal…voir superbe. Dit Sirius.

- Laisse tomber elle voudra jamais. Dit Drago avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- Pour quoi elle voudrait pas ? C'est vrai quoi, je ne suis pas un glaçon ambulant, et je suis le plus beau.

- Sirius les chevilles.

- Rémus mais aide moi au lieu de me rabaisser.

- Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires de filles. Je sais juste que maintenant les filles ont dirigé leur regard vers Drago aussi.

- T'as de la concurrence Sirius. »

Drago et James explosèrent de rire en voyant la mine de Sirius, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je suis sûr que tu trompes.

- Moi pas! Affirma Rémus. »

Hermione lisait tranquillement.

« Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Drago ?

- Julie on est à peine arriver que tu sautes déjà sur Malefoy ?

- Tu ne connais pas Julie ça se voit !

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Malefoy ?

- Il a un sale caractère avec des gens comme moi…enfin de moins en moins.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis comme Lily.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange que tu sois avec un Malefoy alors qu'ils sont sensés détester des enfants de moldus.

- Il n'est pas comme son père.

- Tu nous connais tous ?

- Non, je connais, Sirius, Rémus et Peter plus ou moins Lily et James.

- Pourquoi plus ou moins.

- Parce que…

- Je l'avais oublié cette foutue potion. »

Hermione sourit, Harry avait une mère vraiment admirable. Elle n'avait passé qu'une journée avec Lily et pourtant elle se sentait liée avec. Sûrement la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre elle et son fils. Une semaine passa, Hermione et Drago s'étaient parfaitement intégrés dans l'époque. Drago sentait que Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus de Granger, mais il ne pouvait que se réjouir de la voir le repousser grâce à des gifles ou autres. L'ex-Serpentard devait avouer que sa nouvelle maison lui plaisait énormément: il n'y avait pas de snobisme, mais c'était une réelle amitié. Personne n'était avec quelqu'un seulement parce qu'il était riche…sauf Pettigrow mais il y avait toujours une exception. Il décida donc de laisser tomber son masque. Hermione et Drago avait décidé d'un accord commun de passer au moins une heure par semaine seuls pour pouvoir se parler librement sans l'effet de la potion.

« Alors avec les maraudeurs ? Demanda Hermione.

- Sirius Black est désespérant…il drague toutes les filles qu'il peut. »

Hermione explosa de rire. Drago fut très surprit.

« Quoi ?

- Sirius est comme toi !

- Tu te fiches de moi là ! Je ne suis pas un abruti qui cherche à séduire tout ce qui a de la poitrine, de longues jambes etc. »

Granger haussa un sourcil et le regarda.

« Malefoy! Appela une voix traînante que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien, une voix qu'il détestait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? Demanda celui-ci en reprenant son masque. »

Cela avait fait bizarre à Drago d'appeler son géniteur ainsi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger qui avait changé, son regard avait changé, il ne la reconnaissait presque pas. Elle était presque différente. Son père était avec tous ses acolytes: Lestrange, Black, Black, Rogue, Crabbe, Goyle, et les autres.

« On ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça ! Dit celui-ci.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait peur.

- Je croyais pour tout te dire, il est vrai que tu as passé toute la semaine avec des sorciers indignes à ton rang. Et tu es dans la pire des maisons. Ça me dégoûte si c'est ça ma descendance.

- Si tu crois que tu ne me dégoûtes pas !

- Comment oses-tu parler à un Malefoy de cette manière ?

- Je te croyais plus intelligent, tu viens de dire une belle connerie, je suis un Malefoy. »

Drago regarda Narcissa, étrangement celle-ci ne lui lançait pas un regard haineux, mais curieux.

« Il faut absolument que je puisse lui parler. Se dit-il. »

Malfoy serrait les poings. Drago savait très bien qu'il venait de déclarer la guerre à son père. Il tourna le dos au Serpentard. Il croisa le regard de Granger qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était suicidaire. Hermione regardait Malefoy.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il leur tourne le dos ? Il est suicidaire ou quoi ?…c'est quoi ce clin d'œil. Je rêve ou j'ai bien vu Drago Malefoy me faire un clin d'œil…je dois rêver. Pensa Hermione. »

Drago savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer, ses entraînements lui serviraient au moins à quelque chose.

« Malefoy tu sais que tu viens de faire une grosse erreur. Tourner le dos à son adversaire est là pire des bêtises, mon futur fils est un idiot. »

Drago resta dos à ses adversaires, il sentait la colère montait et c'était un euphémisme. Il entendait les rires des Serpentards et surtout de Bellatrix qui avait déjà un rire diabolique. Il se concentra quelques secondes, puis il se leur fit face. Hermione admirait Malefoy, il avait fermé les yeux et quand il les avait réouverts, il y aurait pu y avoir des flammes. Elle vit que les Serpentards n'étaient pas à l'aise. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne rien, leurs agresseurs se retrouvèrent projetés contre un mur de pierre du grand château. Elle était pourtant sûre que Malefoy n'avait utilisé aucune formule.

« Viens Granger, l'air est étrangement nauséabond.

- C'est sûr quand on traîne avec une sang de bourbe.

- Bellatrix, change de parfum avant et après nous verrons si comme tu dis les sangs de bourbes sentent mauvais. »

Hermione pouffa, Malefoy y était allé fort mais pour une fois elle était d'accord avec lui. Drago haïssait son père, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il se sente aussi supérieur déjà à l'école. Puis il se rappela qu'il était exactement pareil avec Potter, Weasley, Granger et les autres.

« Malefoy je voulais te demander si on pouvait s'appeler par nos prénoms, il n'y a que nous dans le groupe qui le faisons…

- Je veux bien Hermione. »

Hermione fut plus que surprise de la vitesse avec laquelle Drago avait accepté.

« Ma…Drago, maîtriserais tu les sorts informulés ?

- Tu ne perds pas le fil, je maîtrise un peu les sorts informulés, surtout les experlliarmus, les sorts de lévitation et les boucliers. »

Elle allait de surprise en surprise, voilà que maintenant il se révélait. Drago faisait de plus en plus confiance à Hermione, il savait très bien que celle-ci ne dirait rien. Et quelque chose le poussait à se confier. A devenir plus proche d'elle.

« Hermione ! Est-ce que je suis comme Malefoy ? »

Hermione se stoppa, elle se pinça. Drago avait une envie très présente de rire, ce qui était normal voyant la tête de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as bu ? Tu sais ce que tu viens de me poser comme question là !

- Oui je le sais !

- Ca te paraît normal ?

- Non mais je veux savoir.

- Ca me surprend c'est tout.

- J'aimerai que tu y répondes.

- Disons que tu l'étais mais un peu moins. »

Ça faisait beaucoup de bien à Drago d'entendre la réponse de la bouche d'Hermione, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tandis que tout le groupe était plus ou moins occupé Drago vit que Sirius qui était à coté d'Hermione se rapprochait de celle-ci alors que cette dernière lisait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que:

« Sirius laisse moi tranquillement j'essaye de lire. »

Drago et James explosèrent de rire, tout comme Gwen et Julie, d'autres esquissèrent un sourire. Dans le dortoir:

« Franchement Sirius tu te ridiculises tous les jours.

- Drago on t'a rien demandé. Et d'abord jamais une fille que j'ai abordé ne m'a résisté très longtemps alors c'est pas Hermione qui va changer ça.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr. Je connais Hermione depuis plus longtemps que toi et je te dis que…

- Si tu te crois si malin pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de l'avoir.

- Tu sais que tu me défis là.

- Oui je sais. Mais tu vas perdre.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

- Le…commença Sirius.

- Le premier qui sort avec Hermione gagne ou alors qui l'embrasse sans qu'elle ne lui donne une gifle.

- Le perdant devra sortir avec une fille que le gagnant choisira.

- Bien sûr si elle nous gifle, le pari ne s'avérera pas fini…

- Il faudra qu'il y est vraiment un baiser.

- Bien sûr tous les coups sont permis.

- Rémus et James seront les arbitres.

- Personne ne devra avertir Hermione.

- Sinon match nul.

- Sauf si c'est un de nous deux alors il perdra.

- OK. »

Ils se serrèrent la main en guise d'accord.

« De toute façon Hermione ne pourra pas choisir Sirius donc je vais gagner…pensa Drago. »

« On a le droit de dire notre mot. Demanda James.

- Ouais parce que si on veut pas.

- Mumus s'il te plait. Supplia Sirius avec ses yeux de chien.

- OK Ok.

- Merci.

- Je rajoute un truc. Ajouta James. Chaque coups comme vous dites seront comptabilisés. »

Peter arriva:

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. »

Le lendemain matin les garçons descendirent à la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Drago allait s'asseoir à coté d'elle, mais Sirius le poussa et commença à s'asseoir. Drago se concentra, sortit discrètement sa baguette et fit en sorte que Sirius tombe à la renverse. Ce qui se passa aussitôt.

« Sirius le banc est là. Montra Drago en s'asseyant à coté de la jeune fille. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, les garçons étaient vraiment désespérants. Elle trouva quand même leur comportement étrange, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius et Drago se chamaillaient mais elle ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons il voulait cette place. Elle haussa les épaules et continua de manger. James montra discrètement que Drago menait un à zéro. Puis vint la conversation.

« Quand est-ce que c'est le premier match ? Demanda Drago.

- Dans deux semaines. Dit James. Tu joues au quidditch ?

- Oui.

- Tu parles je suis sûr que t'es une brêle. Se moqua Sirius.

- Black tu te la fermes, parce je t'ai jamais vu sur un balai mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que tu l'as dans le cul. »

Cette réplique fit exploser de rire le groupe qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude que Sirius se fasse ramener sur terre par Drago. Hermione n'était vraiment pas habitué à un Drago gentil, attentionné etc. qui montrait ses sentiments mais elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait ça. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Les jours passèrent. Les blagues et les coups bas aussi. Ils avaient tout fait aussi bien par les mots que par la magie. Drago menait avec vingt cinq à dix neuf. Puis arriva le week-end ou une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Drago dormait vraiment bien.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

- SIRIUS ON EN A MARRE DE TON PUTAIN DE REVEIL…crièrent en même temps James et Rémus.

- T'ES CON OU QUOI ?…ON EST SAMEDI ET MOI JE VOUDRAIS DORMIR TU CONNAIS CE MOT DORMIR…SI TU RECOMMENCES AVEC TON PUTAIN DE SAUT D'EAU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS BOUFFER LES MANDRAGORES PAR LES RACINES… »

Sur cela il se prend un sac de farine sur la tête, il était à présent plus blanc qu'à son habitude mais les yeux eux, ressortaient plus avec une lueur de colère.

« Ca y est t'es calmé?

- JE VAIS LE TUER…JE VAIS LE TUER… »

James retint Drago, Rémus ne lui prit sa baguette à temps, Sirius se retrouva la tête en bas.

« Aaaaahhhhh lâche moi Drago !

- D'accord ! »

Sur cela Drago lâcha Sirius qui tomba.

« Vingt six à vingt. Vous allez vous calmer ok ? On va faire un truc parce que sinon on va atteindre des nombres exorbitant, dés que vous avez tous les deux un point on revient à zéro…donc là y a six à zéro pour Drago. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Hermione se leva, se prépara, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, la tête dans les nuages. Elle ne comprenait pas Drago et Sirius. Ils étaient étrange, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se casser l'un l'autre, ou se faisaient des blagues. Elle discuta un moment avec Lily qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, elles s'étaient trouvées de nombreux points communs. D'un accord général elles allèrent chercher les garçons dans leur dortoir. Mais elles trouvèrent James, Sirius, et Peter trempés.

« Le réveil de Sirius je suppose !

- Tu supposes bien Gwen.

- Il a attendu longtemps pour le faire on dirait.

- Vous auriez du voir la tête de Drago c'était à mourir de rire. Dit Peter.

- James quand allez-vous enfin trouver une parade à ce réveil de malheur ? Demanda Lily. »

James haussa des épaules et son visage s'éclaircit avec un sourire diabolique. Il commença à s'approcher de Lily un sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

« James recule !

- J'ai pas eu mon bizou. Fit-il une moue boudeuse d'enfant sur son visage trempé.

- Je m'en fiche! James Potter recule ! James si tu ne te recules pas je te jure que tu ne me toucheras plus. JAMES… »

Trop tard Lily était à présent dans les bras de James, celui-ci l'embrassait passionnément. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'à la fin c'est elle qui rapprochait James d'elle.

« Je vous jure c'est deux là ! Ils sont fais l'un pour l'autre ça ne fait aucun doute. Soupira Marianne.

- Et nous alors ? Demanda Rémus en enlaçant Marianne.

- Pareil. Approuva Julie.

- Les deux couples les plus prometteurs de Poudlard. Continua Gwen.

- Vous pouvez y aller dit Drago en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Hermione devait admettre qu'il était craquant, sa chemise à demie boutonnée découvrait son torse, ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur celui-ci. Elle ne devait pas être la seule à être dans le même état, car Julie lui fit un sourire charmeur qu'il rendit. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse.

« Ma pauvre Hermione t'es jalouse de Julie parce qu'elle charme Drago…je deviens vraiment désespérante…pensa Hermione. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH… »

Tout le monde, dirigea son regard vers la porte de la salle de bain. James sortit quelques secondes plus tard mord de rire.

« Vous…vous devriez le voir…c'est à mourir de rire. »

Sirius entra dans le dortoir, fou de rage. Tout le groupe explosa de rire en le voyant.

« DRAGO MALEFOY JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Il était d'une humeur meurtrière. Et il y avait de quoi, ses cheveux d'une habitude si noirs étaient à ce moment très précis une chevelure blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mon sirinouchet ?

- Oh arrête de dramatiser Sirius t'es pas si moche en blond. Dit Gwen.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Approuva Julie. »

Elles s'approchèrent du Gryffondor et simultanément l'embrassèrent bruyamment sur la joue.

« Drago t'es qu'un gamin ! S'exclama Hermione.

- C'est un juste retour des choses, il m'a renversé un saut d'eau et un sac de farine sur la tête.

- Mon pauvre pitit bébé. Se moqua Sirius. »

Sur cela Sirius se prit un saut d'eau glacé sur la tête suivit d'un sac de farine.

« C'est pour le bébé. Dit-il en partant. »


	5. Chapter 5

Salut,

je vous met une suite et j'en remettrai une avant que je parte en vacances si j'ai plein plein de reviews...

lol

chapitre 5 en ligne

la jalousie est un vilain défaut même quand ça se retourne contre Drago

la mission commence...presque

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5:**

Toute la journée Sirius eut cette chevelure. Il avait réussi à approcher Hermione qui ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire. Le soir, James et Lily quittèrent le groupe, tout comme Marianne et Rémus, chaque couple voulant avoir un peu d'intimité. Sirius et Peter étaient allés faire un tour, un quart d'heure après leur départ Julie et Gwen étaient parties se coucher. Il ne restait que Drago et Hermione. Cette dernière lisait tranquillement un livre sur la métamorphose, tandis que Drago lui finissait son devoir de soins aux créateurs magiques. Drago proposa à Hermione de se promener avant le couvre feu. Hermione regarda par deux fois Drago cherchant un piége, mais elle se dit que ça lui ferait du bien alors elle accepta.

« Alors comme ça on a été jalouse ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire.

- De quoi et de qui ?

- Du sourire que j'ai fait à Julie quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain ce matin.

- Prends tes rêves pour des réalités si tu veux Drago.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Tu ne t'ais pas rendu compte que tu me regardais en te mordant la lèvre ?

- Drago tu sais la bière au beurre c'est pas bon pour toi, je te conseille d'arrêter d'en boire et de rester au jus de citrouille si c'est pas trop fort pour toi.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas moi qui fricotais avec Sirius. »

Elle se stoppa net. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle ne savait pas. Hermione sourit à Drago avec un sourire qu'on ne lui connaissait que très peu.

« C'est une manie chez elle de s'arrêter ou quoi? Se demanda Drago. »

Personne ne traînait dans le couloir, ils étaient seuls dans le couloir qui était assez petit.

« Très intéressant, si je ne te connaissais pas je penserai que tu es… »

Elle commença sa phrase tout en se rapprochant du garçon, elle lui attrapa la cravate l'obligeant ainsi à se baisser et mit sa bouche prés de l'oreille de celui-ci.

« …Jaloux. Finit-elle sensuellement.

- Moi jaloux, mais tu me connais bien mal. Dit-il surpris du ton de la Gryffondor.

- Je ne pense pas, et tu sais que j'aie raison… »

Comme si c'était possible elle se colla encor plus à son interlocuteur tout en gardant la cravate dans sa main.

« …J'aie toujours raison. »

Quand elle eut fini sa phrase elle se détacha du jeune homme pour voir sa réaction. Mais Drago, lui n'était pas du même avis il se rapprocha de la Gryffondor, la collant à lui grâce à ses bras et au mur et chuchota à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« La modestie n'est pas ton fort en ce moment.

- C'est peut-être parce que je traîne avec vous.

- Je prends cela pour un compliment.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Tant pis je prends le risque.

- Est-ce que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques?

- Non mais j'adore l'aventure. »

Drago s'amusait à frôler les lèvres de sa partenaire avec les siennes. Puis à son grand étonnement c'est elle franchit les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser, Drago fut tout d'abord surpris, il appréciait le baiser doux et sucré. Ce baiser qui lui avait manqué. Puis quand il voulut approfondir celui-ci, elle s'en alla sans un mot. Hermione fut plus que satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait eut sur l'ex Serpentard, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné et lui aussi en était conscient. Mais Hermione savait aussi que Drago était plein de ressource mais elle devait aussi admettre que cela l'amusait de jouer avec le beau blond et c'était réciproque.

« Elle a encore mis la situation à son avantage…pensa Drago. »

Drago était cependant dégoûté, si Sirius avait été là, le pari aurait été fini et Drago aurait gagné. Le soir il se coucha le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Sirius. »

« Ce qui me fait sourire c'est qu'elle vient de m'embrasser et qu'elle le fait divinement bien même si on a pas pu l'approfondir. Songea Drago. Et aussi qu'elle joue avec moi à un jeu peut-être dangereux et que j'adore ça. »

« Oh rien. Dit simplement Drago. »

Rémus arriva, il était pale.

« Bientôt la pleine lune ! S'exclama Drago.

- Comment le sais tu ? S'horrifia Rémus.

- Je viens du futur ne l'oubli pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione et moi nous le savons et nous nous en fichons. »

Drago disait vrai, il se fichait pas mal que Rémus soit un loup-garou. Ce qui était étrange, pour la première fois de sa vie Drago avait l'impression d'avoir de vrais amis et il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait assez. Il avait confiance en des personnes qui lui faisaient confiance en retour. Il arrivait même à se confier à James et à Rémus. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le trio infernal était si puissant. Potter avait le soutient de ses amis.

« Ils se complètent: Potter pour la puissance, les plans, etc. Hermione l'intelligence, et Weasley il doit leur redonner du courage…ou un truc dans le genre. Pensa Drago. »

Hermione en se couchant réfléchissait, puis elle eut un doute.

« Je verrai ça plus tard ! Je dois me tromper. Pensa-t-elle. »

Le mercredi qui arriva, Hermione et Drago reçurent une convocation.

« Tu penses que c'est pour ? Demanda Drago.

- Bien sûr tu veux que ce soit pourquoi ?

- De quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Sirius.

- De rien. »

En arrivant dans le bureau.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Je vous en prie asseyez vous ! Je vous ai convoqué pour votre mission je pense que vous vous en doutiez ! Je voudrai que samedi vous alliez dans un village en Irlande. Ce village porte le nom de Lagan.

- Est-ce que ce village est sorcier monsieur ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui et non ! Des sorciers y habitent mais le village en lui-même est moldu.

- Combien de temps allons nous y aller ?

- Vous y resterez au moins deux jours.

- Professeur je veux bien y aller pendant deux jours mais que devons nous y faire ?

- J'y viens. Une montagne: Green Roc, surplombe ce village et une vieille sorcière y habite. Cette sorcière porte le nom d'Andréa Bonnar, et elle connaît si je ne me trompe pas la gardienne de ce que vous êtes venus chercher. Elle vous dira où habite la gardienne si elle vous juge digne de confiance ou alors elle vous donnera un indice ce qui serait plus probable. Personne ne la connaît même pas les sorciers du village.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- On raconte qu'un jour deux enfants se sont aventurés dans la montagne et ont frappé à sa porte. L'un des enfants était sorcier et l'autre était moldu. Il paraîtrait que ces derniers lui ont joué un tour. On dit que quand elle ouvrit la porte elle jeta une malédiction sur les deux enfants et leur famille. L'histoire continue, on raconte qu'une semaine plus tard les deux familles ont été retrouvées mortes. Mais que leur mort resta un mystère, ni sorcier ni moldu ne l'ont résolu.

- Je comprends mieux. Mais pourquoi cette sorcière, c'est vrai il y en a partout ?

- C'est très simple en réalité, comme je vous l'ai dit; il paraîtrait qu'elle connaîtrait la gardienne et qu'elle aurait un don. Ce qui vous aiderez fortement dans votre recherche.

- Personne ne va se douter que nous sommes là bas pour madame Bonnar ?

- Non. Cependant je vais changé vos noms.

- Comment est-ce que nous nous appellerons?

- Vous vous appellerez miss Delphine Maiden et vous Harry Grim vous avez vingt ans et vous êtes fiancés. Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Vous êtes fiancés, vous êtes venus dans la région pour ramener des photos et une fleur qui ne pousse qu'au sommet de la montagne. Une romania.

- Pour une simple fleur ?

- Drago cette fleur à des propriétés magiques, surtout pour des personnes qui vont se marier. Informa Hermione. Je me disais que cette région me disait quelque chose, maintenant je sais, c'est le seul endroit d'Europe où pousse cette fleur. De nombreux couples y vont pour la cueillir.

- En effet.

- Où logerons nous ?

- Dans un hôtel moldu, vous ne vous tromperez pas c'est le seul.

- Ca ne va paraître bizarre d'y aller seulement pour une seule fleur et des photos ? Enfin pour les moldus. Interrogea Drago.

- Je ne pense pas. Mais je vous prierai de ne pas parler ni faire de la magie sauf si c'est nécessaire. Tenez miss Granger. »

Dumbledore tendit à Hermione un anneau qu'elle prit.

« Cette bague est un portoloin, il s'activera samedi matin à 9h quand vous serez prêts. Et il se réactivera quand vous serez prêts. Vous avez carte blanche et ma confiance.

- Que devenons nous dire aux autres ?

- Je vous fais confiance, vous trouverez une excuse.

- Merci professeur.

- Au revoir jeunes gens et bon voyage. »

« Dans quoi je me suis encore embraqué moi ? Se demanda Drago. »

Pendant le trajet, Hermione regarda l'anneau qu'elle portait. Il était simple, mais très beau, elle le tourna et vit des initiales entrelacées: H.G et D.M.

« Il avait tout manigancé.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde l'anneau.

- C'est normal tu es Delphine Maiden et moi Harry Grim.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

- …

- T'as perdu ta langue. »

Hermione regardait Malefoy, il était très drôle, ses yeux étaient ronds. Elle finit par exploser de rire.

« Il avait tout préparé le vieux fou.

- Malefoy !

- Tiens c'est pu Drago.

- Pas quand tu insultes des professeurs. »

Il attrapa Hermione par le bras.

« Eh quand on s'embrasse ? Je crois que c'est Drago.

- Lâche moi! »

Il la plaqua contre un mur.

« Je suis ton fiancé ne l'oublie pas.

- C'est pas parce que tu es mon fiancé que tu ne dois pas faire attention à tes bijoux de famille, tu pourrais dire adieu à ta descendance. Ça serait dommage pour la futur madame Malefoy. »

Drago eut tout à coup une pensée, qu'il ôta aussitôt de son esprit. Il embrassa Hermione, et comme dans le train il abandonna les lèvres pour le cou. Hermione leva la tête, dégageant ainsi son cou de tous cheveux, elle appréciait beaucoup le baiser du jeune homme, elle laissait échapper des gémissements qui furent étouffer par les lèvres du jeune homme qui avaient repris possession de sa bouche. Puis ils finirent:

« Alors ? Demanda Drago pour savoir l'avis d'Hermione, les lèvres rougies par le baiser.

- Alors on va retrouver les autres ? Demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Vas-y je vais faire une balade.

- Ok. »

Hermione prit le chemin de la salle commune en arrivant, elle découvrit Lily sur les genoux de James tout comme Marianne avec Rémus. Julie était partie flirter avec un Poufsouffle qui lui traînait autour depuis plusieurs jours. Gwen était quelque part dans Poudlard. Sirius lui faisait une partie de bataille explosive avec Peter.

« Hermione tu veux jouer ? Demanda Sirius.

- Moi j'arrête j'ai perdu cinq fois c'est bon. »

Elle se doutait que Sirius trichait, elle réfléchit. Elle accepta tandis que Lily lui faisait signe de la tête qu'elle ne devait pas.

« Hermione je voudrai te parler.

- Je reviens Sirius…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sirius est le plus gros tricheur que je connaisse.

- Et moi je peux être la plus grande tricheuse si je le veux.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lily avec un sourire malicieux. »

Hermione déboutonna quelques boutons de son chemiser.

« Il fait drôlement chaud dans cette salle tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hermione tu n'as pas honte ?

- On peut s'amuser de temps en temps non? »

Elle s'installa sous les regards amusés de Lily, Marianne, James, Rémus. Sirius lui ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde Hermione pour lui donner les cartes. Elle avait remonté un peu sa jupe. Il ouvrit la bouche la referma et l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

« On commence ?

- …Hein…oh…oui… »

Ils firent plusieurs partis, Hermione les gagna toutes. A la fin de la dernière partit elle remonta ses cheveux pour se faire une queue de cheval.

« Hermione c'est quoi la marque à ton cou ? Demanda Lily.

- Quelle marque ?

- Va voir. »

Hermione courut dans le dortoir, elle se regarda dans le miroir.

« Drago tu vas me le payer.

- Quoi ? Demanda Lily qui venait d'arriver.

- Oh rien.

- Hermione c'est un suçon.

- T'es sûre ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

- Hermione ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je sais à quoi ça ressemble après le nombre de fois que James m'en a fait.

- On en apprend tous les jours. Et où sans être indiscrète.

- Change pas de sujet. Pour se faire un suçon surtout dans le cou faut être deux qui est le garçon.

- Je ne parlerai quand présence de mon avocat. Plaisanta Hermione pour pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire.

- Je suis là. Dit Marianne en entrant. Je te conseille de parler.

- Eh, un avocat sert en premier à défendre son client pas de lui faire tout avouer.

- Il y a des exceptions. Commissaire Lily, est-ce qu'elle vous a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, mais j'ai un suspect. Un garçon qui devait être avec toi à la réunion avec Dumbledore. Drago.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Marianne. Drago t'a embrassé.

- Prouvez le.

- Avant que tu partes tu n'avais pas cette marque j'en suis sûre. Et le seul garçon avec qui tu étais était Drago donc c'est lui.

- Est-ce que c'est la première fois qu'il t'embrasse ?

- Si vous êtes si intelligentes, vous le devinerez toutes seules. »

Elle détacha ses cheveux et referma son chemisier.

« C'est quoi cette bague ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de la cacher que Lily avait déjà attrapé sa main.

« D.M. et H.G entrelacés…c'est trop mignon.

- Vous vous faites des films c'est pas lui qui me l'a offert.

- Y a pas beaucoup de personne qui ont comme initiale D.M.

- Ah moins que ce soit autre chose. »

Hermione soupira, Lily était vraiment intelligente.

« Ok, ok je vous dis tout. Capitula-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Cool.

- Samedi je pars en mission avec Drago, cette bague est un portoloin. Et Dumbledore a du y graver nos faux noms.

- Quels faux noms ?

- Delphine Maiden et Harry Grim. Je vous demande juste de ne rien dire à personne, personne ne doit savoir.

- Bien chef.

- Mais le suçon.

- Vous allez pas me lâcher si je vous ne le dis pas ?

- Non.

- Ok c'est Drago.

- On avait raison. Et c'est la première fois qu'il t'embrasse.

- Non.

- Vous l'avez fait ?

- Lily ! Jamais de la vie pas avec lui.

- Pourtant c'est bien parti.

- C'est plus un jeu entre nous.

- Quoi comme jeu ?

- Par exemple on cherche à faire apprécier un baiser à l'autre et dés qu'on sent qu'il veut l'approfondir on le stoppe.

- Et c'est qui qui gagne pour l'instant ?

- Drago. »

Les filles explosèrent de rire.

« Et c'est quoi le truc le plus fou que t'ais fait ?

- Je me suis baladée en serviette devant lui.

- Sa réaction ?

- Du jus d'orange sur le pantalon. »

Un fou rire naquit.

« Revenons à nos véracrasses. Ta mission est dangereuse ?

- Pour tout vous dire je n'en sais rien.

- Pourquoi l'as tu accepté ?

- Pour aider un ami que je considère comme mon frère.

- Il a beaucoup de chance.

- Je ne dirai pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Voldemort à votre époque doit être mort !…Non ?…Ah oui tu peux pas répondre.

- Disons que tout le monde lui met beaucoup de chose sur les épaules, et je trouve que même s'il est destiné à cette tâche pour un adolescent de dix sept ans c'est trop.

- A ce point là ?

- Oh que oui.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?

- Parce qu'il est très occupé. »

La discussion continua, pendant ce temps là.

« Je peux te parler ? Demanda une voix timide.

- Bien sûr. »

Drago était assit par terre, devant le lac, il ne se retourna pas connaissant la personne qui l'accostait.

« Dit est-ce que je suis de ta famille ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Beaucoup de personnes disent que je suis ta future mère et que Malefoy est ton futur père.

- Ils ont raisons.

- …

- Je te préviens je ne pourrai pas répondre à toutes tes questions.

- Je m'en doutais. Comment se fait-il que tu sois à Gryffondor?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Je suis une bonne mère.

- …Voilà une des questions. Je peux t'en poser moi aussi ?

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Malefoy ? Demanda Drago qui voulait être sûr de la réponse.

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu entre guillemets sors avec Malefoy ?

- Non mais j'y suis fiancée de force. Ma famille veut que j'épouse un Serpentard au sang pur. Mais je ne veux pas…

- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

- Parce que la dernière fois que je me suis attachée à quelqu'un et que notre relation est devenue sérieuse quelques semaines plus tard on l'a retrouvé mort. Je crois que s'il avait été de sang pur cela n'aurait pas posé de problème mais c'était un enfant de moldu. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure avancée. Drago découvrit qui était sa mère à l'age de dix sept ans et cela lui fit énormément plaisir car elle était formidable..

Fini

BSX


	6. Chapter 6

Attention, voici le commencement de leur mission, je suis sure que des passages vont vous plaire lol

bonne lecture et juste après mon retour je vous mets une suite...dans deux semaines lol

bsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

et merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissée, que vous laissez et que vous me laisserez lol

**Chapitre 6:**

La veille du départ, Hermione et Drago annoncèrent qu'ils devaient partir. Sirius fit une drôle de tête tandis que Drago, lui, lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva plutôt pour finir sa valise. Optant pour une garde robe moldue. Elle descendit et le vit:

« C'est pas trop tôt !

- Bonjour Drago, je vais très bien merci de me le demander ! Il est 8h30! Et tu sais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose la nuit sert à se reposer comme ça le matin on est en forme.

- Peut-être mais quand tu as Black et Pettigrow qui ronflent c'est impossible.

- Tu ne connais pas quelques petits sorts genre anti-ronflements ?

- …Je les avais oubliés.

- Au fait tu n'as pris que des vêtements moldus !

- Non t'as pas remarqué je suis en…

- Garde tes remarques. Tu vas survivre, ne pas utiliser la magie pendant deux jours voir plus. C'est long. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à:

« Donne moi la main. Dit Hermione. On va partir. »

Drago s'exécuta, mais au lieu de donner la main à Hermione il l'enlaça. Hermione regarda celui-ci, exaspérée, en voyant le sourire charmeur qu'il lui lançait, elle soupira. Le portoloin s'activa quelques secondes plus tard et ils arrivèrent en haut d'un colline, qui surplombait un village aux anciennes allures. Hermione adorait ce genre de village, qui gardait cette part d'histoire. Elle commençait sa route quand:

« Me dis pas qu'on va rester là ?

- Non dans la porcherie du coin pff grouille toi on y va… »

Arrivés dans le village, ils demandèrent où se trouvait l'hôtel de la ville. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années les accueillit.

« Bonjour bienvenus à l'hôtel Romania. Avez-vous réservé ?

- Oui, au nom de Harry Grim et de Delphine Maiden.

- En effet, chambre 80, vous n'avez pas de bagages ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et après un sort d'agrandissement très discret, les bagages furent à leurs pieds.

« Si à nos pieds.

- Excusez moi je n'ai pas du faire attention. Voulez vous que j'appelle mon mari pour qu'il vous aide ?

- Non ça ira ! Harry s'en changera, n'est-ce pas mon chéri.

- … »

Après un coup de pied, Drago comprit que c'est de lui qu'on parlait.

« Excusez moi je suis un peu distrait. Que me disais tu Delphine ?

- Je disais que tu allais porter les valises jusqu'à notre chambre.

- Bien sûr mon cœur ! Quel étage ?

- Huitième, je suis désolée mais l'ascenseur est en panne il ne sera réparé que ce soir.

- La qu…

- Ce n'est rien, mon ryry est très fort.

- Le petit-déjeuner est de 6h00 à 9h00, le déjeuner de 11h30 à 13h30 et le dîner de 19h00 à 21h00. Ils se prennent tous dans la salle là bas. Un téléphone dans votre chambre est à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Merci.

- De rien. Passez un bon séjour. »

Hermione poussa Drago, celui-ci prit les bagages d'Hermione.

« Tu sais on part pour deux jours, et ta valise pèse une tonne. Au fait c'est quoi la machin truc ?

- L'ascenseur sert à monter et descendre les étages. On le prendra ce soir si tu veux. »

Huit étages plus haut, Drago s'écroula sur le premier fauteuil qu'il rencontra. Hermione elle visita, l'appartement, il y avait: une salle de bain, un salon et…

« Oh non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a qu'il n'y qu'une chambre et un lit de deux personnes. »

Drago eut de nombreuses idées qui lui traversèrent tout à coup la tête.

« Même pas en rêve !

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Mais tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

- On range nos affaires et après on va manger. »

Drago vit Hermione ouvrir sa valise.

« Tu vas me le payer…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu as jeté un sort à ta valise pour qu'elle pèse plus lourd. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper dans le salon, que de puissants bras l'emprisonnèrent.

« Lâche moi !

- Non! »

Après une lutte, le résultat fut qu'Hermione tomba sur le lit et Drago sur elle. Celui-ci fit en sorte que la Gryffondor soit immobilisée et impuissante de tout mouvement.

« Encore une fois. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais aller aussi vite en besogne. Plaisanta Drago.

- Laisse moi ! Supplia-t-elle. »

Hermione regardait le blond, elle devait dire que même s'il avait changé, ça lui faisait toujours aussi étrange de le voir sourire, rire, plaisanter, etc. mais il était toujours aussi sexy. Drago, lui trouvait Hermione vraiment attirante. Il approcha son visage du sien, Hermione sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils apprécièrent tous les deux le baiser, leurs corps étaient parcourus par de nombreux frissons. Drago se laissait guider par la jeune fille. Hermione se mit sur lui, ils continuèrent. Puis à bout de souffle, elle le chatouilla.

« …Arrête ça…si…sinon…

- Sinon ?

- Sinon tu…vas voir ce que tu…vas voir.

- Mais bien aaaaahhh… »

Drago avait réussit à retourner la situation. Il la chatouilla, puis stoppa sa torture.

« Rends toi !

- Jamais, tu sais Drago comme je te l'… »

Sa phrase resta en suspend entre ses lèvres et celles de Drago.

« Tu sais Hermione comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu par… »

Hermione avait mis ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et l'avait embrassé, ce qui l'avait surpris.

« Tu sais Drago tu parles trop.

- On va manger ?

- T'es bien comme Sirius.

- Même pas vrai. »

Ils sortirent et Hermione prit la direction de l'ascenseur, Drago trouva étrange qu'on entre dans une petite salle pour descendre ou monter, il se sentit bizarre quand celui-ci s'arrêta. Ils allèrent dans le salle qui servait de restaurant où un buffet les attendait.

« Je te propose qu'aujourd'hui nous visitions la ville et que demain nos allions cueillir la fleur ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, toute la journée, Hermione fit découvrir à Drago de nombreux objets moldus, qu'il ponctuait par « Ils sont fous ces moldus. » Et Hermione riait. Drago avait apprécié la journée, Hermione lui avait presque donné l'envie de vivre à la moldue, il était cependant trop attaché à ses racines pour cela. Mais il avait apprécié aussi la compagnie d'Hermione tout comme celle-ci, toute fois aucun des deux concernés ne le savait. Le soir:

« Comment on fait ?

- Je vais dormir dans le fauteuil. Dit Drago.

- Je veux bien que tu dormes dans le lit avec moi si tu n'essayes pas d'en profiter.

- Même pas un peu. »

Elle ne répondit pas, partit se changer dans la salle de bain. En revenant, Drago qui était vêtue d'un pantalon léger noir, vit Hermione vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, bleue marine, à fines bretelles, qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Il la regarda de haut en bas.

« Tu veux une photo ?

- Ca me dérangerais pas. »

Elle marmonna un « désespérant » et ce qui ressemblait à un « tous les mêmes » et s'allongea, à l'extrémité du lit.

« Tu sais je ne vais pas te manger !

- Peut-être mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable. »

« Même si le diable est beau comme un dieu. Pensa-t-elle. »

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se sentait bien, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit que quelqu'un l'enlaçait et qu'elle l'enlaçait en retour, et que celle-ci était bercée par sa respiration.

« Oh non! Non je ne suis pas avec…se demanda Hermione. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit Malefoy. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau.

« Euh Drago! Drago réveille toi !

- …

- Drago !

- Mmmh quoi ?

- Comment ça ce fait qu'on soit comme ça ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'approches.

- Si tu veux savoir, je ne me suis pas approché, c'est toi. Dit-il en lançant un de ses sourires. »

En effet, Hermione avait toute la place à coté d'elle.

« …Euh…bon si on allait déjeuner ?…Tu peux me lâcher ?

- Pas si tu ne m'embrasses pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'embrasserai ?

- Delphine voyons, tu es ma fiancée et j'ai le droit à un petit bisou. »

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise du jeune homme, mais rien à faire il était trop fort. Elle se résigna à l'embrasser.

« Tu vois c'est pas la mort. »

Elle soupira, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain se préparer. Drago, lui resta couché, une belle journée s'annoncée et il le savait. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner, Hermione s'absenta quelques minutes puis revint avec un plan. Elle expliqua à Drago le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter pour essayer de trouver la maison de la sorcière. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et se préparèrent, Hermione prit un sac à dos. Arrivée à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

« Tenez, c'est votre repas.

- Mais on n'en a…commença Drago. »

Hermione lui donna un coup de pied pour qu'il se taise. En sortant:

« Pourquoi as-tu pris tout ça ? On en a pas besoin.

- Quand j'ai demandé un plan de la montagne, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait prendre un repas et des affaires de secours etc. donc nous devons jouer le jeu. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la montagne. Ils décidèrent de suivre le chemin pour voir où pouvait habiter la sorcière, cependant le sentier était coupé par une chute de pierre.

« Comment on fait ?

- On l'escalade ?

- On peut pas prendre des balais plutôt. »

La phrase fut sans réponse Hermione avait commencé à escalader, Drago la suivait:

« Tu sais où on va ?

- La dame de l'hôtel m'a conseillé un chemin pour arriver à la fleur.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est pas là pour une fleur mais pour une sorcière.

- Je le sais, mais si tu as regardé la carte tu as du remarqué qu'elle ne montre qu'un versant, et jusqu'à une certaine altitude. »

La pente devenait de plus en plus dure à monter, et plus d'une heure plus tard:

« Hermione ça te dérange pas si on fait une pose pour se reposer et manger ?

- On monte encore jusqu'à ce rocher là bas et on se stoppe. »

Drago en avait marre et c'était un euphémisme. Quand Hermione atteint le rocher, elle resta immobile.

« Pas que je veuille te bousculer mais pourquoi tu… »

Drago voyait à présent pourquoi Hermione s'était arrêtée, un champs de fleurs, de Romania s'étendait, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger, Hermione restait ou scotché sur le champs de fleurs, soit sur la carte, ou sur…

« Me dis pas que c'est vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Hermione tu trouves le moyen de te trimbaler dans une montagne avec un grimoire sur la botanique. »

Il disait vrai Hermione avait emporté ce livre pour savoir la manière de cueillir cette fleur. Cette dernière rougit.

« Oh c'est bon! Viens avec moi !

- Pourquoi?

- Laisse tes affaires! Donne moi ta main. »

Drago tendit sa main à la jeune fille, elle la prit. Drago s'aperçut qu'elle avait les mains plus douces. Elle cueillit une fleur qu'elle mit aussitôt dans son livre.

« On y va ?

- Déjà mais t'es pas un peu folle moi je me repose. »

Sur cela il s'allongea. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il sentit une masse sur son torse.

« Alors c'est qui qui avait raison ? »

Hermione s'était déjà endormie.

« C'est pas vrai. Murmura-t-il. »

Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très belle. Il dormit aussi. Drago se réveilla et réveilla Hermione.

« Tu sais que t'es un bon oreiller.

- Ca fait plaisir. Debout! »

Quand ils furent prêts.

« On continue l'autre versant de la montagne ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il commence à pleuvoir.

- C'est pas trois gouttes qui vont me faire arrêter. »

Mais le terme n'était pas le bon, aussitôt une averse commença, ils retroussèrent leur chemin et mirent plus de deux heures pour revenir au village ainsi qu'à leur chambre. Hermione lui tendit une serviette qu'il prit, et commencèrent à se sécher. Après s'être lavé, Drago retrouva Hermione assise sur le fauteuil, les cheveux et les vêtements toujours trempés, absorbée par la fleur qui se trouvait dans son livre.

« La salle de bain est libre.

- Merci. »

Elle y alla aussitôt. Il regarda la fleur qu'ils avaient cueillie, elle était superbe. La Romania était un peu comme une Edelweiss, mais rouge. Quand ils descendirent pour manger, la gérante les prévint que le temps allait rester comme ça pendant au moins deux jours et qu'il pourrait empirer, mais que cependant après tout allait redevenir comme avant.

« Comment on fait ?

- On attend, et après on y retourne.

- Si tu te souviens bien, elle a dit au moins. On va pas attendre cent ans ici.

- Voyons Ryry, tu n'aimes pas la région ?

- Bien sûr que si, Phy-phy mais que va-t-on faire pendant deux jours ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, on peut aller à la piscine, en arrivant j'en ais vu une qui à l'air sympas. Et comme ça tu verras ce que c'est une piscine moldue.

- T'as pas autre chose ?

- Jamais content propose quelque chose si t'es si intelligent.

- Ok ok! Va pour la piscine. »

Drago n'avait pas tellement envie de se baigner mais l'idée de voir Hermione en maillot de bain l'encouragea à accepter. Ils se dépêchèrent de traverser le village pour se rendre à la piscine qui était ouverte mais vide. Ils payèrent leurs entrées, posèrent leurs affaires. Drago était heureux d'avoir accepté. Hermione portait un superbe maillot de bain bleu marine: deux pièces, qui mettait ses formes en valeurs.

« …Va ?

- Hein?

- T'es pas possible, je te demandais si on y allait!

- Bah oui! »

Ils plongèrent, ils commencèrent à se faire couler, à faire des courses etc. Après une heure et demie de jeu, ils nagèrent jusqu'à avoir plus ou moins pied, pour se reposer. Là, Hermione fit une chose qui étonna Drago: elle s'accrocha à lui mettant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Celui-ci en profita pour enlacer la jeune fille et la coller à lui.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ce rapprochement ?

- J'ai pu de force et donc comme tu te colles à moi je me repose.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ton maillot de bain t'allait le mieux du monde ?

- Non mais tes yeux t'ont trahi. Plaisanta-t-elle. Et j'aimerais bien le garder alors si tu pouvais arrêter de jouer avec mon haut.

- Dommage, mais j'ai plus envie de le retirer. Dit-il avec un sourire pervers. »

Hermione venait d'avoir une idée, elle commença un petit jeu, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Très intéressant. »

Elle commença à l'embrasser tendrement, quand Drago approfondit le baiser, il devint plus passionné. Quand ils le stoppèrent:

« J'ai une proposition qui t'intéresserait je pense ! Informa Hermione.

- Laquelle ? »

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Drago.

« On va dans la cabine ? Demanda Hermione. »

Drago les yeux ronds et plus qu'étonné accepta tout de suite et ils allèrent dans la même cabine. Hermione mit ses affaires prés de la porte. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que Drago commençait déjà à l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise du baiser il était très doux malgré l'envie qu'il avait. Elle frissonna quand Drago commença à explorer son cou et gémit. Il glissa la bretelle du haut d'Hermione très doucement, puis l'autre accompagnant le geste de petits baisers. Elle frissonnait de partout cependant il ne le sentait pas, tout comme elle, il tremblait. Puis ce fut à Hermione de prendre les commandes. Elle commença à l'embrasser tout en entremêlant ses doigts avec les cheveux du beau blond, se collant à lui. Elle abandonna ensuite les lèvres de Drago pour son cou, où elle fit un suçon, qu'il ne remarqua pas ce qui la fit sourire. Puis entama la découverte du torse musclé du garçon. Drago devait admettre qu'Hermione lui faisait énormément d'effet, quand elle commença à s'occuper de son cou, Drago trembla. De toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti, ou avec qui il avait été Hermione la meilleure. Elle savait lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir, sans qu'ils ne le fassent. Il sentait qu'elle insistait sur le nombril, ce qui le fit gémir. Puis plus rien. Hermione était déjà partie.

« C'est pas vrai je me suis encore fait avoir ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Comme toujours! Répondit une voix de la cabine d'à coté.

- Tu vas me le payer !

- Je n'en doute pas! »

Hermione était fière d'elle, cependant elle redoutait le soir, Drago allait se venger: il avait été un Serpentard et l'était toujours au fond de lui. Le soir, Drago ne tenta rien. Le lendemain le temps ne s'était pas calmé, tandis qu'Hermione était partie chercher un livre dans son sac, Drago sortit. Elle ne le vit pas de la matinée, au midi, elle s'installa à une table et commença à manger. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se tourna et le vit qui se baissa pour l'embrasser, elle ne le repoussa pas voyant que la gérante les observait.

« Tu m'as attendu !

- Non ! Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Delphine ?

- Où étais tu ?

- Je me suis baladé.

- T'aurais pu me le dire.

- Ma chérie, je suis assez grand…non ?

- Oui mais me prévenir c'est pas sorcier.

- Vive les jeux de mots, t'es en forme aujourd'hui. »

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

« Harry tu commences à m'énerver !

- Mais…

- On est pas là pour s'amuser.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Tant qu'il pleuvra on ne pourra pas bouger alors ne me saoule pas. Et c'est pas moi qui est commencé je te rappelle la piscine ou ça ira.

- Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est utiliser d'autres moyens pour la trouver. Et la piscine c'est toi qui a commencé.

- Ah bon ! C'est qui qui m'a fait cette proposition ?

- Moi, mais c'est pas moi qui a commencé à me draguer !

- C'est fort tu t'es collée à moi !

- Oui, mais j'étais fatiguée, j'en pouvais plus, tu me tenais ça me permettais de me reposer.

- Mon œil et le suçon alors.

- Crois ce que tu veux, fais toi des films si tu as envie. En tout cas j'espère que tu dormiras bien ce soir parce que le canapé c'est pas le plus confortable.

- C'est pas toi qui vas me dire où je vais me coucher.

- Normal pour un fils à papa qui se croit tout permis. »

Elle partit, prit l'ascenseur pensant qu'elle y avait été un peu fort. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre et commençait à l'ouvrir. Quand une personne l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné, sans en attendre plus elle l'enlaça et il la colla à lui. Hermione devenait très dépendante de Drago et cela lui faisait peur, le petit jeu commençait à avoir des résultats, mais pas ceux qu'Hermione attendait. Drago était tout aussi inquiet, c'était bien la première qu'il ressentait quelque chose comme ça pour une fille, même si ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Ils savaient seulement qu'ils étaient sur un char menait par des chevaux, mais qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus rien.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde on est en route pour une nouvelle année lol avant de commencer le chap je tiens à dire merci à :

nini44, Malie25, Phofie, 'tite mione, Cindy2008, cec, ari, Lil'Ashura, MalfoyHerm, nattie black, Mia, Malfoy4ever, Somiday, langedesenfers, Lilou, moggliesmad, linoubell, nynousette, lisou52, lauradrago, mangel.

Qui ont lu ma fic et qui m'ont laissé un message lool

Attention va y avoir de la dispute dans l'air j'en dis pas plus mais en tout cas la fin du voyage arrive lol

Bonne lecture, je veux au moins 10 reviews avant de mettre le prochain chap lol

**Chapitre 7:**

Le lendemain, à leur plus grand malheur ou bonheur, le beau temps réapparut, Hermione avait réussit à mettre au point une carte magique qui leur permettait de voir toute la montagne au fil de leur expédition. Cependant Hermione n'arriva pas à y mettre la cabane d'Andréa Bonnar, cette dernière avait du protéger sa maison pour ne pas qu'on la trouve et donc qu'on l'importune.

« On va devoir ratisser toute la montagne pour la trouver.

- Bon bah on va rester un mois ici.

- Mais non il suffit de bien organiser nos recherches aujourd'hui on va faire tout ça et si on peut ça, dit-elle en montrant la carte. Si on a un peu de chance on la trouvera. »

« Je dirais plutôt si on a pas de chance. Pensèrent Hermione et Drago. »

Ils partirent discrètement de l'hôtel pour ne pas à avoir informer la gérante ou quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils escaladèrent, grimpèrent marchèrent, coururent, mangèrent. Au résultat, ils finirent la partie qu'ils avaient prévue en milieu d'après midi, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

« Drago !

- Oui.

- Pas que j'en ai marre mais on rentre ?

- Je veux bien mais on va se perdre on ne voit plus rien.

- On a qu'à transplaner, jusqu'au pied de la montagne.

- Tu sais qu'on doit éviter d'utiliser la magie.

- Oui mais c'est nécessaire.

- En passant tout à l'heure j'ai vu une grotte au pied de la montagne on a qu'à transplaner dedans.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre:

« Il est 7h…Dépêche toi de te préparer et met des fringues plutôt habillées.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu verras, mais grouille toi! »

Hermione alla dans la salle de bain. Drago lisait tranquillement dans le fauteuil quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« C'est pas trop tôt. »

Il s'avança vers leur chambre tout en retirant son pull et la vit en serviette, cherchant des affaires.

« Hermione, tu sais que tu m'as déjà fait ce coup là! »

Elle se retourna, rouge.

« Si tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

- J'adore la couleur de tes joues. Dit-il sensuellement. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Quand elle répondit au baiser du jeune homme, elle mit ses mains sur son torse et dessinait les muscles de celui-ci. Mais il partit quand elle voulut approfondir le baiser encor plus.

« Chacun à son tour. Dit-il. »

Elle chercha de nouveau des affaires et quand elle les trouva, Drago avait déjà pris la salle de bain. Elle se changea rapidement, quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Drago jeta un regard à Hermione, elle était habillée d'un chemiser blanc, un peu déboutonné qui était surplombé d'une cravate noire mal nouée, et pour finir elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou ainsi qu'une paire de botte.

« Pourquoi c'est pas ça l'uniforme de Poudlard ? Demanda Drago qui trouvait Hermione sexy. »

Drago mena Hermione dans un restaurant, la soirée se passa très bien, ils plaisantèrent, rirent, etc. Ils avaient tous deux énormément appréciée cette soirée Quand ils se couchèrent, au contraire des autres soirs, Hermione se mit tout de suite dans les bras de Drago qui fut surpris.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ce rapprochement ?

- A rien, le soir je m'éloigne le plus de toi, et le lendemain matin je me retrouve prés de toi, alors ça ne sert à rien.

- Peut-être mais je préfère ça!

- Mais n'en profite pas!

- Tu me connais.

- C'est bien ça le problème. »

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient partis le plutôt possible pour essayer de trouver enfin Andréa Bonnar. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils la trouvaient leur séjour serait fini, tout comme leurs soirées. Toute la journée ils firent le versant qui n'était pas sur la carte moldue.

« Mais où est cette maudite maison ? Je suis entrain de me demander si elle existe vraiment cette Bonnar.

- Tu connais Dumbledore, il ne nous aurait jamais conduit sur une fausse piste surtout si c'est pour Harry.

- Mais ce Dumbledore ne nous connaît pas, il peut très bien…

- Drago ne dit pas de bêtise voyons, il a eu une lettre de lui-même. »

Hermione marquait un point. Il lui attrapa une main pour l'obliger à le regarder, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Si on arrêtait et qu'on rentrait, proposa Drago.

- C'est très tentant, mais nous devons continuer pour…attend je viens d'avoir une idée, si la maison d'Andréa Bonnar et comme la maison de Sirius alors il faut y penser.

- Tu as déjà été dans la maison des Black ?

- Dépêche toi un peu! Et pense très fort à la maison. Dit-elle en escaladant.

- Moi je pense à la belle vue que tu m'offres en ce moment. Marmonna Drago en voyant les jambes, et les fesses d'Hermione.

- J'ai entendu. »

Il sourit, Hermione n'avait rien fait, peut-être qu'à leur retour à Poudlard il pourrait l'embrasser devant Sirius et ainsi gagner son pari.

« Drago ! Je crois qu'on vient de la trouver.

- De quoi ?

- La maison gros bêta. »

Hermione avait devant ses yeux une maison de petite taille. Elle s'avança vers le pas de la porte et ne put frapper.

« Entrez ! Je vous attendais ! »

Hermione surprise entra sans faire attention à Drago, elle poussa doucement la porte et découvrit une maison avec une décoration à peu prés similaire que celle de la maison des Weasley sauf la grande horloge qui n'y était pas.

« Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Je me nomme Andréa Bonnar, mais vous le savez déjà. »

Une vieille femme apparut, elle était très âgée. Avec un aspect miteux, la démarche saccadée, les yeux qui ne laissait voir aucune expression, presque blancs tout comme ses cheveux à demi cachés par une capuche, Andréa Bonnar faisait peine à voir aux yeux de Drago.

« Monsieur Malefoy dites vous bien que ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

- Je sais beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez et même des choses sur vous que vous ne savez pas! Mais je pense que ce n'est pas cela que vous voulez me demander ! »

Elle s'avança, et s'assit lentement sur un fauteuil, sans qu'ils ne comprennent rien, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent assis, une tasse de thé chaude à la main. Drago commença à boire sa tasse, son thé préféré, menthe avec un sucre. Hermione fut de plus en plus surprise, elle aussi avait eut le droit à son thé préféré: fruits des bois avec un sucre et demi.

« Madame Bonnar, comment savez-vous tout cela ? Demanda Drago.

- Tout le monde à ses secrets, vous devez pourtant le savoir. Je suis sûre que même vos amis Hermione ne doivent pas vous dirent toute la vérité. Surtout monsieur Potter, il essaye de vous protéger ce qui est normal quand Voldemort veut le tuer. Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes là ! Bien sûr monsieur Malefoy n'a pas réfléchi avant d'accepter la mission, il n'a vraiment comprit que quand monsieur Potter lui a ouvert les yeux. Mais vos intentions sont tout à fait honorables. Le professeur Dumbledore vous fait confiance et même si vous êtes ici, il arrive à vous diriger. Le plus intéressant c'est qu'il vous a choisit pour que vous vous ayez ma confiance et que vous vous rusiez pour me faire dire l'endroit.

- Mais…mais…commença Hermione qui en perdait son latin.

- Comment je sais tout ça ! »

Elle fit un sourire.

« On vous a informé que j'avais un don, non ?

- Donc vous prédisez l'avenir, c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes cachée dans cette montagne, et vous avez inventé cette histoire. Conclut Hermione. Il est vrai que cela aurait put-être dangereux de tout dire.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne s'est pas trompé quand il disait que vous gagnez la confiance de tout le monde. Mais je le savais bien avant.

- Le seul moyen de savoir si vous avez confiance en elle, c'est de nous dire où se trouve la gardienne et le moyen. Et ce qu'est le moyen.

- Digne de Serpentard. Dit-elle en souriant. Bien que j'ai confiance en vous et que vos intentions soient nobles, je ne vous direz pas tout. Mais il vous faut une lumière un guide pour là trouver. Et la lumière a bien des représentations, l'une d'elles à ses profondeurs les plus connus, et pourtant les plus mystérieuses, même sous l'endroit où une union est la plus sacrée. Malgré la magie, il faut de nombreuses autres qualités, la ruse, l'intelligence et l'amour.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi l'a… Critiqua Drago. »

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la grotte alors qu'ils avaient à peine cligné des yeux.

« Comment a-t-elle réussit ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Si on rentrait je commence à avoir faim.

- Vous les hommes vous êtes tous les mêmes.

- Non pas tous.

- Tu as raison je n'en connais que trois qui ne sont pas comme ça.

- Qui ?

- Harry, James et Rémus.

- Normal, Potter ne mange jamais je me demande comment il peut encore tenir debout, et qu'il arrive à lui tenir tête. »

Le barrage qu'Hermione s'était faite de toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé se fissura, craqua, explosa. Le coup partit tout seul. Hermione lui assena une gifle magistrale. Il ne la vit pas arriver, sous le choc il ne comprit rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il reprit ses esprits:

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va pas la tête. »

Drago n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi furieuse.

« Ce qui m'arrive tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer et tu permets de le critiquer !

Personne n'a jamais vécu dans une vie, ce qu'il a vécu en dix-sept années. Personne. Et personne ne devrait avoir à vivre tout ça. »

Elle transplana, directement dans sa chambre, prépara ses affaires. Drago venait de tomber de haut, elle disait vrai, il transplana aussitôt:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je prépare mes affaires pour notre départ demain matin ! Dit Hermione sur un ton dur que Drago ne lui connaissait que très peu.

- Mais on sait pas…

- La lumière a bien des représentations, l'une d'elles à ses profondeurs les plus connus, et pourtant les plus mystérieuses, même sous l'endroit où une union est la plus sacrée.

- C'était ça son indice, on va mettre des mois avant de trouver un endroit.

- C'est sûr quand on a toujours tout eut servit sur un plateau d'argent. »

Hermione ne se retourna pas, finissant sa valise. Drago dans un élan de rage força Hermione à lui faire face.

« Arrête! Tu me fais mal !

- Tu vois c'est exactement ce que je disais à mon père à huit ans quand il a commencé à me faire subir la douleur d'un doloris. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait aussi subir à ma mère quand elle a voulut me protéger. C'est ce qu'il m'a fait supporté dés huit ans. Imagine toi tu as huit ans et ton père, ton géniteur veut te faire apprendre à supporter l'une des pires douleurs. Et du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison. A part celle de te faire devenir un sorcier aussi noir que lui. »

Hermione déglutit mal, ses yeux commençaient à être humides. Le ton dur, sec et cassant de Drago, fit comprendre que tout n'avait pas toujours était tout rose dans sa vie. Drago se sentit libéré de ce fardeau qu'il gardait depuis tant d'années.

« Alors quand tu dis que Potter a vécu des choses que personne dans une vie n'a jamais vécu et que personne ne devrait subir. Je te crois surtout quand je le vois. Mais que tu me dises que tout m'a été servi sur un plateau d'argent.

- Je ne savais pas !

- Alors n'avance rien. C'est pour l'une des raisons que je veux aider à éliminer Voldemort, je me vengerai de tout ce que mon père nous a fait subir pendant ces longues années. »

Hermione se colla à Drago et commença à pleurer. Drago, n'était à vrai dire pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un pleure dans ses bras. Il fit ce que son cœur lui dictait, ce que sa mère lui avait fait quand il était petit: il lui massa le dos, doucement, murmurant de douces paroles à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Il se posa des questions, pourquoi voir Hermione pleurer dans ses bras lui faisait de la peine.

« Je suis désolée ! Mais ça m'a échappé.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde surtout que tu avais raison.

- Peut-être mais j'y suis allée un peu fort. Mais depuis notre cinquième année, je m'efforce de me montrer forte pour Harry tout comme Ron.

- Il fallait bien que tu craques un jour.

- Mais tu sais, quand je le vois je me dis que si Voldemort n'avais jamais existé, il n'y aurait pas eu tant de morts. Harry aurait une famille formidable, il serait heureux, il ne serait pas dans cet état là…tu sais il a vécu tellement de choses…il a vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, il a perdu ses parents. Il a du vivre dans chez son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient, ils faisaient tout pour qu'Harry ne devienne jamais un sorcier, ils le privaient de nourriture, il dormait dans un placard. Il a du combattre une nouvelle fois Voldemort en première année avec l'un de ses partisans. En deuxième année, il a affronté le basilic et un souvenir de Voldemort en ayant toute l'école sur son dos. En troisième il a découvert qu'il avait un parrain…Sirius et on le croyait tous coupable jusqu'à cette nuit où Rémus, Sirius et nous étions dans la cabane hurlante et qu'ils nous ont dit la vérité… »

Hermione se stoppa, Drago la laissa continuer, il sentait que cela lui faisait du bien de vider son sac.

« Harry avait été si content quand il a su qu'il allait pouvoir vivre chez son parrain mais quand le rat s'est échappé tous ses espoirs se sont envolés…en quatrième année, il a du faire face au tournoi, toute l'école était encore contre lui…même Ron…mais tout était un coup monté pour que Voldemort revienne au pouvoir…personne n'avait prévu que Cédric et Harry attraperaient la coupe en même temps…ce qui a causé la mort de Cédric devant les yeux d'Harry qui s'en ai voulut…je crois que la cinquième année a été la plus dure, personne ne l'a crut lui et Dumbledore qu'il était revenu. Tout le monde les a prit pour des fous…au ministère ça a été horrible…je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre avec autant de rage…quand il a vu le meurtre de son parrain juste sous ses yeux ça a été affreux…il s'en ai voulut encore plus…quelques semaines plus tard on s'est rassemblé…Harry était déjà affaiblit je ne l'ai jamais aussi détruit, il ne réagissait plus…et il a accepté un entraînement pour venger son parrain, sa famille, ses amis et même toutes les personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas…je le voyais tous les jours, les professeurs qu'il avait, étaient épuisés alors que lui il se renfermait petit à petit…la sixième année…il a appris de nombreuses choses sur lui et…et… »

Elle étouffa plusieurs sanglots:

« Il y a eu une attaque, Harry s'est fait attaqué par une dizaine de mangemorts…on était même pas là pour l'aider…

- Où ?

- Dans le parc de Poudlard. Il était tard c'était pendant les vacances de Pâques…il les a tous battu…

- Mais comment ?

- Il n'a pas voulut risquer la vie des élèves de l'école, même s'ils n'étaient venus que pour Harry, alors il les a mené dans la forêt…comme il la connaît assez bien, il les a eu un par un… »

Hermione ne lui dit pas qu'en fait, Harry avait a mené les mangemorts à Graup et que le reste il les battit en duel et Harry avait appris qu'il était le descendant de Gryffondor.

« Mais Dumbledore ?

- Il était absent ce soir là ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione dormait dans les bras du jeune homme. Ses joues et ses yeux rouges attendrirent Drago. Elle était vraiment belle, il se douta qu'Hermione venait de se libérer d'un terrible poids. Drago était étonné de ce qu'il avait apprit. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi un jour Potter revint avec des blessures alors que la veille il était « en parfaite santé. » Ce qui surpris Drago encore plus c'est de savoir que Potter avait réussit à battre dix mangemorts à lui tout seul. Il savait déjà qu'il était un sorcier puissant mais de là à battre des mangemorts, même s'ils n'étaient que des incapables. Il allongea Hermione sur le lit et alla lire. Plus d'une heure après, il la vit entrer dans la salle, les joues et les yeux toujours rougis et gonflés.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…commença Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tout le monde à le droit à ses moments de faiblesse. Coupa Drago. »

Le lendemain matin:

« Debout il est huit heure.

- T'as pas honte on est en vacance je te rappelle. Grogna Drago. »

Hermione était debout devant leur lit, prête. Drago n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever, il se tourna et mit son oreiller sur sa tête.

« Drago debout!

- Non. Dit-il toujours la tête sous son oreiller.

- Tant pis. »

Drago fut heureux qu'Hermione se résigne à le laisser en paix.

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…t'es pas folle…elle est gelée cette eau…

- Je t'avais prévenu, maintenant tu files je veux qu'on soit partis dans un quart d'heure, on prendra notre petit déj à Poudlard. »

Drago fila à la salle de bain, tandis qu'Hermione répara les dégâts et prépara les valises. Ils se dépêchèrent, Hermione mit les valises devant la porte:

« Dépêche toi !

- Tu prendras ta valise, après le réveil que tu m'as fait ce matin rêve pour que je te la porte. »

Il prit sa valise, et sortit. Hermione ferma la porte et prit l'ascenseur. Elle attendit en bas que Drago arrive celui-ci épuisé arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« T'es vraiment lent !

- T'as pas osé ?

- Prendre l'ascenseur…si!…Bonjour nous nous en allons.

- A cette heure ?

- Oui ! Combien nous devons vous ?

- Rien, votre note a été payée d'avance. Vous avez passé un bon séjour ?

- Oui…plein de rebondissements. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à l'école, Drago enlaça une nouvelle fois Hermione, mais avec encore plus de proximité, après avoir rétrécit leur bagage.

« T'es vraiment désespérant.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais…

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Dit le professeur Dumbledore un sourire amusé aux lèvres. »

Hermione s'écarta de Drago.

« Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour. Votre mission s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

- Oui. Nous avons un indice.

- Je vous félicite, si vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous pouvez aller vous changer et prendre le petit-déjeuner avec vos camarades qui doivent-être impatient que vous leur racontiez votre voyage. »

Ils montèrent se changer, il n'y avait personne dans leur dortoir. Ils descendirent et les trouvèrent à table.

« Merci de nous attendre !

- Vous êtes de retour ! S'exclama Gwen.

- Ca te pose un problème ?

- Non !

- Mais bonjour quand même!

- Salut!

- Alors c'était comment votre voyage?

- Bien ! »

Ils se firent mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles qui n'étaient pas nombreuses, les filles poussèrent Hermione à finirent son petit-déjeuner plus vite, pour pouvoir monter dans leur dortoir et tout raconter. Les garçons les suivirent, et allèrent dans leur dortoir, où une discussion débuta.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Mumus au lieu de poser des questions stupides demande lui s'il a embrassé Hermione !

- Sirius c'est toi qui pose des questions stupides.

- Vous n'en saurez rien…mais je pense que je l'embrasserai bientôt.

- Mais oui c'est ça ! »

Les filles pendant ce temps tiraient les vers du nez d'Hermione.

« Allez Hermione ! Demanda Lily.

- Bon d'accord que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

- Tout ! Dirent les filles en cœur.

- Non des choses mais pas tout !

- Vous me raconterez tout toute à l'heure, j'ai un rendez-vous avez un Serdaigle très mignon ! Dit Julie.

- Tiens c'est plus le Poufsouffle ?

- Hermione voyons c'est terminé depuis longtemps. Informa Julie en partant.

- On n'a pas la même conception du mot longtemps. Dit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? A tout à l'heure.

- Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

- …

- Bah quoi ?

- Gwen tu ne vas jamais à la bibliothèque.

- Si j'y vais.

- Gwen ! Dit Marianne.

- Bon d'accord il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui m'intéresse.

- Je m'en doutais…et il est comment ?

- De beaux cheveux noirs, lis et brillant, un sourire à tomber à la renverse, un corps de rêve, et des yeux…

- Gris ?

- Non bleus, pourquoi ?

- Sinon c'est exactement Sirius. Dit Hermione.

- Certainement pas…moi sortir avec ce débile jamais de la vie !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu t'entends bien avec!

- Lily c'est un ami. Justifia-t-elle.

- Un ami ? Moi je ne dis pas à un ami qu'il est débile.

- Lily, Sirius est ton ami ?

- Oui.

- Il est débile ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est un ami débile avec qui je m'entends bien. À plus.

- Revenons à nos véracrasses ! Dit Marianne. »

Hermione leur raconta, presque tout: leur arrivée, la cabine, le restaurant, etc. Les filles explosèrent rire. Puis rejoignirent les garçons ou elles croisèrent Gwen qui n'avait pas vu le jeune homme de ses pensées.

« Il était pas là ? Demanda Marianne.

- Non.

- C'est la faute à pas de chance. Répliqua Lily. »


	8. Chapter 8

Joyeux Noël !! Bonne année !

Je sais c'est un peu en avane mais bon tant pis

merci pour les reviews tant pis si j'ai pas tout le principal c'est que ca vous plaise bref je vous donne la suite lol

Petit Résumé comme ça fait longtemps lol:

Drago et Hermione sont toujours en 7° année mais au temps des maraudeurs. Hermione a changé physiquement et Drago la drague ils ont une relation un peu ambigüe basée sur un jeu de séduction. Drago et Sirius ont mis en place leur pari et Hermione en est toujours l'actrice principale. La mission qu'ils ont eu par Dumbledore de leur époque a commencé et ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient.

Vous avez trouvé la ville ? Je suis sûre que non lol bref bonne lecture, mangez pas trop de chocolat lol

**Chapitre 8:**

Ils discutèrent dans le dortoir des garçons ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Lily s'assit avec James, Rémus se mit avec Marianne. Drago commença à s'installer laissant de la place à Hermione, mais celle-ci alla s'asseoir prés de Sirius, lui faisant un sourire charmeur auquel il répondit, il ajouta un sourire diabolique pour Drago. Gwen s'installa prés de Drago qui décida de se venger.

« Vous nous avez rapporté un souvenir? Demanda Gwen apparemment pressée de connaître la réponse. »

Drago avait, en effet, acheté un bracelet, qu'il avait oublié de donner à Hermione, mais avec le réveil qu'il avait eu, il l'avait multiplié pour chaque filles.

« Oui ils sont dans ma valise. T'as qu'à les prendre. »

Hermione qui riait aux blagues de Sirius, vit Gwen ouvrir la valise.

« Non… »

Trop tard, Gwen venait de subir la blague d'Hermione pour Drago. Elle avait un joli visage rose bonbon.

« DRACO JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER… »

Draco détourna la tête et vit que tout le monde riait.

« Toi !

- Quoi moi ?! Demanda Hermione l'air innocent.

- C'est toi qui m'a préparé ça !

- Dis moi est-ce que j'avais que ça à faire ?

- Draco ne mets pas la faute sur Hermione, c'est ta valise.

- Je te dis que c'est pas moi, c'est Hermione.

- Hermione est-ce que c'est toi ? Demanda Gwen.

- Gwen est-ce que tu me crois capable de ça ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non ! »

Draco se prit une gifle, il surprit un clin d'œil d'Hermione à Lily et Marianne. Il sortit quand même les bracelets, il passa une première fois devant Hermione pour en donner un à Marianne, une deuxième fois pour Lily, une troisième fois pour Gwen.

« Ils sont trop beaux !

- Tu n'en donnes pas à Hermione ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est elle qui t'as fait ça !

- Drago tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione…

- Gwen t'es vraiment naïve ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Et pourquoi j'aurais mis le sort sur MA valise. »

La fin des vacances arriva trop vite au goût de tout le monde. Un soir alors que Sirius et Hermione se baladaient dans les couloirs.

« Le quidditch n'est pas un sport violent.

- Frapper son adversaire c'est pas violent ?

- Tu ne…

- Écoute ! »

Hermione se recula pour ne pas qu'on la voit. Sirius fit de même. Un couple était enlacé contre une porte.

« Hum c'est intéressant…je dois répondre quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Oui peut-être. »

Ils se regardèrent, Drago et Gwen étaient ensembles, très rapprochés. Gwen contre la porte d'une salle de classe.

« Pour que j'accepte, il va falloir que tu uses d'un bon nombre d'argument.

- Comme ? »

Gwen s'approcha ses lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard et l'embrassa. De l'endroit où Sirius et Hermione étaient ils virent que le baiser était passionné.

« Je crois que ça va être facile alors. »

Gwen tira la cravate de Drago pour qu'il s'approche et lui murmura quelque chose d'inaudible pour Hermione et Sirius. En tout cas, cela fit rire Drago. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cependant Gwen mit sa main derrière son dos et ouvrit la porte. Sans décrocher leurs lèvres, Gwen le tira vers elle, en l'attirant avec la cravate de Drago. Quand la porte se referma:

« T'as vu ça ? Demanda Sirius avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Non non j'ai vu le calamar géant faire des claquettes. Bien sûr que j'ai vu ça. S'exaspéra Hermione.

- Ca ne te fais rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je ne sors pas avec Drago…il est libre de ses mouvements, il fait ce qu'il veut. »

En réalité, Hermione était triste, triste que Drago fasse ça, triste qu'il joue au même jeu avec elle et celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Elle partit dans la direction de son dortoir, se changea et se coucha sans un mot. Drago, lui se coucha à vrai dire très tard avec un sourire en coin. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se rejoignit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Gwen, Marianne et Julie arrivèrent suivit de Rémus.

« Bien dormis ?

- Pas aussi bien que toi. Lui claqua Hermione.

- Moi j'ai dormis comme un bébé.

- Bizarre ça m'étonne pas.

- Quoi ? Demanda Gwen étonnée.

- Rien. Je vais à la bibliothèque !

- Mais Hermione on a pas cours avant 11h00 et on a pas de devoir. Informa Gwen. »

Hermione laissa la phrase sans réponse et sortit de la salle, elle bouscula un garçon, sans excuser elle continua son chemin pour arriver à la bibliothèque. Là bas, elle s'installa à la table où elle allait avant avec Harry et Ron dans un coin isolé. Elle prit le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main:

« Défense contre les forces du mal…la matière préférée d'Harry ! Pensa-t-elle. »

Ron et Harry manquaient énormément à Hermione, tout comme ses amies, elle avait comme un vide. Un vide que même Lily, Marianne et les autres ne pouvaient combler. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté même si c'était pour aider Harry. Pendant ce temps là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle m'a bousculé sans s'excuser. Dit Sirius. Je suis même pas sûr qu'elle m'ait reconnu.

- Je sais pas elle a peut-être passée une mauvaise nuit ! S'exclama Gwen.

- C'est sûr c'est pas votre cas ! Dit Sirius.

- De…

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Coupa Drago.

- On se calme. Je vais la voir. On se rejoint tout à l'heure. Je veux plus qu'on en parle. »

Elle embrassa James rapidement et partit. Hermione était tranquillement assise entrain de lire:

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais.

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Tu ressembles à to…à quelqu'un que je connais comme mon frère et il te ressemble.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Tu devrais ça te ferai du bien.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup toujours entrain de vouloir savoir ce qui ne va pas. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. C'est juste un coup de blues, ça fait si longtemps que j'ai pas vu mes amis.

- D'accord mais si tu changes d'avis je suis là.

- Merci ça me fait plaisir. Tu sais j'ai comme un manque, un vide. Un vide que certains d'entre vous arrive à minimiser, mais pas à le combler.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais le comprendre serait le dire bien vite, je n'ai jamais été vraiment séparée à ce point des personnes que je connais.

- Au début ça allait, mais plus on avance dans l'année, plus je le sens.

- Tu pourras toujours te confier à moi.

- Merci, ça fait du bien d'entendre ça.

- Alors au fait votre mission elle avance ?

- J'ai toujours pas commencé les recherches.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Comme ça on commence aujourd'hui…

- Et on termine aujourd'hui ?

- Bah oui on est les plus intelligentes de tout Poudlard. Se vanta Lily.

- Tu penses pas que l'ancien James décalque sur toi ?

- Même pas vrai. Dit Lily en tirant la langue.

- Si .

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si si si si si et si.

- Non non non non non et non.

- Les gamines je te jure.

- On commence sinon demain on y est encore.

- Et tu veux pas?

- Non je veux retourner dans les bras de mon James.

- Ca m'étonne pas…L'indice c'est…la lumière a bien des représentations, l'une d'elles à ses profondeurs les plus connus, et pourtant les plus mystérieuses, même sous l'endroit où une union est la plus sacrée…j'ai déjà réfléchi au sujet, ça ne peut-être qu'un lieu.

- Prenons morceau par morceau…

- Une union est sacrée dans une église.

- Donc le lieu serait sous une église je pense à un souterrain, des tunnels…

- Des tunnels connus ?

- Voyons voir, il doit bien y avoir un livre. Dit Lily en cherchant dans diverses étagères.

- Il peut y avoir…je sais pas moi…Rome ?…

- Mais Rome n'est pas représentée par la lumière, même si c'est sûr que là bas une union est sacrée…Une ville en rapport avec la lumière, il doit pas y en avoir beaucoup. »

Elles cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se regardèrent:

« Paris ! S'exclamèrent-elles.

- Mais bien sûr ! La ville lumière c'est Paris. Dit Hermione.

- Avec les catacombes. Ajouta Lily.

- L'église doit être Notre Dame de Paris.

- Donc ce que vous cherchez se trouve sous Notre Dame dans les catacombes…je vous souhaite bonne chance parce que ça va pas être de la tarte.

- On ne dit rien à Drago, il doit découvrir par lui même.

- Ne dis pas que je t'ai aidé enfin oublie moi.

- Ok!

- Mais vous irez quand ?

- On verra aux prochaines vacances parce que je sinon ça va faire beaucoup en trop peu de temps et j'ai pas envie de rater des cours.

- On va retrouver les autres ? Demanda Lily. »

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit.

« J'ai pas trop envie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sirius t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Non c'est pas Sirius laisse tomber…on y va?

- Oui parce que ça fait une heure qu'on est à la bibliothèque ils vont finir par se poser des questions.

- Dis surtout que t'es en manque de monsieur ton petit ami j'ai nommé James Potter.

- Suis-je aussi prévisible ?

- Autant que Sirius à coté de nourriture, de filles ou de Serpentards.

- Vive la comparaison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est comme ça. »

Lily et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle commune où les attendait leurs amis. Hermione s'installa prés de Sirius, qui fit un sourire carnassier à Drago. Ce dernier soupira.

« Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça…c'était une folie. Pensa-t-il. »

Drago faillit remercier Peter qui venait de dire la phrase qui ne fallait pas quand Hermione était dans les parages.

« A quand la prochaine blague ?

- Ce soir. Dit Sirius en souriant.

- Ne me dites pas que vous recommencer. S'exaspéra Hermione.

- Bah si.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Parce que.

- Sirius, parce que n'est pas une réponse et n'en sera jamais une.

- Tu ne trouves pas drôle d'affubler les Serpentards de tutu rose…

- Non c'est vraiment immature. »

Hermione changea de place et se mit à coté de Drago. L'ex-Serpentard renvoya un sourire tout aussi mauvais à Sirius.

« Drago ! »

Le ton d'Hermione était étonnement froid et celui de Drago étonnement doux.

« Oui ?

- Je t'ai pas dit…J'ai la solution de l'indice.

- C'est vrai et c'est quoi ?

- Tu chercheras tout seul.

- Mais c'est pas un concours.

- Je m'en fou. Tu te débrouilles et tu feras fonctionner tes méninges au lieu du reste. »

Drago comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par « le reste », il sut aussi pourquoi elle était partie furieuse. Il s'en voulait à présent. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il eut un doute:

« Bien…mais c'est quoi l'indice ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié.

- Si.

- Pff… »

Sur cela elle écrivit sur un bout de parchemin la phrase.

« Tiens, et ne le perds pas.

- Tu me connais.

- C'est bien ça le problème.

- Sympas…à toute à l'heure.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Gwen.

- A la bibliothèque.

- …

- Il est malade ou quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, il doit chercher quelque chose. Dit Lily.

- Je vais faire un tour, à toute à l'heure. Ajouta Hermione.

- Je peux venir si tu veux. Proposa Sirius.

- Non je veux être seule. »

Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, il y avait une brise fraîche qui la faisait frissonner. Elle fit une promenade, puis sur le chemin du retour:

« Tiens, une sang-de-bourbe et toute seule. Ricana une voix traînante.

- Malefoy ! Cracha-t-elle. Étonnant que tu ne sois pas avec tes gorilles.

- Où sont tes…amis ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Parle avec respect à ton préfet en chef.

- Laisse moi rire. Si tu sais que je viens du futur tu sais aussi que là bas tu n'es pas mon préfet en chef, donc je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

- Mais c'est tout vu.

- Mon fils?

- Quoi ton fils?

- Où est-il?

- Ce n'est pas ton fils !

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il est différent de toi, lui au moins il a un cœur.

- Laisse moi rire, s'il avait un cœur, pourquoi aurait-il couché avec Whole ? »

Hermione fut surprise, elle ne savait pas comment Malefoy le savait mais elle ne se laissa pas décomposer pour autant.

« Il fait ce qu'il veut, je ne sors pas avec lui.

- Mais avoue que ça t'a fait mal de le voir avec Whole. Une sang mêlé.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

- Pourtant je dois admettre que tu as raison, il est différent, et je vais remédier à ça, un Malefoy à Gryffondor c'est une honte il va me payer tout ça, le fait de traîner avec des sangs de bourbes… »

Hermione voyait que Lucius au fur et à mesure du dialogue avançait vers celle-ci. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas prit sa baguette.

« Recule !

- Quoi on a peur ?

- Certainement pas de toi Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas peur des esclaves de leur maître.

- Je ne suis l'esclave de personne.

- Ah oui et Voldemort, tu ne l'appelles pas maître ? »

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, mais elle n'avait pas peur et elle lui montrait. Lucius la prit à la gorge et s'approcha par la même occasion. Hermione avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer et par réflexe elle plaça ses mains à la main de son agresseur.

« On fait moins la fière !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…Et je n'ai pas peur.

- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à tes questions ? On va voir si mon fils a du goût, en tout cas même si tu es une sang-de-bourbe on ne peut pas dire que tu sois laide tout comme Evans…mais voyons si…

- Rêve. »

Sur cela elle lui cracha au visage.

« Tu vas me le payer. »

Il lui attrapa les deux poignets après s'être essuyé le visage.

« Si tu crois que ça me fait peur tu peux rêver. »

Il essaya de l'embrasser mais Hermione se débattait.

« Lâche moi, sale lâche.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche.

- Si, lâche moi.

- Non.

- LACHE MOI! »

Elle essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds et de genoux, mais il réussit à l'immobiliser.

« Malefoy lâche là! S'écria une voix.

- Tiens on parlait justement de toi. Dit-il sans pour autant relâcher sa prise au contraire il la resserra. »

Hermione étouffait, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Elle regarda Drago qui était furieux et qui se rapprochait.

« Malefoy lâche là sinon tu auras mon poing…

- Que de violence. Ironisa-t-il resserrant encore un peu sa prise. Tu permets je m'occupe d'elle et après ce sera ton tour. »

Drago vit qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien, son père murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, alors il agit.

« EXPERLLIARMUS ! S'écria-t-il. »

Malefoy fit un vol plané impressionnant. Il vit qu'Hermione tombait, il la rattrapa. Il commença à s'inquiéter:

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione ! Réponds moi, s'il te plait. »

Elle avait des marques rouges au cou et aux poignets.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Son pou était faible.

« Hermione ! S'il te plait. Lui murmurait-il. »

Il mit sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille, il était froid.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda le professeur MacGonagall qui venait d'arriver.

- Malefoy a attaqué Hermione, je suis arrivé et j'ai attaqué Malefoy pour qu'il la libère, elle s'est évanouie.

- Lucius Malefoy, vous faites perdre 100 points à Serpentard pour avoir agressé une élève et vous aurez un mois de retenue. Dit-elle à l'agresseur qui venait de se réveiller. Drago Malefoy vous faites gagner 50 points à Gryffondor pour avoir sauver miss Granger…amenez la vite à l'infirmerie.

- Merci, professeur, j'y vais, pourrais-je rester avec elle?

- Oui, j'avertirai votre professeur d'enchantements. »

Il prit Hermione sans aucun mal, la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il courut, traversant le château de toute sa longueur, bousculant des élèves, évitant les fantômes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle s'est faite agresser.

- Posez la ici. Voilà! Maintenant sortez.

- Je voudrais rester je suis inquiet pour elle.

- Bien, mais sortez juste le temps que je lui fasse passer des examens.

- D'accord. »

Quelques minutes plus tard.

« Elle n'a rien de grave, il lui reste quelques bleus, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle avait aussi froid, il faut qu'elle se repose. Donc silence.

- Merci. »

Il s'installa prés du lit de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait une peau très blanche, seuls ses cheveux contrastaient avec les draps blancs, et Drago voyait très bien les bleus qu'elle avait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voili voilou lol

Hermione a tout eu, les ennuis et les désillusions...Drago a fait une grosse bétise je crois

faites peter les reviews lol je vous ai fait votre petit cadeau de noël en vous donnant un chapitre...bon c'est vrai je voulais le mettre le mois dernier mais j'ai eu des petites problèmes enfin bref faites moi aussi un petit cadeau en m'écrivant un petit mot

I wish you a merry christmas...

bye

(Promis la suite sera dans moins d'un mois un mois maxi

bsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais je suis impardonnable je devais vous mettre une suite bien avant mais disons que j'ai quelque petit problème de dos donc je suis momentanément bloquée (c'est le cas de le dire lol) enfin bref je vous met une tite suite...je sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais j'ai fini l'éciture de cette fic ca fait bizarre

Bonne lecture

N'oubliez pas les reviews

bsx

**Chapitre 9:**

« Il va me le payer…se disait-il. »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était à la veiller, elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sirius qui venait d'arriver avec tous les autres.

- Hermione s'est faite attaqué par Malefoy, elle est tombée dans les pommes.

- Elle est blessée ? S'inquiéta Lily.

- Elle a quelques bleus: au cou et aux poignets.

- Raconte. Poussa Marianne.

- Je sais pas trop comment, ils en sont arrivés là…je suis sorti de la bibliothèque, et je prenais le chemin du retour quand j'ai entendu une voix qui disait qu'elle voulait qu'on la lâche…

- Tu y es allé. Continua Sirius.

- Oui et j'ai découvert, Hermione collait contre un mur, et Malefoy qui lui tenait cou et mains pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte et il avait bloqué aussi ses jambes et il essayait de l'embrasser…

- Mais c'est qu'elle se défend! Plaisanta Peter.

- Peter ! S'exaspérèrent les autres.

- Bah quoi ?

- Bref je lui ai demandé de la lâcher mais…

- Il a refusé. Compléta Sirius.

- Bon tu permets ? Demanda Drago.

- Désolé.

- Et au lieu de la laisser il a serré encore plus sa prise…alors…

- Alors…poussa Sirius.

- Alors je l'ai menacé et quand il a encore resserré son étreinte je l'ai attaqué, Hermione est tombée dans les pommes et MacGonagall est arrivée…

- Tu as fait gagner 50 points à Gryffondor…Un mois de retenu pour Malefoy et 100 points en moins pour les Serpentards.

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- On est passé devant les sabliers et on a entendu le professeur MacGonagall qui disait à Hagrid les sanctions qu'elle avait donné à Malefoy et les points qu'elle t'avait donnés. Raconta Lily.

- Mais on le connaissait pas l'histoire. Compléta Marianne. Mais MacGonagall était furieuse et scandalisée.

- Je sens que la blague qu'on avait prévu au départ va servir de vengeance. Dit Sirius.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Sirius.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Lily tu sais ce que tu viens de dire là ? Demanda James.

- Oui et alors ?

- C'était pour savoir si t'étais malade ou quoi. Ajouta-t-il.

- On va te laisser. Dit Gwen.

- Après le repas je t'apporterai à manger et des devoirs. Informa Lily.

- Merci. À toute à l'heure. »

Même quand Lily lui avait apporté de la nourriture, Drago n'avait pas faim. Il attendait qu'elle se réveille avec impatience, ne la quittant pas des yeux espérant un mouvement de sa part. Mais rien juste sa faible respiration. Il n'était pas tard pourtant il s'endormit berçait par la respiration d'Hermione. Il sentit qu'on lui remettait une mèche qui était devant ses yeux clos. Il les ouvrit et la découvrit: elle souriait faiblement:

« Ca va ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si ça va…ça va?

- Oui, j'ai mal à la tête, à la gorge et j'ai mes mains engourdies…mais ça aurait pu être pire si tu n'avais pas été là.

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Malefoy n'aura plus la chance de t'approcher de si prés.

- Va falloir que tu t'éloignes alors. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mais tu vas beaucoup mieux, si tu arrives à plaisanter.

- Très drôle, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon ange gardien devrait s'éloigner. Il faudrait même qu'il te rapproche. »

Drago s'approcha sous la demande de la Gryffondor.

« Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

- Encore plus. »

Il s'approcha, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Et là ?

- Encore un peu.

- Tu veux dire comme ça alors ? »

Il frôlait à présent les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Tu y es presque.

- Je vois…tu veux dire comme ça. »

Et il l'embrassa, après un long et tendre baiser, ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent un bruit. C'était Pomfresh, à coté d'elle Lily, toutes les deux étaient gênées.

« Parfait. Glissa Hermione à l'oreille de Drago. »

Celui-ci sourit.

« Miss Granger vous êtes enfin réveillée, je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je vais vous examiner, vous mangerez et vous boirez une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Maintenant monsieur Malefoy et miss Evans rejoignez votre salle commune, les visites sont terminées.

- Je peux dire un mot à Hermione s'il vous plait. Demanda Lily implorante.

- Bien mais un mot. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Ca va ? Même si la question est un peu inutile.

- Oui ça va.

- Tu m'as fait si peur.

- Moi j'ai pas eu peur.

- C'est ça qui t'a causé des ennuis. Informa Drago.

- Peut-être mais j'allais pas me laisser faire et c'est parce que j'avais oublié ma baguette.

- Tu…

- Les visites sont finies, dehors. »

Ils laissèrent Hermione qui s'ennuyait déjà.

« Hermione va mieux apparemment…heureusement que ça n'avait pas été Sirius, la tête qu'il aurait fait.

- Tiens en parlant de Sirius tu pourrais oublier la scène s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je te dis que j'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

- Attends…si Sirius est dans le cou c'est sûrement un de ses paris foireux…si tu ne le me dis pas je dirai tout à Sirius.

- Bien mais il faut me promettre de ne pas le dire à Hermione, ni à personne d'autre.

- …Qu'est-ce que c'est pour que tu me demandes ça ?…Bon ok. »

Drago raconta tout sur le pari, Lily parut étrange:

« Ca ne te fait rien ?

- A vrai dire, ça ne me surprend pas, le nombre de fois ou je vous ai vu vous faire des blagues…Serpentard ou Gryffondor qui sera le plus fort ?…Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lui dise tu gagnerais.

- J'attend, sinon il va dire que comme Hermione vient de se faire agresser elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait ou un truc dans le genre. Et je cherche la partenaire idéale même si j'en ai une petite idée.

- Et tu penses à qui ?

- Une Poufsouffle très…collante, qui lui demande assez fréquemment de sortir avec.

- Une bonne leçon.

- Oui surtout qu'elle n'est pas très belle et encore moins intéressante…

- Mais Hermione, tu ne penses pas qu'elle va être déçu quand elle saura ce que vous avez fait.

- A vrai dire j'en sais rien, je la connais bien et pourtant elle m'est encore mystérieuse…véracrasse.

- Vous même. Répondit la Grosse Dame.

- Au fait les Serpentards ?

- Belle manière de changer de sujet…ils sont…je saurais pas trop le dire…ils ont de magnifiques oreilles d'éléphants, des langues de serpents, et un superbe teint blanc saupoudré de points rouges.

- Beau mélange.

- N'est-ce pas ! D'après James, ils resteront comme ça jusqu'à temps qu'Hermione voit Malefoy et sa bande comme ça.

- Je vais dire quelque chose de méchant, mais j'espère qu'elle ne va pas sortir tout de suite. Je me demande comment ils arrivent à faire tout ça.

- Et moi dont…le nombre de fois ou j'ai essayé de tirer les vers du nez mais il reste muet.

- Par quelles tortures ?

- Drago. Soupira-t-elle presque désespérée. »

Le lendemain matin, comme ils n'avaient pas cours, Drago se leva plutôt pour arriver à l'ouverture de l'infirmerie. Elle dormait, son teint était beaucoup moins pale et sa respiration plus prononcée. Il resta là, assis prés d'elle, attendant son réveil. Il dût avouer qu'il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

« Salut, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi inquiet pour moi.

- Ca fait plaisir !…Tu vas bientôt sortir ?

- Dés que l'infirmière verra que je suis réveillée…pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Drago.

- Il se pourrait que les maraudeurs aient fait une vengeance sur les Serpentards.

- Eeettt…

- D'après Lily c'est très drôle.

- Genre…

- Genre, des oreilles d'éléphants, des langues de serpents, blanc avec des points rouges.

- Ouch!

- Comme tu dis.

- Il faut que je sorte alors…tiens quand on parle du loup.

- Miss Granger, vous pouvez sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Merci madame Pomfresh. »

Elle s'était levée et attendait:

« Drago ?!

- Oui ?!

- Tu ne penses pas que je voudrais me changer ?

- Excuse moi mais je dors encore.

- Mouais…Dit Hermione pas très convaincue tandis que Drago sortait.

- Ou alors c'est que je voulais en profiter. Marmonna-t-il.

- J'ai entendu. »

Ils croisèrent les autres et allèrent manger. Hermione explosa de rire quand elle vit Lucius Malefoy et sa bande les croiser, de temps en temps leur langue sortait. Malheureusement le charme fut rompu à ce moment là.

« Oh non !

- T'inquiètes pas Hermione, on a pris Malefoy et sa bande en photo quand ils ont essayé de nous jeter des sorts. Dit Sirius. Tenez. »

Il distribua des photos des Serpentards au groupe et à tous les élèves qui en voulaient, c'est à dire presque tout le monde, ils furent surpris de voir certains Serpentard en vouloir. La journée passa très vite, la journée qui suivit était le jour du match de quidditch de l'année.

« Sirius tu prends pas le bon chemin. Dit Gwen.

- Si tu veux savoir, ma très chère Gwendolyne, je voulais venir dans le vestiaire pour écouter le discours de celui que je considère comme mon frère. Dit-il avec un regard qui laissait exprimer clairement ses intentions.

- Mon œil tu voulais surtout nous voir nous changer.

- Voyons je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné. »

Cette réplique fit rire tout le monde.

« Allez file dans les tribunes, pour commenter. Sinon je te jure que tu vas avoir affaire à moi.

- Je n'attends que ça. Dit-il en se rapprochant de Gwen. »

Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux et partir en courant vers les gradins. Mais elle ne voulut pas le dire.

« Il ne fait pas parti de l'équipe au moins ? Demanda Drago.

- Non, il vient juste aux entraînements. Informa Lily. James considère peut-être Sirius comme son frère mais il n'est pas fou au point de le laisser jouer. »

Le reste du groupe s'installa dans les tribunes.

« Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui la saison de quidditch s'ouvre et elle sera honorée de la présence du plus beau, intelligent, drôle, raffiné, etc. des présentateurs j'ai nommé moi-même Sirius Black. C'est le match Gryffondor Serpentard qui ouvre la saison sous ce magnifique ciel Écossais. Voici qu'entre l'équipe des Gryffondors: les batteurs sont Stan Doors, et la jolie Gwen Whole qui a refusé que je rentre dans les vestiaires. Vous croyez ça vous, je voulais écouter le discours du capitaine et elle m'a accusé de vouloir les regarder pendant qu'elles se changeaient. Mais elle a ensuite dit que sinon j'aurais affaire à elle si je rentrais…je n'attends que ça et elle m'a donné rendez-vous après le match…désolé les filles je suis pris…Les filles je vous jure…elles me feront toujours tourner la tête! Ils sont suivis des poursuiveurs: Anna Baith, Kelly Monron, et Martin Sperd. David Hall's est le gardien. Et le voici, le plus beau, le plus chanceux, je vous rappelle les gars qu'il sort avec la plus belle des préfète en chef: Lily Evans. Il a tout pour lui, même si son meilleur ami est mieux que lui en tous points, je vous demande d'accueillir mon frère, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et attrapeur le plus talentueux que Poudlard n'est jamais connu…James Potter. »

Une slave d'applaudissement envahit le stade, qui au trois quart était pour Gryffondor tandis que le reste du stade essayait tant bien que mal de couvrir les applaudissements par des sifflements sans y parvenir.

« Cette merveilleuse équipe est suivie par l'équipe des Serpentards. Les batteurs sont Crabbe et Goyle qui sont les deux gorilles de Malefoy qui sert d'attrapeur et de capitaine à cette équipe, Avery, Lestrange, et Reens sont les poursuiveurs le gardien est Geegking's. »

Le ton de Sirius était beaucoup moins enthousiaste, il avait dit tout d'une traite. Drago cherchait du regard James, mais ses recherches furent rompus par James lui-même:

« Bonne chance ! Lui dit Lily.

- Avec la plus belle de toutes les petites amies comme porte bonheur c'est sûre que la victoire est à nous…je t'aime. Déclara James avant d'embrasser Lily et de partir ensuite comme un voleur.

- Je t'aime. »

Le match commença:

« Nous attendons le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre représentait par le professeur de vol j'ai nommé: Poom's…ET C'EST PARTI…est déjà Reens se prend un cognard par Doors…Baith, Monron, Baith, Sperd…Monron magnifique feinte de Monron qui permet à Baith de marquer… »

Drago suivait James du regard, l'attrapeur était talentueux.

« C'est dans les gênes des Potter d'être doué au quidditch. Susurra Hermione à l'oreille de Drago.

- Comme si j'avais pas remarqué…sauf que Potter lui il prend plus de risque. Murmura-t-il.

- C'est un peu normal, il adore cette sensation de s'envoler d'oublier ses problèmes. Mais aussi d'être le roi du ciel de le contrôler. Tu demanderas à James je suis sûre qu'il va dire la même chose.

- On parie ? Je pense que James va répondre qu'il aime la course et le fait de battre tout le monde. Si je gagne tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde.

- Mais si je gagne tu devras…me faire un massage. »

Drago disait vrai, même si James était vraiment doué, Potter lui arrivait à semer son adversaire très facilement.

« BUT pour Gryffondor…50 à zéro pour les Serpentards… »

Les batteurs des deux camps étaient déchaînés, Crabbe et Goyle avaient sans doute reçu des ordres comme quoi il devait massacrer tout ce qui était rouge, mais sans y parvenir, leur cible favorite était le gardien. Ils virent que Gwen s'était interposée entre le gardien et le cognard pour l'envoyer sur un poursuiveur des Serpentards qui avait le souaffle.

« Whaouh…vous avez vu ça…Gwen Whole a réussis à protéger le gardien…envoyant le cognard droit sur le souaffle sans toucher le Serpentard…Gwen va falloir que t'apprennes à viser, essaie de le faire tomber de son balai…

- Monsieur Black ça suffit, j'en ai assez que vous débitiez des âneries.

- Excusez moi profes…magnifique feinte de James Potter contre Malefoy qui a faillit foncer dans les tribunes des Serpentards. BUT 100 à zéro pour Gryffondor…et le but c'est pas de pas marquer de but mais d'en marquer le plus possible. »

Hermione qui n'aimait pas le quidditch, riait aux commentaires de Sirius:

« Il est pas possible !

- Et encore il est pas en forme. Une fois il avait mis de l'ambiance en racontant plein de trucs sur James du plus intime au moins. James, t'aurais du voir sa réaction. Il était plus qu'énervé et donc à la fin du match, James est allé le voir directement est lui a jeté un sort de silence. Et il a informé que celui ou celle qui lui retirerait aurait à faire à lui. Raconta Marianne.

- Les professeurs ont rien dit ?

- Non, le professeur MacGonagall avait donné même 10 points à Gryffondor pour avoir prit cette initiative qui soulageait tout le monde.

- Il resta comme ça pendant combien de temps ?

- Plus de deux jours, ça a fait des vacances à tout le monde. On avait jamais vu les maraudeurs aussi calme et sérieux. Remémora Lily.

- Personne n'avait osé lui retirer ?

- James est craint par tous les élèves. Même si certains ne le montre pas. Même certains professeurs. Informa la préfète. C'est l'élève le plus puissant de tout Poudlard. Quand il s'énerve…je ne préfère pas y penser.

- A ce point !

- Oui, une fois, Malefoy m'avait attaquée dans le hall. James s'est mis tellement en colère que Malefoy est resté plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie. J'ai pas osé lui dire que je savais me défendre toute seule. Même le professeur MacGonagall ne lui a rien dit. Tu l'aurais vu.

- Qui est-ce qui a retiré le sort de Sirius ?

- James, en jurant à Sirius que s'il recommençait, il le regretterait. Dit Rémus.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Tu n'aimais pas James à ce moment là.

- Sirius est venu me voir plusieurs fois avec ses regards suppliant mais ça me faisait tellement bien de plus l'entendre parler que je l'ai laissé. Finit Lily. C'est bien l'une des seuls fois où quand je disais que je le détestais, je lui ai fait un compliment. »

« Les Serpentards marquent leur premier but…150 à 10…l'équipe des Gryffondors a été super entraînée par son capitaine qui est exceptionnel…James Potter fait-il une feinte ou va-t-il attraper le vif d'or ? Malefoy le poursuit…ils entament une descente vertigineuse il semble que James Potter fonce dans le gradin des Gryffondors où il y a Lily, James c'est pas le moment de vouloir rendre visite à Lily… »

En effet, là où était le groupe, tous avaient la tête levée, voyant que les deux attrapeurs foncés sur eux.

« …On va mourir. Dit Julie.

- Mais non.

- J'ai confiance en James mais Malefoy c'est une autre affaire. »

Ils se regardèrent, puis reposèrent leurs regards sur les deux attrapeurs qui fonçaient, ils étaient prêts à se baisser.

« James Potter n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres tout comme Malefoy…Potter remonte…GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 310 A 10… »

Les applaudissements retentirent dans tout le stade. Quand l'équipe fut sortie des vestiaires, Hermione attendit que James et Lily décollent leur lèvres et un peu leur corps pour poser la question:

« James, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voler ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Réponds. Poussa Drago.

- Ca me donne l'impression d'être dans un monde que je contrôle ou du moins que j'arrive à maîtriser, je laisse mes problèmes au vestiaire pour être moi même. Comme si mes problèmes ne pouvaient pas me toucher. Ça donne une impression de liberté que je n'ai pas forcément quand je suis sur terre.

- J'ai gagné! S'exclama Hermione.

- Vous aviez parié sur moi ?

- Oui, Hermione a parié que tu dirais exactement ça et moi que tu dirais autre chose.

- Et moi j'étais pas dans le cou…méchants. Fit Sirius faisant semblant de bouder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu Drago ? Demanda Gwen.

- J'aurais pu embrasser Hermione.

- Pas de bol. Dit Sirius essayant d'être le plus compatissant possible.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ?

- Une séance de massage.

- Chanceuse. Envia Lily.

- Mais Lily t'as pas besoin de parier pour que je te fasse un massage tu me le dis et c'est tout. C'est quand tu veux, où tu veux. Lui dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

- Au fait Gwen tout à l'heure tu m'as donné rendez-vous après le match.

- C'est dommage c'était dans les douches mais t'es pas venu.

- Si tu veux on peut y retourner.

- Trop tard! »

Elle partit, Sirius derrière elle. Les autres suivaient tranquillement, mais ce fut moins tranquille quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune où Doors et Sperd prirent James sur leurs épaules. Le capitaine fut acclamé, par tout le monde. Laissant Lily seule.

« Eh voilà, le quidditch a pris le dessus. »

Sirius et Drago se regardèrent et firent comme pour James mais pour Lily.

« AAAAHHH je rigolais ! Lâchez moi! »

Mais ils firent comme s'ils étaient sourds, Sirius lâcha Lily quand il vit le buffet ce qui eut comme conséquence de faire tomber Lily sur Drago.

« SIRIUS BLACK AU LIEU DE PARTIR POUR BOUFFER ET DE NOUS FAIRE TOMBER ASSUME TES CONNERIES…

- Du calme Lily-Jolie. »

La soirée continua dans sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Surtout quand Sirius qui avait bien forcé sur le bière au beurre commença à faire un strip-tease debout sur une table. James et Rémus durent le forcer à aller se coucher. Tandis que Drago lui prenait de nombreuses photos pour se venger.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde,

j'espèe que ca va, en tout cas moi c'est ma première semaine de vacs (sans vouloir rire de ceux qui ont repris les cours) enfin bref ça fait ça fait un bout de temps que je dois vous mettre une suite et donc TADAM la voilà Mdr, je vous fait un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé avant au cas ou...;-)

Résumé:

Hermione et Drago sont retournés dans le passé, Drago et Sirius ont fait un pari celui qui aura Hermione en premier bien entendu tous les coups sont permis (vous allez le voir lol) la moitiè de la mission est faite et c'est donc le coeur vaillant (belle expression) que nos deux (peut-être) futurs amants vont (peut-être) partir pour Paris si Drago réussi à trouver l'enigme (on le saura bientôt mdr)...

je crois que j'ai mis l'essentiel en vous mettant le doute mdr !-)

bonne lecture

Lavande la sadique qui ne mettra qu'une suite que si vous laissez plein de reviews (minimum 10)

Bsx

**Chapitre 10:**

Jusqu'à la mi-novembre les Serpentards en virent de toutes les couleurs et ce n'était pas qu'une expression, à leur plus grand regret. Ils purent se faire colorer de multiples couleurs, grâce au jus de citrouille: donc Malefoy eut un joli teint violet, Crabbe jaune poussin, Goyle pourpre, Bellatrix rose bonbon, Narcissa rose pale etc. Ils eurent aussi le droit à l'accoutrement de la ballerine par excellence: tutu, ballerines, collant, chignon etc. pour les filles et les garçons: collant, débardeur, cheveux plaqués, bien sûr un danseur n'est plus un danseur s'il ne danse pas, dés lors chacun des Serpentards put faire une belle ou horrible chorégraphie. Ils purent avoir le droit à une blague qui touchait leur mot et leur phrase. Toutes les phrases que les élèves disaient, rimées: le problème a été que ce jour là; en sortilèges et en métamorphose il eut un contrôle aucun des Serpentards de septième année n'eut une bonne note.

Puis un soir:

« Juste avant de commencer notre repas et de nous régaler, j'ai une annonce à vous faire part. J'ai eu l'idée d'organiser un bal, ce bal aura lieu la veille du départ pour les vacances de noël. »

Une effervescence se fit ressentir dans toute la salle de la part des élèves.

« Bien sûr, les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année ne pourront pas participer au bal sauf s'ils sont invités, cela va de soit. Deux sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront organisées, la première demain, et la prochaine une semaine avant le bal. Bien je crois que j'ai tout dit…Bon appétit. »

Le groupe se regarda:

« Marianne tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

- Mais oui! Comme si j'allais refuser.

- Lily !

- Oui.

- Voudrais tu être ma cavalière pour le bal de noël ?

- Avec joie.

- Hermione ? Demandèrent Sirius et Drago en même temps. Tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal ?…Non avec moi.

- Je sais pas on verra selon le comportement de chacun.

- Julie tu vas y aller avec qui ? Demanda Lily.

- J'attends toujours le dernier moment, mais il y a un Serdaigle qui me plait assez je dois dire…j'espère qu'il va me le demander.

- Et toi Gwen? Demanda Marianne.

- J'attends je verrai, moi c'est un Gryffondor qui me plait assez.

- Qui ?

- Ah ah…

- Les filles demain il faut ab-so-lu-ment qu'on choisisse nos tenues, sinon il n'y aura plus rien la prochaine fois.

- Tout a fait d'accord. »

Le soir dans le dortoir:

« Drago, tu vas me laisser y aller avec Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je suis le plus beau…

- Et le plus modeste tant qu'on y est…de toute façon tous les coups sont permis alors je te souhaite bonne chance. »

Le lendemain matin, Drago lança sur le lit de Sirius, un sort pour que celui-ci continu de dormir sans être gêné par ses colocataires, et aussi un sortilège sur son réveil pour qu'il retarde de trois heures. Aucun des maraudeurs ne le vit et ils laissèrent Sirius dormirent. Ils se allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

« Salut!

- Sirius n'est pas là ?

- Non il dort encore. Dit James.

- Hermione tu as réfléchi ?

- A quoi ?

- Au bal! Tu veux bien y aller avec moi s'il te plait?

- Je t'ai dit que je verrai bien ! J'attends…

- DRAGO MALEFOY C'EST DELOYAL CE QUE TU AS FAIT…Hurla la douce voix de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Drago innocemment.

- Ne prends pas cet air la, tu m'as jeté un sort pour ne pas que je vous entende et un autre sur mon réveil pour que je pense qu'il n'est que 6h du matin. »

Il fit attention que Gwen, Julie et Hermione soient occupées à parler d'autres choses pour dire à Sirius.

« Je te rappelle que tous les coups sont permis. Et tu vas pouvoir te trouver une cavalière parce que…

- Je vais t'étrangler t'es qu'un tricheur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Hermione ne me dis pas que tu vas aller avec lui au bal!

- Si ça continue je n'irai avec aucun des deux.

- T'es qu'un menteur…

- Tut tut je n'ai jamais dit que j'y allais avec Hermione, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu trouves une cavalière. »

Ils finirent leur déjeuner et:

« Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy sans autorisation vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

- Professeur à notre époque nous y allons.

- Monsieur Malefoy si vous ne m'apportez pas de preuve je ne vous crois pas. Interdiction de sortir.

- Je les autorise.

- Mais Albus…

- Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, il n'y a pas de mais, vous pouvez y aller jeune gens.

- Merci. »

Ils filèrent à l'anglaise, partirent en direction de Pré-au-Lard, allèrent dans un magasin pour trouver leurs robes et costumes. Les garçons furent conseillés par les filles, tous prirent une robe de soirée noire sauf Drago qui lui opta pour une blanche. Puis elles demandèrent aux garçons d'aller au Trois Balais.

« Mais vous avez pas choisi vos robes.

- On le sait, mais on a pas dit que nous voulions venir avec vous…rappela Hermione.

- Oui, on ne veut pas que vous les voyez. Continua Lily.

- Mais…

- James y a pas de mais qui tienne. Oust ! Ordonna Lily. »

Drago et les autres allèrent donc au Trois Balais, où ils trouvèrent une table assez grande pour tout le monde.

« Salut James ! Salua une jeune fille.

- Salut Brenaman, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi au bal.

- Tu ne rends vraiment pas honneur à ta maison, l'intelligence tu n'en as pas, je sors avec Lily donc j'y vais avec Lily. Au revoir.

- Sirius. Salua une autre jeune fille.

- Salut Vilas.

- Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?

- Non. »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent avec un regard furieux pour les deux maraudeurs.

« J'y crois pas, tout le monde sait que je sors avec Lily et pourtant ils s'entêtent à me le demander.

- James regardes autour de toi, il n'y a pas Lily, Marianne, Hermione, Julie et Gwen, les autres en profitent pour vous le demander.

- Bonjour Drago. Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi au bal ? Demanda une jeune fille essayant de séduire au maximum le blondinet.

- Non.

- Pourtant je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le devine.

- Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, je te conseille d'aller voir en divination si j'y suis comme ça tu pourras réviser avec ta boule de cristal. Et ensuite je peux te dire que comme je suis le plus grand mage de tous les temps que je suis sûr que je n'irai pas avec toi et que tu ne m'attires pas. Sur cela au revoir.

- Bah dis donc tu m'impressionnes. Dit Sirius.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'arriveras jamais à faire mieux. Paria James.

- Tu me déçois.

- La prochaine fille qui passe pour toi tu devras faire pareil que Drago. Dit James.

- Franchement les gars c'est dégueulasse ce que vous faites.

- Allez Mumus, laisse nous rire.

- J'ai une proposition plus intéressante, quand les filles arriveront et qu'Hermione vous aura dit qu'elle ne veut pas y aller avec vous, Sirius tu devras inviter Gwen au bal.

- C'est trop simple et de toute façon j'irai avec Hermione.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, c'est moi…

- Stop. Ordonnèrent James et Rémus.

- Bien si Hermione ne veut pas que j'aille au bal avec elle, j'essaierai d'inviter Gwen.

- Salut !

- Avec qui veux tu aller au bal ? Demanda James.

- Avec Drago.

- Désolé c'est pas réciproque.

- Les gars vous pourriez faire preuve de plus de tact. En plus Drago tu n'as même pas regardé la fille.

- J'ai envie d'y aller avec Hermione pas avec une Poufsouffle, une Serdaigle ou une Gryffondor que je connais pas. »

Plusieurs filles défilèrent, James n'eut plus de demande, Drago et Sirius par contre eux furent presque harcelés. Quand les filles arrivèrent:

« Ca va pas ? Demanda Julie tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de Sirius qui voulait Hermione Drago le savait.

- Non, depuis tout à l'heure des filles nous demandent d'aller avec elles au bal.

- Drago…

- Non, je n'irai pas au bal avec toi. Au revoir. »

La fille partit les larmes aux yeux, son amie essaya.

« Sirius.

- Non. Au revoir.

- Vous me dégoûtez…je n'irai avec aucun de vous deux. Dit Hermione.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Sirius et Drago.

- Vous m'avez très bien comprise, je n'irai pas avec vous.

- Hermione.

- Non, je préfère y aller seule mais pas avec vous.

- Bien, de toutes façons je voulais y aller avec Julie. Julie, tu veux venir avec moi au bal ? Demanda Drago.

- …Je…

- Salut ! Dit un garçon en arrivant l'air timide et mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais…

- Tu ne nous déranges pas.

- …He…Hermione tu veux venir au bal avec moi au bal ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Merci.

- Drago, je veux bien aller au bal avec toi. Dit Julie un peu triste.

- Gwen comme je suis beau et séduisant, drôle et…

- Parfait quoi ! S'exclama Lily.

- Lily tu me sauves…Je trouvais pas le mot. Donc Gwen comme je suis parfait voudrais-tu venir au bal avec moi et plus si affinité ?

- SIRIUS ! S'exaspèrent les autres.

- Bah quoi?

- Je te dirai non, comme je ne suis pas parfaite et que je n'aime pas les égocentriques, sûr d'eux, qui flattent à tout bout de champs leur ego surdimensionné et que c'est pas demain la veille que j'aurai des affinités avec toi. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche la referma, l'ouvrit, la ferma, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« SIRIUS BLACK LE GRAND SIRIUS BLACK VIENT DE SE FAIRE REJETER PAR DEUX FILLES EN MOINS DE CINQ MINUTES…hurla James. »

Tout ceux qui connaissaient Sirius explosèrent de rire.

« Alors Black! On a plus autant de succès.

- Tiens Black, je me demandais justement avec qui iras-tu au bal, mais je connais déjà la réponse, ce bon vieux calamar géant va vouloir t'accompagner, c'est le seul qui pourrait t'écouter pendant des heures en te comprenant.

- Non en fait j'y vais avec Rodolphus.

- Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre prochain mariage, j'espère que vos enfants ne vous ressembleront pas.

- Moi au moins je ne déshonore pas la famille en traînant avec des Gryffondors, en plus avec Malefoy vous devez bien vous entendre comme vous êtes tous les deux des traîtres et comme vous traînez avec des sangs de bourbes… »

Elle n'avait pu dire autre chose, Sirius lui avait jeté un sortilège pour que des furoncles apparaissent sur son visage, Drago, un sortilège de jambencoton, Rémus un sort de silence et James un expelliarmus qui la fit atterrir contre un mur. La salle était silencieuse, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de les insulter…commença Sirius.

- Ni toi ni les autres…continua Drago.

- Elles valent mieux que vous…compléta Rémus.

- Toutes personnes qui osera les insulter ou lever la main sur auront affaire à nous. Finit James. »

Deux Serpentards portèrent Bellatrix et la sortirent sous un silence de plomb.

« Vous voulez notre photo ? Demanda froidement James. »

Ils s'assirent et firent comme si de rien n'était:

« Vous n'auriez jamais du répondre. Dit Lily.

- Ils n'ont pas à dire ça.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à leur faire changer d'avis. Informa Hermione.

- Peut-être mais ils n'ont aucun droit de vous insulter, ils peuvent le dire entre eux et le penser. »

Ils reprirent leur discussion tranquillement sans revenir sur l'incident Black. Drago susurra à l'oreille d'Hermione:

« J'ai trouvé !

- Quoi ?

- La solution de l'énigme.

- Et c'est ?

- Paris !

- Peut-être…Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette solution ?

- C'était pas facile j'ai du emprunter plusieurs livres…le lieu sacré d'une union c'est une église…

- Je suis d'accord.

- Ensuite j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, la lumière j'ai pensé qu'elle représentait une ville, mais laquelle ? C'est là que mes livres m'ont aidé, à un moment il y avait écrit la ville lumière…Paris.

- Et la suite ?

- Les catacombes sous Notre Dame.

- Bravo ! Il t'a fallu combien de temps ?

- Depuis que tu me l'as donné, tous les soirs je lisais, cherchais, etc.

- Moi il m'a fallu dix minutes avec Lily.

- …Tu peux répéter ? J'ai cru entendre que tu l'avais fait avec Lily.

- Oui.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Il faudra aller voir Dumbledore.

- Ouais, ça va être sympas en hiver.

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie. En plus la France est un pays merveilleux. Au fait tu me dois encore un massage.

- Quand tu veux.

- Ce soir dans la salle sur demande.

- Ok. »

Quand ils durent rentrer, Drago et Hermione prirent le chemin du bureau du directeur.

« T'as le mot de passe ?

- Non, j'ai oublié de le demander à Lily. On va devoir deviner, ce sont des noms de bonbons, des desserts.

- C'est pas sérieux.

- Drago ! Fizwizbiz…

- Chocogrenouille, plume en sucre…

- Sorbet citron, bertie crochue, patacitouille…

- Et si vous essayez suçacide ? Dit une voix derrière pleine d'amusement.

- Professeur!

- Oui c'est moi, en tout cas c'était le cas il y a une dizaine de minutes. Si nous allions dans mon bureau. »

Le professeur se mit dans son fauteuil et attendit:

« Bien alors de quoi vouliez vous me parlez ?

- De notre mission.

- Allez-y miss Granger.

- Nous avons trouvé la solution de l'énigme, nous pensons que nous devons aller à Paris.

- Bien quand ?

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions y aller le lendemain du bal comme ça nous serions de retour avant noël.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, vous avez encore votre bague ?

- Oui. »

Elle montra sa main sous les yeux amusés de Dumbledore et surpris de Drago.

« Quoi tu la portes depuis le voyage ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Bien, vous vous appellerez, Gabrielle Hadwood, et vous Michael Drake. Vous connaissez le fonctionnement de la bague donc je n'ai rien à vous dire à par de faire attention, vous atterrirez dans une rue adjacente à celle de l'hôtel, le lion d'or. Je vous fais totalement confiance.

- Merci.

- Si vous n'avez rien à me dire.

- Non.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Le repas fut rapide et ils s'esquissèrent pour aller dans la salle sur demande, voulant une salle avec lit, huiles etc.

« Bien alors nous avons un lit, des huiles…c'est bon non ? »

Il hocha la tête, Drago avait hâte de commencer mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait des huiles. Hermione commença à retirer sa chemise noire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda un Drago surpris.

- Comment tu veux me masser si je ne retire pas ma chemise. Ne te fais pas d'illusion en dessus c'est mon haut de maillot de bain…et juste pour mettre les choses au claire c'est même pas le peine de penser d'essayer de le retirer sinon tu te souviendras toute ta vie de ce que je ferai.

- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris.

- J'espère. »

Hermione s'allongea et sentit les mains de Drago sur elle, ce contact la fit frissonner:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as les mains froides. »

Drago aimait beaucoup le contact qu'il avait avec Hermione, en plus l'épiderme de celle-ci était doux. De la soie. Il la sentait se décrisper sous son massage, et se rendit compte qu'elle devait vraiment être stressée, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait pensé. Hermione appréciait énormément ce que faisait Drago, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle sentit qu'on lui retirait les ficelles. Mais le laissa faire.

« N'en profite pas.

- Comment ? Comme ça. »

Drago se pencha et commença à parsemer le dos de la jeune fille de baisers.

« Exactement. »

La voix d'Hermione tremblait légèrement. Elle adorait ce que Drago faisait, donc sa tête lui disait de le laisser continuer. Tandis que son cœur, lui, lui disait d'arrêter pour ne pas faire de bêtises et donc de le regretter après.

« Si…s'il te plait arrête. »

Drago était surpris du ton de la Gryffondor. Elle avait dit celui d'une petite voix. Comme si elle avait lutté pour lui dire. Elle remit son haut en place, se releva et s'habilla.

« C'est bon…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je…j'y vais. »

Elle s'en allait quand Drago reprit ses esprits et l'attrapa. Elle se retourna, évitant le regard de Drago.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas je suis désolé.

- N…non…il faut que j'y aille…j'ai pas fini mes devoirs. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui lol

je crois que certains ont une réponse concernant le massage lol XD

en tout cas

bsx

Lavande qui veut toujours minimum dix reviews pour vous mettre la suite


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde,

j'espère que ça va en tout cas moi assez lol (si on ne prend pas en compte les notes du bac blanc mdr)

je vous mets la suite comme vous m'avez laissé plus de dix reviews (merci) j'espère que j'aurais plus à avoir recours à ça pour que vous laissiez des reviews ;-) j'aime pas trop ça bien que ce soit sadique mdr

bref comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs d'entre vous j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic depuis un bout de temps comme les autres que je publie actuellement donc si j'ai plein de reviews du jour au lendemain je peux vous mettre une suite XD

pour tout ceux qui ont lu QUI DIT MIEUX je dois vous annoncer que j'ai commencé à écrire la suite ce sera une fic un peu plus

longue mais qui je pense ne dépassera pas les 20 chapitres parcontre j'ai pas trop d'idées pour le titre alors je suis ouverte à toute proposition (de titre bien sûr XD)

j'avais pensé à: Je t'aime, moi non mais plus ! J'trouvais que ca sonné pas trop mal mais maintenant je suis pas trop pour

en attendant je vous mets cette suite comme je sais que vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer entre Drago Hermione si Sirius va avoir une cavalière si...si...remarquez avec des si on peut refaire le monde alors je vous laisse découvrir

bsx

n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait...si vous voulez une suite

bonne lecture

La très sadique Lavande

**Chapitre 11:**

Elle se libéra de l'emprise que Drago avait sur elle et partit. Drago n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Elle aimait ! Alors pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ? Dit Drago.

- Peut-être parce que justement elle aimait et qu'elle t'aime.

- Rémus ! Comment tu sais que je suis là ?

- Je suis un loup-garou ne l'oublie pas…je plaisante j'ai vu sortir Hermione de la salle.

- Elle ne m'aime pas.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Oui…non…je sais pas…Elle est différente des autres filles, elle est comme Lily et Marianne et encore.

- C'est ça qui t'attire chez elle: le fait qu'elle ne te court pas après pour te demander de sortir avec toi.

- Oui, elle si différente. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec elle. Parce qu'avec les autres je couche avec et c'est tout.

- Tu l'as dit toi même avec elle c'est différent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. »

Remus partit à son tour, laissant Drago dans ses pensées. Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Tandis qu'Hermione arrivait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle ne fit pas attention à ses amis et alla dans son dortoir où elle prit la première chose qui pouvait se lire qu'elle trouva, et entreprit la lecture.

« Ca va pas.

- Si très bien…pourquoi ?

- Ce n'était pas une question, tu ne vas pas bien parce que tu es entrain de lire un magazine de Gwen.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi intelligente ?

- Raconte.

- Tu sais j'avais gagné un massage et bien il me l'a fait tout à l'heure.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Non non. Il a commencé à me masser et après j'ai senti qu'il me retirait les ficelles de mon haut.

- Tu l'as laissé faire.

- Je n'aurais jamais du dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en profite. Parce que c'est ça qui lui a donné l'envie…

- De voir la limite.

- Oui.

- Mais tu l'as arrêté.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors? Si vous n'avez rien fait.

- Tu sais…Quand on rentrera, chacun ira de son coté.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Je sais ce que je dis Lily. C'était juste un jeu entre nous…rien de plus.

- Tu mens ! C'est plus qu'un jeu c'est plus que ça et tu le sais!

- Un jeu stupide qu'on aurait jamais dû commencer !

- Un jeu qui vous a fait vous rapprocher, je suis sûre qu'il tient à toi!

- Je ne pense pas. De toute façon quand il retrouvera sa mère, les Serpentards et le reste, il sera celui qu'il était avant.

- Tu te trompes, réfléchis un peu. Est-ce que depuis le début de l'année c'est-à-dire même avant que vous n'arriviez il était comme ça ?

- Si tu penses à attentionné, drôle, souriant etc. Il ne l'était pas vraiment, on s'amusait juste à…

- Je sais ça. Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour lui.

- Non je ne ressens rien pour lui. Dit Hermione évitant le regard émeraude de Lily.

- Hermione dis le moi en me regardant.

- Bon d'accord il se pourrait que je ressente un petit quelque chose. Murmura-t-elle sans pour autant regarder la rouquine.

- Hermione dis le moi les yeux dans les yeux que tu ne ressens seulement qu'un petit quelque chose comme tu dis. Je t'ai vu le regarder, tu le dévores des yeux…

- Même pas vrai…

- Hermione !

- Non !

- Hermione ! Si c'est pas vrai alors pourquoi tu rougis.

- Je rougis pas…il…fait juste un peu chaud dans cette pièce.

- Hermione, ça marche peut-être avec les autres mais pas avec moi.

- Ouais bah les autres ils sont pas tous aussi intelligents que toi. Marmonna Hermione.

- Tu iras dire ça à Rémus, Marianne, James…

- Je…je l'aime voilà t'es contente ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Parce que!

- Comme tu le dis si bien à Sirius parce que n'est pas une réponse.

- Parce qu'on est à la fois si proche mais si loin l'un de l'autre que ça ne marchera jamais. On est si différent.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et de toute façon les contraires s'attirent! Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

- Tu disjonctes et c'est qui se rassemble s'assemble!

- Vous êtes pareils en certains points, mais aussi totalement opposés, donc ça marche! Je disjoncte. La dernière fois que Sirius t'a approché que s'est-il passé ?

- Drago est arrivé et a dit que James cherchait Sirius…mais ça ne prouve rien !

- Au contraire, James était avec moi, tout le temps et il n'a jamais demandé à Drago de trouver Sirius. On n'avait même pas vu Drago.

- Et moi je te dis que ça ne prouve rien. Il ne m'aime pas.

- T'es vraiment bouchée toi! Drago était un glaçon ambulant comme disait Sirius, il sait très bien cacher ses émotions…

- Et alors ? Ça ne prouve rien. S'entêta Hermione.

- Quelle tête de mule. Tu sais tu es très intelligente quand tu veux mais là tu te conduis comme une gamine.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi il ne tient pas à moi…tu te souviens quand on a trouvé l'indice ?

- Oui, avant tu n'allais pas bien tu n'as jamais voulu me dire pourquoi.

- La veille je me baladais avec Sirius et on a vu contre une porte entrain de s'embrasser Gwen et Drago, et après ils sont rentrés dans la salle de classe et…

- Ca ne prouve rien.

- Tu peux dire pour moi mais toi c'est pas mieux t'es aussi têtue.

- Écoute, je te propose qu'on fasse quelque chose.

- Dis toujours.

- Je vais donner rendez-vous à Drago et on parlera, je ne dirai rien de tes sentiments si ça te rassure et tu te cacheras.

- Ok. »

Elles affinèrent leur plan puis Lily sortit de la chambre suivit d'Hermione. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de commune, Lily poussa Hermione dans un placard, qui étouffa un cri de surprise.

« Il arrive. »

Hermione s'installa et entrouvrit la porte, elle le vit:

« Marianne m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ici ?

- Parce tu crois que parler d'Hermione devant Hermione serait une bonne chose ?

- Pourquoi tu veux me parler d'Hermione ?

- Elle m'a dit ce que tu as fait avec Gwen.

- Je n'ai rien fait avec Gwen.

- Je…

- Tu vois, je n'ai jamais embrassé et encore moins couché avec Gwen.

- C'est pas ce que m'a dit Hermione.

- Je me suis arrangé pour que Sirius voit l'illusion que j'avais fait apparaître.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois qu'il est amoureux de Gwen et qu'il ne se rend même pas compte. Mais je ne me doutais pas qu'Hermione serait avec sinon je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça à Hermione, je ne suis pas un salaud même si des fois on peut le penser…je ne lui ferai jamais ça même si je ne sors pas avec elle.

- Tu aimerais ? »

Hermione d'où elle était vit que Drago était assez mal à l'aise.

« J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me piéger.

- Mais non j'essaye juste d'éclaircir votre relation.

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Tu sais quand on rentrera je retrouverai mon père et il n'a pas dû oublier ce que je fais aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que je défends et suis avec vous. Si je sors avec elle ça ne va rien arranger au contraire. Si l'interrogatoire est fini je dois y aller Sirius me traite de tricheur pour le…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- … »

Trop tard il était parti, Hermione sortit de sa cachette.

« Voilà t'es contente ? Il n'a pas répondu on est pas plus avancées.

- Au contraire, il a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Gwen, et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois là. Je suis sûre qu'il tient à toi. »

Drago avait très bien entendu la question de Lily mais il ne voulait pas y répondre ne sachant pas vraiment où il en était lui même. Il sourit Lily ne reculait devant rien. Les semaines passèrent, Hermione pensait tous les jours à la discussion que Lily et Drago avaient eus. Tout comme Drago, mais il ne le montrait pas. Tout deux sans le savoir réfléchissaient à leur relation. Gwen accepta enfin la demande de Sirius et devint donc sa cavalière.

Le jour J arriva bien vite. Le matin ils firent une bataille de boules de neiges digne de ce nom.

Les filles laissèrent les garçons en début d'après midi prenant leur dortoir en otage. Les garçons, eux, restèrent dans la salle commune comme tous les autres garçons mais faisaient différents jeux: bataille explosive, échec version sorcier, escapade dans les couloirs etc.

Puis deux heures avant le bal ils filèrent dans le dortoir.

Ce fut la course: celui qui rentrait dans la salle de bain en premier.

Ce fut Rémus le premier, profitant de la bataille d'oreiller entre les autres pour se faufiler dans la salle de bain.

Puis James, qui fit pareil.

Drago stupéfixia Sirius pour pouvoir avoir la salle de bain.

Le dernier fut Peter qui ce fit avoir par sa naïveté légendaire, Sirius fit croire à Peter qu'un hippogriffe volait à la fenêtre, ce dernier regarda immédiatement à la fenêtre en criant.

Quand ils furent enfin prêts, il restait une demie-heure avant le rendez-vous avec les filles, ils firent rentrer le Serdaigle en qui ils avaient confiance. Chacun des garçons s'assit dans un fauteuil et ils attendirent que leur cavalière arrive. Certaines filles étaient déjà prêtes et regardées avec intérêt le groupe le plus populaire.

« Ca fait je sais pas combien d'heures qu'elles sont enfermées dans le dortoir et elles trouvent encore le moyen d'être en retard. S'exaspéra Sirius.

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir au bal avec toi ? Tu sais bien que si on fait ça c'est pour être belles.

- Gwen!…Tu es…whouah… »

Drago, James et Rémus se retournèrent pour faire face à une Gwen stupéfiante. Drago se demanda comment Sirius n'avait pas pu voir la jeune fille. Elle avait la coiffure la plus simple: les cheveux lâchés, le maquillage habituel. Par contre sa robe criait « regardez moi ». Elle était rouge, et asymétrique. Une fine bretelle tenait la robe, à son épaule droite. A un moment sa robe découvrait un bout de son ventre coté gauche et quelques centimètres plus tard: c'est-à-dire en haut de sa cuisse gauche la robe finissait, tandis que du coté droit elle touchait parterre. Sirius ne bougeait plus, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

« Sirius Black aussi pétrifié devant une fille…j'aurais tout vu ! Pensa Drago. »

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu…Dit Sirius. Mademoiselle.

- Monsieur.

- Je suis fière d'être votre cavalier ce soir.

- Merci. »

Il lui fit un baise main, Drago crut voir Gwen rougir.

« Si on accorde tant d'attention à Gwen, je m'en vais.

- Oh que non. Dit Rémus. »

Marianne s'était faite un chignon, qui lui donnait un air élégant. Aucune trace de maquillage comme à son habitude ce qui lui allait à la perfection, tout comme sa robe. Une robe bleue pervenche. Elle avait trois bretelles fines à chaque épaule et légèrement ondulés comme ses cheveux. Sa robe comportait un décolleté qui n'était pas extravagant mais sage laissant voir très légèrement la naissance de sa poitrine. La robe tombait sur ses formes les épousant parfaitement et se terminait par terre.

« Tu es la plus belle ce soir, tu resplendies.

- Mon Rémus. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« Mon Sirius. »

Le groupe se retourna vers Gwen et Sirius qui mimaient les deux tourtereaux.

« Gwen tu es la plus belle de toutes les filles que je n'ai vu depuis des millénaires. »

Gwen caricatura en prenant ses deux mains en collant l'une d'elles contre sa joue.

« Oh tu es si romantique.

- Un bisou. »

Sirius s'était approché de Gwen, et il fit comme un enfant qui voulait embrasser quelqu'un: les lèvres en avant. Gwen s'approcha et l'embrassa rapidement, ce qui fit la surprise générale: même Sirius ne devait pas s'attendre à cela.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien sans moi.

- Mon ange! S'exclama James. »

Lily était époustouflante. Ses cheveux étaient à la fois lis et ondulés, sa peau n'avait aucune trace de maquillage ce qui ne changeait pas. Lily avait autour du cou une émeraude qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle portait une robe. Simple. Et pourtant elle la mettait en valeur mieux que quiconque. De fines bretelles presque inexistantes tenaient la robe blanche. Elle tombait délicatement sur ses formes laissant un décolleté qui n'avait rien d'extravagant ni de choquant. La robe était aussi fendue tout le long de sa jambe droite. Le tout faisait que la jolie sorcière était parfaite et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

« Tu es…tu es…tu es…je sais pas magnifique resplendissante fantastique…je trouve pas de mot.

- Par contre ce soir il va parfaitement savoir comment on retire ta robe.

- Sirius ! S'exaspéra James.

- Pourquoi pas ?! Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin, accentué par un clin d'œil plein de sous entendu. »

James ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit, la referma etc.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te mette dans un aquarium ? S'amusa Lily. »

James attrapa Lily par surprise qui poussa un petit cri. Il la renversa un peu et l'embrassa.

« Gwen tu es si radieuse je crois que tu ne garderas pas ta robe bien longtemps. Caricatura Sirius toujours dans leur petit jeu.

- Si on y allait tout de suite ? »

Gwen s'approcha avec un de ses airs coquins, et elle fit comme si elle déshabillait Sirius.

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous! Dit Marianne.

- Je suis contente de ne pas être venue avec toi.

- Hermione ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et Drago. »

Elle était somptueuse. Drago ne l'avait jamais vu aussi magnifique. Elle s'était faite un chignon avec deux baguettes qui en sortaient, tout comme quelques mèches qui tombaient avec délicatesse sur ses épaules. Son maquillage la faisait ressemblait trait pour trait à une chinoise. La robe était noire, chinoise, elle avait un décolleté nullement choquant, sa robe ne comportait pas de manche. Et une sorte de fermeture sur son coté gauche qui s'arrêtait au milieu de sa cuisse découvrant sa jambe.

« Oui c'est mon prénom.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Kyle, tu es élégant.

- Gwen!

- Oui c'est mon prénom.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Sirius tu es si élégant.

- Oh ma Gwen viens là que je t'embrasse.

- Oh oui.

- De vrais gamins! S'exclama Hermione. »

Drago n'en revenait pas, elle était radieuse.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait un effort j'aurai pu y aller avec elle. Pensa-t-il. »

« Si tu ne fais pas attention à ta cavalière je crois que je vais me trouver un autre cavalier.

- Reste. »

Drago crut voir Hermione, et pour cause. Julie avait lissé ses cheveux et avait un chignon avec deux baguettes. Elle arborait le même maquillage. La robe par contre était rouge, chinoise. Sauf qu'elle avait un décolleté plus présent. Tout comme celle d'Hermione, la robe de la Gryffondor n'avait pas de manche. Mais la sorte fermeture était sur son coté droit et donc c'était sa jambe droite qui était découverte.

« Tu es divine!

- Drago Malefoy à la palme d'or du compliment. Informa Gwen. Il compare quand même Julie à une divinité.

- Pourquoi cette ressemblance?

- Nous n'avons pas fait exprès. Dit Hermione. Chacune d'entre nous était rentrée dans une cabine et quand on est ressorties…

- Hermione et moi avions la même robe sauf la couleur. »

Drago remarqua quelque chose qui allait arranger ses affaires, ils descendirent et attendirent devant les portes. Quand ils entrèrent tout était magnifiquement décoré, elle rappelait à Hermione la décoration pour le bal, lors de sa quatrième année. Ils s'installèrent et le discours de leur directeur commença.

« Dans ce décor somptueux fait par ceux que je demande d'applaudir: les préfets…donc comme je le disais dans ce décor somptueux, vêtus de vos plus belles tenues nous passerons cette soirée…Cependant le bal ne débutera que lorsque certains élèves seront partis. Je vous souhaite un excellent repas et une bonne soirée. »

Les conversations reprirent de plus belles.

« Voyons ce qu'il y a à manger. Dit Sirius en regardant le menu.

- T'es pas croyable. S'indigna James. »

Mais rien n'arrêtait Sirius Black même pas lui, alors sous les yeux de ses amis et de quelques autres il s'enfila mets sur mets. Puis quand le repas fut terminé.

« Maintenant que vous avez terminé de manger. Dit il en dirigeant son regard vers un certains Gryffondor qui observait avec insistance le plafond. Je demande à tous les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année de bien vouloir quitter la salle. »

Les élèves concernés partirent sans une once d'indignation.

« Bien! Je vous pris jeune gens de bien vouloir accueillir le groupe qui nous accompagnera toute la soirée: les Mysticks. Je demande aux deux préfets en chef ainsi qu'à leur cavalier de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal. »

La première danse était un slow, Lily et James étaient au centre et un peu plus loin il y avait Narcissa et Malefoy. Hermione admirait Narcissa, elle était ravissante elle portait une robe bleue pâle presque blanche simple. Aucune expression ne figurait sur son visage. Par contre Malefoy, lui avait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres et un regard qui exprimait la même chose.

« Ta mère est ravissante. Chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Drago. »

Elle rencontra le regard bleu gris de Drago. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione ne parvenait à détacher son regard de celui de Drago. Ce dernier était tout aussi hypnotisé. Ce fut Kyle qui fit rompre le lien qu'il y avait entre lui et Hermione.

« Hermione veux tu danser ?

- Avec plaisir Kyle. »

Il la vit s'éloigner encore une fois de lui, puis reprenant ses esprits.

« Julie voudrais tu m'accorder cette danse ?

- Oui. »

En milieu de soirée tandis qu'il ne restait que Julie, lui, Hermione et Kyle à table.

« Qui veut boire quelque chose ?

- Moi je veux bien. Dit Hermione.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu peux venir m'aider Kyle.

- Oui je viens. »

Quand Drago eut les deux verres en main:

« Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui vas-y.

- Est-ce qu'au départ tu ne voulais pas aller au bal avec Julie ? »

Il vit le Serdaigle rougir à une vitesse ahurissante.

« …oui.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé ?

- Parce que tu lui as demandé quelques secondes avant que j'arrive.

- Si tu veux on peut échanger, parce que je sais qu'elle préfèrerait être avec toi.

- Mais toi ?

- J'irai avec Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas bête je sais que tu as un but et ce but c'est être avec Hermione.

- En effet, mais je sais que vous deux ça va coller alors ne perd pas de temps va l'inviter à danser.

- Toi aussi vas-y. »

Ils donnèrent les verres à leur cavalière puis:

« Julie, veux tu m'accorder cette danse ? »

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'éclairèrent.

« Oui…mais Drago ?

- Hermione ? Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour danser avec moi ?

- Oui. »

Elle avait dit oui. Le cœur d'Hermione et celui de Drago battaient à la chamade. La chanson qui commença était un slow. Hermione mit ses mains autour du cou de Drago et ce dernier mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Il la rapprocha de lui, celle-ci posa sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule du jeune homme. Chacun pouvait sentir le parfum de l'autre: Hermione celui de Drago: jasmin et Drago celui d'Hermione: fruits des bois. Aucun des deux ne parla durant le premier slow, ne voulant pas gâcher la magie qui s'était créée. La deuxième fut encore un slow, encore plus intimiste.

« Avoue.

- Avouer quoi ?

- Que tu as tout fait pour que Kyle et Julie soient ensembles.

- Oui et alors, depuis tout à l'heure il dévorait ma cavalière des yeux…alors on a fait échange.

- Sympas.

- Tu ne préfères pas ce changement ?

- Pourquoi je préférerai ce changement ? »

Drago approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione approfondit le baiser en tirant Drago vers elle. Ils appréciaient tous le deux ce baiser, qui était différent des autres. Drago entendit un lointain: « Sirius tu vas passer à la casserole. » et un autre « J'ai gagné. » qui le fit sourire. Quand ils durent rompre le baiser, ils se regardèrent les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient, mais pas de joie. De tristesse. Jamais Hermione n'avait ressenti ça, et elle était triste, triste que leur histoire ne puisse avoir un lendemain sérieux. Drago était surpris que le regard de la jeune fille soit si triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Dit Hermione. »

La danse qui suivit fut un rock, alors ils rejoignirent les autres. Lily avait un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres, ce sourire s'effaça bien vite voyant l'air triste de son amie. Drago jeta un regard à Rémus et à James qui lui lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire que Sirius allait souffrir. Il tourna son regard vers Lily qui lui montra qu'il devait parler à Hermione ce qu'il fit:

« Hermione! Je voudrais te parler.

- Je te suis…on va où ?

- Je sais pas dans la première salle de classe qu'on trouve. »

En entrant dans la salle de classe il la laissa s'assoire et commença:

« Je sais pas comment te dire ça mais…

- Te casse pas la tête j'ai compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? »

Drago voyait qu'Hermione commençait à pleurer.

« On peut pas être ensembles sinon…eh merde…j'ai rien dit…laisse tomber…je…je vais me coucher… »

Sur cela elle partait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili voilou,

je sais c'est très méchant mdr en tout cas vous pensez pas

que Drago a encore fait des bêtises ?

qu'Hermione se pose trop de question ?

que Sirius va souffrir ?

que Drago a laissé passer sa chance ?

que plein de chose ?

avant première: le prochain chapitre concerne Paris ;-)

j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas si vous voulez une suite vous savez ce qu'il faut faire ...

bsx

Lavande


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

comment allez-vous ?

Moi putot...

merci pour vos reviews et les futures reviews (permettant une suite)

J'avais promis une suite (il me semble) donc c'est avec une grande joie et un immense plaisir que je vous la mets...vous allez être contents...je l'espère en tout cas les choses vont changer pour Sirius lol ;-)

j'ai une question à poser est-ce l'un ou l'une d'entre vous ferez des études de psychanalyse ou de médecine pour me renseigner sur la skisophrénie j'aurais quelques questions à poser...pour peut-être une future fic lol

_bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 12:**

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi! »

La phrase était partie toute seule. Cela avait fait bizarre à Drago de dire ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit ça, même si ce n'était pas un « je t'aime. ». Hermione se tourna les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, elle lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille du jeune homme. Drago, lui, passa son pouce sur la joue de la jeune fille pour lui retirait la dernière larme qui encombrait son visage et y laissa ses mains.

« Est-ce que je dois te croire ?

- Fais ce que tu veux…Mais moi comment je dois prendre le fait que tu étais cachée dans un placard et que Lily essayait de m'interroger ? »

Elle sourit:

« Tu m'avais vu ?

- Disons que le fait que Lily me parle ça me dérange pas, qu'elle choisisse la salle sur demande non plus. Mais que la porte qui s'est matérialisée

avec le décor soit entrouverte et qu'un bout de cape dépasse… »

Drago fut coupé dans son récit par le baiser d'Hermione, qu'il approfondit à son tour.

« Tu parles trop…on y retourne ?

- J'ai pas trop envie. »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« D'accord. »

Ils descendirent prenant la direction de la grande salle, main dans la main. En entrant dans la salle de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux. Leurs amis les regardaient heureux pour le jeune couple, enfin un n'était pas heureux il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir draguer une fille sur la demande de Drago. Hermione était plus qu'heureuse, elle savait que Drago en disant ces mots avait du faire un effort. Elle ne le lâchait pas ou plus. Tous les slows qu'il y avait ils les faisaient. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Drago au contraire. Le seul problème était qu'il venait de s'engager pas que cela soit un problème en soit, mais il y aurait des conséquences, son père n'avait pas dû apprécier son entrée. Son regard inquiet fut intercepté par Rémus qui était assis à coté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu devrais être content, tu as gagné ton pari, tu vas ridiculiser Sirius et tu es avec elle.

- Je sais, je suis content.

- Et moi je m'appelle Dumbledore.

- A ton avis comment va réagir mon père ?

- Je l'avais oublié.

- Pas moi.

- Drago, tu viens danser ?

- Oui. »

Il fit un sourire à Sirius et alla danser avec Hermione. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux le lui dire avant qu'elle ne découvre tout.

« Hermione, j'ai un truc à te dire.

- Ah oui quoi ?

- Quand on est arrivé ici enfin à cette époque, je me suis retrouvé on va dire avec un concurrent bien qu'il soit moins fort que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que t'étais jaloux de Sirius ?

- Moi jaloux jamais de la vie, c'est juste que j'aimais pas quand il essayait de se rapprocher de toi.

- Dans mon jargon ça veut dire jaloux.

- C'est allé très vite, et on est arrivés à faire un…

- Pari! Oui j'avais deviné.

- Ca ne te fait rien ?

- Bah j'étais en colère, quand je m'en suis aperçue. Je voulais voir ta réaction quand tu m'embrasserais devant Sirius…mais je ne m'attendais pas à celle là.

- Tu m'étonnes! Moi non plus je pensais pas je te dirai tout ça.

- Mais au final je suis fière de toi, tu as changé et c'est ce Drago à qui je tiens. »

Drago sourit à Hermione, décidément cette fille l'étonnera tout le temps.

« Mais…Comment t'as deviné ?

- Tout ce que tu faisais subir à Sirius, et tout ça du jour au lendemain. La réaction de Sirius quand on avait fait notre petit pari.

- C'est vrai que il s'en ait pris plein la gueule.

- C'était quoi les termes du pari ?

- On avait le droit à tous les coups bas possibles, sauf celui de te le dire. Le vainqueur était celui qui t'embrassait bien sur si en retour il se prenait une gifle le pari continuait.

- C'est quoi le gage de Sirius ?

- Il doit sortir avec une fille que je choisis pour lui.

- Je crois savoir qui tu vas choisir mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre quoique, il est très probable que tu lui dises de sor… »

Sa voix fut étouffée par les douces lèvres de Drago qui prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ta robe t'aller à merveille ?

- Non, mais je pense que tes yeux t'ont trahis.

- Tu sais quoi? J'ai envie de te la retirer.

- Essaye et je te jure que tu te souviendras toute ta vie de cette soirée…

- Je n'en doute pas. Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Pas dans ce sens là…

- Dans la position que tu voudras.

- Drago Malefoy.

- J'y crois pas j'ai réussi à te faire rougir. Peut-être qu'on devrait s'éclipser.

- Si tu me déshabilles tu ne comprendras plus rien à ta vie, alors je ne te conseille pas d'essayer. »

Drago devant la tête d'Hermione préféra ne rien ajouter.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs la dernière danse, avant de rejoindre vos dortoirs. »

Tous les couples se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse, pour la dernière fois de l'année. Puis, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune respective.

« Cette soirée aura été pleine de rebondissements. Dit Lily regardant deux personnes en particuliers.

- Sirius viens là. »

Drago avait appelé le courageux Gryffondor qu'était Sirius Black qui était en train de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour ne pas affronter son gage ou plutôt le détenteur du gage. Comme la plupart du groupe s'était éclipsé, Drago allait pouvoir en profiter pour dire le gage.

« Drago je suis fatigué.

- C'est moi le tricheur après?

- Oui t'as drogué Hermione!

- Mais oui! T'as oublié quelque chose avant de te coucher.

- Ca m'étonnerait.

- Et quelque chose qui s'appellerait gage ?

- Oh ça ?

- Oui ça.

- Eh bien on verra plus tard.

- Oh que non, j'ai choisi…

- Je m'attends au pire…

- Arrête de me couper sinon je change d'avis.

- C'était juste pour te dire que venant de ta part je m'attends au pire.

- Sirius Black aurait-il peur d'un gage ?

- Certainement pas.

- En tout cas je suis sûr que j'irai lui dire quand vous sortirez ensemble que…

- Drago abrége mes souffrances.

- Gwen.

- Quoi Gwen ?!

- Tu devras sortir avec Gwen.

- Je dois sortir avec Gwen ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Mais je te conseille d'arrêter il paraît que ça rend sourd.

- Je vous jure, comme c'est pas le cerveau qui travaille, ce sont les hormones et le bas ventre, ça nous aide vraiment. Ironisa Hermione qui était revenue ainsi que les autres.

- EEEEEHHHH… »

Cette phrase fit rire Lily, Gwen, Julie et Marianne, tandis que les garçons furent vexés. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, James et Lily étaient partis tout comme Rémus et Marianne. Il ne restait plus que Sirius, Peter, Drago, Gwen, Hermione. Peter les quitta pour aller se coucher. Sirius racontait des blagues à Gwen qui riait de bon cœur.

« Drago Malefoy le marieur.

- Bah bien sûr, au moins après quand ils seront ensembles, je ne l'aurai plus sur le dos.

- On va peut-être aller se coucher parce que demain on part.

- Je l'avais oublié ce voyage…

- On partira quand j'aurai vu Lily et Marianne vers 9h30…

- Avec un peu de chance on aura encore…

- N'y pense même pas.

- Comme si ça t'avais déplu. »

Hermione sourit discrètement et reprit le jeu, elle s'approcha de Drago et lui susurra:

« Avec un peu de chance on ira plus loin que ce qu'on a fait dans la cabine… »

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche puis reprit vite ses esprits.

« Si c'est pour me laisser en plan je préfère pas…

- Qui vivra verra…sur ce je vais me coucher. »

Elle embrassa langoureusement Drago et monta se coucher le sourire aux lèvres. Drago ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser, cette fille allait le rendre dingue. Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le retour de James et Rémus dans le dortoir.

« Vous savez qu'elle heure il est ?

- Oui, il est 9h30.

- James dis moi que tu rigoles.

- Non je ne rigole pas.

- Merde! Je vais me faire tuer!

- Pourquoi c'est dimanche on peut dormir. Dit Rémus.

- On part.

- Où ? Demanda Sirius avec une voix endormie.

- Je sais pas c'est Hermione qui veut absolument qu'on y aille.

- Au fait je te félicite. Dit Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avoir réussit à embrasser Hermione, moi à chaque fois que je m'approchais elle partait.

- Tu parles, Drago si t'es à Serpentard à ton époque tu t'es pas vanté de l'avoir embrassé avant. Dit Rémus.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Drago se serait vanté. Dit Sirius.

- Eh bien non, il l'a embrassé et même plusieurs fois. Dit Rémus.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Mon coté loup garou, une fois elle est rentrée elle avait un suçon dans le cou et après un chantage Marianne m'a dit que c'était Drago qui lui avait fait. Et plusieurs fois vous êtes revenus, vous aviez tous les deux, l'odeur de l'autre sur vous.

- Bravo. Dit Drago en applaudissant le préfet.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Demanda James.

- Vous m'auriez cru ?

- … »

Il finit de faire sa valise, se prépara et descendit Hermione et les autres filles étaient installées dans des fauteuils bavardant.

« C'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama Hermione.

- Sans commentaire. Dit Drago.

- On va déjeuner et après on y va. »

Hermione partait quand Drago lui attrapa le bras, et l'embrassa, comme faisait les couples: Marianne et Rémus, Lily et James, autour. Ils prirent place pour déjeuner et Drago fit de son mieux pour être juste à coté de James et pour ainsi lui parler:

« James.

- Oui.

- Je voudrais faire quelque chose, pour ne pas faciliter le gage à Sirius.

- Je t'écoute alors. Dit James avec un sourire malsain.

- Je sais pas moi…par exemple que vous fassiez une blague sur Gwen et que ce soit Sirius qui se prenne tout.

- Je suis ton partenaire sur ce coup là.

- On commencera quand je reviendrai, mais assure toi quand même qu'il n'y arrive pas.

- Avec joie. »

Drago se retrouva à coté d'une Hermione en colère.

« C'est déloyal ce que tu fais! Je t'ai rien dit pour le pari et… »

Il lui mit l'index devant sa bouche.

« Fais moi confiance. C'est juste une petite vengeance.

- Tout est relatif. Dit Hermione qui ne perdait décidément pas le nord.

- C'est juste pour ne pas qu'il prenne confiance en lui…un peu comme Lily et James.

- Mouais. »

Tous retournèrent dans le dortoir des garçons où ils se dirent au revoir.

« Vous revenez quand ?

- Avant Noël. »

Drago vit que Hermione n'attendait que lui, il l'enlaça sous les regards amusés des autres et exaspéré de la Gryffondor. Ils atterrirent dans une rue sombre et peu accueillante qu'ils quittèrent tout de suite, tout en agrandissant leur bagage. Ils allèrent dans la rue principale, et virent la pancarte:

« Le lion d'or.

- On entre ?

- Je te suis ma chère. »

Hermione soupira puis entra, c'était un hôtel sorcier, il y avait un balai qui balayait seul etc.

« Bonjour, vous avez réservé ?

- Oui, au nom de Drake et Hadwood.

- En effet, troisième étage chambre 303.

- Merci. »

Ils montèrent, les étages et se retrouvèrent dans une chambre avec un salon, une salle de bain et un lit.

« T'es content ?

- Oh que oui. Dit-il avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? »

Hermione ne chercha pas longtemps avant de trouver, elle rentra de nouveau dans son jeu.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. »

Elle s'approchait de Drago. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même pas dans la cabine. Elle commença à l'embrasser, il répondit tout de suite au baiser.

« Mais j'ai pas envie.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment sadique.

- Tu m'as cherchée…

- Oui je sais et je t'ai trouvé.

- Bravo. Grouille toi on va voir où se trouve Notre Dame. »

Mais Drago n'était pas du même avis, il la colla contre lui et l'embrassa.

« T'es sûre ?

- Oui, en plus il me manque des cadeaux pour noël.

- Moi j'ai tout acheté, à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Pas moi, je cherche le cadeau de Lily et Marianne. »

Ils sortirent, ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à trouver la tour Eiffel, et Hermione put facilement retrouver l'église. Ils visitèrent celle-ci, puis demandèrent à un guide s'ils pouvaient visiter les catacombes. Le guide leur répondu que oui, et que l'entrée se trouvait à plusieurs rues d'ici. Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après midi exténués, Hermione avait trouvé les cadeaux de Marianne et Lily assez vite, elle avait pris une chaîne avec un lys en pendentif et Marianne un bracelet en argent.

« On a trouvé l'entrée, reste plus qu'à trouver l'endroit.

- Plus vite on aura trouvé la chose plus vite on rentrera. Dit Hermione qui prit un livre. »

Drago s'allongea dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux sous le regard attendri d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau et quand il dormait rien ne le tourmentait, il était lui même.

« Je sais que je suis le plus beau. Mais quand tu auras fini de me regarder tu prendras ton livre à l'endroit! Dit-il les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda Hermione aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron.

- Je dormais. »

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Hermione eut à ce moment là une sorte de flash back: la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en serviette.

« Hermione!! Bien que maintenant vous sortez ensemble arrête de fantasmer sur ton petit copain. Pensa-t-elle. »

Ca faisait bizarre d'appeler Drago Malefoy ainsi. Son ennemi de toujours était devenu son petit ami en quelques mois.

« Comment vont réagir Harry et les autres quand ils vont le savoir ? Se demanda-t-elle. Remus a du leur dire. »

« A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Drago.

- Hum…A rien.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je me demandais comment aller réagir mes amis et tous les autres…mais de toute façon je m'en fiche. »

Drago comprit de quoi et de qui elle parlait.

« On va manger ?

- Oui j'ai une faim de loup.

- Moi j'ai faim de toi!

- Très drôle! J'adore ton humour. »

Drago attrapa Hermione et la colla contre lui, il avait un air sérieux qui fit frissonner Hermione.

« Qui te dit que je plaisante ? Pas moi en tout cas.

- Tu m'énerves à toujours me faire ça!

- Hein ?

- D'abord on ne dit pas hein mais comment. Quand je pars ou autre chose dans le genre et que tu m'attrapes pour m'embrasser ou pour me faire autre chose.

- Le autre chose ça pourrait être: te faire…

- Si tu finis la phrase je te frappe.

- … »

Drago ne préféra pas tenter, il savait de quoi la Gryffondor était capable, le douloureux souvenir de sa troisième année refaisant surface. Mais il l'embrassa, il commença à lever le pull de la jeune fille et à toucher la peau d'Hermione: il avait presque oublié à quel point son épiderme pouvait être doux. Hermione sentait ce que faisait Drago, bien qu'elle adorait ce que faisait le blond, elle le stoppa tout de suite.

« Je…je ne suis pas…prête! Dit-elle évitant le regard du jeune homme.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- N…non j'attends le moment idéal, avec la personne idéale, je veux que tout soit parfait. Dit-elle rouge de honte. »

Drago leva la tête d'Hermione pour que leurs regards se croisent.

« Ne rougis pas c'est normal, je connais de nombreuses filles qui n'ont pas cherché à résister. »

Il était déçu par ce que venait de dire Hermione. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte pour sortir et posait sa main sur la poignée quand une autre main se posa sur la sienne.

« Mais j'ai déjà trouvé la personne. Dit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux que ce soit toi la première personne!

- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire tu sais ce que tu vas me donner.

- Oui je sais et je veux que ce soit toi.

- Mais il y a des autres garçons, Krum…

- Tu es le premier garçon avec lequel je me sens bien.

- Dans ce cas j'attendrai. »

Il l'embrassa doucement, heureux par la révélation que venait de lui faire Hermione. La soirée se passa calmement. Le couple s'allongea dans leur lit, Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras du blond. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà lol

j'espère que ca vous a plû lol

en tout cas je peux vous dire que la mission va peut-être accélérer les choses mdr

j'attends plein de reviews pour mettre une suite qui je pense arrivera au début des vacances (14 avril) si j'ai plein de reviews d'ici là

BISOUSSSSSSSSSS

Lavande


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde!

comme promis je vous mets une suite lol je suis super désolée de pas l'avoir posté le 14 comme je l'avais promis mais j'arrivais pas à l'enregistrer dsl……………………en tout cas vous allez comprendre pourquoi j'ai mis ma fic en rathing M ;-) j'ai pas besoin de préciser lol

en tout cas merci pour vos messages ca me va droit au coeur

si j'ai plein de reviews je vous mettrai une suite toutes les trois semaines voire moins mais ça ça dépend de vous pas de moi ensuite je tiens à vous dire que ma fic fais...33 chapitres dont l'épilogue je vous laisse à votre imagination et voilà la suite de l'escapade de notre couple préféré à Paris qui garde sa place de ville romantique

vous allez comprendre...

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 13:**

Le lendemain matin, aucun des deux ne bougea, ils étaient si bien ensembles qu'ils ne sortirent de leur lit qu'une heure plus tard. Ils se préparèrent. Ils retrouvèrent l'entrée des catacombes et y pénétrèrent. La journée dans les catacombes n'avaient rien donné, ils n'avaient rien trouvé aucun passage, ni indice. Cependant en ressortant des catacombes, ils se reculèrent et espionnèrent deux hommes.

« Le maître va être furieux. Dit-un homme.

- Oui. Mais si nous avions des indices pour trouver l'endroit ça irait mieux.

- Transplanons nous reviendrons demain. »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent.

« Il est aussi sur l'affaire.

- Vaudrait mieux se dépêcher de le trouver. Dit Hermione.

- Oui. »

Le soir, juste après la jeune femme, Drago courut à la douche pour retirer l'odeur de renfermé et d'égout qu'il dégageait et ensuite pour détendre ses muscles, mais n'y parvenait pas, pensant toujours à la Gryffondor qui était dans la pièce d'à coté. Celle-ci commença à faire une carte identique à celle de la montagne et organisa les recherches du lendemain. Des mains musclées commencèrent à lui faire un massage qui la détendit aussitôt, surtout quand aux mains, de douces lèvres s'ajoutèrent, ce qui fit échapper un gémissement à Hermione.

« Pas le droit aux suçons sinon tu me le paieras. »

Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Le lendemain, ils arpentèrent tunnel sur tunnel faisant attention de ne pas croiser des mangemorts. Puis se trouvèrent face à un mur.

« Je crois que tu t'es trompée!

- Non je suis sûre que c'est ici.

- Mais il y a un mur!

- Drago toi qui a vécu dans un manoir et dans Poudlard ne connais-tu pas les passages secrets ?

- Si mais il y en a des centaines de mécanismes, tous différents.

- Eh bien on va s'y mettre tout de suite…Écoute! »

Hermione avait encore raison au plus grand malheur de Drago en effet ils entendirent une mélodie juste au dessus de leur tête.

« 6h. Murmura Hermione. »

Et donc, Hermione et Drago, chacun à leur tour proposèrent un moyen, mais aucun ne fut utile. Le plus drôle fut quand Drago fit comme si c'était le chemin 9 ¾ il fonça dans le mur, mais le percuta de plein fouet se retrouvant ainsi les quatre fers en l'aire. Il fallut à Hermione une bonne dizaine de minute avant de pouvoir reprendre son sérieux.

« Bon t'as fini de te foutre de moi? Demanda Drago avec une pointe de colère dans la voix tandis qu'il avait une furieuse envie de rire.

- C'est de ma faute maintenant ?!

- Si ce mur voulez bien s'ouvrir…

- Parce que tu crois que c'est en demandant qu'il va s'ouvrir ? »

Drago la fixa, elle était adossée au mur. Il s'approcha, pour finalement l'embrasser. Elle voulut le repousser posant ses mains sur son buste. Mais il prit ses mains et les colla contre le mur. Il y eut un bruit puis un bruit d'ouverture se fit entendre coupant leur moment intime.

« J'aurais du t'embrasser plutôt…ne me dis pas qu'il fallait qu'on mette nos mains contre le mur.

- Apparemment si, ce qui est dans un sens logique puisque nous sommes sous unes église symbole d'une union! J'y vais!

- Le satané courage des Gryffondors!

- Je te ferai dire que tu es aussi à Gryffondor.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

Hermione avança la première. Elle ne vit rien après la porte comme si c'était un placard. Elle n'était pas rassurée, elle fit un pas et se sentit tomber. Elle poussa un cri. Une main la rattrapa juste attend. Juste avant de mourir.

« Accroche toi bien! Dit Drago qui venait de lui sauver la vie. »

Hermione pendant un dixième de seconde voulut lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais la peur était bien trop présente.

« J'ai peur. »

Pour qu'Hermione dise ça c'est qu'elle avait vraiment peur. Mais lui aussi avait peur, peur de la perdre, perdre la première fille à qui il tenait autant. Drago essayait tant bien que mal de la soulever mais rien à faire, allongeait par terre il ne pouvait pas bouger. Hermione faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour remonter mais impossible, elle se sentait glisser. Drago commençait à lâcher, il sentait qu'elle se balançait.

« Arrête sinon je ne pourrais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

- Il y a quelque chose au fond.

- Ouais bah…remonte d'abord on regardera après. »

Hermione arrêta, elle se sentait de plus en plus glisser, elle allait mourir, sans pouvoir les revoir, sans pouvoir lui dire, sans lui montrer.

« Drago je dois t'avouer que…

- Ne dis rien on verra après.

- Mais si je meurs ?

- Hermione ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

- Mais je glisse. »

Sa vie glissait entre ses doigts comme une poignée de sable ou comme de l'eau qu'on essaye de retenir dans ses mains. Drago avait mal mais il ne devait pas la lâcher. Sinon la douleur ne serait pas la même s'il la perdait. Il ferait tout pour la sauver. Il devait tout faire pour la sauver.

« Utilise un sort.

- T'es marrante toi ma baguette est dans ma poche et je suis allongé dessus, c'est pas très plaisant si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ensuite mes deux mains te tiennent et soit dit en passant tu me rentres tes ongles dans la peau.

- Drago j'ai peur je vais peut-être mourir et toi tu t'occupes de ton bas ventre et de ta peau. Essaye de prendre ta baguette quand je te le dirai.

- T'es pas malade ?

- Dés que je te le dis tu me lâches une main t'attrapes ta baguette. Fais moi confiance. Ok ?

- Oui je lâcherai la droite.

- La mienne ou la tienne?

- La mienne. »

Hermione posa un pied sur une pierre qui dépassait, elle glissait. Elle prit bien appuis dessus.

« Vas y! »

Drago lâcha Hermione attrapa sa baguette le plus vite possible il prononça la première formule qui lui venait à la tête: celle pour alléger. Dans un dernier moment où sa force revint, il tira la jeune fille vers le haut avec une facilité extrême. Celle-ci se retrouva sur Drago. Son réflexe fut en premier de la serrer contre lui pour se prouver qu'elle était vivante et lui embrassa les cheveux.

« Viens on rentre. Dit-il en mettant sa veste sur les épaules d'Hermione. »

Sur cela il la serra contre lui et ils transplanèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment. Hermione commença à l'embrasser tendrement et à déboutonner sa chemise mais il la retint:

« Je ne veux pas que tu te forces…

- Chut. »

Hermione recommençait à l'embrasser, il répondit doucement ne voulant pas la brusquer.

Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en continuant le baiser. Un baiser si doux, si magique. Son visage entourait par les douces mains de sa partenaire.

Ces dernières quittèrent la figure du jeune homme et défirent lentement les boutons de la chemise de Drago et ,lui, il lui retira son pull qui alla s'écraser contre l'un des murs de la chambre, tout comme la chemise quelques secondes plus tard. Il en profita pour abandonner les lèvres de la jeune fille au profit de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine où il parsema sa douce peau de petits baisers.

Ce qui fit gémir Hermione de plaisir. Hermione et Drago étaient aux anges, jamais ils n'avaient ressentit ça. Pourtant Drago avait couché avec plusieurs filles mais aucunes n'avaient réussit à le faire monter au septième ciel. Alors qu'ici il y était déjà bien qu'ils ne soient qu'au début. C'était la première fois que Drago Malefoy faisait l'amour. Et c'était ça la différence. Ici ses sentiments entraient en jeu. Drago se remit debout tout en capturant les lèvres de la jeune fille qu'il avait laissé à l'abandon trop longtemps à son goût.

Il mit ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione pour les caresser remontant encore jusqu'à la poitrine de celle-ci. Tendrement et lentement, ils se tournèrent, il l'allongea sur le lit délicatement et se mit sur elle. Il quitta une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour le cou, puis le ventre où il insista sur le nombril qui la fit de nouveau pousser un gémissement. Drago fit glisser le pantalon d'Hermione tout le long de ses fines jambes tout en les effleurant. Le pantalon en question fit un joli vol plané pour atterrir prés de la chemise et du pull. Il n'y avait pas un endroit que Drago ne voulait explorer, embrasser, effleurer, caresser, pas un dont il n'avait envie.

Il arrêta d'embrasser la peau de la jeune fille pour admirer son corps. Elle portait un soutient gorge et une culotte rouges, simples, plus attirant encore que la dentelle et donc cela changeait de la plupart des filles avec qui il avait été. Elle était magnifique. Il ne put continuer sa contemplation qu'Hermione l'avait ramené contre elle, le collant à elle. Bien qu'elle adorait les caresses du beau blond, elle voulait aussi essayer de lui donner autant de plaisir que lui pour elle. Elle se mit donc sur lui, laissant ses mains se balader sur le torse de Drago. Avec ses lèvres, elle insista dans son cou ce qui le fit frissonner. Elle en profita pour retirer le pantalon du blond. À son tour elle descendit le long du torse du jeune homme le couvrant de baisers.

Puis Drago colla Hermione contre lui, ils continuèrent un baiser long et langoureux tandis que Drago glissait ses mains le long du dos d'Hermione remontant vers le soutient gorge qu'il défit pour être à égalité. Il s'amusa un peu avec ses seins, les caressant ce qui avait comme résultat qu'Hermione mettait sa tête en arrière. Il la mit ensuite sous lui, et commençait à masser la poitrine de la jeune fille avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il remplaça plus tard ses mains par sa bouche avec laquelle il suçait le téton durcit par le plaisir que le jeune fille éprouvait.

Elle frissonnait, gémissait sous les caresses de Drago. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour savourer pleinement le plaisir que lui procurait le jeune homme. Quand elle le sentit s'attaquer au deuxième sein elle poussa un gémissement tout en prononçant le nom de son amant. Qui sonna et résonna comme une douce mélodie pour le jeune homme. Elle mettait les mains dans les cheveux du blond le décoiffant et le poussant à continuer. Sans qu'elle n'en soit vraiment consciente, le dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait son corps venait de partir lui aussi, la laissant complètement nue. Drago reprit les lèvres de la Gryffondor pour étouffer un de ses gémissements. La jeune fille appréciait le baiser, il l'approfondit encore et encore. Ils déversèrent dans ce baiser tous leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Puis il l'arrêta et alla faire un tour du coté de son intimité tout en couvrant son corps de baisers qui étaient à présent devenus indispensables.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir. Elle le sentit embrasser ses cuisses, puis son intimité. Et quand elle sentit qu'il introduisait sa langue dans ce dernier, elle agrippa les draps, poussa un cri et se cambra sous le plaisir que lui procurait le jeune homme. Il remplaça bientôt sa langue par un doigt puis deux, reprenant ainsi leur baiser. Tout en effleurant le bout de chair de la jeune femme avec son pouce, ce qui la rendait folle. Elle savait que sa première fois resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire et lui aussi le savait. Quand il la sentit venir à l'orgasme il arrêta ce qui fut clairement désapprouvé par Hermione qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Et ça il le comprenait. Il finit le baiser où Hermione fit comme lui auparavant: c'est à dire glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond. Pour retirer le dernier bout de tissu qui séparait leurs deux corps, effleurant au passage le membre du garçon, ce qui avait pour résultat de le faire pousser des gémissements de douleur.

Elle le colla contre elle, sentant le membre en érection de son partenaire. Qui faisait de plus en plus souffrir le garçon. Ce dernier avant de commencer, regarda Hermione pour qu'elle approuve ou qu'elle lui montre qu'il pouvait continuer: ce qu'elle fit par un simple hochement de tête, appuyé par un regard plein de désir. Il la pénétra donc doucement pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Il la sentit se crisper, il le sentit aussi grâce aux ongles de la jeune fille qui eux lui pénétraient le dos. Il continua ses vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Parsemant son visage de dizaine de petits baisers. Auxquels, elle avait du mal à répondre. Quand elle fut détendue, elle gémissait à chaque mouvement de la part de Drago. Elle adorait cette sensation. Cette sensation de ne faire plus qu'un avec son partenaire. Cette sensation de plaisir qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. Ces sensations de plaisir qu'elle n'avait qu'avec lui. Cette sensation qui pourtant était étrange. Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser. Drago accéléra le rythme, mettant sa tête entre l'épaule et la tête d'Hermione. Ce qui provoqua des gémissements plus forts et plus présents de la part d'Hermione, ainsi que les siens qu'il ne put retenir, mais qui furent plus étouffés. Ils atteignirent tous les deux l'orgasme en même temps:

« Drago !

- Hermione ! »

Il se déversa en elle et s'étala de tout son long sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'enlaça. Il se releva un peu, Hermione d'une de ses mains remit en place des mèches qui encombraient le visage de Drago. Elle se releva un peu et l'embrassa et quand il se retira, il tira en même temps les draps pour couvrir leurs deux corps. Il la regarda dans les yeux un long moment, se noya dans ses yeux noisettes, pour voir ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je t'aime! »

Drago n'en avait pas crut ses oreilles, mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Hermione s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, la tête reposant sur le torse de son amant. Elle venait de faire de Drago Malefoy l'homme le plus heureux du monde, en s'offrant à lui et en disant des mots qu'il ne parviendrait à dire qu'au bon moment. Il resserra son étreinte. C'est donc un Drago Malefoy qui s'endormit aux cotés d'Hermione Granger: son ennemie de toujours, avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Hermione, le lendemain matin, ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, elle avait adoré cette nuit. Drago avait été tout simplement merveilleux. Elle sentait le corps nu de son amant, qui l'entourait de ses bras musclés, elle s'y sentait en sécurité et aurait très bien pu y rester. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui bleu gris de Drago. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui. Dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Tu as été formidable cette nuit.

- Toi aussi.

- Tu dis ça pour ne pas me vexer, d'autres filles avec qui tu as du coucher ont du être meilleure.

- Comme tu viens de le dire je couchais avec elle…Avec toi j'ai fait l'amour.

- Je t'aime.

- Idem. »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago lui dise tout de suite: « je t'aime! » mais elle était heureuse qu'il est fait la différence entre elle et les autres filles et qu'il soit aussi gentil, attentionné et tout ce qu'il pouvait être avec elle. Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, elle posa la question.

« On devrait se lever et y retourner. Tu ne trouves pas?

- Oh non j'ai envie de rester dans ce lit et te faire l'amour toute la journée. Dit-il affichant un sourire mi coquin mi carnassier.

- Bien que ce soit tentant on doit y aller, n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à cet endroit qu'on l'a fait hier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?

- Quand je me suis retrouvée dans ce trou, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, sans t'avoir dit mes sentiments, sans avoir pu être longtemps avec toi.

- Mais j'ai toujours pas envi d'y aller. »

Hermione afficha un sourire coquin et commença à dessiner des ronds sur le torse du jeune homme avec une expression innocente.

« C'est dommage, je mettais dit que plus vite on était rentrer…on aurait profité beaucoup plus de notre soirée. »

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Dépêche toi…au fait ça me fait penser tu as la manie d'enfoncer tes ongles dans ma peau, les avant bras dans les catacombes et ici dans le dos.

- Désolée, je te promet de me faire pardonner.

- T'as intérêt. Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Drago se dépêcha de se doucher. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain. Il trouva un spectacle splendide, il vit qu'Hermione s'était endormie. Elle était sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller, le drap ne la couvrait pas complètement dévoilant ainsi un peu de sa poitrine, sa jambe et le bas de son dos. Les cheveux éparpillés. Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa et parsema son dos de baisers, ce qui la fit sourire puis ouvrir doucement les yeux.

« Je t'ai fatigué à ce point ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste que tu as mis un temps fou pour te doucher et comme j'aime bien dormir…t'ais obligé d'essayer d'avoir toujours raison ?

- T'ais obligé d'avoir toujours raison ?…Et d'abord je n'ai mis que dix minutes. »

Hermione se releva, se colla à Drago, mettant ses bras autour du cou du garçon, et l'embrassa. La jeune fille l'attira vers elle pour qu'il s'allonge sur elle. Il se laissa faire, aimant ce contact qu'il avait avec elle. Et il devait avouer que de l'avoir si prés et nue l'excitait énormément.

« Tu…ne penses…pas qu'on devrait y…aller ?

- J'ai pu envie. Dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

- Allez grouille toi. Finit-il par dire en se levant. Sinon les mangemorts vont l'avoir.

- Tu me le paieras. »

Hermione prit sa baguette et en une formule fut prête. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, ils retournèrent à l'endroit. Comme la veille le mur ouvrit le passage quand ils posèrent leurs mains sur le mur. Hermione fit apparaître une échelle et ils descendirent. Le trou était profond, heureusement qu'Hermione n'était pas tombée. En bas, il y avait une lumière au bout du couloir. Hermione par réflexe se rapprocha de Drago. Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une salle. Magnifique.

« Ne touche à rien. Dit Hermione.

- Je suis pas fou, je sais très bien ce que peuvent faire de simples objets, pour en avoir vu toute ma vie chez moi. »

Il avançait regardant partout pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce où ils découvrirent une femme, elle ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à Andréa Bonnar.

« Bonjour. Dit Hermione.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Anna Bonnar.

- Vous êtes la sœur d'Andréa Bonnar.

- Effectivement, je crois que vous êtes venus chercher quelque chose que je garde.

- Pourriez vous s'il vous plait nous le donner ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui et non!

- Comment ça ?

- Dans la pièce que vous avez traversé avant d'entrer ici, il y a un objet qui vous aidera.

- Le défi c'est de le trouver. En conclut Drago.

- En effet, mais attention vous n'avez le droit qu'à un seul choix, si l'objet vous trouve digne de confiance il se laissera trouver, mais si vous vous trompez tout disparaîtra.

- Vous voulez dire que l'objet est vivant ? Demanda Drago.

- Tout objet qui contient de la magie est vivant.

- Donc tous les autres objets ne sont qu'illusions. Finit Hermione.

- Faites attention il ne faut pas que votre intelligence mais aussi votre ruse monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago quitta la pièce suivi d'Hermione.

« A ton avis à quoi peut bien ressembler ce qu'on cherche? Demanda Drago.

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Pendant plus d'une demie heure ils cherchèrent un objet.

« J'en ai marre.

- Moi aussi mais on doit chercher. Pour Harry.

- Ca pourrait-être n'importe quel médaillon, cadre, ou livre…regarde ce livre. »

Hermione tourna la tête et vit le livre que Drago désignait, il était d'un vieux rouge et en piteux état, la couverture était abîmée, rongée par les mites, et les pages étaient jaunies par le temps. Drago sentait qu'il dégageait une magie qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

« Je te dis que c'est ça.

- Drago, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que ce ne soit pas ça.

- Regarde autour de toi, tout est magnifique et riche sauf ce livre.

- Oui c'est vrai mais ça pourrait-être un piège.

- C'est une ruse, s'il n'y a que ce livre ils ont pensé qu'on allait dire ça. Tu ne sens pas la magie qu'il dégage ?

- Si bien sûr mais…

- Mets toi en face de ce livre, il est beau, neuf, regarde on voit même le titre…est-ce que tu sens de la magie ?

- Non.

- Souviens toi de ce qu'avait dit sa sœur.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

Drago s'approcha et prit le livre, tout resta intact.

« On l'a trouvé. »

Hermione sauta au cou de Drago et l'embrassa. Quand ils s'écartèrent, ils étaient dans leur chambre.

« Au moins on aura plus de temps pour nous. Dit Drago qui commençait à embrasser le cou de la jeune fille.

- Hum c'est très tentant. Dit-elle avec une vois sensuelle.

- N'est-ce pas. Ajouta-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Mais on doit retourner à Poudlard pour le mettre en sécurité, n'oublies pas que des mangemorts sont plus ou moins à nos trousses. »

Elle partit sans un mot. Ils finirent de ranger leurs affaires et descendirent.

« Votre note a déjà été payée. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour, au plaisir de vous revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui lisait quelques parchemins.

« Bonjour jeunes gens.

- Bonjour professeur. Nous avons trouvé l'objet.

- Bien.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez le mettre en sécurité jusqu'à notre départ ?

- Bien sûr. Donnez le moi. »

Hermione ouvrit sa valise et prit le livre avec le plus grand soin. Dumbledore le posa sur son bureau et continua.

« Je suis fier de vous.

- Merci professeur.

- Votre mission a été courte, je pensais que vous mettriez plus de temps à trouver la solution de l'indice. Mais c'est vrai que la lettre ne mentait pas vous êtes vraiment intelligents et rusés. Bien je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Nous avons croisé des mangemorts. Bien sûr ils ne savaient pas que nous étions là. Voldemort connaîtrait-il l'existence de cet objet ?

- Sans doute, mais même s'il l'avait entre les mains il ne pourrait rien à par le détruire. Il est destiné à votre ami.

- A son ami. Précisa Drago.

- En tout cas personne à par lui ne peut l'ouvrir. »

Le professeur tendait à Drago le livre en lui demandant de l'ouvrir. Mais le blondinet n'y parvint. Ils discutèrent puis se saluèrent. Hermione et Drago rejoignirent leur salle commune qui au passage était quasiment vide et où ils trouvèrent leurs amis. Ils discutèrent très longtemps sans pour autant tout révéler comme Peter était présent. Après le dîner alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle, Drago enlaça Hermione et lui chuchota:

« Si on allait dans la salle sur demande ?

- Tu vois c'est très tentant mais j'ai pas envie. Comme ça tu vois ce que ça fait de se faire repousser. Surtout quand on a une folle envie de le faire.

- Hermione viens on doit avoir une discussion entre filles.

- J'arrive. »

Elle partit sans donner ni baiser, ni regard à Drago. Ce dernier venait de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure.

« Ca m'apprendra à la repousser. Pensa-t-il. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila c'est fini pour l'instant...

c'était la première scène que j'écrivais dont soyez indulgent, je n'ai rien changé sinon je ne jouerai pas le jeu

je sais la mission est courte mais vous comprendrez vers le chapitre...30 pourquoi lol

si je suis de bonne humeur je vous mets une suite le 2 mai mais il me faut plein de reviews

bsx

lavande qui est en plein revision pour le bac lol


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde ;

C'est la rentrée en tout cas pour moi lol je suis pas franchement enthousiaste comme c'est la ligne droite vers le bac mais bon…..

En tout cas je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Ayalyne même si c'est le 4….

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et laissé une review à mon chapitre précédent ça me fait drôlement plaisir et encore plus quand je vois que ma fic vous plait…sans plus attendre la suite…même si je sens que vous allez apprécier ce chap lol on va connaître les « faiblesses » des filles si l'ont peu dire ça mdr

Bsx

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 14:**

Les filles rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, s'installèrent juste au pied de leur lit sur leurs oreillers. En cercle, il y avait: Marianne, Lily, Hermione, Gwen et Julie. Elles commencèrent un jeu qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

« C'est quoi la règle ?

- C'est simple chacune à notre tour on pose une question. Tu dois absolument répondre pas de joker. Informa Lily.

- C'est bizarre je sens le coup fourré.

- Mais non. Dit Gwen. Commence Julie. On répond chacune à notre tour donc après c'est Marianne et ainsi de suite.

- Ok! Un garçon? Kyle.

- Rémus.

- James.

- Drago.

- Personne.

- Gwen dis le prénom d'un garçon.

- Mais Lily y a personne en ce moment…disons Sirius.

- Une partie du corps du garçon. Les yeux. Dit Marianne.

- Les cheveux.

- Tu m'étonnes y a que ça qu'on différencie des autres…pour Drago je dirai le torse.

- Pour Sirius? Hum…ses yeux.

- Kyle…ses fesses. »

Les filles explosèrent de rire à la réplique de Julie ainsi qu'au visage rêveur qu'elle affichait.

« Je vous jure ce sont les fesses les plus parfaites que j'ai pu voir…enfin toucher, musclées comme je les aime.

- Allez Lily. Une question!

- Euh…le garçon de votre première fois ? Moi c'était James.

- Drago.

- …

- Ca date de quand ? Demanda Julie.

- C'est pas la question.

- Personne j'attends le bon garçon.

- Moi c'était Brian, mon premier amour.

- Rémus.

- Une matière!

- C'est pas drôle ça! S'exclama Gwen.

- M'en fou, moi c'est la métamorphose. Commença Hermione pour éviter le sujet.

- La défense contre les forces du mal. Affirma Gwen.

- La divination.

- …

- Bah oui on peut dormir pendant des heures. Argumenta Julie.

- Moi je dirai la botanique.

- Sans hésitation les enchantements.

- La première fois quand est-ce que c'était ? Je l'ai pas encore fait donc je peux pas répondre. »

La série de question qu'Hermione redoutait le plus arrivait, elle en était sûre. Julie commença:

« L'année dernière. Marianne ?

- Il y a un an et demi.

- C'était fin octobre. Se remémora Lily.

- Hier.

- Je propose qu'on stoppe le jeu et que tu nous racontes. Dit Lily. »

Toutes ses colocataires hochèrent la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. Vous l'avez fait exprès. Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda-t-elle à Lily.

- Au repas vous étiez tous les deux souriants et rêveurs alors que c'était silencieux. Ça m'a rappelé James et moi le lendemain de notre première fois.

- Je capitule.

- Cool. Dirent les autres.

- Pfff…on en avait parlé dimanche et je l'avais repoussé en lui disant que je ne l'avais jamais fait, mais que je voulais que ce soit lui…et il a dit qu'il attendrait.

- C'est trop mignon. Dit Gwen.

- Et des événements on fait que le mardi soir j'ai changé d'avis. »

Hermione tout en racontant, se souvenait de cette nuit qui avait été parfaite.

« Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas forcée de le faire.

- Le mec idéal…pourquoi je l'ai laissé partir ? Demanda Julie.

- Bref on l'a fait, il a été…doux, attentionné, et tout ce que j'aurai pu rêver pour ma première fois. C'était parfait!

- Vous ne sortez que depuis quelques jours ensemble et pourtant ça va beaucoup plus vite que nous. Dit Marianne.

- Moi, je dirai plutôt que vous sortez depuis le début de l'année ensemble mais que maintenant c'est officiel.

- Merci Lily de tes précisions.

- C'était tout naturel. Paris la ville la plus romantique aura fait des heureux. Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il te demandait tout à l'heure ?

- Il voulait qu'on ait une soirée en tête à tête.

- Pourquoi t'as refusé ? Questionna Julie.

- Ce matin je voulais pas qu'on bouge…il m'a repoussé…

- Donc tu l'as envoyé balader. Devina Gwen.

- Exactement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sadique. Dit Julie.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Rigola Hermione…enfin pas avec le même contexte. »

Sur cela Hermione se coucha, fatiguée de sa journée, avec ce sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis la veille. Le lendemain matin étant en vacance, ils prirent tout leur temps pour déjeuner. Drago ne pensait pas que le fait d'avoir eut Hermione prés de lui pendant quelques jours, lui manquerait autant. En effet, il avait eu l'impression d'un manque.

« Au fait Sirius n'a pas pu approcher Gwen depuis votre départ à chaque fois j'envoyais Peter le chercher.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça. Tu proposes quoi ?

- Une douche froide.

- Bonne idée…on prévient les autres filles ?

- Sinon une soirée romantique pour les autres et on laisse Gwen seule dans son dortoir.

- Mieux. Tu prends la chambre de préfète en chef de Lily.

- Oui. Rémus à l'habitude de prendre la salle sur demande. Reste toi et Hermione…il y a une chambre derrière le tableau de l'alchimiste. Le mot de passe c'est la pierre philosophale.

- Il est quatrième étage je crois.

- Oui.

- Et Julie ?

- Je crois qu'elle a déjà un rendez vous avec Kyle. Mais faut s'assurer qu'elle ne débarque pas dans l'une de nos salles.

- On doit aussi faire tout pour que Gwen et Sirius n'aient pas l'idée de se retrouver. Je sais pas…par exemple on va dans notre dortoir avec les filles juste après manger et on offre à boire…

- Enfin Sirius offre à boire…

- Mais une potion qui fait qu'on change de couleur…

- Tombera malencontreusement dans son verre. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et ils allèrent voir Julie pour lui donner une salle pour le soir. Ils racontèrent tout à Julie.

« Julie voudrais tu être notre équipière ?

- Oh que oui. »

Puis lui expliquèrent leur plan.

« T'as tout compris ?

- Oui. »

Ils durent tout dire à Rémus.

« C'est ignoble!

- Parce que ses réveils glacés ne sont pas ignobles ? Demanda Drago. On se venge c'est tout.

- Ok, je vais voir avec Marianne. »

Celle-ci accepta. James alla voir Lily pour lui proposer une soirée en tête à tête qu'elle accepta sans hésitation. Il ne restait plus que Drago. Celle-ci comme à son habitude se trouvait à la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs. Il la trouva au rayon potion. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha.

« Hermione. Lui chuchota-t-il tout en l'enlaçant et en commençant à explorer son cou.

- Hum…

- Ca te dirait qu'on pense une soirée rien que toi et moi.

- Il y a Lily et Marianne qui ont déjà des soirées de prévues.

- T'inquiètes pas pour les salles, on s'est arrangés…ça te dit ? »

Hermione se tourna tout en restant dans les bras du blond.

« Et comment !

- Tu ne me feras pas le coup d'hier ? Rassure moi.

- Mais non, j'ai envie de toi.

- Ca m'a manqué de pas t'avoir eu à coté de moi pour dormir.

- T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble.

- Franchement…je sais pas…peut-être…non ce qui me manquait le plus c'est de ne pas t'avoir prés de moi pour dormir. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Hermione mit sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou du jeune homme, berçait par l'odeur de celui-ci. La journée se passa tranquillement. Le soir, comme prévu, tous, après le repas, allèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils y parlèrent quelque temps. Puis:

« Sirius, entant qu'hôte pourrais tu me servir à boire. Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Avec joie.

- Moi aussi j'ai soif…attends je t'aide. Dit Drago.

- Que de bonté. Ajouta Sirius. »

Tandis qu'il ne restait plus que Gwen, Drago et Sirius à servir, James appela Sirius, Drago en profita pour verser quelques gouttes dans le verre de Gwen de la potion. Sirius lui donna le bon verre. Rémus, James, Drago et Julie essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous éclatèrent de rire sauf une: qui explosa de fureur.

« SIRIUS BLACK!!! TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI DOUBLE D'UN DEBILE MENTAL JE TE DESTESTE!!! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!!!

- Mais Gwen c'est… »

Trop tard, Sirius venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée, suivi de prés par un sac de farine enchaîné avec un séchage pour que le tout colle bien avec une teinture rose. Gwen partit furieuse.

« J'y comprends rien. C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça.

- Dis lui à elle pas à nous.

- James au lieu de me dire ça tu pourrais trouver autre chose ?

- Lily est-ce qu'on y va ?

- Oui.

- Ca te va ?

- Faux frère.

- Marianne, on devrait y aller.

- Oui.

- Hermione?

- C'est partit.

- Quoi vous me laissez seul ?

- Non y a Peter et Gwen. Informa Julie juste avant de quitter le groupe.

- Vive la compagnie.

- Surtout que tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs. Dit Lily.

- Comme Gwen! S'exclamèrent Rémus, Drago et James. »

Un nouveau fou rire naquit. Drago et Hermione s'éclipsèrent, Drago amena Hermione au tableau de l'Alchimiste.

« La pierre philosophale. »

Ils posèrent un puissant sortilège pour ne pas être dérangés. Bien que la première fois ait été tendre, là c'était plus sauvage. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés. Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et c'est elle qui s'allongea sur lui. Elle commença par conquérir le cou, puis chaque parcelle de peau que chaque bouton découvrait. Elle prenait tout son temps dessinant les muscles de Drago. Drago allait lui faire payer.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle reprenait le baiser.

- Oui ça m'existe terriblement.

- Tu vas perdre.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Il prit le contrôle du corps d'Hermione.

« Tricheuse t'as mi un pull.

- Je vais pas me geler pour toi…mais j'ai mis une jupe. »

Il fit le chemin inverse, il commença en bas. Il remontait tout doucement le pull de la jeune fille, insistant bien sur le nombril de celle-ci. Le pull en question fut envoyait quelque part dans la chambre. Ses mains caressaient ses hanches, sa taille, puis remontèrent retirer le soutient gorge d'Hermione. Il ne parvenait pas à le retirer. Ce qui fit rire Hermione.

« Dommage il s'ouvre par devant. Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- Intéressant. »

Il lui lança un regard prédateur et décrocha le bout de tissu avec les dents, l'envoya plus loin. Il fit comme la première fois commença par masser les parfaites courbes de la poitrine d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne pouvait étouffer les soupirs de désir et de plaisir qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Puis y mit la bouche. Quand le tour de Drago fut fini, ils s'embrassèrent:

« J'ai gagné. Fit-il. »

Drago entama le deuxième round. Il retira les bas de la jeune fille avec une délicatesse qui énervait Hermione au plus haut point. Quand il eut fini il s'attaqua à la jupe. Hermione reprit rapidement le contrôle. Elle retira le pantalon du Serpentard tout en frôlant la bosse qui s'était formait. Le résultat fut un gémissement. Elle s'amusait comme une folle. En l'embrassant, elle souffla:

« J'ai gagné. »

Drago reprit le dessus. Il s'amusait avec l'élastique de la culotte d'Hermione, sans jamais la baisser. Voulant énerver la Gryffondor. Mais la torture de la Gryffondor était aussi la sienne. Il lui ôta et refit comme lors de leur première fois, la réaction fut la même. La torture prit fin quand il la sentit venir à l'orgasme. Hermione adorait ce que Drago lui faisait c'était presque surnaturel. Par contre il faillit se prendre une gifle de la part d'Hermione quand il l'embrassa, pour avoir tout coupé d'un coup. Celle-ci se vengea, elle copia, elle caressait le membre de Drago à travers le tissu. Puis quand le bout de tissu fut retirer, avec une extrême lenteur. Elle prit le membre dans ses mains et commença à faire des vas et viens maladroit mais remplaça quand même ses mains par sa bouche. Malgré la maladresse de la jeune fille, Drago éprouvait une vague, un raz de marré de plaisir, qu'il n'avait que très rarement connu. Elle stoppa au dernier moment.

« J'ai gagné. Dirent-ils en un souffle. Ex æquo. Finirent-ils par dire. »

Hermione resta sur Drago, c'est elle qui aidait de Drago menait la cadence. Elle se cambra sous le plaisir, sa tête en arrière, les mains de Drago sur ses hanches. Elle était au paradis. Un paradis où les anges avaient des allures de diable. Un paradis où les anges étaient à couper le souffle. Comme leur première fois, ils atteignirent ensembles le plaisir absolu. Hermione se laissa tomber juste à coté de Drago. Ce dernier la prit tout de suite dans ses bras. Après avoir reprit leur souffle, Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Drago.

- J'étais entrain d'imaginer ce qu'on fera de retour à notre époque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien…les autres…ton père…Voldemort…ses mangemorts…

- Je me fiche d'eux, si je veux rester avec toi, je resterai avec toi.

- Si tu veux! Je ne suis encore qu'une fille de plus à ton tableau de chasse.

- Granger, je te défends de dire ça! Si tu n'avais été qu'une fille de plus sur mon tableau de chasse, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais embrassé devant mon père ? Pourquoi je suis entrain de m'afficher avec toi ? Je me suis mis à dos tous les futurs mangemorts.

- Désolée, je n'y avais pas pensé…Malefoy.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Drago donna un baiser des plus passionnés à Hermione qui répondit puis ajouta:

« Drago.

- Hum…

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Encore ? N'aurais je pas fait d'Hermione Granger une accro au sexe ?

- Oui encore et c'est comme ça. »

Elle se tourna. Hermione sentit que Drago lui avait dégagé le cou de tout cheveux pouvant gêner son exploration.

« Drago! Murmura-t-elle entre deux gémissements. »

Elle lui fit de nouveau face et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille, ce qui le fit gémir.

« J'ai trouvé ton point faible. Souffla-t-elle. »

Cette phrase fit rire le jeune homme. Toute la nuit, ils firent et refirent l'amour. C'était une apothéose: de sentiments, de passion etc. Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent courbaturés, fatigués, heureux de leur nuit. Ils prirent une douche et retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Personne de leur groupe. Chacun monta dans son dortoir. Hermione ouvrit la porte, un sourire radieux collé aux lèvres. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, songeant à cette nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Drago.

« A ce que je vois tu as passé une bonne nuit. Remarqua Lily.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Pareil…c'était…super, comme à chaque fois.

- Où est Gwen ?

- Quand tu es entrée, elle entrait prendre sa douche. »

Quelques secondes plus tard.

« SIRIUS BLACK!!!! JE VAIS LE TUER, DEJA LA POTION ET MAINTENANT LA DOUCHE FROIDE!!

- Ouch. Firent Marianne et Lily.

- On devrait peut-être le prévenir que Gwen va le tuer. Conseilla Hermione. »

Elles se regardèrent puis dirent en chœur tout en secouant la tête:

« Nnnnooonnn !!! »

Gwen sortit, en serviette, ne prit pas le soin de s'habiller et fonça tout droit: direction le dortoir des garçons. Marianne, Lily et Hermione la suivirent. Arrivées dans leur dortoir, Peter était dans la salle de bain et Rémus leva la tête de son bouquin. Drago se leva de son lit, James en fit autant, Sirius qui était entrain de faire le clown au milieu se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il se prit la baffe la plus magistrale qu'Hermione et Drago aient pu voir. Hermione s'était installée dans les bras musclés de son petit ami.

« Je suis content que tu ne m'ais pas frappé comme ça. Chuchota-t-il.

- J'aurais dû tu le méritais. »

Ils firent attention à la réaction de Sirius, qui se fit attendre après la gifle qu'il venait de se prendre. Il avait la joue rouge avec la trace des cinq doigts de Gwen qui s'y dessinaient très distinctement.

« Mais ça va pas la tête j'ai rien fait ! Cria-t-il.

- Je veux bien le coup du verre d'eau mais la douche froide nan. J'en ai marre que ça tombe toujours sur moi.

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai rien fait, comment j'aurais pu aller dans le dortoir des filles ?

- C'est vrai, il y a un sort qui empêche tous les garçons de monter. Informa calmement Lily.

- Et de toute façon Sirius ne serait pas passer inaperçu dans les couloirs. Continua Hermione.

- Merci Lily! Merci Hermione!

- Qui a fait le coup alors ? Demanda Gwen.

- Nous! Dirent Drago et James.

- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui est votre complice ?

- Euh…je te laisse Drago après tout c'est ton plan!

- Vive le légendaire courage des Gryffondors. On voulait juste te faire des blagues, notre complice nous a aidé à te piéger.

- C'est qui ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Je suppose que c'est une fille de notre dortoir. Pas Marianne, elle serait incapable de me faire subir ça. Pourquoi pas Hermione et Lily? Après tout ce sont vos petites amies.

- C'est moi. Fit Julie en entrant dans le dortoir. Comme si elles étaient capables de blagues immatures.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais m'amuser. »

Gwen se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé.

- C'est pas grave…je peux te demander une fleur ?

- Venant de toi je m'attends au pire.

- Tu pourrais venir plus souvent dans le dortoir comme ça. Ou alors on s'éclipse… »

Gwen se regarda dans un miroir. Sirius l'approchait avec un sourire charmeur. Ils virent qu'elle devint rouge.

« Ne rougies pas…c'est ma proposition qui te fais cet effet là ?

- T'ES QU'UN GROS PERVERS… »

Il se prit une gifle et elle partit folle de rage.

« C'est pas mon jour. »

voilà

est-ce que ca vous a plus ?

est-ce que vous vous le prochain chapitre pour une date précise…pas demain non plus lol si j'ai plei de review ca me tente pour le 8 mais si non…le 18 oki ?

alors est-ce que Gwen et Sirius vont se mettre ensemble ou non ?

est-ce que Hermione et Drago vont rentrer chez eux un jour ou l'autre ?

est-ce que….tout cela au chapitre 15 lol

GW

lavande


	15. Chapter 15

Chose promise chose due lol je vous mets une suite qui jespère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes enfin...vous verrez bien en tous cas vous allez voir que certaines fêtes peuvent être maudite et encore plus si l'auteur se met sur le dos d'un des personnages...je vous en dis pas plus en tout cas si vous mettez autant de reviews ou plus ça me gêne pas de mettre des chapitres plus souvent ;-) je crois que j'ai tout dis à par...MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS

et METTEZ EN PLEIN pour avoir un chapitre disons pour le 18...ou avant si j'en ai plus de 10...lol

bsx

et bonne lecture

Lavande

**Chapitre 15: **

Quelques jours passèrent pour qu'arrive celui de noël. Tous étaient ravis que ce jour arrive enfin. Ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux dans le dortoir des garçons. Tous regardèrent Sirius essayaient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Quand il voulait l'attraper le cadeau se reculait. Il essaya de sauter sur le cadeau, mais le paquet s'écarta et il s'écrasa à terre.

« Sirius tu sais que le quidditch c'est avec un balai. Plaisanta James.

- James tu sais que t'es drôle.

- Oui je sais.

- Bien c'est qui…qui a choisi un papier ensorcelé? »

Personne ne dit rien.

« Personne…ça m'étonne pas…Voyons…déjà c'est sûr c'est pas un papier habituel…pourrais tu t'ouvrir ?…Non il veut pas…Cracbadabum…non plus… »

Il s'acharna ainsi longtemps qu'il put, il courut après, tout ce qui lui venait à la tête, puis commença à s'énerver.

« Tu vas t'ouvrir abruti de paquet ? »

Le cadeau en question s'ouvrit, il fit voler une carte que Sirius attrapa:

« Merci Julie c'est très gentil de ta part, insulter un cadeau était la solution.

- Eh oui.

- N'empêche que c'était très drôle de te voir faire tout ça.

- Lily sortir avec James ça t'arrange pas.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment…et de toute façon c'est mieux que de sortir avec toi.

- Ma future belle sœur me cherche.

- Oui et tu vas la trouver.

- Retenez moi ou je fais un massacre.

- Rectification…commença Drago.

- Si on te retient pas…continua Rémus.

- C'est toi qui va te faire massacrer. Finit James.

- Et on appelle ça amis. »

Il essaya de prendre le suivant, les autres n'ayant plus de cadeau à ouvrir regarder Sirius, étaient morts de rire, voyant que Sirius commença à s'énerver.

« C'est pas vrai. Cracbadabum…Ouvre toi abruti de cadeau…s'il te plait aurais tu la gentillesse de bien vouloir t'ouvrir.

- C'est pas marrant t'as trouvé tout de suite. Fit Hermione.

- C'est le tien au moins.

- Oui. »

Celui qui suivait, avait une carte d'attachée, Sirius la prit, quand il la lut, il fit une drôle de tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirinouchet ? Demanda Drago.

- Pfff…Noël est une fête maudite.

- Mon pauvre.

- James, tu me le paieras!

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus.

- Je dois chanter.

- C'est pas si terrible.

- Attends t'as déjà entendu Sirius chanter ? Demanda James à Julie.

- Non.

- Bah vaut mieux pas.

- C'est bien de chanter. Dit gentiment Marianne.

- …Tout dépend de la chanson…

- 3, 4! Compta James. »

Sirius prit sa respiration, chanta, puis termina:

« Quand on est con on est con. »

Les autres explosèrent de rire des les premières paroles et furent pris d'un fou rire tout au long de la chanson. James tomba de son lit au deuxième refrain. Quand il eut fini James se releva tandis que le Gryffondor prenait son cadeau. Tous félicitèrent James de sa trouvaille.

« James tu es un véritable géni.

- Merci Gwen.

- Gwen! En tant qu'amie tu dois me soutenir.

- On se connaît ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Sirius Black a-t-il une réponse à ça ?

- James la ferme.

- Que de violence. Dit philosophiquement Rémus.

- Mauvaise réponse de Sirius Black. Dit James imitant un bip.

- Je continue…il y a qu'à moi que ça arrive, vive les amis…pourrais tu t'ouvrir ? Ouvre toi andouille ?… Pas de carte donc pas de chanson. »

Quelques minutes de réflexion plus tard:

« Cracbadabum. »

Le papier se déchira en mille morceaux.

« Merci Lily. Qui a eu la bonté de m'offrir un cadeau avec du papier normal ? Demanda Sirius en ouvrant le paquet qui suivait.

- Moi.

- Merci Pet' ça me touche, toi t'es un véritable ami…

- Bien sûr.

- Pet' t'aurais pu faire un effort. S'exaspéra James.

- Je savais pas.

- Tu sais jamais. Claqua Drago. »

Hermione eut un haut le cœur quand Sirius avait dit ça et que Peter avait répondu, Drago l'avait senti.

« Comme ose-t-il ? Demanda Hermione dans un souffle tandis que les autres explosaient de rire à cause de Peter qui venait de tomber de son lit.

- Calme toi. Souffla Drago. »

Hermione souffla doucement tandis que Sirius prit un cadeau, il y avait une carte:

« Drago, toi et James vous savez pas ce que vous perdez.

- Oh mais c'est mignon.

- Pfff…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait comme misère ? Demanda Marianne faussement compatissante.

- Il…

- Ne dis rien, c'est une surprise. Coupa Drago.

- Vive la surprise.

- Si t'es pas content je reprends mon cadeau.

- Non, je le garde mais je préfère encore le paquet cadeau des autres.

- Attends t'as pas tout ouvert. Annonça Gwen.

- C'est vrai le pire est à venir. Informa Remus.

- Alors…

- C'est bon…voyons…Oh jolie paquet de mon cœur, mon amour, avec tes jolis rubans rouge ton papier doré si beau voudrais-tu s'il te plait t'ouvrir ?

- Sirius Black faisant une déclaration d'amour à un cadeau de noël…c'est trop fort…dommage que j'ai pas de photos. Fit James dégoûté.

- T'inquiètes pas j'ai pris Sirius pour chaque paquet…continues c'est pas fini. Dit Hermione.

- Quoi ? »

Sirius avec son visage de surprise fut pris en photo par Drago.

« Elle est superbe celle-là. L'expression de surprise que t'avais pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle vaut de l'or cette photo.

- Tu m'étonnes. Approuva James.

- Au suivant…je sais plus moi à la fin. Il est pas normal…faut pas chanter…ouvre toi crétin…Cracbadabum…ouvre toi s'il te plait…ouf…oh merci Marianne…je commence à en avoir marre… »

L'avant dernier cadeau, Sirius perdit patience:

« Cracbadabum! Vous êtes vraiment chiant, non mais franchement qui m'a fichu des amis pareils ?

- J'ai pensé que comme tu étais simple d'esprit, tu préférerais ouvrir un cadeau avec un sort. Plaisanta Rémus.

- Mumus, ton geste me touche mais la prochaine fois un papier à la moldu sera parfait.

- On verra.

- On verra quoi ?

- S'il y a un autre noël.

- Très drôle. »

Le dernier paquet ne bougea pas quand Sirius le prit mais il ne se laissait pas non plus ouvrir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir. Mais impossible.

« Gwen, qu'est-ce qui faut faire pour l'ouvrir ? J'ai tout essayé mais rien à faire.

- T'es sûr?

- Prends moi pour un abruti ou mieux appelle moi con.

- Con. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers le paquet qui venait de se laisser arracher. Une dernière photo fut prise devant la tête du garçon.

« Il fallait que je m'insulte.

- Eh bien oui. »

Il ouvrit son cadeau et quelque chose lui explosa à la figure. Hermione avait bien fait de prendre son appareil photo. Il avait servi un bon nombre de fois, Harry allait être heureux de toutes ces photos. Elle fut triste. Elle ne reverrait ses amis que dans six mois, pour en perdre: ceux qu'elle s'était faite. Ils devaient bien s'amuser, Ginny devait tout faire pour que son frère enrage, Harry devait les regarder sagement. Lavande et Parvati devait certainement parler de tout et de rien. Elle soupira:

« Tu les reverras. Lui dit Drago qui était installé entre les jambes d'Hermione.

- Oui mais au prix de perdre de nouveaux amis…comment t'as deviné ?

- Tu prends des photos s'en arrêt, je suppose que c'est pour lui. Dit-il avec un certains dégoût.

- Il ne mérite pas ta haine, toi, tu mérites la sienne par contre. Il ne t'a jamais rien fait, c'est toi qui commençais il n'a fait que répondre. Ne lui rends plus la vie difficile, elle est déjà assez dure comme ça.

- Je sais. T'en as beaucoup ?

- Oui je peux remplir plus d'un album.

- A ce point ?

- Oui, je veux pouvoir me souvenir et lui faire voir tout ce qu'on a fait.

- Pas tout non plus. Dit Drago avec un sourire.

- Dis pas de bêtise. Répondit Hermione en sachant de quoi le Serpentard parlait.

- En tout cas cette nuit a été magnifique. Heureuse de tes cadeaux ?

- Oh! Oui merci, il est magnifique tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Hermione avait reçu par Drago, un anneau en argent où était gravé leurs initiales.

« Comme ça tu en as un vrai.

- Merci. Et toi il te plait ?

- Énormément. »

Drago avait eu le droit à une gourmette en argent, simple mais élégante. Quand ils descendirent pour prendre leur repas du midi. Dumbledore rassembla toutes les maisons sur une table: celle des Serdaigles. Il n'y avait que très peu de Serpentards, parmi eux Rogue: Sirius allait lancer un sort sur Rogue, mais Drago le vit:

« Sirius si tu fais ça tu le regretteras.

- Depuis quand tu défends Servilius ?

- Je ne le défends pas, mais il ne t'a rien fait!

- Mais je veux m'amuser!

- T'aurais pas quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un ?

- Si mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille après ce que vous lui avez fait.

- Essaye. »

Sirius fit ce que Drago venait de lui dire. Il sortit avec Gwen sous les yeux de toute la grande salle et bizarrement sous les yeux amusés du directeur.

« Je parie que Sirius Black va revenir avec un œil au beurre noir. Paria James.

- Moi je dis qu'ils vont revenir main dans la main. Dit Lily.

- Drago ? Tu penses quoi ? Interrogea James.

- Comme toi, enfin j'espère.

- Hermione ?

- Je pense que Lily a raison.

- Marianne ? Poursuivit James.

- Comme Lily.

- Julie?

- Comme toi.

- Pet' ?

- Quoich ? Demanda le dernier la bouche pleine de purée.

- Rien. Mumus ?

- Je parie pas.

- Mais non, sinon tu nous départages pas.

- C'est pour ça que je parie pas.

- Sinon tu dirais quoi ?

- Je dirai qu'ils sont ensembles, mais que ça serait aucune des deux entrées.

Et ils revinrent chacun de leur coté. Tout le groupe se regarda.

« On a perdu. Dirent Lily et James.

- J'ai gagné.

- Non on sait pas s'ils sont ensembles. »

Aucun membre du groupe ne posa de question. Mais Drago regarda bien Sirius:

« Avoue t'es avec.

- Ouais.

- J'ai gagné! »

Tout le monde les félicita. La journée se passa tranquillement. Drago prit Sirius et Gwen en train de s'embrasser, il se fit donc poursuivre par un Sirius en colère, Hermione en profita pour les prendre en photo durant leur course poursuite. Le soir tous quittèrent leur salle commune en direction de la chambre qu'ils avaient pris la veille. Hermione prit toutes les photos qu'elle avait faites depuis le début de l'année.

« Pourquoi t'as pris tout ça ?

- Je veux les trier et retirer Pettigrow…Dis moi comment il a put dire que c'était son véritable ami ? »

Des larmes firent leur apparition dans les yeux chocolats de sa bien aimée, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Chut…oublie ça.

- Je ne peux pas oublier, comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Dans quelques années il va tuer les deux merveilleuses personnes que sont James et Lily laissant Harry seul.

- Je le sais. Dis toi qu'un jour on lui fera payer tout ce qu'il a fait.

- On dirait une promesse.

- Dans ce cas je te le promets…allez efface ces larmes, souris, et commence ton album parce que j'ai envie de profiter de ma petite amie jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. »

Hermione rit à la réplique de Drago, il passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se mit au travail agrandissant son album pour pouvoir mettre toutes ses photos. A chaque photo elle mit un commentaire. Toutes photos où il y avait Peter, elle l'effaça d'un coup de baguette magique sauf quand il s'était ridiculisé. Elle en trouva une, d'elle et Drago, Lily l'avait prise aujourd'hui. Elle était dans les bras de Drago et ils s'embrassaient. Tout comme une photo de Rémus et Marianne, James et Lily, Julie et Kyle, et la dernière Sirius et Gwen. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fini, elle grava en bas du dos de l'album: _Fait par Hermione. _En se disant que le lendemain tout le monde sauf Peter graverait son nom.

« Fini. »

Elle leva la tête, Drago qui était allongé sur le canapé en face d'elle, dormait. Il était sur le ventre, un bras dans le vide et des mèches couvrant ses yeux. Elle le prit en photo, ajouta cette dernière à l'album. Elle couvrit le jeune homme d'une couverture et alla se coucher. Drago avait dit vrai, il lui manquait ce quelque chose pour bien dormir. Ce quelque chose arriva plus tard et l'enlaça. Elle se tourna et l'embrassa toujours à moitié endormie. Le lendemain matin, Peter alla à l'infirmerie. Hermione prit son album et demanda que chacun à leur tour, qu'ils mettent un commentaire à chaque photo et ils gravèrent aussi leur nom. Quand ce fut fini elle rangea l'album, et ils allèrent manger. James et Sirius passèrent en coup de vent à l'infirmerie et apprirent que Peter faisait une intoxication alimentaire et qu'il ne pourrait sortir que dans plusieurs jours. Quand Hermione apprit cette nouvelle elle sourit, cette fin de semaine promettait d'être merveilleuse.

« T'es contente hein ?! S'amusa Drago.

- Très. »

Toute la journée elle eut une forme olympique, même le soir. Drago ne dit rien à Hermione, mais elle l'avait épuisé, toute la nuit Hermione fut en forme. Le lendemain matin dans le dortoir alors que Remus et Sirius étaient dans la salle commune, James remarqua:

« Fatigué ?

- A un point…que tu n'imagines pas…

- T'as si mal dormi ?

- J'ai pas dormi des masses.

- Non…vous l'avez quand même pas…

- Fait toute la nuit…si, elle était infatigable.

- Sinon c'était…

- Trop bien. Soupira Drago. »

James fut pris d'un fou rire.

« Drago Malefoy fatigué après une nuit blanche je croyais pas ça possible.

- Ben si.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans un état pareil ?

- La magie des vacances de noël…mentit-il. Tu ne dis à personne ce que je viens de te dire, je lui ai pas dit. Sinon ça sera encore pire.

- Promis. »

Drago vit arriver les filles, Hermione ne semblait pas fatiguée, au contraire elle semblait en pleine forme et épanouie.

« Effectivement. Murmura James qui était pris d'un nouveau fou rire. »

Drago sourit. Il regarda Hermione, cette dernière était en pleine explication et semblait captivée par son récit, sous les yeux apeurés de Sirius et Gwen.

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle tient cette énergie ? Se demanda-t-il. »

L'après midi ils allèrent dans le parc, la neige recouvrait l'herbe, les arbres, tout. Ils allèrent près du lac et changèrent leurs chaussures en patins à glace. Sirius fit la plus belle chute, il s'était lancé sans peur et était tombé à la renverse. Hermione, Lily et Rémus se débrouillaient le mieux, derrière eux: Julie, Marianne et Gwen. Puis arrivaient avant derniers James et Drago. Sirius, lui, passait plus de temps sur les fesses que sur les pieds. James, Drago et Sirius commencèrent à faire des courses, enfin Sirius n'allait pas très loin donc c'était une course entre James et Drago où chacun à leur tour ils gagnaient. Hermione, étant à l'aise sur la glace put, prendre de nombreuses photos. Photos que le soir elle mit dans son album et que ses amis ajoutèrent des commentaires. Jusqu'à la fin des vacances, tous les soirs il y avait ce rituel. Rituel qui était bien accueillis comme la plupart des scènes prises en photo n'avait pas été vue par tout le monde. Toutes les photos que tout le monde prenaient, allaient dans l'album d'Hermione, ils s'étaient dis qu'à la fin de l'année, ils dupliqueraient l'album pour en avoir chacun un. Le soir du nouvel an, ils prirent la salle sur demande, y mangèrent, dansèrent, rirent. Ils l'avaient faite immense pour pouvoir faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils avaient ensorcelé les appareils photos pour qu'ils prennent en photo tout ce qu'il se passait. James et Sirius dansant un slow, Peter glissant avec son verre qu'il renversa etc. Au final, Hermione agrandit encore et encore l'album. Le mois de janvier s'écoula doucement, les maraudeurs étaient étonnement calme, aucune blague ne fut préméditée contre les Serpentards, ce qui inquiéta le reste du groupe. Alors un matin, alors un matin, Gwen prit les devants:

« Euh…Les garçons!

- Oui. Dit Sirius.

- Ca va ?!

- Oui. Répondit James.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Rémus.

- Ca fait plus d'un mois que les Serpentards n'ont rien eu. Fit remarquer Lily.

- Et si on vous dit qu'on a arrêté. Dit Sirius.

- Ou qu'on fait une pause. Proposa James.

- On vous croit pas. Dirent-ils ensembles.

- Vous avez raison. Dit James. »

A ce moment, là on commença à entendre des bruits d'animaux. Tous les Serpentards avaient quelque chose d'animal: Crabbe et Goyle des oreilles d'âne, Bellatrix une langue de serpent, Lestrange le teint étonnement rose, un première année avait des rayures blanches et noires, une sixième année avait le cou d'une girafe. Toute la salle explosa de rire. Les maraudeurs étaient bien de retour. À la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, Lily ne leur dit rien, elle embrassa James.

« Ca me manquait presque.

- James Potter a réussi à dompter Lily…Lily la tigresse, la petite tornade rousse qui…

- LA FERME SIRIUS. Ordonnèrent ils. »

Il fut vexé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre...;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everybody

je sais j'ai quelque chose comme un mois de retard lol mais dites ça au bac (pour une fois que je révise mdr) je vous promet de me rattraper lol

et c'est pour quoi je vais essayer de mettre une suite toutes les deux semaines (ca reste encore à voir et tout dépend des reviews...on peut dire que c'est du chantage lol) en tout cas ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai plein de nouvelles fics en projet mdr et que dés que deux seront finies j'en posterai une nouvelle...ah oui la suite de QUI DIT MIEUX ? et presque finie c'est cool non mais bon pour cela faut que je finisse mes fics et donc pour poster mes chaps il me faut plein de reviews

pour en revenir à cette fic...il est triste ce chap mais bon sinon la fin ne pourra pas concorder...j'en dis pas plus déjà que je vous en ai dit pas mal

bon je vous laisse lire

dites moi quoi

bsxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 16:**

Les professeurs commencèrent à accélérer les cours pour pouvoir faire tout le programme plus des révisions. En métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall, leur demanda de se mettre en binôme. Chaque couple se mit ensemble.

« La métamorphose humaine est la plus compliquée des métamorphoses. Nous avons déjà fait la théorie, vous allez passer à la pratique. Monsieur Pettigrow vous vous mettrez avec moi. »

A la fin de l'heure:

« Je veux que vous vous entraîniez et que dans un mois vous sachiez le faire. »

Le groupe sortit de la salle:

« Alors Peter, tu t'es bien amusé ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pff…elle a pas arrêté.

- Drago, on va s'entraîner. Dit Hermione.

- Mais c'est pour dans un mois.

- On commence maintenant. Allez.

- Nous on est tranquilles, on a plus d'avance sur vous. Dit James.

- Normal vous êtes les meilleurs en métamorphose.

- On va au parc si vous nous cherchez et après on file manger. Informa Marianne. »

Ils mirent dans la salle sur demande. Alors qu'Hermione et Drago se promenait dans les couloirs du château main dans la main pour retrouver leurs amis.

« Tiens tiens!

- Malefoy. Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir. Fit Drago.

- J'ai eu une soudaine envie de me défouler. »

Drago par réflexe se mit un peu devant Hermione, mais elle n'apprécia pas et se mit à coté de lui.

« Te défouler, il n'y a pas Crabbe et Goyle pour ça ?

- Si, mais pas magiquement. Et j'ai envie de me défouler sur vous deux.

- Comme tu viens de le dire on est deux et tu es tout seul.

- Experliarmus. Cria Malefoy contre son fils. »

Drago se sentit voler, et il se cogna contre un mur.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas baisser ta garde, tu me fais honte…à nous deux, Sang de Bourbe.

- Que me veux tu cette fois ? Demanda Hermione avec dégoût.

- Ce que je veux c'est remettre sur le droit chemin mon fils.

- Drago est sur le droit chemin.

- Non. Il a des fréquentations que je n'apprécie pas. Et figure toi que tu en fais parti.

- Venant de ta part Malefoy ça ne m'étonne pas, mais je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

- C'est vrai que d'être une vulgaire traînée pour un Malefoy ne peut-être qu'honorifique. Mais je vais arranger ça!

- Non laisse la, c'est entre toi et moi… »

Hermione tourna la tête, Drago s'était levé. Hermione entendit Malefoy murmurer une incantation dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son corps lui fit de plus en plus mal, surtout la tête. Un liquide qui avait un goût de métal commença à envahir sa bouche, elle toucha avec un doigt et vit que c'était du sang, ses oreilles et son nez laissaient couler aussi du sang tout comme le long de ses jambes. Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante à la tête et par réflexe elle mit ses mains à son visage. Elle tomba durement au sol. Malefoy était parti comme un vulgaire voleur, riant avec un rire glacial. Drago ne put l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras, il essaya des larmes de sang qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi et tout ça par sa faute.

« Hermione garde les yeux ouverts ! Ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille voyant qu'elle fermait les yeux. Je suis désolé.

- J'ai mal…Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Partout…surtout à la tête.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie! S'il te plait ne ferme pas les yeux tu sais…Je t'aime. »

Elle fit un faible sourire à Drago, et posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme pour la caresser.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur avec une grimace.

« Hermione garde les yeux ouverts…Je t'aime. »

Il courut à travers tout Poudlard et arriva enfin à l'infirmerie.

« MADAME POMFRESH!!

- Ca va pas la tête qui…qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Posez la ici.

- Je sais pas, elle a perdu connaissance.

- Elle est dans le coma. »

L'infirmière fit quelques examens à Hermione.

« Elle est très faible, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… »

Drago n'attendit pas le reste du diagnostique, il partit furieux et trouva Malefoy et sa bande ainsi que James et ses amis dans le hall qui allaient entrer dans la grande salle pour manger. De nombreuses personnes regardèrent Drago horrifiées de voir qu'il avait du sang sur son uniforme et sur le visage et surtout de l'expression de rage qu'il avait sur son visage.

« Malefoy espèce de…

- Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter. Dit Malefoy avec un sourire.

- Tu sais ce que je regrette c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de mot assez fort pour dire ce que je voudrais te dire. Comment j'ai pu avoir un géniteur pareil ? Tu vas me le payer. Tu n'avais pas à l'attaquer. »

Drago voulut s'avancer vers son géniteur, mais Sirius et James le retinrent et Rémus prit sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

« Lâchez moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Demanda Lily inquiète.

- Je sais pas, mais…mais elle est dans le coma et elle est très faible, elle saignait de partout…Je vais le tuer.

- On voudrait bien, mais si tu le tues, tu vas mourir. Chuchota James.

- Ca serait dommage parce que je t'aime bien en fait.

- Mais c'est qu'ils veulent pas que leur ami se fasse mal. Dit Malefoy.

- TA GUEULE! Crièrent James, Sirius et Drago.

- Mais on dirait qu'ils s'énervent. Dit Bellatrix avec son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se pas…Demanda le professeur MacGonagall suivit d'autres professeurs.

- Laissez moi le démolir.

- Mon fils veut me frapper. Franchement ça me déçoit d'avoir un fils comme toi. Défendre une sang de bourbe, tu es tombé bien bas, moi qui croyais que tu ne faisais ça que pour le sexe, comme pour toutes les autres. Je me suis trompé.

- Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi même pas si je couche avec toutes les filles que je rencontre alors tu la fermes. Et je ne suis pas ton fils. Je ne suis pas le fils d'un meurtrier. Je n'ai pas de père. Mais seulement un géniteur. Un géniteur qui va me le payer. Tu vas me le payer pour avoir posé les mains sur Hermione et pour lui avoir fait du mal. Elle ne t'avait rien fait.

- Un Malefoy amoureux d'une sang de bourbe. Critiqua Bellatrix. Ta descendance me déçoit Lucius.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Et si elle avait fait quelque chose, elle existait.

- Moi j'ai honte de toi et de toute ma famille.

- C'est nous qui avons honte de toi. Tu tombes à Gryffondor. Tu traînes avec Potter, des traites et des sangs de bourbe.

- Ne les appelle pas comme ça, elles valent mieux que vous.

- Tu insultes ton propre sang. Cracha Malefoy.

- Mon sang, je préférerai être comme elles. Vous prônez la pureté du sang, vous dites que vous êtes les meilleurs, mais Lily, Hermione vous battent en classe. Elles sont meilleures que vous.

- Je n'en doute pas, toi et Potter vous devez le savoir mieux que quiconque. Dit-il en regardant de haut en bas Lily. Alors mon cher fils et Potter comment se débrouillent-elles ?

- Lâchez moi !

- Tu vas me le payer. Dit James en lâchant Drago pour jeter un sort à Malefoy, mais Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de James.

- Ca ne sert à rien, tu ne le changeras pas. Chuchota Lily au garçon. Ne lui réponds pas ça lui ferait trop plaisir. »

Lily disait vrai. Ses paroles calmèrent les deux garçons. Drago arrêta de se débattre, Sirius le lâcha. Il commençait à partir quand:

« Pitoyable! Rigola Malefoy. Le fait de traîner avec eux t'a ramolli, à un point que je n'imaginais pas. Je crois que le fait que ta sang de bourbe préférée ne soit pas morte est une erreur. »

La rage de Drago était tellement forte, qu'il se tourna et il frappa Malefoy de toute sa force y mettant sa rage, sa colère et son envie de vengeance. Ce dernier se cogna violemment contre un mur puis se retrouva à terre, son nez saignait abondamment tout comme sa lèvre.

« Je t'avais prévenu. Je ne veux plus que tu les insultes devant moi, sinon tant pis pour le futur et pour moi. Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser le sort que tu as utilisé sur elle ou pire. »

Son regard fit frissonner tout le monde. Même son géniteur.

« Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse devant personne.

- C'est pour ça que tu as envie de te plier aux ordres de Voldemort. »

Ils quittèrent le hall, Drago raconta tout aux autres. Il partit en direction de l'infirmerie pour voir Hermione. Cette dernière était dans un coma profond. Il resta toute la fin de soirée, personne, pas même madame Pomfresh n'osa le déranger. En effet, James et Lily étaient venus voir le couple, Pomfresh allait aller dire à Drago de partir, mais James s'énerva, celle-ci partit et ne réapparut plus. Lily lui dit qu'il pouvait rester avec elle, quand il n'avait pas de cours, et jusqu'à la fermeture de l'infirmerie. Ce dernier dut accepter. Le soir au lieu de se diriger vers son dortoir il retourna dans leur chambre. Il prit l'album qui restait dans la chambre et le feuilleta. Il regarda toutes les photos où Hermione était. Il en trouva une d'elle et de lui, elle était entre ses jambes devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Ils étaient en plein débat qui semblait les passionner, et il finissait par l'embrasser. Il se rendit compte que jamais il ne pourrait plus se passer d'Hermione. Et qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Elle lui avait tout donné, son innocence, son amour, sa confiance. Et il se demandait ce que lui avait bien pu lui donner. Des ennuis, il ne voyait que ça. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et le lendemain matin il alla à l'infirmerie pour son ouverture. À regret, il dut partir pour les cours. Le midi, il y retourna, tout comme le soir. Les deux jours qui suivirent il fit de même. Mais il croisa Lily.

« Drago.

- Oui.

- Viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- Ne discute pas. »

Il suivit Lily jusqu'à un tableau, où elle chatouilla une poire. Elle le fit entrer et asseoir.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Drago ça fait deux jours que tu n'as rien mangé. Tu vas manger et tu ne discutes pas. Tu crois qu'Hermione voudrait que tu sois comme ça. Si elle se réveille elle va t'engueuler. Tu manges ce que tu veux mais tu manges. Plat principal et dessert au minimum. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir madame, bonsoir monsieur. Dit l'elfe en se baissant si bas que ses oreilles touchaient presque le sol.

- Pourrais tu servir ce qu'il demande s'il te plait.

- Oui madame.

- Purée, rôti et tarte à la myrtille…ça te va ?

- Très bien.

- Je reviens tout de suite avec tout.

- Merci.

- Madame est trop bonne.

- Lily comment as tu su que tu aimais James ?

- C'était l'année dernière, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour lui, mais je ne lui avais dis, ni à lui ni à personne, je faisais même tout pour m'en dissuader…quoique Marianne, Gwen et Julie le savaient quand même. C'était la finale de quidditch: Serpentard Gryffondor. Il a fait une descente en piquet…d'une vingtaine de mètres minimum. Et un cognard l'a touché à la tête…il a fait une chute de plus de dix mètres…je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Il est resté quasiment une semaine à l'infirmerie dans un sommeil profond…le pire c'est que ce jour là il a attrapé le vif d'or…je me suis aperçue que je l'aimais quand je l'ai vu faire la chute. Je parie que c'est pareil pour toi. Tu as pris conscience que tu tenais énormément à elle quand tu l'as vu commencer à perdre conscience tu lui as dit.

- Oui, mais je sais pas si elle en a eu conscience.

- Il paraît que les personnes dans le coma entendent tout ce qu'on leur dit.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est dans le coma.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

- Elle m'a tout donné et moi je lui ai donné des ennuis.

- Drago tu vas te prendre une baffe si tu continues de sortir des conneries. Elle t'a tout donné, mais toi tu lui as donné aussi tout…t'en as pas conscience, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis et je le pense. »

L'elfe de maison apporta tout ce que Drago avait demandé. Drago qui mangea tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

« T'avais pas faim à part ça. Allez viens on retourne à la salle commune les autres doivent nous attendre.

- Non, je retourne dans la chambre.

- Oh que non je veux que tu dormes et le meilleur moyen c'est que les maraudeurs te surveillent.

- Pff…tyran. Tu ne penses pas que choisir les maraudeurs entant que baby-sitter c'est vraiment se foutre de moi, avec Peter qui ronfle plus fort que tous les élèves réunis.

- Oublies pas James, Rémus et Sirius.

- Pff…

- Je peux te dire que tu dormiras ce soir. Je vais dire à James de pas te laisser sortir du dortoir sinon il me le paiera.

- Je plains James et vos futurs enfants.

- Donc j'aurai plusieurs enfants ? Demanda Lily.

- Si c'était l'avenir j'aurais pas pu le dire.

- Un point pour toi. Allez viens. Il faut que tu dormes. Je te préviens maintenant tu devras manger sinon je te jure que ça va barder.

- J'avais compris l'idée.

- Tant mieux. Pas le droit de quitter la table sans mon accord.

- A non, là c'est de l'abus.

- Tu sais ce que ça sera l'abus si tu fais pas ça ? C'est que je te collerai pendant les heures où l'infirmerie est ouverte.

- T'oserai pas ?

- On parie ?

- Non non…Comment James a pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire.

- Je me le suis toujours demandée. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mais peut-être qu'on le saura un jour. »

À leur plus grand malheur sur le chemin du retour ils croisèrent.

« Professeur MacGonagall.

- Miss Evans Monsieur Malefoy. Le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps.

- Attendez professeur je vais vous expliquer. Vas y Drago.

- Ouais. »

Il voulut aller dans leur chambre mais il se dit que si Lily ne le voyait ni dans le dortoir ni dans la salle commune il allait souffrir. Alors sans un mot, il alla dans son dortoir, il tira les rideaux de son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les garçons arriver dans le dortoir. Il attendit qu'ils s'endorment puis posa une illusion pour qu'ils croient que Drago dorment toujours. Il descendit doucement les escaliers et traversa la salle commune.

« Drago, ton lit c'est de l'autre coté. »

Il se retourna et découvrit les maraudeurs confortablement installés dans un fauteuil, chacun lisant un livre, Sirius de quidditch, James de métamorphose et Rémus de défense contre les forces du mal.

« James, Rémus, Sirius mais j'étais sûr que vous dormiez !

- Ne nous prends pas pour des débutants en matière d'illusion, on est les meilleurs.

- James la modestie tu connais ?

- Sirius t'es pas mieux que James. Allez Drago on va se coucher.

- Attendez je devine que Lily vous a convaincu.

- Moi elle a pas eu besoin je suis d'accord avec elle. Informa Rémus.

- Elle m'a menacé.

- Moi c'est plus compliqué, je suis un peu d'accord, un peu de je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour elle, et un peu de elle m'a menacé.

- C'est un tyran. Dirent Sirius et Drago.

- Un adorable tyran. Dit James rêveur.

- Au lit. »

Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les rideaux doucement:

« Drago dors. Fit la voix endormie de Rémus.

- Ouais. Approuvèrent James et Sirius. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je comprends pourquoi Lily a demandé aux maraudeurs, avec toutes les conneries qu'ils ont fait ils sont devenus les parfaits gardiens. Pensa Drago. »

Au petit matin, Drago se leva assez tôt pour aller à l'infirmerie. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, James, Rémus et Sirius étaient déjà debout et James était entrain d'embrasser Lily.

« Je suppose que je dois aller manger. Dit Drago.

- Oui. Après je te laisse tranquille.

- Tu peux être fière de tes toutous.

- Oui je sais. »

Drago mangea deux trois trucs et put partir. Au cours de métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall avait un regard différent à l'égard de Drago. Il sut que Lily lui avait dit que Drago était très affecté par le sort d'Hermione et qu'elle le forçait à manger. Le midi ce fut pareil. Tout comme le soir. Pendant deux semaines, le matin Lily arrivait tôt dans le dortoir pour vérifier que Drago manger un peu, le midi, et le soir aussi. Le soir Drago ne pouvait faire un pas parce que les maraudeurs l'avaient à chaque fois. À la fin, Lily demanda à madame Pomfresh de donner un potion de sommeil pour Drago. Cette dernière accepta voyant la mine fatiguée du garçon. Comme les maraudeurs quittaient le dortoir pour Rémus. Drago dut boire avant leur départ la potion. Il essaya de les avoir mais n'y parvint pas.

« Drago je t'ai déjà dit que c'est truc ça marche pas avec nous insiste pas. Dit James. »

Drago à la fin en avait assez, alors il se laissa faire. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Hermione était dans le coma. Elle était moins faible. Malefoy comme punition fit perdre 200 points à Serpentard, il faillit se faire renvoyer mais son père ayant une grande influence sur le conseil d'administration lui permis de rester et d'être en retenue pendant deux mois. Un matin alors qu'ils allaient rentrer en classe de botanique:

« Monsieur Malefoy, je voudrais vous parler.

- J'arrive. »

Il suivit le directeur.

« Je viens vous prévenir que Miss Granger vient de se réveiller. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

- C'est vrai.

- Oui.

- Merci monsieur. »

Drago courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il trouva Hermione buvant une potion que Pomfresh lui servait. Il attendit et s'approcha enfin lorsque l'infirmière fut partie.

« Hermione. Ça va ?

- Mieux, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

- Ca faisait trois semaines que tu étais dans le coma c'est normal.

- Hum. Et toi ça va ?

- O…

- On a du le surveiller tout le temps. Coupa Lily qui venait d'arriver. »

Drago se tourna, il y avait Lily, James, Rémus, Marianne, Sirius, Gwen, Julie et Peter.

« Sortez, il y a trop de monde. Ordonna l'infirmière.

- Mais, il n'y a personne dans l'infirmerie. Répliqua Sirius.

- Bien, mais pas longtemps. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Dit-elle en partant.

- Comment ça vous avez du le surveiller.

- Oui, monsieur pendant les deux premiers jours de ton séjour ici, n'a rien mangé, ni dormi.

- Drago.

- Bref, James, Rémus et Sirius faisaient les nounous le soir et moi à tous les repas je le faisais manger un minimum.

- Un vrai tyran. S'amusa Drago sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- A la fin on lui a donné une potion de sommeil.

- Sinon ça va ? Demanda Marianne.

- Oui.

- Content que tu sois de retour parmi nous. Accueillit James.

- Merci, moi aussi.

- On va vous laisser seuls. Dit Lily.

- Mais…oui ça sera moins douloureux pour moi. Finit Sirius alors que Gwen venait de le frapper. »

Quand ils furent partis, Drago et Hermione se regardèrent:

« Je t'aime. Dit Drago.

- J'avais bien entendu. Je t'aime aussi.

- Ne me refais plus peur comme ça.

- J'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

- Moi non plus, tout le sang que tu perdais j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre…je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviens ce midi comme on a pas cours cet après midi.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Mange ce midi, si Lily me dit que t'as pas mangé tu verras ce que tu verras. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et retourna en cours. Toute la matinée il travailla au maximum pour que le temps passe vite. Le midi, il mangea comme un ogre sous le regard amusé et attendri des autres. Et partit en un rien de temps.

« Monsieur Malefoy vous devez laisser miss Granger se reposer.

- Promis, mais quand est-ce qu'elle sortira de l'infirmerie?

- Samedi si tout va bien.

- Merci. Ça va ?

- Tu vas pas me poser la question toutes les cinq minutes ?!

- Excuse moi.

- J'ai loupé beaucoup de cours ?

- En trois semaines à ton avis.

- Dés samedi je rattrape tout.

- Je t'aiderai.

- Pas que je veux pas mais je préfère que ça soit Lily et Marianne comme ça je suis sûre que je vais travailler. Comment tu fais en métamorphose ?

- Je suis avec Lily, comme James a réussi. Je suis pressé que tu sortes de l'infirmerie.

- On se demande pourquoi.

- Si tu veux je t'apporte l'album, ils ont ajouté des photos t'auras plus qu'à mettre des commentaires, ou alors des cours.

- Les deux, s'il te plait.

- Ok.

- Monsieur Malefoy…

- Oui j'y vais. J'apporte tout ça tout à l'heure.

- Merci. »

Il l'embrassa sur son front et rejoignit le groupe dans la salle commune.

« Lily tu pourrais prêter à Lily les cours pour qu'elle rattrape ?

- Je peux te donner, l'histoire de la magie, l'astronomie, potion, botanique et métamorphose.

- Ca devrait l'occuper un peu.

- Un peu! S'exclama Sirius. Moi ça me prendrai…

- Rien du tout tu récupérerais pas. Dit Rémus.

- C'est vrai, mais si je devais tout récupérer j'en aurai pour une semaine pour tout ça.

- On parle d'Hermione là. Fit remarquer Drago.

- C'est vrai donc j'ai rien dit. »

Comme l'avait prévu Drago, Hermione le lendemain matin avait tout fini. Il rapporta tout à Lily sous les yeux exorbités de Sirius.

« Je te l'avais dit. Annonça Drago. »

Au final, le vendredi soir elle n'avait plus rien à rattraper.


	17. Chapter 17

Salut,

voila une suite toute drôle toute mimi toute maraudeur ;-) enfin comme je les aime après je sais pas pour vous en tout cas ce chapitre est plus drôle que le précédent

merci pour les reviews...je le dis pas assez mais je vous remercie beaucoup...

reviews...et bonne lecture

a plus tard...

bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 17:**

Le samedi, jour de la sortie d'Hermione, Drago était heureux et cela devait se lire sur son visage.

« Vas la voir. Poussa Sirius.

- Je peux pas avant 10h, Pomfresh lui fait passer des examens. Il est 9h30.

- Pourquoi t'es si pressé ? Demanda Marianne.

- C'est évident il veut rattraper les trois semaines.

- SIRIUS.

- Je plaisante.

- Je t'accompagnerai. Dit Lily. Ça te dérange pas ?

- Non. »

À 10h, ils étaient devant l'infirmerie.

« Miss Evans, monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes pile à l'heure. Elle arrive, elle se rhabille, je viens juste de finir les examens.

- Et ?

- Tout va bien, je dois vous prévenir que pendant une semaine elle sera fatiguée, la semaine prochaine ce sera l'inverse. Elle sera intenable, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont les effets secondaires de la potion.

- Je crains le pire. Dit Lily accompagné d'une grimace.

- Surtout pour moi. »

Toute la journée, ils plaisantèrent Hermione restait souvent assise pour ne pas se fatiguer de trop. Le soir, elle alla se coucher assez tôt. Drago en fit autant.

« Le point positif, c'est qu'on aura plus à te surveiller. Dit Sirius.

- Tu crois que ça me plaisait de vous avoir tout le temps sur le dos ?

- On faisait ça pour ton bien. Informa Remus.

- Je sais et merci.

- De rien t'es notre ami, même si ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre d'avoir un Malefoy pour ami. Réfléchit James.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Tu peux. »

La semaine passa lentement, Hermione fut tout le temps fatiguée. Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour se concentrer et faire ses devoirs, même si les professeurs avaient été informés de son état, elle avait préféré faire de son mieux. Elle remercia Drago de ne pas la distraire et tout le monde de l'aider à rester concentrée. Le samedi matin, cependant, elle se leva en pleine forme. Elle fit ses devoirs et quand les autres se levèrent, elle avait tout fini.

« Hermione! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui, très. Je suis en pleine forme.

- On voit ça. Affirma Sirius.

- J'ai fini mes devoirs pour tout le mois.

- Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ? Questionna Rémus.

- 5h.

- 5h! S'exclama Marianne. »

Drago l'évita toute la journée sans vraiment le vouloir. Le soir, Hermione amena Drago dans leur chambre. Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Ça lui avait manqué de l'embrasser. Plus d'un mois sans un baiser: c'était impensable. Drago avait la même pensée. Après une nuit où leurs désirs furent plus ou moins comblés, ils dormirent ensembles ce qui était presque un miracle. Le lendemain fut le jour de la rencontre Gryffondor Serdaigle.

« Bienvenue à tous pour le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle qui va se dérouler sous ce magnifique soleil. Mais pas aussi magnifique que moi, le beau Sirius Black qui va vous commenter une nouvelle victoire des Gryffondors. Je vous rappelle les scores, Serpentard premier avec 410 points, deuxième Gryffondor 310, avant dernier Serdaigle 200 points et enfin Poufsouffle avec 60. Les Gryffondors sont plus motivés que jamais, les batteurs sont Stan Doors, et ma petite amie Gwen Whole qui massacreront tout ce qu'ils verront de bleu. Anna Baith, Kelly Monron, et Martin Sperd sont les poursuiveurs. David Hall's est le gardien. Le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps qui est aussi le capitaine de cette fabuleuse équipe, le courageux Gryffondor j'ai nommé James Potter. Les Serdaigles qui composent l'équipe adverse sont Jade Keve's en attrapeuse, Patrick Fyfer, Gregory Tors et Helen Juil sont les poursuiveurs, il y a John Malvich et Jordan Zang en batteur. Le gardien et capitaine est Conan Mooth. Les joueurs se mettent en place, les capitaines se déchiquettent la main…enfin se serrent la main…le stade entier attend le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre…qui retentie c'est Gryffondor qui a le souaffle… »

Hermione avait du mal à rester en place.

« Drago j'en ai marre. Lui souffla-t-elle.

- Mais ça vient juste de commencer.

- Je sais…Si on allait se balader ? Proposa Hermione.

- On peut rester s'il te plait. Supplia Drago. Pour moi.

- Ok, mais après on fait ce que je veux.

- Bien. Se résigna-t-il.

- Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire.

- Le pire c'est que j'en suis sûr aussi. »

Drago put suivre le match sans problème:

« 20 à 0 pour Gryffondor…Aïe…le batteur des Serdaigles vient de se prendre un cognard en pleine épaule…apparemment madame Pomfresh refuse qu'il remonte sur un balai…pas de bol, les Serdaigles ont donc un joueur en moins…James Potter fonce droit vers les gradins à une vitesse incroyable! Est-ce une feinte ou est-ce réellement le vif…il remonte il doit frôler le gradin…Keve's n'a pas réussi à remonter à temps et vient de rentrer dans le mur. Gryffondor marque 30 à 0 Keve's est emmenée à l'infirmerie. L'équipe des Gryffondors a sa victoire assurée. Pas de chance les Serdaigles. On dit jamais deux sans trois. »

Drago avait tout suivi, James avait vraiment un don. Mais son fils était quand même le meilleur, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne.

« Tu penses que cette photo lui plaira? Demanda Hermione.

- Montre. »

C'était la remontée de James et l'accident de l'attrapeuse.

« Oui je pense. »

Le match dura plus longtemps que prévu, les Gryffondors profitaient du fait que les Serdaigles n'avaient plus d'attrapeuse pour marquer un maximum de points. Grâce à l'entraînement de James, les poursuiveurs gardaient un rythme, qui en apparence ne devait pas les fatiguer. Un rythme qui épuisait les Serdaigles. À la fin leur but était de récupérer le souaffle.

« 130 à 20 pour les Gryffondors qui ne semblent pas fatigués, sûrement grâce à leur tyran de capitaine James Potter. Vous saviez qu'il m'avait interdit l'accès au stade pendant les entraînements parce que j'arrêtais pas, il paraît, de déconcentrer Gwen. Je vous jure. Il lui manquait juste du souffle…j'arrête professeur…Bref Gryffondor a toujours le souaffle. Souaffle qui est dans les jolies mains d'Anna euh non de Kelly qui le passa à Anna et à Martin. »

Drago sentit que sa petite amie commençait à s'impatienter.

« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi impatiente.

- Allez. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Oublies pas ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure. C'est toi qui décide ce qu'on fait après.

- J'ai pas oublié, mais pour l'instant il n'y a pas encore d'après.

- Comprends James, si Gryffondor arrive à 200 points plus le vif, la coupe est à nous.

- Depuis quand tu te considères comme faisant parti de Gryffondor ?

- Depuis que j'y ai ma petite amie et pour la première fois de vrais amis. »

Hermione sourit, Drago était vraiment une perle, le garçon dont elle avait toujours rêvé, sans vraiment l'imaginer sous la forme de Drago Malefoy. Elle venait de trouver le prince charmant qu'elle avait toujours voulu et elle était bien décidée de ne pas le laisser partir.

« Gryffondor marque encore un but, 160 à 20... »

« Vivement qu'ils arrivent enfin à 200 j'en ai marre moi. Pensa Hermione. »

Une demie heure plus tard, James partit enfin à la recherche du vif.

« James Potter entame une descente vertigineuse comme l'année dernière…un cognard arrive droit vers lui…oh non…la collision semble proche…Stan dévie le cognard ce qui permet à GRYFFONDOR DE GAGNER: 370 A 30...Gryffondor reprend la tête avec 680 points…pour que les Serpentards gagnent il faudrait qu'à leur prochaine rencontre il marque énormément de points vu qu'il reste aussi une rencontre à Gryffondor. »

Les Serpentards huaient Sirius et les Gryffondors, tandis que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles applaudissaient poliment et les Gryffondors eux ils applaudissaient à tout rompre.

« Voilà t'es contente!

- Oui, maintenant tu viens avec moi. »

Drago suivit Hermione, ne regrettant pas du tout ce qu'ils firent. La semaine fut extraordinaire pour le couple, rien n'arrêtait Hermione. Ce furent Lily et Marianne qui forcèrent Hermione à dormir dans leur dortoir un soir, pour que Drago se repose un peu. Même si Drago adorait faire l'amour avec Hermione, il devait bien avouer que l'ancienne Hermione lui manquait. Parce que l'Hermione qui lui servait de petite amie était plus sauvage pas que ça le gênait mais il manquait ce petit truc que Drago aimait tant quand ils le faisaient. Ce petit quelque chose que seule elle parvenait à lui faire ressentir et qui l'emmenait au septième ciel sans problème. James et Sirius ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de lui, le voyant revenir le matin épuisé.

« Te moque pas Sirius parce que ces temps-ci tu restes beaucoup avec nous. Dit Drago.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? T'es jamais avec nous.

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago. Dit James.

- Toi c'est pareil.

- Moi aussi, enfin je veux dire je suis d'accord avec James. Fit Peter. T'es tout le temps avec moi et moi c'est plat. »

Les garçons explosèrent de rire.

« Merci Pet'. Dit Sirius.

- De rien.

- Dis moi Gwen ne serait pas un peu en zone rouge ? Questionna Drago goguenard.

- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant ça fait près d'une semaine que vous ne vous éclipsez plus. Se moqua James. »

Sirius devint de plus en plus rouge:

« J'en sais rien moi. Et ça vous regarde pas, occupez vous de vos petites amies.

- Mais on s'en occupe, on les comble…Dit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- Nous. Appuya James avec le même sourire. »

Pendant les deux dernières semaines de mars, les maraudeurs se montraient calmes partout. Le soir ils laissaient Drago et Peter dans le dortoir pour qu'ils les couvrent. Puis un matin, ils étaient trop calmes, ils parlaient pas, ils mangeaient tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ? Demanda Lily.

- Nous ?

- Oui vous ! James ne me prends pas pour une idiote je n'en suis pas une! Je te connais, mieux que quiconque quand tu prépares quelque chose, ça se lit dans ton regard et tu as comme un sourire sur le coin de tes lèvres.

- Lily, quel jour on est ?

- Lundi…premier avril.

- Eh oui!

- James.

- Trop tard. Dit Sirius en tournant discrètement sa baguette. »

La grande salle se retourna voyant la pluie argentée qui tombait sur les verts et argents, et vit les Serpentards commençaient à chanter un remix de voies sur ton chemin.

« Voies sur ton chemin mangemorts oubliés, égarés. Donne leur la main et peut-être qu'ils te tueront demain… »

Tout le monde explosa de rire, quand la chanson fut terminée, tout en applaudissant. Il y eut des transformations physiques, tout ceux qui avait mangé des pancakes avaient une voix aiguë, s'ils avaient bu du jus de citrouille ils étaient vêtus comme des clochards, si c'était du lait leurs cheveux poussaient, le sirop d'érable permettait aux cheveux de passer à leur couleur opposé: Malefoy était devenu brun, Bellatrix blonde etc. Les élèves comme Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy, Lestrange ou Bellatrix eurent tout. Et c'était juste un début, en sortant de la salle Peeves jugea bon de jeter un saut d'eau sur Malefoy et sa bande.

« POISSON D'AVRIL…Criait le fantôme en renversant les sauts. »

Le cours de potion fut un véritable désastre, Sirius et James n'arrêtaient pas une seconde, ils réussirent à mettre un pétard du docteur Flibuste dans le chaudron de Bellatrix qui se prit tout sur la figure. Sa peau vira au rouge tomate.

« Qui a mis ce pétard dans le chardon de miss Black ? Personne… »

Le professeur n'ayant pas de preuve, il ne put retirer des points aux Gryffondors.

« Son visage se marie mieux avec ses yeux. Plaisanta Sirius.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cette remarque. »

Sirius eut le droit à un regard assassin de Lily et Hermione.

« Si on peut même plus plaisanter. Marmonna-t-il. »

Le midi, la fine pluie tomba une nouvelle fois quand les Serpentards purent une nouvelle fois chanter: « dur dur d'être un mangemort. » Ce fut un nouveau triomphe. Les élèves applaudirent les auteurs de la chanson. Les Serpentards n'osaient plus manger, Crabbe et Goyle en glouton qu'ils étaient furent obligés de manger, rien ne se passa. Alors les Serpentards prirent confiance et mangèrent.

« Nous Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et James Potter,

Nous les maraudeurs,

Nous les meilleurs.

Voulons qu'en ce lieu et qu'en cette heure,

Que les Serpentards avec leur sourire vainqueur,

Crient chacun à leur tour leur peur,

Et l'être qu'ils chérissent le plus dans leur cœur,

Pour nous élèves et professeurs. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un premier année se leva, suivit d'une deuxième année. Malefoy essayait de se lever mais impossible, c'est même lui qui fut le suivant:

« MA PLUS GRANDE PEUR C'EST MON FILS ET JE NE PORTE PERSONNE DANS MON CŒUR! »

Drago explosa de rire quand il apprit cela. Il apprit ensuite la plus grande peur de Narcissa: la mort, et que celui qu'elle portait dans son cœur était son fils.

« Vous m'avez étonné sur ce coup là. Admira Lily. Mais si vous aviez retiré: les Serpentards avec leur sourire vainqueur vous auriez put retirer nous les meilleurs.

- Lily avoues qu'on est les meilleurs. Poussa James.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Allez. Supplia James avec des yeux que Lily évitaient.

- Non…vous avez vu beaucoup de Serpentards ont peur de leur père.

- Ouais, sauf un lui il a peur de son fils. Rit Sirius.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Dit Rémus.

- Je pense que je vais mettre ça à mon avantage.

- Cool. Fit Sirius.

- Au fait dites moi que c'est pas fini. Supplia presque Drago.

- Devine. Fit James.

- Ca continue.

- Ouais, l'apothéose c'est ce soir. Annonça Sirius. »

Au plus grand malheur des Serpentards, l'après midi ils avaient deux heures de botanique dans la serre la plus dangereuse avec les Gryffondors. Ils travaillèrent sur une espèce méconnue de plante carnivores, qui avait un nom imprononçable et dont les morsures faisaient apparaître des écailles sur la peau. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient face à face.

« Bien, mettez vos gants, et approchez vous des plantes…pas trop prés. »

Le professeur donna les consignes nécessaires et ils se mirent au travail, Drago vit que James et Sirius énervaient la plante par il ne savait quel moyen qui fonctionnait apparemment, vu que quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix en se baissant un peu se fit mordre le nez. Elle poussa un cri aiguë. Le cri grâce à la potion brisa plusieurs fioles et les élèves durent se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas dire tous. Des écailles vertes commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage et :

« Miss Black, vous faites perdre 30 points à Serpentard pour ne pas m'avoir écouté, je vous avez dis de ne pas approcher trop prés votre visage de cette plante. Et 30 points pour avoir brisé des fioles. Miss Black pourriez vous amener votre sœur à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui professeur. »

Les garçons étouffaient des rires, Rémus, et les filles, eux souriaient.

« Black out. Plaisanta Sirius.

- Vive le jeu de mot. Murmura Rémus.

- Reste Malefoy, Lestrange, Rogue, Crabbe et Goyle. »

À la fin du cours, Crabbe et Goyle avaient eux aussi été amenés à l'infirmerie, pour s'être fait mordre le visage, emmenant avec eux 60 points.

« Deux en moins. Compta Sirius.

- Avec 120 points en moins pour eux. Chantonna James.

- Comment vous allez faire pour les autres ? Demanda Gwen.

- Hum hum! Firent les maraudeurs. »

Ils virent trois hiboux foncer droit sur Lestrange, Malefoy et Rogue. Quand ils ouvrirent leur lettre, une poudre s'envola pour les trois et ils commencèrent à éternuer.

« Je commence presque à avoir pitié. Dit Drago mort de rire. »

Au repas le soir, on entendait les éternuements des trois Serpentards. Les Serpentards ne mangeaient presque rien, ayant trop peur de se faire une nouvelle fois ridiculiser. Une fine pluie argentée tomba une dernière fois, la plupart des Serpentards soupirèrent puis entamèrent une nouvelle chanson: « Tuer » un remix de « Aimer. » Quand elle fut terminée:

« 3...2...1...Murmura James. »

Un feu d'artifice commença à éclairer la grande salle sous les yeux ébahis de tous les élèves, toutes les maisons avaient été représentées par des feux d'artifices de différentes couleurs, après le bouquet final qui fut magnifique, un message apparut: _Bon poisson d'avril à tout le monde et que votre vie soit multicolore._ Le message explosa et une fine pluie c'était fois multicolore tomba de nouveau sur les Serpentards qui changeaient toutes les dix secondes de couleurs. La grande salle applaudit à tout rompre.

« Je remercie les auteurs de ce magnifique feu d'artifice. Annonça Dumbledore. »

Il se rassit et les conversations reprirent.

« C'était magnifique! S'exclama Lily avant d'embrasser James.

- Une vraie merveille! S'extasia Marianne. »

Les trois maraudeurs eurent droit à un baiser de leurs petites amies. Hermione sentit qu'elle allait avoir un reproche.

« J'ai pas le droit à mon bisou ? Je suis peut-être pas un maraudeur mais je les ai aidés je voudrais un bisou.

- Jaloux du charisme des maraudeurs? Se moqua Sirius. »

Hermione l'embrassa.

« Non, je suis pas jaloux, pas besoin de faire parti des maraudeurs pour faire un ravage auprès des filles. »

Hermione toussa.

« Bien sûr avant d'être avec Hermione, quoique je suis sûr que je le fais pas exprès de les attirer.

- Modeste. Remarqua Lily. Sirius déteint sur toi.

- EEEEHHHH!

- Pas besoin il était déjà comme ça avant…mais c'est vrai qu'il l'était pas à ce point. Remarqua Hermione.

- Oh toi. Menaça-t-il les yeux plissés. »

Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire innocent.

« Oui ? Qui me demande.

- Drago.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne connais pas cette personne, son nom devrait me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui il devrait te dire quelque chose.

- Non il ne me dit rien. »

Drago se leva et quitta la salle. Hermione n'avait pas prévu cette réaction, il semblait furieux en plus. Elle partit à son tour et au détour d'un couloir quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça mais en réalité c'était le contraire. Elle rit et répondit au baiser laissant entrer la langue de son amant.

« A part ça mon nom ne te dit rien, tu embrasses souvent des inconnus. »

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit pas. Drago l'avait eu.

« Je t'aime. »

Hermione frémit à la phrase de Drago cela faisait déjà prés d'un mois qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie mais rien à faire à chaque fois que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche un frisson des plus agréables lui parcourait le corps.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva doucement, il regarda une dernière fois Hermione. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller la couronnait à merveille. Son corps se devinait sous le drap de soi rouge qui s'arrêtait juste à la naissance de sa poitrine, la rendait plus que désirable. Elle avait cette apparence si forte qu'il aimait tant et pourtant elle était aussi fragile. C'était son ange. Drago ne vivait que pour cette fille et ça le rendait fou. Ce qui le rendait encore plus fou c'est tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait toutes les années qui avaient précédé. Pourtant il savait qu'il pourrait finir sa vie avec.

« Tu vas prendre racine si tu restes planté là. »

Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux et voir celui qu'elle aimait la déshabiller du regard, bien qu'elle ne portait plus rien. Ce regard la rendait heureuse. Le contact de sa peau avec la sienne. Tout, elle aimait tout de Drago, même ses défauts le rendaient parfait. Il s'approcha d'elle avec sa démarche lente, assurée et élégante, s'assit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione mit ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'approcha encore plus d'elle.

« On a cours.

- On a encore…une heure et demie.

- Une heure on doit aller déjeuner.

- Monsieur Malefoy je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que vous pensez plus à votre estomac qu'à moi.

- C'est pas de ma faute si après avoir faim de vous miss Granger, j'ai faim tout court.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

- Mon ange?!

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, surtout sortant de ta bouche. Mon lapin.

- J'aime pas.

- Alors mon amour.

- Parfait. »

Et il l'embrassa.


	18. Chapter 18

Amis du jour bonjour !!!!

je ne vous laisse pas perdre de temps ;)...je fais juste un petit rappel des couples aussi bien passés que présents

Drago et Hermione...ca je pense que ca doit aller sinon il y a un probléme

Harry et Lavande

Ron et Parvati

Ginny et son petit ami du moment mdr

pareil pour Julie bien qu'en ce moment ça soit Kyle

James et Lily toujours ensemble à la vie à la mort malheureusement pour Harry

Sirius et Gwen pour le meilleur et pour le rire...

Remus et Marianne

et Peter seul au monde comme d'hab...(enfin pour moi parce que je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais je l'aime pas du tout)

s'il y a des problémes pour les couples et tout le tralala dites le moi

en tout cas bonne lecture...XD

bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 18:**

Le mois d'avril ne fut en rien amusant, autant les attaques assez fréquentes tout au long de l'année étaient minimes, autant ce mois là fut un enchaînement de grosses attaques sur grosses attaques. Il était très rare que des élèves le lendemain n'arrivent en pleur. Hermione et Drago savaient que ça ne faisait que commencer. Un soir alors que le couple était allongé dans leur lit, enlacé.

« Drago, tu crois qu'il y a des attaques à notre époque ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois que parents ou amis…

- Non. Tu sais moi mes soi-disant amis n'ont rien à craindre. Et les tiens, ils sont protégés par Dumbledore.

- Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour eux.

- Je m'inquiète pas pour eux, mais pour nous. Ici il est plus puissant.

- A ton avis il est au courant de notre arrivée ?

- Je pense mais comme Dumbledore doit nous assurer une protection je pense pas qu'il va essayer de faire quelque chose. Et de toute façon c'est Rogue qui nous a fait cette potion et il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien pour la contrer. »

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de son amant qui resserra son étreinte. Elle fermait les yeux pour savourer ce si doux contact.

« Tu dors ?

- Non.

- A ton avis comment vont réagir ceux de notre époque ?

- Je m'en fiche complètement.

- Moi aussi mais imagine leur réaction.

- Ron s'étouffera avec son jus de citrouille et me demandera si je suis pas folle parce que tu es un Malefoy et que tu as dû m'ensorceler.

- Je vois la scène d'ici. Dit Drago avec un sourire.

- Harry, je sais pas…il nous féliciterait.

- Moi je dirai qu'il me jettera un sort.

- Arrête, il est pas comme ça, c'est plus Ron. Harry te dira que si tu me fais du mal tu le regretteras.

- Je crois que pour l'instant tu ne t'en plains pas. Plaisanta-t-il en haussant des sourcils.

- Non c'est vrai que tout va pour le mieux.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

- Ginny, elle, je la vois bien me dire un truc du genre finalement j'aurais profité du beau et populaire Drago Malefoy, même si je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait rêver. »

Drago pouffa de rire.

« Et pas qu'un peu.

- Drago. S'exaspéra Hermione faussement outrée.

- Dis pas le contraire. Dit-il avec un sourire et en approchant Hermione de lui. Tu en as profité pleinement.

- C'est vrai je crois que c'est un record pour nous deux de sortir avec une personne sur une aussi longue période. Surtout pour toi. Moi avec Krum en seul entre guillemets petit copain j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expérience. C'était même nul on était plus des amis proches.

- Je trouve au contraire que tu embrasses divinement bien.

- Tu dis surtout ça parce que t'aurais été jaloux que d'autres en profitent.

- C'est vrai.

- Bref Lavande et Parvati me sauteront au cou, en me disant que c'est merveilleux. Ah! Oui et Ginny me rajoutera un alors comment il est ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu répondras ?

- Nul.

- C'est pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois.

- Je dirai que tu es merveilleux mais que c'est chasse gardée surtout à Ginny.

- Après c'est moi qui suis jaloux.

- Attends, je te connais très bien et elle aussi.

- Rectification tu me connais mieux que personne.

- Je te connais mieux que personne et je sais que tu es un véritable coureur de jupon alors c'est plus moi qui dois m'inquiéter.

- Je te ferai dire que je ne cours plus après des filles depuis la rentrée.

- Et toi comment vont réagir les Serpentards ? Demanda Hermione pour changer de conversation sachant qu'il avait raison.

- J'imagine la douce et horrible voix de Pansy, Bulldog, me dire que ce n'est pas possible que tu as du m'ensorceler avec l'insulte qui accompagne le tout, que je n'ai fait que ça pour me consoler de ma longue absence sans elle etc. Crabbe et Goyle j'attends pas de réaction et les autres ils vont dire: honte à toi et quelqu'uns me demanderont si t'es un bon coup.

- A cela tu répondras.

- Que c'est chasse gardée et que le premier qui essaye ne reverra plus la lumière du jour. »

Ce fut à Hermione de pouffer.

« Mais sinon ?

- Tu es formidable.

- Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Moi aussi mon ange. Et dire que dans un peu plus de deux mois on y est.

- J'aimerai tant combiner les deux époques. Qu'on soit tous ensembles mais sans Voldemort. »

Drago lui sourit tristement. Hermione pour changer de sujet effleura les lèvres de Drago, sans pour autant entamer le baiser.

« J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

- Moi si ça me rappelle le début de l'année.

- N'empêche le coup de la serviette…Se rappela-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était marrant.

- Je te croyais pas comme ça.

- Maintenant tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

- Et encore de temps en temps tu m'épates encore.

- Je garde des secrets que je ne dévoilerai que plus tard.

- J'attends le plus tard avec une immense impatience.

- Tu verras le moment venu. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione mit son bras sur le torse du beau blond puis y posa sa tête, avec son autre main elle s'amusait à faire des ronds ou dessiner les muscles de Drago.

« Drago.

- Hum…

- Ne te vexe surtout pas, mais de temps en temps j'ai l'impression que notre relation est basée sur le sexe.

- Pourquoi je me vexerai ?

- Je sais pas.

- Si tu veux savoir je t'aime et je serai prêt à ne plus faire l'amour avec toi pour te le prouver.

- Très drôle tu ne tiendras pas une semaine.

- Vive la confiance. »

Drago renversa Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire pousser un petit cri de surprise et se mit sur elle.

« Tu es parfaite!

- Tu dis ça pour…

- Tes cheveux légèrement ondulés te couronnent à merveille, comme un ange avec son auréole, j'adore sentir leur odeur, les toucher ou même les remettre derrière tes oreilles quand je ne vois plus tes yeux. Tes yeux sont des noisettes que j'aimerai pouvoir croquer tous les jours et quand c'est la première chose que je vois le matin je sais que ma journée sera parfaite parce que tu seras prés de moi…ta bouche est si pulpeuse, si attirante que dés que je la vois je veux l'embrasser…j'adore quand tu es dans un récit qui te passionne tu as cette petite étincelle dans les yeux, la même que quand tu désires quelque chose ou quelqu'un, la même quand je te fais l'amour, la même quand tu ries…avec ce rire cristallin qui me fait craquer à chaque fois et ta voix qui dés que je l'entends me rend heureux…tu as cette manie de te mordre les lèvres quand tu es gênée ou quand tu lis tu te mords la lèvre ou tu as ton front de plissé même quand tu réfléchis…ça me donne envie de venir te voir et de t'énerver en t'embrassant pour que tu te préoccupes de moi…tu as ce cou si attirant que même si je le connais par cœur je prends toujours autant de plaisir à l'explorer, à le découvrir et même à y laisser des suçons pour te faire enrager. Toutes tes expressions me rendent dingue tu es radieuse quand tu ries, magnifique quand tu es en colère plus encore quand c'est moi la cause de ta colère, divine quand tu lis, splendide quand tu rougies quand tu pleures tu as l'air si fragile et c'est le seul moment où ton masque tombe, cette force que tu montres à tout le monde…le même masque que tu perds en dormant…tu es parfaite…ta silhouette, tes courbes, ton corps j'adore le toucher pour découvrir un endroit de plus qui te fait procurer du plaisir…un plaisir que je partage même si c'est pour toi au départ…j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras pour me prouver que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre…quand tu dors tu es si parfaite je trouve pas d'autre mot je pourrais passer des heures et des heures à te regarder dormir, à te protéger pour que tu puisses dormir tranquillement…j'aime te faire l'amour ça me donne l'impression qu'on ne fait qu'un et le cadeau que tu m'as fait de m'avoir honoré de ta première fois ça a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes…j'aime ton courage, ton entêtement, ta gourmandise, ton intelligence, ta joie de vivre, tout…même ta patience, il t'en faut pour me supporter je le sais, je te remercie de m'avoir donné cette chance que toi seule m'a donné en me connaissant…je t'aime et je pourrais le crier à la terre entière…et je te donnerai ma vie si tu me le demandais, même retourner ciel et terre pour toi-même tuer…et si un jour il t'arrivait du mal je crois que j'en mourrais…et je remercie tous les jours ce jeu qui nous a fait nous rapprocher. Je t'aime. »

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Alors maintenant si tu ne me crois pas j…

- Je t'aime mon amour. »

Elle se releva un peu et l'embrassa. Elle était bouleversée par ce que venait de dire Drago. Il venait une fois de plus lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle. Elle se laissa faire ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment magique quand ce baiser fut malheureusement arrêté, ils se mirent face à face. Elle remit une mèche qui barrait la vue de Drago et donc l'empêchait de contempler ses yeux bleus-gris.

« Moi je ne t'ai jamais rien donner.

- Tu plaisantes.

- Non, toi tu me donnes tout et moi j'ai l'impression que je ne te donne rien.

- Tu m'as fait confiance, tu ne t'es pas arrêtée à mon nom pour me juger, tu as faillis donner ta vie pour montrer que tu tenais à moi, ta première fois, tu me donnes ton amour…tu m'as tout donné. Moi je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuis.

- Malefoy rentre toi bien ça dans ton joli petit crâne, tu me donnes tout…c'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, comme moi.

- Comme ça j'ai un joli petit crâne.

- Oui, par contre un peu trop petit et un petit peu trop vide.

- Très drôle.

- Qui te dit que je plaisantais ?

- Toi tu avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Drago mit à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, enlaçant cette dernière et il s'endormit. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et s'endormit elle aussi quelques minutes plus tard. Le mois d'avril laissa place à celui de mai, qui du jour au lendemain laissa apparaître un soleil radieux et une chaleur étouffante, mais aussi les premières révisions de Lily et Hermione.

« Lily, Hermione venez…s'il vous plait.

- Non, il faut qu'on révise.

- Mais Lily les examens ne commencent que dans un mois.

- Et alors !

- Alors au lieu de réviser à l'intérieur, tu prends ton maillot de bain, ton livre et tu révises dans le parc.

- Tu ne me lâcheras pas ?!

- Non. Dit James.

- Bien.

- Je t'aime.

- Ca a bon dos.

- Hermione.

- Ok ok! »

Au final, Hermione et Lily étaient allongées en maillot de bain entrain de réviser. Marianne et Rémus dormaient à l'ombre, Julie, Sirius, Peter et Gwen étaient à l'eau. Et James et Drago, eux:

« Drago dégage tu m'avais promis de me laisser tranquille.

- James fous le camps. »

En effet, les deux garçons venaient de s'allonger sur leurs petites amies pour les mouiller.

« Viens Hermione elle est super bonne.

- Non je travaille.

- James s'il te plait. »

Hermione fut enfin tranquille, jusqu'à ce que Drago la prenne dans ses bras. Tout comme James avec Lily.

« Lâche moi ! Ordonnèrent-elles.

- A tes ordres. Répondirent-ils. »

Ils lâchèrent les deux jeunes femmes, pour qu'elles atterrissent dans l'eau:

« Drago. Dit calmement Hermione.

- Oui.

- Tu vas me le payer.

- Je regrette mais tu as dit que je devais te lâcher. Et pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat, regarde James et Lily s'embrassent enfin non maintenant ils nagent ensemble.

- T'es vraiment chiant.

- Dis pas que c'est si horrible que ça. Tu sais très bien que tu auras les ASPICs haut la main alors pourquoi est-ce que tu révises comme ça ?

- C'est peut-être vrai.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas t'occuper plus de moi.

- Mais tu rêves je continue mes révisions. »

Sous les yeux de petits groupes, les membres les plus populaires de Poudlard sauf Peter étaient entrain de se faire couler. Hermione avait été contente de sa journée bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout révisé elle s'était amusée. Surtout quand Sirius avait voulu couler Lily et que le calamar l'attrapa par le pied pour lui faire faire un vol plané. Le soir Drago ne put s'empêcher de reposer la question tandis qu'Hermione enfilait sa chemise de nuit:

« Pourquoi tu révises autant ? Je veux dire tu pourrais réussir les examens les yeux fermés.

- Je vais prendre l'exemple de James et Lily. Lily est comme moi, ses parents sont moldus, ils n'ont aucune influence dans le monde de la magie. Elle doit montrer à tout le monde qu'elle est la meilleure sans avoir d'aide. James, lui a déjà une avance, son nom il est connut dans toute l'Europe, ses parents sont de puissants aurores. Même s'il était nul dans toutes les matières il pourrait encore s'en sortir. Comme toi avant. »

Hermione sourit. Drago semblait essayer de trouver une solution pour la dissuader d'arrêter ses révisions intensives. Mais ne trouva rien à dire, alors il prit un livre et en commença la lecture. Elle le regarda il était assis, ne portait qu'un boxer. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Drago était absolument craquant, quelques mèches lui barraient le visage et il semblait être en plein dans son roman comme son front était plissé. Hermione n'appréciait pas du tout ce manque d'attention. Elle s'approcha doucement de Drago, mit ses jambes de chaque coté de celles du jeune homme. Elle lui retira le livre des mains avec un sourire angélique, s'installa confortablement et remit en place ses cheveux.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

- C'est pour te faire l'amour.

- Proposition très intéressante.

- Et aussi que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

- Quand je fais quoi ?

- Tu le sais, tu m'ignores…je crois que tu déteints sur moi. »

Cette réplique fit rire Drago. Hermione mit ses bras autour du cou de Drago et ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et commença à l'embrasser tout en le décoiffant. Leurs langues dansaient. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés, langoureux, sensuels. Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione.

« Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Plus d'une semaine presque deux.

- Drago.

- Hum.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Je crois que j'avais compris l'idée. »

Hermione mordilla l'oreille du jeune homme, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier ne résistait pas à cette torture qu'elle aimait tant lui infliger et qui à chaque fois le faisait soupirer de plaisir et cette fois là ne fut pas une exception. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne possession de ses lèvres qui lui manquaient. Elle fut surprise quand Drago la souleva légèrement pour qu'il puisse lui retirer très lentement la chemise de nuit qu'elle venait tout juste d'enfiler.

« Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça. Dit-elle entre deux baisers.

- Hum…quoi?

- Quand tu retires un vêtement très lentement.

- J'adore te faire enrager. »

Ils se sourirent mais reprirent aussitôt le baiser. Il en profita pour ôter la broche qui retenait les cheveux d'Hermione et en faisant glisser sa main, il effleura la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Elle resta agenouiller et se laissa faire, le blondinet quitta les lèvres de la brunette pour parcourir le cou jusqu'aux seins. Qu'il mordillait, léchait et embrassait. Elle se cambra sous le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Hermione avait la tête en arrière les cheveux libres, se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer ses propres gémissements. Drago continuait sa torture. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme et commença à les masser.

« Drago. Gémit-elle. »

Elle reprit les lèvres du jeune homme et fit glisser son boxer avec son aide. Innocemment elle se frottait au membre durci du garçon. Ce geste le faisait souffrir et elle en avait pleinement conscience.

« Moi aussi j'aime bien te faire enrager. Susurra-t-elle en lui mordillant au passage l'oreille. »

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplia.

« Je veux que ce soit toi qui me le demande.

- Rêve. »

Finalement, c'est elle qui céda. Elle commença les mouvements qui lui procuraient une béatitude qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de bonheur.

« Hermione. Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle continua ainsi de lents mouvements assez longtemps puis accéléra la cadence. Elle enfouit sa tête entre l'épaule et la tête du garçon pour pouvoir atténuer ses gémissements.

« Je t'aime. »

Quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme, tout en criant le nom de leur amant. Hermione laissa sa tête enfouit tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Parfait. Murmura Hermione.

- N'empêche que je t'ai pas suppliée. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, s'allongea à coté de lui tout en remontant le drap. Elle s'endormit, bercée par l'odeur de Drago. Elle ne sentit pas la présence de son amant le lendemain matin, ce qui la fit se lever. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Elle frémit un peu, s'enveloppa du drap. Hermione l'enlaça tendrement: encerclant les épaules de Drago avec ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui déposa un léger baiser sur la main de la jeune fille, puis elle posa sa tête.

« Je t'ai réveillé. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne sentais pas ta présence. À quoi tu penses ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoique ce soit.

- …Je pensais à ma mère. En début d'année…elle m'a raconté, qu'elle a été amoureuse d'un sorcier dont les parents étaient des moldus…il a été tué…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est dangereux que tu restes avec moi.

- C'est moi qui décide avec qui je veux rester avec qui je veux être. »

Elle força Drago à la regarder.

« Et j'ai décidé de rester avec toi, parce que je t'aime. Mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère comme mon frère est la cible de Voldemort et il me laisse décider c'est pas toi qui va choisir à ma place.

- Le légendaire courage des Gryffondors.

- Je te ferai remarquer que tu fais parti de cette maison.

- Je sais, mais plus pour très longtemps.

- Si tu seras toujours à Gryffondor dans ton cœur et surtout dans le mien. »

Drago se mit à rire. Hermione resta perplexe.

« C'est pas toi qui me fais rire mon cœur. Je suis entrain d'imaginer la tête de toutes les maisons en voyant que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. »

Les deux amants partirent dans un fou rire. Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Drago.

- On est dimanche on a toute notre journée.

- Je te propose qu'on se recouche jusqu'à 9h pour ainsi prendre notre petit déj.

- Ca nous laisse environ une heure et demie.

- C'est plus que suffisant.

- Et après je file à la bibliothèque pour réviser.

- Tu sais que tu viens de tout casser ?!

- Te plains pas maintenant au lieu de réviser l'astronomie on révise l'anatomie. »

Drago explosa de rire. Puis, quand il fut remit de ses émotions il embrassa Hermione. Cette dernière laissa tomber le drap qui couvrait ses formes.


	19. Chapter 19

Ca fait quelques temps que j'ai pas mis de suite mdr mais je me rattrape je pense que ca sera toutes les semaines que je posterai...on verra bien...

je vous laisse lire en espérant que ca vous plaize

bsxxx

lavande

ps:j'adorrrr les reviews

**Chapitre 19: **

Au plus grand malheur de tout le monde, le mois de mai passa très vite, trop pour un certains groupe. Mais un événement fut retenu, celui du dernier match de la saison de quidditch.

« Bonjour et bienvenu pour ce merveilleux match. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Ayant perdu les chiffres…je peux quand même vous dire que Gryffondor est premier suivi des Serpentards, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles…donc je peux tous vous prédire que la coupe est pour Gryffondor à moins que Poufsouffle ne marque plus de je sais pas combien de points ce qui m'étonnerait fort…bref…l'équipe qui est en tête entre dans le stade sous les applaudissements de leur maison…je ne présente plus les joueurs vous les connaissez à présents tous…suivis des Poufsouffles que vous connaissez moins mais que vous connaissez quand même…ils se mettent en place et attendent le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. C'EST PARTI !!!! »

Hermione et Drago suivaient plus la performance de James plutôt que celle des autres joueurs. Le match continua une bonne heure. James avait dit à ses joueurs qu'ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient et que lui attraperai le vif d'or le plus vite possible pour pouvoir avoir le trophée. Cependant, les batteurs avaient choisi James en tant que cible ce qui l'empêchait de trouver l'objet de sa convoitise. Au plus grand bonheur des Gryffondors il l'attrapa quand:

« Gryffondor marque 100 à 10…JAMES POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR GRYFFONDOR GAGNE 250 à 10 REMPORTANT LE MATCH ET LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH AUSSI!!! ON EST LES MEILLEURS!! »

Toute la soirée, ils dansèrent, fêtant leur victoire écrasante sur les autres maisons surtout sur les Serpentards qui c'était attaqué aux élèves et surtout aux joueurs toute la semaine qui avait précédé le match espérant ainsi que les Poufsouffles puissent gagner. Même si Drago le savait ils n'en étaient pas persuadés. Les Gryffondors chantonnèrent toute la semaine qui suivit la chanson: « on est les meilleurs! » Les Poufsouffles laissaient faire, ou ils répondaient en ajoutant qu'ils verront l'année prochaine. Les Serdaigles ne disaient rien. Les Serpentards eux répondaient ajoutant de nombreuses insultes qui leur firent perdre de nombreux points au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde. Le premier jour du mois de juin, arriva, le directeur fit une annonce ce soir là, tandis les conversations étaient joyeuses ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude:

« Pour clôturer les examens, j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal. Ce bal aura lieu une semaine jour pour jour avant votre départ. Seuls les élèves de septième année pourront y participer et les autres s'ils sont invités par l'un d'entre eux. Des sortis à Pré-au-Lard seront organisés tous les week-ends pour que chacun ou chacune puisse faire leurs achats. »

L'annonce du bal fut accueillit avec joie, par une minorité d'élèves et hué par les autres.

« Je comprends que certains ne soit pas heureux de cette annonce, mais je vous rappelle que tous les ans est organisé ce bal. Le dernier des septièmes années qui ne reviendront jamais ici en tant qu'élève. »

Le week-end qui suivit, le groupe du aller chercher une robe pour leur partenaire. Une semaine avant les épreuves tout le monde se mit à réviser, plus ou moins. James, Sirius et Drago ne révisèrent pas beaucoup, Julie et Gwen révisèrent un peu plus mais pas beaucoup plus, Rémus, Marianne et Peter apprirent plus sérieusement et Lily et Hermione, elles eurent la palme. Les examens passèrent très lentement. Quand tout fut terminé:

« L'année étant finie, je félicite la maison des Gryffondors qui a battu tous les records, ils ont la coupe des quatre maisons remportée grâce à un écart assez conséquent… »

La nouvelle fut applaudit par les Gryffondors. En effet, les Gryffondors avaient remporté la coupe avec plus de trois cents points d'avances sur les autres. Les points étaient facilement gagnés grâce à tous les élèves: enfin, les plus intelligents de tout Poudlard, les maraudeurs, Drago, Hermione, Lily, Marianne, et quelques élèves bien moins important. Les Serpentards quand a eux étaient derniers ayant même des points de retard.

« Pour être exact de trois cents points, ce qui est une première. Ensuite, la coupe de Quidditch remportée, elle aussi par les Gryffondors qui sont donc les grands vainqueurs de cette année et qui auront tout remporté depuis six ans. »

Après le repas du midi, ils se mirent tous en cercle dans la parc, profitant ainsi de leur liberté. Sauf Peter qui était endormi plus loin.

« On est les meilleurs amis du monde. Décréta Sirius. »

Et sur cela il mit sa main au milieu du cercle, Rémus, James, Lily, Marianne, Gwen la mirent aussi.

« Amis à la vie à la mort. Dirent-ils tous ensembles. »

Tous riaient de voir ces amis si proches. Hermione entendit un champs qui était magnifique, elle leva la tête et vit un phénix. Il lâcha le message et repartit.

_Je voudrais vous voir tout de suite. Le mot de passe: jus de citrouille._

« On y va. Entraîna Hermione.

- Vous allez où ? Demanda Sirius.

- On revient. »

Ils marchèrent assez vite, voulant connaître le motif du message.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bien je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, c'est au sujet de votre départ. Vous partirez le lendemain du bal. Vous viendrez ici à 19h au lieu de prendre votre repas avec les autres.

- Bien professeur. Soupira Hermione.

- Je comprends votre tristesse miss Granger, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

- Je le sais. C'est juste que je vais retrouver des amis et en perdre certains que je ne reverrai peut-être jamais.

- Ne soyez pas si défaitiste je suis sûr que vous en reverrez quelques uns. »

Hermione sourit tristement.

« En plus je suis sûr que si vous en voyez un vous verrez les autres. Seule la mort pourrait les séparer pour ensuite les remettre ensembles.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous connaissez les années qui séparent nos deux générations, ils auront tous une famille etc.

- Je ne peux rien faire contre le destin. Je vous laisse partir pour rejoindre vos amis.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir jeune gens. »

Ils retournèrent voir leurs amis. Hermione était plus que triste.

« Hermione. Dit doucement Drago resserrant sa main.

- Oui je sais, mais tu sais aussi qu'on ne reverra plus que Rémus.

- Je sais, on leur dira adieux. »

Hermione commença à pleurer, Drago la berça tendrement.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'on les connaisse ?

- C'était comme ça.

- Harry a vraiment des parents fantastiques.

- Oui.

- Et dire qu'il ne les connaîtra jamais. Je crois que ça va lui faire plus de mal que de bien de les voir en photo.

- Non, il verra comment ils étaient ça lui donnera plus de force. Il verra comment ils aimaient la vie et pourquoi ils lui ont fait ce cadeau.

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission ? Je sais tout ce qui va arriver à quasiment tout le monde et je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu le savais du départ.

- Oui mais je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherai autant à des personnes que jamais je ne pourrais revoir.

- Et moi alors! Ce sont les premiers véritables amis que j'ai eu, ils sont un peu de ma famille. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour avoir des amis, encore moins à Gryffondor et de surcroît les parents de celui que je suis censé détester autant que je déteste mon père ou Voldemort.

- Je voudrais tant changer tout.

- Mais on ne peut pas.

- Je le sais.

- N'y pense plus.

- Comment veux tu que je n'y pense plus…ce sont des amis…proches…

- Tout comme moi. On ne les oubliera jamais et on conservera d'eux les meilleurs moments qu'on a passé ensemble.

- Je m'en veux terriblement.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il va se passer est de ma faute.

- Tu divagues.

- Peut-être mais…mais…je suis si malheureuse.

- Allez viens on va les rejoindre. »

Drago était aussi triste qu'Hermione, les seuls amis qu'il avait jamais eu allaient mourir dans quelques années sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. En arrivant:

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily en voyant Hermione pleurer.

- Nous allons bientôt repartir. Dit Hermione qui fut reprise de sanglots.

- Quand ? Demanda tout le groupe.

- Le lendemain du bal.

- Il nous reste plus d'une semaine pour en profiter un maximum alors. Informa James. Je vous propose que tous les soirs nous allions dans la salle sur demande.

- On l'imagine spacieuse avec des lits pour tout le monde et une sorte de salon pour qu'on puisse jouer jusqu'au bout de la nuit comme on a plus court. Continua Rémus.

- Qui est partant ? Demanda Sirius.

- Moi. Dit tout le groupe.

- On va faire exploser l'appareil photo. Cria James.

- On commence maintenant ? Demanda Lily. Parce qu'on a pas de photo de groupe. Pet…

- Laisse le dormir. Coupa Drago.

- Ouais sinon il va être de mauvaise humeur. Continua Sirius. »

Les garçons ensorcelèrent l'appareil photo. Tandis que les filles tentaient d'effacer les larmes et toutes traces des pleures d'Hermione. Ils prirent de nombreuses photos, tous en couples, une où ils s'embrassaient, après ils changeaient, James et Sirius faisaient semblant de s'embrasser. Une autre où Drago et James prirent Sirius par les pieds et le mirent à l'eau. Mais les filles poussèrent tous les maraudeurs et Drago à l'eau. Peter ne participa à rien, dormant sur le coté. Chaque secondes de l'après midi furent prises en photo. Juste après avoir mangé, ils allèrent tous à la salle où à leur plus grand étonnement la salle était déjà matérialisée. Avec deux salles de bains, six lits, un grand salon, il y avait même leurs vêtements.

« Whaouh…je propose qu'on fasse un petit jeu.

- Sirius quand c'est toi qui propose c'est débile.

- Eh bien James cette fois encore ce ne sera pas une exception…action ou vérité version sorcier ou alors le jeu de la bouteille.

- Action ou vérité. Répondit le groupe instantanément.

- Je savais que ça vous plairez.

- Je vous préviens si quelqu'un ne veut pas répondre ou faire ce qu'on lui demande il gagne un gage et je peux vous dire qu'on est pas tendre de ce coté là. Prévint James. Sauf pour vous deux si ça concerne le futur. »

Ils se mirent tous en ronds.

« C'est quoi la différence entre version sorcier et la normale ? Demanda Gwen.

- Vous voyez cette petite bille. Eh bien elle permet à ceux qui prennent toujours la même chose de changer elle peut aussi poser des questions à la place de quelqu'un. Dit Rémus très calmement. Elle se met en vert quand la personne ne ment pas et en rouge si elle ment. »

Il tapota la bille avec sa baguette, la bille lévitait et restait au milieu du cercle.

« C'est le prénom qui est le plus prés de A qui commence…Drago…C'est toi qui choisit la personne.

- James, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, te connaissant tu vas me faire un sal truc si je te dis action.

- Tu m'arranges pas…comment appelleras-tu ton premier enfant ?

- Si c'est une fille Cassandre Lily Potter, si c'est un garçon Harry James Potter. Dit-il avant d'embrasser Lily, la bille devint verte. Hermione.

- Action.

- Embrasse le deuxième garçon que tu trouves le plus mignon comme je sais que sinon ça va être Drago…sur la joue…ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Lily. »

Hermione embrassa James.

« Je pensais pas que ça serait moi mais bon je m'en plains pas…je plaisante…en tout cas c'est bon.

- Rémus.

- Vérité.

- Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

- D'être seul et de mourir seul. Vert c'est bon…Peter…

- Vérité.

- Quelle a été ta plus grande honte ?

- Le jour ou Sirius s'est trompé de potion et que je me suis retrouvé en clown toute la journée.

- C'était trop marrant. Se remémora Sirius.

- Parle pour toi…je me vengerai…Sirius action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Ta plus grande honte.

- Il a pas le droit de reprendre les questions des autres.

- Si. Dirent les autres.

- C'est pas juste…ma plus grande honte…je crois que c'est le jour où James m'a jeté le sort de silence pendant plusieurs jours…tout le monde s'est fichu de moi. Jamesie !

- Oui.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ?

- Quelle sera ta prochaine folie ?

- D'embrasser Hermione. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et un bisou à Lily qui l'avait regardé bizarrement.

« Lily.

- Action.

- Donne un adjectif qui qualifie chaque personne du groupe.

- Bien, James parfait, Rémus calme, Marianne reposée, Hermione intelligente, Julie belle, Drago malicieux, Peter paresseux, Gwen rigolote et Sirius…euh…j'ai un problème.

- De quel genre ? Demanda James.

- Bah j'arrive pas à choisir entre…

- Beau, intelligent, drôle, charismatique…

- Non, entre, débile, égocentrique, pathétique, ou une centaine d'autre…je vais dire fidèle…A mon tour.

- Et moi qui croyais que j'aurais un adjectif plus mélioratif.

- Rêve…Julie…

- Action.

- Fouille dans les males de nos chers maraudeurs et habille toi…un vêtement par garçon…le mieux possible. »

Le résultat fut une Julie vêtue d'une veste noire, d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean et d'une paire de basket.

« Qu'est-ce qui appartient à qui ?

- La veste de Rémus, la chemise de Drago, le jean de James et la paire de basket de Sirius.

- Ca te va bien.

- Je trouve aussi, par contre Sirius faudra que tu changes de baskets elles sont affreuses et elles puent. »

Sirius pour toute réponse lui tira la langue.

« Tiens James. Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Fais ta prochaine folie. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Embrasser Hermione.

- J'aurais dû trouver autre chose. »

Drago n'appréciait pas du tout cette action. Hermione se leva et se mit face à James. Ils se sourirent et James entoura le visage d'Hermione de ses mains et approcha son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Drago tira Hermione vers lui au bout d'un moment. Tous virent d'en fait ils s'embrassaient sur le menton. James et Hermione explosèrent de rire. Lily frappa James gentiment.

« Vous auriez vu vos têtes c'était trop marrant…. »

Le jeu continua plusieurs heures, Peter eut une action de la part d'Hermione après le couvre feu: aller chercher de la nourriture aux cuisines, sans baguette, ni cape, ni carte. Quand il revint, il donna à manger à tout le monde et alla se coucher. Hermione ensorcela son lit pour qu'il n'entende rien et qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils se couchèrent. La nouvelle journée qui s'offrit à eux, fut tout aussi bien, ils se mirent à se remémorer tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tout au long de l'année et pour les autres ce qu'ils avaient vécu les années précédentes. Hermione et Drago racontèrent leurs aventures quand Peter dormait pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problème. Sirius et les autres explosèrent de rire quand Drago dut raconter le coup de la serviette qui avait échappé à Marianne.

« Hermione franchement je ne te croyais pas capable de ça.

- C'est exactement ce qu'on lui a dit. Informa Lily. Ça et beaucoup d'autre chose. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous entendu.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Drago surpris.

- Euh…de rien…Finit Hermione. »

Hermione regarda Lily qui souriait.

« Elle dit n'importe quoi.

- Raconte. S'exclama Sirius.

- Je plaisantais Hermione ne m'a jamais rien dit c'était juste pour voir la réaction de Drago. »

Hermione savait que Drago n'était pas dupe. Il lui montra en lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire: « On verra ça plus tard! ». Tous les jours ils changeaient de jeu, autant le premier jour ce fut action ou vérité, le deuxième une escapade nocturne dans le parc de Poudlard, le dimanche ils firent un strip-poker ce fut Sirius qui perdit tous ses vêtements, sous le regard amusé des garçons et le regard moqueur des filles même Gwen ne s'en privait pas.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu te vantais Sirius. Se moqua Marianne.

- C'est vrai on peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment musclé. Continua Hermione.

- Mais vous m'avez déjà vu en maillot de bain.

- C'est pas la même chose, je te ferai remarqué que là tu es nu. Dit langoureusement Gwen. »

Le jour qui suivit:

« Entre filles on s'est demandés si vous étiez capable de tout faire. Dit Julie.

- Les maraudeurs sont capables de tout du meilleur comme du pire.

- Merci James, tu nous confirmes quelque chose d'important. Fit Gwen.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verras après. Claqua Marianne.

- Donc comme vous êtes cap de tout nous vous lançons un défi.

- Nous l'acceptons. Entraîna Sirius.

- On t'a même pas dit ce que c'était. Informa Hermione.

- Mais ce qui est dit est dit donc vous devez faire un défilé. Annonça Gwen.

- C'est pas si terrible. Dit Sirius.

- Attends on a pas fini. Coupa Julie.

- Ce défilé vous devez tout faire, aussi bien la partie garçon que fille, que sous vêtement des deux et la robe de mariée et le costume. Finit Marianne.

- QUOI ? S'écrièrent les garçons.

- Vous nous avez très bien comprise. On veut que chacun d'entre vous porte un ensemble vêtement de fille, un de garçon, un ensemble de sous vêtement de fille et de garçon, la robe de mariée et le costume.

- La prochaine fois Sirius tu te la fermeras. Dit Drago. »

Les filles explosèrent de rire, face aux mines des garçons. Elles ne les virent pas de la journée et comprirent que finalement ils avaient pris le défi à cœur. Le soir, elles furent satisfaites des garçons les tenues qu'ils avaient choisies, étaient magnifiques. Bien que le défilé ne fut pas sérieux, ils avaient prouvé que rien ne les arrêtait. Cependant le soir alors qu'ils remettaient à jour l'album photos, les garçons n'apprécièrent pas du tout le fait que les filles voulaient y mettre leur photo en sous vêtements ou robe de mariée. Mais après maintes supplications, arguments, baisers ils acceptèrent. Tout le reste de la semaine fut pleine d'émotion: de joie de vivre, d'amusement, d'amour, de complicité, d'amitié.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20:**

Le jour du bal arriva. En début d'après midi, après un rapide mais langoureux baiser pour leurs petits amis, les filles allèrent dans les appartements de la préfète en chef qui agrandit la baignoire pour en faire une piscine. Elles s'y baignèrent, une bonne heure riant de bon cœur. Quand elles commencèrent à se préparer avec le plus grand soin et que Lily aidait Hermione à la maquiller. Hermione commença à pleurer.

« Ne pleure pas. Dit Lily qui elle aussi commençait à pleurer.

- Mais je n'y peux rien c'est la dernière soirée qu'on passe ensemble.

- Je sais, mais on se reverra. Et de doute façon je ne regrette pas du tout de t'avoir connue.

- Moi non plus, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir connu les filles. »

Elles se firent une étreinte des plus chaleureuses.

« Vous me manquerez.

- Toi aussi. Dirent-elles.

- Même Sirius mais faudra pas lui dire. Plaisanta Hermione.

- T'inquiète pas. Mais on n'y pense plus, d'abord on s'amuse toute la nuit et on dormira pas de la nuit. Organisa Lily. »

Les filles acceptèrent avec entrain.

« Ton maquillage ! Hermione, il est foutu. Je dois recommencer. Dit Lily en essayant les larmes d'Hermione et les siennes. »

Les filles finirent de se maquiller, de se coiffer et de s'habiller, tranquillement pour que les garçons ne leurs fassent pas de remarques désobligeantes. Même si elles savaient qu'elles n'en auraient pas. Ce fut Marianne qui fut prête la première. Marianne était stupéfiante dans sa robe bleue marine. Elle était très élégante. Pas une trace de maquillage sur son visage comme à son habitude et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon élégant. La robe en elle-même commençait à la naissance de sa poitrine et tombait avec délicatesse sur ses formes. Deux fines bretelles en fils d'argent retenaient la robe. Au dessus un léger gilet vraiment petit à longue manche qui finissait sous ses bras, un simple bouton en argent le retenait.

« Ta robe est magnifique et toi aussi. Félicita Lily.

- Ravissante.

- Rémus va tomber dans les pommes en te voyant. Plaisanta Julie. »

La deuxième fut Gwen, elle avait fait une demie queue ajoutant par-ci par-là des paillettes, tout comme dans son maquillage. Elle portait une robe noire, qui faisait ressortir ses paillettes. La robe comportait de fines bretelles qui tombaient sur le haut de ses bras et qui dans leurs continuités faisaient un décolleté provoquant comme Sirius les aimait. Ce qui donnait un résultat tout a fait magnifique.

« Vous croyez qu'il va rester en vie ? Demanda Julie.

- Si tu parles de Sirius je pense qu'il va tomber à la renverse. Dit Marianne.

- Merci. »

Julie avait osé une coiffure déstructurée, un maquillage prononcé et une robe à la fois élégante, provocante et sexy. La robe était noire, le haut faisait croire qu'elle se croisait tout en laissant apparaître sa poitrine qui était retenue par une ceinture juste en dessous. Le reste de la robe flottait autour de la jeune femme en plusieurs voiles qui à la lumière laissait apercevoir ses longues jambes.

« Je voudrais bien voir la tête de MacGonagall en voyant ta tenue. Plaisanta Hermione.

- Moi ça serait la tête de Drago en voyant ta tenue. Rétorqua Julie. »

Hermione s'était mise sur son trente et un. Lily lui avait fait une coiffure dont des mèches s'entremêlaient avec d'autres mèches. Elle était légèrement maquillée. Sa robe était indescriptible. Elle commençait à la naissance de sa poitrine et des manches légèrement transparentes commençaient à la même hauteur. La robe en elle-même était pourpre composait de plusieurs voiles pourpre de différentes teintes qui rendaient sa démarche élégante et faisait en sorte que quand elle marchait ou faisait un mouvement, cela devenait fluide faisant flotter derrière elle les voiles.

« Lily toi on croirait que tu vas te marier.

- T'es la plus belle.

- James va en être…euh…il va mourir en te voyant…Dit Gwen qui ne trouvait pas de mot. »

Lily était plus belle que jamais. Hermione enviait tellement la rouquine, elle était parfaite. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés, très légèrement. Pas une trace de maquillage encombrait son teint de porcelaine, ce qui ne la rendait que plus belle. Sa robe était blanche. Composée d'un bustier brodé et d'une jupe tous les deux de soie, la robe était faite pour la jeune fille. La jupe laissait derrière elle une légère traîne et à son bustier était accroché une fleur: un lys.

« Tu es parfaite, avec ton lys.

- La fleur des rois et des reines. Dit Marianne. »

Elle finit par rougir. Elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Mesdemoiselles voici nos cavaliers. Entrez. Cria Julie. »

Les filles explosèrent de rire.

« On attend encore, ils ont de l'avance…encore cinq minutes. Chuchota Marianne.

- Oui.

- On sort toutes en même temps.

- Ok. »

Ça faisait cinq longues minutes que les garçons attendaient. Quand Drago entendit la porte et des frôlements de tissus. Il se tourna suivi par James, Sirius et Rémus. Et découvrirent leur cavalière et petite amie. Tous déglutirent avec difficulté, ce qui fit rire les filles. James tomba sur le fauteuil juste derrière lui. Les filles rirent de plus belle tout en se regardant. Comme par automatisme, ils s'avancèrent et tendirent leur bras à leur partenaire. Drago plongea son regard océan dans les yeux noisettes d'Hermione. Il s'y noya sans aucun problème. Tout comme la jeune fille. Ils étaient hypnotisés.

« Tu es merveilleuse. Lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu es élégant toi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent amoureusement et malicieusement, et emboîtèrent le pas de Rémus et Marianne. Leur entrée se fit plus que remarquée. Tous avaient tourné la tête et un silence s'installa. La plupart des garçons avaient la bouche ouverte et les filles lançaient des regards jaloux. Le comité était plus restreint, il était essentiellement composé de septième et de quelques sixièmes années. Les autres années mangeant dans leur salle commune, la grande salle était donc à eux. Hermione chercha du regard Narcissa qui était entouré par Malefoy, lui-même entouré de ses deux gorilles. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver Narcissa vraiment très belle. Elle portait une robe blanche à la fois très légère et simple. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse, mais quand elles croisèrent leur regard, Narcissa lui sourit discrètement.

« Drago.

- Oui.

- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda Hermione avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

- Non, mais tout à l'heure je l'inviterai à danser si ma cavalière me le permet. S'amusa-t-il.

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi devrais-je refuser ? C'est la femme de ta vie. Informa Hermione toujours avec cette once de tristesse dans la voix baissant la tête.

- Rectification…Clarifia-t-il en levant le menton d'Hermione pour que leurs regards se croisent. L'une des femmes de ma vie.

- Je pourrais savoir qui est l'autre ? Questionna Hermione amusée et heureuse.

- Toi.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Les portes s'ouvrirent à 19h00 pile. Tous furent émerveillés par le somptueux décor qui s'offrait à eux. Aucune description n'aurait été à la hauteur de ce que voyait Hermione. Ils s'installèrent avec enthousiasme attendant le discours de leur directeur qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Chers élèves, c'est avec une certaine fierté que j'ai organisé ce bal. C'est votre dernier bal dans cette école qui vous a vu grandir. En tout cas j'espère tous vous revoir. Et que la vie vous apporte le bonheur, l'amour et tout ce que vous avez toujours rêvé. Cette soirée est pour vous et elle prendra fin plus tard étant pour la plupart déjà majeur, je dirais vers les trois heures du matin. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Le bal commence maintenant avec le même groupe que la dernière fois: les Mysticks. Je demande aux deux préfets en chef de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal avec leur cavalier et cavalière. »

Lily et James se dirigèrent sur la piste.

« Tu ne trouves pas James bizarre ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Peut-être…peut-être pas. »

Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux pour le sonder le blondinet mais elle savait que même s'il savait quelque chose elle ne le saurait que le moment venu.

« Tu danses ?

- Je sais pas.

- S'il te plait.

- Comme si je pouvais résister.

- C'est vrai que c'est impossible.

- Mon ange, c'est pas parce que tu as un certains charme que tu dois forcément te croire irrésistible.

- Ma chérie dis le!

- Dire quoi ?

- Que je le suis… »

Drago approcha Hermione de lui, et lui susurra:

« Que je suis irrésistible.

- En tout cas c'est sûr que si je t'aime c'est pas pour ton intelligence ni ta modestie sinon on irait pas loin…

- Tu me le paieras…mais plus tard mon cœur…en tout cas je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit mais ta robe est une véritable merveille sur toi…dommage que je puisse pas la retirer après le bal… »

Hermione sourit décidément Drago ne changerait jamais. Il ne devait pas changer. Il était parfait ainsi, du moins pour elle. Ils s'amusèrent, ils changeaient de partenaire en cours de danse pour pouvoir profiter de leur dernière soirée ensemble. Au cours de la soirée: c'est-à-dire un peu avant minuit, la musique s'arrêta, James prit Lily par la main. Bizarrement, les garçons souriaient malicieusement. Le couple se mit au centre ayant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. James tenait les deux mains de Lily et la regardait dans les yeux:

« Cette soirée est spéciale à mes yeux, c'est notre dernier bal. Il terminera notre dernière année. Et elle commencera notre vie d'adulte plus ou moins mature enfin pour certains. Cette année aura été spéciale pour moi…tu as enfin décidé de sortir avec moi en me rendant ainsi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, suivit de tout Poudlard qui devait en avoir marre de nos disputes…tu m'as fait changer, même si mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais changé malgré tous les refus de ta part que j'ai du essuyer et à mon avis Rémus et Sirius devaient en avoir plus que marre…à chaque refus je revenais à la charge ou quand j'étais découragé Sirius me disait de choisir une autre fille…mais c'était toi que je voulais alors à la fin pour ne plus me voir dans cet état là il me disait plein de trucs qui à la fin me donner encore envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul…Je me souviens encore la première fois que je t'ai vu…Sirius et Rémus étaient à coté de moi et quand je t'ai vu si fragile, perdu, belle, si toi…je leur ai dit que tu étais un ange tombé du ciel…je suis tombé amoureux de toi tout de suite en croisant tes émeraudes…j'ai même dit à mon imbécile de meilleur ami que tu deviendrais ma petite amie si c'est pas plus…il ne m'a jamais cru…surtout quand j'ai commencé à me prendre baffes sur baffes…Rémus lui m'a dit que seul l'avenir nous le dirait puis que si je ne changeais pas j'allais te perdre pour de bon…mais avec la tête de bois que j'ai…j'ai commencé à élaborer…tous les plans les plus tordus les uns que les autres, que je mettais en place pour te séduire n'ont fait qu'empiré la situation…puis je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais un jour j'ai changé…et tu as enfin accepté…Lily, tu es pour moi la femme la plus parfaite qui puisse exister sur terre et tous les jours je remercie le ciel de pouvoir te regarder, de t'avoir dans mes bras, de pouvoir t'embrasser, de pouvoir t'aimer, de pouvoir te regarder dormir, de pouvoir faire plein de chose et même de pouvoir te faire l'amour… »

À ce moment là, quelques professeurs eurent un hoquet de surprise et d'indignation.

« Je crois que si tu n'existais pas je t'aurais inventée parce que sinon j'aurais été malheureux, je t'aurais inventée comme tu es, sans rien changer…j'aime tout de toi de tes petites manies, à ton caractère de feu qui me plait tant, en passant par ton physique, sans oublier tes qualités et tes défauts qui font de toi…du moins pour moi…mon âme sœur. Lily Evans je t'aime comme un fou, je t'aime plus que tout ce qui m'est le plus cher, plus que le quidditch, plus que les farces, plus que tout, même plus que ma vie, je pourrais la sacrifier pour toi, pour que tu restes en vie, même pour nos enfants…je pourrais tout faire pour toi, pour tes beaux yeux…retourner ciel et terre, soulever des montagnes…et même tuer si on te faisait du mal…et je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi sans jamais te quitter et fonder avec toi plein de petits James avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux de leur mère qui énerveront les professeurs et leurs en feront voir de toutes les couleurs, collectionnant les retenus, les aventures, ce qui fera enrager leur mère, rire leur père…et plein de petites Lily qui seront le portrait craché de leur mère, intelligentes, belles, qui feront la fierté de leurs parents pour leur droiture et qui rendront fou tous les hommes qu'elles approcheront. »

Quelques rires se firent entendre. James mit un genou à terre et garda la main gauche de la jeune femme dans sa main tout en sortant un écrin vert émeraude. Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes. Comme toutes ses amies, parmi elle: Hermione.

« Je t'aime et je pourrais le crier au monde entier…je veux qu'aujourd'hui tous ceux qui sont dans cette salle voit à quel point je t'aime…et même si Sirius s'est foutu de moi toute l'après midi parce que j'essayais de faire un discours devant mon miroir…j'ai suivi le conseil de Rémus et donc j'improvise…du moins pas sur mes sentiments…ni sur ma demande…je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'à présent…Lily Rose Evans je voudrais tant que tu fasses partie de ma vie…et qu'on la partage aussi bien dans les pires moments que dans les meilleurs, dans la tristesse comme dans la joie, que tu t'énerves à chaque bêtise que je ferai pour t'énerver et que toi tu sois faussement exaspérée…c'est pourquoi ce soir je te demande officiellement…veux tu devenir ma femme et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare pour ensuite nous réunir ? »

Presque toute la salle était silencieuse, attendant avec impatience la réponse de Lily. Lily qui avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de James.

« James, un simple veux tu m'épouser m'aurait suffit…je crois aussi que tu es mon âme sœur et à toutes les choses que tu m'as dites…je t'aime plus que ma vie…je pourrais la donner pour toi ou pour un de nos futurs enfants…parce que j'accepte de t'épouser. »

À la réponse de Lily, minuit sonna. Des tonnerres d'applaudissements retirent dans toute la salle. James se releva embrassa amoureusement Lily et lui enfila la bague. Aussitôt tout le groupe sauta sur le couple pour les féliciter.

« James c'est moi le parrain. Prévint Sirius.

- Moi la marraine. Ajouta Marianne.

- Et nous alors ? Demandèrent Rémus, Julie et Gwen.

- Des prochains enfants. Informa Sirius.

- On a notre mot à donner peut-être. Coupa James.

- Pas la peine c'est déjà fixé. Dit Sirius. En tout cas Jamesie tu m'as impressionné quand tu as dit le truc pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour…t'aurais vu la tête de MacGonagall et des autres…c'était à mourir de rire.

- Madame Lily Potter…ça sonne bien. Dit Drago.

- On leur a toujours dit. Fit remarquer Rémus. »

Ils se rassirent tranquillement.

« Bien, je crois que cette soirée est pleine de rebondissement, en tout cas laissez moi vous présenter de ma part et de celle de toutes les personnes ici présentes dans cette salle nos félicitations. »

Sur cela des applaudissements se firent de nouveau entendre. La chanteuse du groupe annonça que le slow qui arrivait était dédié aux futurs mariés.

« Hermione, je peux…

- Oui.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'allais dire.

- Si aller la voir. »

Après un baiser volé. Drago se faufila à travers la piste de danse, et profita du fait que Malefoy soit en pleine conversation avec Bellatrix pour faire signe à Narcissa de danser avec lui. Elle s'approcha doucement et ils commencèrent leur danse.

« T'as pas peur qu'il vienne pour reprendre sa fiancée ?!

- Non, c'est lui qui a peur de moi oublies pas.

- Pourquoi maintenant devant tout le monde ?

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on va se parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Demain je repars.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Je suis de retour dans quelques années.

- Oui.

- Je suis content de t'avoir connu à cet âge là.

- Merci.

- Promets moi, de ne jamais montrer à Malefoy tout ce que tu ressens.

- Sauf pour protéger mon petit garçon qui est devenu un jeune homme parfait…c'est promis. Tu repars avec…comment je dois l'appeler ?

- Hermione, oui je repars avec.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Elle m'a fait changer.

- C'est une fille géniale, prends en soin. »

Drago et Narcissa s'écartèrent de la piste de danse et il fit signe à Hermione de venir.

« Hermione même si je ne t'ai pas parlée, je suis désolée pour tout ce que t'as fait subir Lucius.

- C'est pas ta…votre faute.

- Tu peux me tutoyer. En tout cas je suis fière de toi, grâce à toi mon fils est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Plaisanta Narcissa.

- Merci. Dit Hermione en rougissant.

- Maman tu…

- M'appelles pas maman ça me donne l'impression d'avoir une vingtaine d'année en plus.

- Tu devrais peut-être retourner avec l'autre parce que sinon il va te le faire payer.

- Oui peut-être. Dit-elle tristement. »

Elle s'approcha de Drago et murmura quelque chose qu'Hermione n'entendit pas mais qui le fit sourire, puis elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui souffla:

« Drago tiens à toi, je le sais, je le sens. Il donnerait sa vie pour toi. J'espère qu'il va se bouger pour te demander en mariage parce que j'aimerais bien que tu sois ma belle fille et avoir plein de petits enfants. »

Hermione rougit.

« L'avenir nous le dira. Murmura Hermione toujours aussi rouge. »

Narcissa partit tranquillement.

« Qu'est qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Drago.

- Quelque chose. Dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. »

Hermione pensait à ce que lui avait dit Narcissa. Se marier avec Drago et avoir des enfants avec lui. C'était impensable, bien sûr elle voulait finir sa vie avec lui mais lui. Elle ne connaissait pas ses intentions. Elle devait le laisser faire, c'est lui qui devait faire sa demande. Elle le regarda danser avec Marianne, il était en grande discussion. Elle se tourna vers Rémus pour changer de conversation ou plutôt pour diriger ses pensées sur autre chose.

« A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Rémus.

- A rien.

- C'est pour ça que tu te mords la lèvre tout en regardant Drago et Marianne. »

Hermione était décidément réduite à en parler avec Rémus.

« Je pense à mon futur et à celui de Drago.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais pas ça doit être la façon dont tu m'as dit ça. Moi j'aurais dit notre avenir, en parlant de Marianne et moi.

- Pour moi c'est notre avenir mais pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il envisage d'aller plus loin ou alors c'est parce que j'étais la seule fille de son époque.

- Il t'a prouvé ses sentiments plus d'une fois.

- Je sais mais j'ai un gros défaut, j'ai l'impression qu'il me dit ça pour me faire plaisir.

- L'avenir nous réserve des surprises. Dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

- Quand je fais quoi ?

- Quand tu sors une phrase énigmatique avec ton sourire c'est que tu sais quelque chose ou alors c'est juste pour m'énerver!

- Tu verras…veux-tu m'accorder cette danse. »

Hermione se laissa guider par celui qui serait dans plus d'une dizaine d'année son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et ami.

« Et toi et Marianne qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

- On a décidé de se marier depuis une année. Mais ma condition ne nous permet pas d'organiser ça à la légère il nous faut une autorisation. L'autorisation du mariage nous permettra aussi d'avoir des enfants. Nous avons déjà envoyé une demande depuis que j'ai eu 17ans.

- Tu mérites d'être heureux.

- Comme tout le monde. »

Au plus grand malheur de tout le groupe:

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous passé une agréable soirée en tout cas pour moi elle a été pleine de surprises. S'amusa le directeur. La dernière danse étant passée, je vous demanderez de bien vouloir regagner vos dortoirs. »

Comme l'avait dit le directeur, le groupe d'amis repartirent dans leur dortoir: celui qu'ils avaient depuis plus d'une semaine jusqu'à demain. Là bas, ils posèrent un sort pour ne pas que les professeurs ne les entendent. Ils mirent la musique et continuèrent de danser, Peter repartit dans le dortoir original pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement et pour ne pas gêner les autres. Vers 6h, ils se changèrent, ils se mirent en cercle et mirent à jour l'album, Lily posa de nombreux sortilèges dessus étant la plus douée en magie ancienne. Après plusieurs heures, tout était au point. Hermione avait demandé un exemplaire en plus, mais ne donna pas de raison aux autres bien que Drago en avait une petite idée.

« Chacun de nos albums est relié, si quelqu'un ajoute une photo, les autres auront aussi la photo, avec le commentaire. Seule une personne de notre sang peut ouvrir l'album, comme chacun de nous a mis son sang. Et aucune photo mise dans l'album peut être retirée par contre elle peut-être dupliquée.

- Je trouve qu'il a maigri. Se moqua Sirius.

- J'ai posé de nombreux sortilèges, un de poids pour ne pas qu'il soit trop lourd, un d'épaisseur pour ne pas qu'il ne prenne trop de place.

- Tu peux être fière de toi, pour ce que tu as fait. Informa Marianne impressionnée.

- Merci. »

Ils rangèrent leurs albums et ils allèrent dans le parc de Poudlard en passant par les cuisines où ils prirent des encas de toutes sortes. Ils s'installèrent prés du lac et se reposèrent plusieurs heures tout en discutant tranquillement.

Voila c'est fini pour le moment j'espère que ca vous a plu mdr en tout cas moi ca m'a ému XD nan sans rire ca me rend triste que la fin approche...mais bon je vous dirai pas dans combien de chap...en tout cas c'est bien la fic que j'ai préféré...pour l'instant...bon j'arrête parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est le dernier chap...

je crois que j'ai fini mon blabla habituel XD merci pour les reviews

bsxxx

lavande


	21. Chapter 21

Voila nous y sommes...dernier chapitre au temps des maraudeurs :'( ...mais bon au moins on sait ce qu'ils sont devenus et ce qu'ils deviendront...bref vous allez pouvoir retrouver Parkinson...Harry (qui va pas réagir comme on peut le penser) Remus (qui est je vous le rappelle prof de DCFDM) Ron etc.

Donc voila, mais la fic ne se finit pas pour autant je vous donne des indices sur ce qui va se passer seulement si vous me laissez une review (avec votre adresse e-mail pour les anonymes) j'ai trouvé la combine comme qui dirait...

Je vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps voici la suite

bonne lecture

lavande

**Chapitre 21:**

Tout le monde s'amusa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait en un aussi court laps de temps. Hermione oublia presque que quelques heures plus tard elle serait de nouveau avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati et Lavande.

« Sachant qu'on va rater votre mariage et je…suppose la naissance de votre premier enfant…vous mettrez des photos dans l'album. Dit Hermione.

- Avec plein de commentaires. Précisa Drago.

- T'inquiète pas. Dit Lily.

- Je vous fais confiance. Reprit Drago. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Au moins Harry aura un album de ses parents et des photos de leur mariage et de lui quand il était petit. Pensa Hermione. »

Le midi, ils remontèrent rapidement le temps pour Drago et Hermione de pouvoir finirent leur valise. L'après midi, passa trop vite, beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de tout le monde. Quand 18h arriva, Hermione fut reprise de sanglot.

« Hermione pleure pas. Lui dit Lily.

- Oui, on se reverra. Rassura Marianne.

- Peut-être mais vous serez des vieux. Plaisanta Hermione entre deux sanglots.

- Sympa. Répliqua Sirius.

- Eh oui, mon vieux Sirius quand toi tu auras dépassé les trente cinq ans sûr…moi je serai toujours pareil. Se moqua Drago.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- Franchement, je pensais pas dire un jour ça…mais vous allez me manquer les gars. Dit Drago.

- Toi aussi. Fit James en lui serrant la main, pour finalement l'attirer contre lui.

- Mais on va se revoir. Ajouta Rémus.

- Drago, je me suis bien marré avec toi même si tu m'as fait des sales tours. Surtout pour que je n'arrive pas à draguer Gwen pour finir mon gage, mais grâce à ça…

- QUOI ? Demanda Gwen. TU SORS AVEC MOI SEULEMENT PARCE QUE T'AS PERDU UN PARI.

- Laisse moi finir…grâce à ça je me suis aperçu que je tenais beaucoup à toi.

- Avoue quand même que tu te serais bien passé de moi. Plaisanta Drago.

- Ouais c'est vrai, mais je suis content de t'avoir rencontré ça m'a fait un nouvel ami.

- Moi j'en ai eu plus d'amis, vous tous.

- On va peut-être y aller il reste une demie heure. Dit James avec tristesse. »

Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir, prirent leurs affaires. Puis arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Il va être l'heure, dites vous au revoir. »

Ils s'enlacèrent tous ensembles. Puis chacun à leur tour. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer tout comme les filles du groupe.

« Oh non! Tu me fais pleurer. Dit Lily qui essayait de faire rire Hermione. »

Julie murmura une formule et Hermione n'eut plus aucune trace de pleure. Le phénix commença un chant heureux.

« Eh voilà! Maintenant tu pleures plus.

- Drago tu peux me faire une fleur. Demanda Lily.

- Oui.

- Je sais qu'à ton époque tu es à Serpentard mais est-ce que tu voudrais garder le blason des Gryffondors jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

- Oui, promis. »

Elle s'approcha de Drago et lui murmura:

« Tu te souviens…Serpentard ou Gryffondor qui sera le plus fort ?

- Serpentard.

- Non Gryffondor, c'est le Gryffondor qui l'a séduite, mais aussi un peu le Serpentard, Sirius n'a jamais été dedans, je savais dès le premier jour que vous finirez ensemble. »

Drago fut surpris de la phrase de Lily:

« Vous allez me manquer tous autant que vous êtes. Dit Hermione.

- Désolé, mais vous devez partir. J'ai été heureux de faire votre connaissance même si nous nous revoyons dans quelques années. Voici le livre. Ajouta-t-il en tendant un paquet.

- Merci.

- Bien que tout le monde se recule sauf vous deux. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Une nouvelle fois, ils firent apparaître la faille. Drago sauta le premier après un dernier regard à ses amis, Hermione fit de même, mais attendit un peu.

« Adieu et au revoir. Murmura-t-elle avant de sauter. »

Le voyage fut tout aussi mouvementé voir plus. Hermione crut qu'il n'allait jamais finir. Elle se demandait si elle allait atterrir une nouvelle fois sur Drago et cette idée la fit sourire. Quand elle se sentit tomber, de puissant bras l'attrapèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra les yeux bleus-gris de son amant puis elle vit que toute la grande salle était pleine et qu'ils avaient les yeux fixés sur le couple. Elle quitta les bras du jeune homme, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Merci.

- De rien. J'avais pas trop envie que tu m'atterrisses encore dessus. Chuchota-t-il.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour professeur. Dit Hermione.

- Enfin re-bonjour, techniquement nous venons tout juste de partir.

- Oui en effet. Dit-il amusé. Je vous propose de rejoindre votre table, vos appartements sont libres, je vous laisse choisir. »

Hermione et Drago se tournèrent vers l'assemblée où des murmures se propageaient.

« T'as vu Malefoy a le blason des Gryffondors. Dit une Gryffondor indignée. »

Hermione regarda son amant. Ce dernier sourit.

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Monsieur Malefoy je suppose que vous voulez récupérer votre blason.

- A vrai dire. J'ai promis à quelqu'un de le garder jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Ah oui à Lily si je me souviens bien.

- En effet.

- Miss Granger vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me donner ?

- Si mais ça serait plus à Harry.

- Il viendra me voir ce soir, ou plutôt demain.

- Bien…tenez.

- Merci. Je ne vous retiens pas plus. »

Hermione sourit, elle fut surprise en voyant Drago lui prendre la main. Ce qui fit l'indignation de beaucoup de filles et garçons.

« Voilà maintenant tout le monde sait que je suis avec toi. Lui dit-il. Que je suis à toi. Tout à toi. Et que tu es à moi. Tout à moi. »

Ils avancèrent à la table des Gryffondors et y trouvèrent, tout le groupe. Hermione avait envie d'exploser de rire en voyant Ron. Harry, lui souriait, mystérieusement. Ils se levèrent et enlacèrent leur amie.

« Vous m'avez manquée. Murmura Hermione à Harry.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqués.

- Est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Changer ?!

- Oui.

- Tu verras par toi même. Dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Je suis fière de toi. »

Ils se séparèrent, un silence de plombs s'installa, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy étaient face l'un à l'autre. Harry tendit sa main à Drago.

« Pour qu'Hermione t'ait choisi c'est qu'elle a confiance en toi. Lui dit Harry. Sans rancune.

- Sans rancune. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et ne dirent plus rien du repas gardant tout pour eux. En sortant de la grande salle:

« DRAGO!! S'écria une voix que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Je l'avais oublié elle. Dit-il. »

Cette réplique fit pouffer les filles et sourire Harry. Ron lui lançait toujours un regard meurtrier au garçon.

« Pansy. Dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le blason de Gryffondor sur ton uniforme et que fais tu avec cette sang de bourbe et tout ça ? Tu m'as manquée, tu sais. Tu as du te consoler avec mais…

- La ferme Pansy…premièrement j'ai le blason des Gryffondors parce que c'est comme ça, parce que j'ai pas envie de t'expliquer. Ensuite garde tes insultes pour toi, parce que je l'aime et que si elle veut être avec ses amis alors je serai avec même si j'ai du mal à les supporter. Tu ne m'as pas manqué mais alors pas du tout. Je n'ai pas eu à me consoler parce qu'elle, elle au moins elle ne s'intéresse pas à mon nom, ni à mon argent, ni à mon sang. Sur cela au revoir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago approcha Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui sortaient de la salle.

« Espèce de sang de bourbe tu l'as ensorcelé…Je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Hurla Pansy.

- Fais ça et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais ouvrir la bouche ni poser la main sur elle. »

Il lança un regard noir à son ancienne maison. Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna vers leurs appartements. Arrivés dans leur salon, ils posèrent leur bagages. Ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil. Pattenrond sauta sur sa maîtresse, qui le caressa. Cependant, la main de Drago devait lui semblait un peu trop sur la cuisse d'Hermione car il le griffa.

« Saleté de chat. »

Il prit Pattenrond par la peau du cou et le mit dans la chambre d'Hermione en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte. Et attendirent. Hermione vit que Ron était sur les nerfs:

« Vas y Ron.

- Quoi ? Demanda le concerné.

- Vide ton sac.

- J'en reviens pas que tu sortes avec lui. C'est lui qui depuis des années t'insulte, se fiche de toi et tout. Toi tu trouves le moyen de sortir avec. Cria-t-il.

- Ron, je me doutais de ta réaction. Mais il a changé, et nous nous aimons…

- Comment tu peux me dire ça ?!

- Je peux te le dire parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et j'ai confiance en lui.

- Mais c'est un Serpentard.

- Erreur.

- Je suis un Gryffondor. Fit remarquer Drago.

- Harry comment tu peux ne rien dire ?

- Tu ne peux pas lutter et de toute façon c'est Hermione qui choisie.

- Ron, écoute moi! J'aime Drago, et si tu ne comprends pas…tu devras vivre avec, parce que je ne le quitterai pas. Il s'est mis son père à dos, tous les mangemorts, je sais qu'il tient à moi alors fais ce que tu veux mais moi je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous devrez vous supporter, toi et ton sale caractère et lui et son sale caractère. »

Ron se mit au fond de son fauteuil et Parvati lui chuchota des mots qui le fit se calmer.

« Comment a été votre année ? Demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Calme. Soupira Lavande.

- Normal j'étais pas là. Plaisanta Drago. »

Le groupe regarda Drago surpris.

« Sauf une fois, je sais plus trop qui mais des Serpentards s'en sont pris à Harry.

- Combien ? Demanda Hermione à Ginny.

- Une bonne dizaine. Harry s'est mis dans une colère.

- Oui, ils ont tous été envoyés à l'infirmerie. Finit Lavande.

- En tout cas, Harry nous a bien surpris. Dit Ginny.

- Oui, il a changé. Dit doucement Lavande.

- Donc je vais te donner un cadeau alors…même deux.

- Ah oui!

- Oui, un que Dumbledore a…l'autre c'est ça. »

Elle lui donna l'album.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de photos dedans au moins ?

- Disons qu'une sorcière douée en enchantement a posé de nombreux sortilèges sur un exemplaire.

- Comme ? Demanda Ginny.

- Un pour qu'il ne soit pas trop lourd, un pour qu'il ne soit pas trop gros, un autre pour que seul ceux qui ont le sang d'une des neuf personnes écrites sur le dos de la couverture puisse l'ouvrir.

- Et un autre pour que quand une personne ajoute un commentaire ou une photo dans l'un des dix exemplaires existants s'ajoutent aux autres. Ajouta Drago.

- Harry tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras seul. Dit Hermione.

- Potter…

- Drago, Harry, Ron…je voudrais que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms.

- Comme tu veux. »

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement.

« Harry…je dois te dire que tes parents étaient formidables.

- C'est ma mère qui t'a demandé de garder le blason des Gryffondors.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous a raconté Rémus au juste ? Demande Hermione.

- En fait rien. Quand on est allé le voir, il nous a dit que finalement il préférait vous laisser raconter vos aventures. Mais un soir alors qu'il m'entraînait il m'a fait sous entendre que vous deux vous alliez vous m'être ensembles.

- C'est du Rémus tout craché. Si on allait le chercher pour qu'on lui raconte nous aussi des aventures qu'il n'a jamais vues, mais qu'il a déjà entendues.

- Ouais.

- J'y vais. Dit Ron en partant.

- Il va s'en remettre. La rassura Parvati.

- Ca va lui prendre du temps. Soupira Hermione.

- Depuis quand êtes vous ensembles ? Demanda Lavande.

- On est ensemble depuis les vacances de noël. Déclara Drago.

- Je pensais pas que c'était aussi ancien. S'exclama Parvati.

- Ce soir on se fera une soirée entre fille. Dit Ginny.

- Si tu veux. Il y a rien de neuf ?

- Non.

- Ginny! T'oublies le bal des septièmes années dans cinq jours.

- J'irai demain acheté tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Quand Remus fut revenu avec Ron, bizarrement Ron semblait légèrement calmé. Hermione lui sauta au coup et Drago lui serra chaleureusement la main.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

Après s'être installés confortablement, ils commencèrent à raconter leur arrivée, la répartition, et tout ce qui leur passa par la tête. Hermione fut heureuse de voir Harry rire. Quand leur récit fut terminé, il était passé minuit.

« Rémus, dis nous que sont devenus les membres du groupe.

- Pour James, Lily et Sirius vous savez.

- Marianne.

- Nous avions reçu l'autorisation du ministère pour nous marier et tout, un an après notre demande. Quelques jours avant notre mariage…Il y a eu une attaque et elle est morte par Voldemort en personne.

- Je suis désolée. Vous étiez fais l'un pour l'autre.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Gwen est morte après.

- Comment ?

- Sirius et Gwen avaient décidé de se marier aussi. Le jour du mariage, des mangemorts ont attaqué…Sirius n'a jamais douté que l'attaque ait été préméditée par sa famille pour le punir de sa trahison…en tout cas Gwen l'a protégé c'est elle qui s'est prise l'avada kedavra. Sirius n'a pas pu se venger puisque c'était Voldemort qui avait tué Gwen.

- Ca dut être horrible.

- Sirius s'en est toujours voulu. Julie, elle est partie quand toute sa famille a été tuée, ainsi que nos amis. On a jamais eut de nouvelles d'elle. »

N'ayant plus rien à se dire. Les filles remirent leur soirée au lendemain. Elle ramena les Gryffondors à leur tour. Harry resta quelques secondes de plus.

« Hermione, demain. Je voudrais qu'on se voit tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais ouvrir l'album avec toi…remarque Drago peut être là aussi. Dit-il en partant.

- Harry.

- Oui.

- Peter, il ne fait pas parti des neuf personnes qui ont eu l'album, il ne connaît même pas l'existence des albums.

- C'est vrai!?

- Oui, je me suis arrangée à chaque fois pour qu'il ne soit pas là. »

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« Merci. Je suis heureux pour toi.

- Tu sais pas à quel point ça me fait du bien de t'entendre dire ça.

- Et de tout façon je peux pas lutter contre tes sentiments et les siens, tu es plus épanouie et je ne t'ais jamais vu aussi heureuse…t'inquiètes pas pour Ron c'est une tête de mule mais au fond il est heureux pour vous deux…enfin plus pour toi que pour Drago.

- En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir retrouver Harry. Demain matin tu n'as qu'à venir dans ma salle commune.

- Ok. »

Hermione retourna rapidement dans ses appartements pour trouver l'homme de sa vie. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre du Serpentard mais n'y trouva personne sauf le chat. Elle alla dans sa chambre et le découvrit entrain de feuilleter leur album.

« Tu en as mis du temps.

- Je sais, j'ai parlé avec Harry.

- A peine de retour que tu ne t'occupes plus que d'eux.

- Jaloux ?

- Oui et alors ? Viens voir, il y a plein de photos de rajoutées. »

Hermione s'installa dans son lit avec son amant. Elle découvrit les photos du mariage de Lily et James, des photos d'Harry entre autre. Elle était heureuse qu'autant de photos aient été ajoutées dans leur album. Ils s'amusèrent en voyant, Sirius sur sa moto. Rémus au fourneau, Lily, James et Harry prés du sapin de noël. Sirius prendre pour la première fois Harry. Marianne et Rémus s'embrasser.

« Ils ont été heureux.

- Oui…Drago…

- Hum…

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon cœur.

- Demain, j'irais à Pré-au-Lard, pour m'acheter une robe.

- Encore ?!

- Oui.

- Et dire que l'autre j'ai même pas pu te la retirer.

- L'autre non plus t'as pas pu me la retirer.

- Faudra rattraper ça.

- Pff…tu me désespères.

- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. »

Pour toute réponse Hermione embrassa Drago.

« En parlant de ça…ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas pu te retirer tes fringues…plus de vingt ans. Dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Et tu crois que ça va me pousser à te laisser les retirer?

- Oui.

- Pour une fois t'as raison.

- Pour… »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione l'embrassait déjà. Il avait envie d'elle depuis si longtemps. Il se mit sur elle, avec délicatesse. Il voulait prendre son temps. Il retira les cheveux qui encombraient le visage de sa bien aimée. Drago abandonna les lèvres douces et sucrées d'Hermione pour s'occuper de son cou, où il déposa le plus de baisers possibles sur chaque parcelle de peau. Quand il eut fini, il commença à relever avec une douceur qui avait tant manqué à Hermione, sa chemise de nuit. Elle le laissait faire, savourant, les yeux fermés, ce que son amant lui faisait et ce qu'elle aimait. Elle était si bien sous ses baisers, son corps, sa chaleur, sa tendresse, son amour. Elle soupirait d'un bien être qu'elle voulait ressentir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il embrassait chaque centimètre que sa chemisette avait découvert. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce. Il insista sur son nombril sachant qu'elle ne résistait pas. Il aimait cette fille comme un fou. Elle le rendait dingue. Dingue d'amour. Il s'attaqua avec délicatesse à la poitrine de la jeune femme. Suçotant, mordillant, embrassant, les seins d'Hermione. Il sentait qu'elle était loin d'être indifférente. Il sentait que ses doigts s'entremêlaient dans ses cheveux blonds pour caressaient le dos du jeune homme. Hermione posa une main sur une joue de Drago. Ce dernier prit sa main et y déposa tout comme sur son bras, des baisers. Qui brûlaient la peau de la jeune femme. Quand il revint à sa bouche il lui murmura:

« Je t'aime mon amour. »

Elle sourit puis reprit le baiser.

« Moi aussi je veux te donner autant de plaisir. Susurra-t-elle. »

Alors sans interrompre leur baiser, il se laissa guider par la jeune fille. Elle le mit sur le dos. Et à son tour descendit tout le long du torse du garçon. Délimitant, dessinant chaque muscle. Elle connaissait son amant par cœur. Elle savait quand elle pouvait continuer ou quand il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue quelque chose. C'en était de même pour lui. Elle baissa lentement le boxer noir de son amour pour ensuite le faire glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Quand elle voulut reprendre ses lèvres, elle alla d'abord faire un tour prés de son oreille pour lui mordiller et lui murmurer:

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon bel ange blond! »

Drago reprit le dessus, il s'allongea une nouvelle fois sur elle. La couvrant de baiser. Puis avec amour et tendresse. Il la pénétra. Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir de bien être. Drago commença à faire des mouvements de va et viens qui leur procuraient à tous deux une sensation qu'ils n'avaient longtemps ressenti. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Drago se plongea dans ce regard noisette qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ce regard qui l'avait fait changé. Hermione, elle se noya dans un océan gris-bleu, qui selon chaque expression devenait plus gris que bleu ou l'inverse. A ce moment précis, le regard du blondinet était plus bleu. Hermione se dit que Drago ressemblait à un ange. Son ange. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Hermione espérait pouvoir un jour tomber enceinte. Et que le père soit l'homme de sa vie: Drago Malefoy. Par contre, elle ne savait pas son avis sur la question. Ne voulant pas gâcher un moment pareil, elle se dit qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Drago regarda s'endormir la femme de sa vie. Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Elle était si bien, une douce brise se propageait dans la chambre. Elle se releva et remarqua que Drago n'était plus dans le lit. Elle enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Salut.

- Harry!

- Hermione tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Non.

- Il est presque midi, et tu es toujours en peignoir.

- J'étais épuisée en plus on a regardé les photos qu'ils ont ajouté après notre départ…

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

- Je me change et j'arrive. Tu l'as ouvert ?

- Non. »

Quand elle fut prête, ils s'installèrent et Hermione lui raconta des anecdotes, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry riait à chaque pitrerie de Sirius que lui narrait son amie. Plusieurs heures passèrent, au final Hermione s'était amusée mais elle était plus qu'inquiète, Drago n'était pas réapparu. Quand Harry partit, elle ne se retrouva pas seule bien longtemps, les filles débarquèrent pour faire leur après midi entre filles.


	22. Chapter 22

Un chapitre de plus de posté...vous allez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Drago...

Avant que j'oublie, je voulais vous dire que comme je rentre en fac, je ne vais peut-être pas avoir internet dans mon appart donc le peu de week-end où je serai chez moi je posterai des chapitres...mais vous inquiètez pas je suis en cours de négociations avec mes parents, l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas c'était pour vous prévenir.

Ensuite, je voulais vous dire (dites donc c'est la journée des révélations --') que je suis entrain d'écrire plusieurs fics qui seront peut-être posté pour noël je vous donne les titre et les perso principaux (si ca vous intéresse)

Hors d'atteinte (Drago-Hermione)

Leur histoire malgré eux (Drago Hermione)

Mon amant sans visage (Drago Hermione ou Lily James je sais pas encore je vais peut-être changer)

Promotion canapé (Dolorés Ombrage-ministre de la magie, Fudge, Rusard, et peut-être d'autres ca c'est plus un délire)

Vis ma vie (Drago-Hermione)

et enfin la suite de Qui dit mieux (forcément Drago Hermione) le titre potentiel serait "Je te déteste moi aussi"

donc vous voyez je me repose pas mdr...

bref il me semble que c'est tout

je vous laisse avec Hermione qui s'inquiète toujours pour Drago lol

bonne lecture

et une pitite review d'encouragement (pour continuer) serait trop cool...

XD

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 22:**

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes entre femmes…commença Parvati.

- Entre jeunes femmes. Rectifia Ginny.

- Oui. Nous voudrions savoir ou plutôt avoir des précisions sur votre relation.

- Merci Parvati de ta franchise.

- De rien.

- Hermione, est-ce que c'est un bon coup ? Demanda Ginny.

- Ginny ! S'exclamèrent ses amies.

- Vous alliez lui demander un jour ou l'autre alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Réponds. Poussa Lavande.

- Franchement…c'est chasse gardée. Annonça Hermione.

- Ca veut dire que…Commença Ginny.

- C'est un coup totalement fabuleux. Finit Hermione. Mais vous n'aurez pas de précisions et il ne doit pas le savoir. »

Les filles explosèrent de rire.

« Sa réputation n'est pas une fable alors. Dit Lavande.

- Non loin de là.

- Et toi qui m'a dit que tu ne profiterais pas du beau Drago Malefoy. T'as du en profiter au contraire…et pas qu'un peu. Dit Ginny malicieusement.

- Mais comme je l'ai dit c'est pas touche.

- Comment en êtes vous arrivés là ? Je veux dire à sortir ensemble ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Déjà il a fallu qu'il y ait des rapprochements. Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Comment l'as tu mis dans tes filets ?

- Laissez moi répondre. Le jour de la rentrée, dans le Poudlard Express vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, quand je suis repartie dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, le train s'est brusquement arrêté et il est tombé sur moi.

- Décris.

- J'étais quasiment allongée sur la banquette, et lui étais sur moi la chemise ouverte.

- Sans rire. S'étonna Parvati.

- Sans rire.

- Et….poussa Lavande.

- Et il m'a embrassé.

- Bah dis donc. Fit Ginny.

- Comme tu dis, mais il m'a fait un coup vache, quand j'appréciais le plus le baiser, il l'a stoppé.

- Ah les boules. Se moqua Lavande. Moi Harry me faisait ça je te jure qu'il se prendrait une baffe, ou alors je lui rendrais en pire…t'as fait quoi ?

- Je me suis vengée. »

Hermione continua son récit. Elles parlèrent, puis Lavande et Parvati allèrent chercher Harry et Ron pour qu'ils puissent tous aller dans le parc. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, Drago n'avait toujours pas montrer de signe de vie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Harry.

- Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas. Drago s'est mis à dos son père et je suis sûre Voldemort.

- Tu crois pas que tu dramatises. Dit Ron.

- Ron a raison. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Je vais voir Dumbledore.

- On peut regarder sur la carte des maraudeurs. Dit Harry en tendant la carte. »

Hermione regarda plusieurs fois mais aucune trace de Drago.

« Il n'y est pas. J'y vais.

- On attend ce soir et s'il est pas revenu tu iras demain. Finit par dire Harry.

- Ok. Se résigna-t-elle. »

Après le repas, Hermione quitta ses amis et retourna dans son dortoir, elle alla dans sa chambre et remarqua un paquet sur son lit. Elle ne trouva pas de carte, et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Hermione découvrit une magnifique robe. Elle la rangea tout de suite pour ne pas l'abîmer. En refermant sa penderie de puissant bras l'enlacèrent.

« Tu m'as manquée.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- TU AS LE CULOT DE ME DEMANDER CE QU'IL Y A ? TOUTE LA JOURNEE JE ME SUIS INQUIETEE ET TOI TU OSES ME DEMANDER CE QU'IL Y A ?

- Mais, je t'ai laissé un mot. Je l'avais posé sur mon oreiller. »

Hermione regarda sur l'oreiller. Rien.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?!

- Non je t'assure. »

Il regarda à son tour mais n'y trouva rien. Il se pencha et regarda sous le lit. Hermione vit qu'il lui tendait un papier.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je suis parti rendre visite à ma mère, je reviendrai ce soir après le repas. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je t'aime._

_Drago._

« Je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave.

- Mais t'aurais dû me le dire.

- Je voulais pas te réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec ta mère ?

- On a parlé.

- De quoi ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Dit-il malicieusement en appuyant sur le nez de la jeune femme.

- Si tu crois que je vais me satisfaire de ça tu te trompes.

- Mais il va falloir parce que même sous la torture je ne dirai rien.

- Dors bien dans ton lit. Finit par dire Hermione en le poussant puis en claquant la porte. »

Drago se retrouva dans son lit tout seul. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Pour deux raisons, la première, il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir seul. Et la seconde, les couleurs de son ancienne maison lui rappelèrent son passé. Mais s'il allait la voir ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Le lendemain matin, il se leva tôt pour aller se promener. En pensant à Hermione. Hermione qui était énervée de ne pas avoir eu le blondinet revenir pour lui demander de dormir avec. Finalement, il avait raison, elle n'avait aucune raison de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dis, mais elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Elle décida de se promener et d'essayer de le retrouver. Elle enchaîna plusieurs couloirs puis rencontra, une bande de Serpentard. Ces dernières n'avaient pas l'air commode.

« Depuis quand des Serpentards ont l'air commode ? Je les attire comme des mouches ou quoi ? Se questionna-t-elle. »

« Granger.

- Parkinson et ses amies…je sais pas trop si à Serpentard on peut avoir des amis.

- Nous te cherchions. Dit une Serpentard.

- Ah oui ?! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? Quoi que je me m'en doute.

- Le sujet est Drago. Dit Parkinson. Comment as tu fais espèce de Sang de Bourbe pour que tu l'attires, c'est impossible qu'il soit attiré par toi sans que tu lui ais fait quelque chose.

- Oui. Tu dois lui avoir fait quelque chose.

- Il ne peut pas être avec toi de son plein grés. »

Plus les filles continuaient plus Hermione sentait la rage monter en elle.

« Pour qui vous vous prenez, non mais vous vous entendez. Ce n'est pas parce que votre beau, séduisant, Drago Malefoy sort avec moi que je l'ai obligatoirement ensorceler. Non mais ça va pas la tête en plus si vous avez remarqué, vous vous intéressez à un Gryffondor.

- C'est un Serpentard dans l'âme. Toute sa famille a été à Serpentard.

- La preuve que non.

- Tu vas nous faire le plaisir de le larguer sinon je te jure que Potter, Weasley, Brown, Patil et Weasley bis vont souffrir même toi.

- Tu crois que ça va me donner envie de vous écouter.

- Nous verrons.

- Si demain Drago ne vient pas à la table des Serpentards, avec son écusson.

- Nous mettrons nos menaces à exécution. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, les filles partirent, laissant Hermione.

« Tu vas les écouter ? Demanda une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Bien sûr que non. Harry sait très bien se défendre et même Ron, Lavande, Parvati et Ginny ont de la répartie.

- Tu as raison. Surtout qu'elles n'oseront jamais agir.

- Tu connais très bien les filles de Serpentard Rémus.

- Que veux tu avec Sirius et James. J'ai vue plusieurs fois des filles menacer Lily parce qu'elle était la petite amie de James. Elle ne les a jamais écoutées. Elles n'ont jamais agis. Pourtant la plupart était à Gryffondor.

- C'est bien du Lily.

- Oui, ils me manquent tous.

- Moi aussi et pourtant ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je les ai quittés.

- Je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus…enfin à l'âge de dix sept ans…j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit…au revoir et adieu…je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu as dit ça…jusqu'à la mort de Marianne, de Gwen, de Lily, de James et enfin de Sirius j'ai compris…mais trop tard…même s'il ne faut pas changer le passé.

- Sinon les catastrophes auraient put-être désastreuses. Même si toutes ces personnes me manquent.

- Moi aussi.

- Pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais il faut que je retrouve Drago, hier je l'ai envoyé balader. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Oh non. Murmura Hermione. Rémus dis moi que ce n'est pas lui.

- Je ne le dirai pas alors. Dit Rémus amusé. Je vous laisse.

- Moi aussi j'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre. Ajouta Hermione en courant en direction de sa chambre. »

« Quelle conne! Voilà maintenant il va se faire des films. »

Arrivée au tableau, elle changea le mot de passe, optant pour « Alea jacta est ». En passant par le tableau, il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur. Il l'embrassa passionnément, Hermione répondit, passant ses bras autour de son cou et enroulant ses jambes autour de lui.

« Alors comme ça j'avais raison ?

- Faut pas prendre la grosse tête pour une fois.

- J'ai entendu, ce qu'elles t'ont dit. »

Hermione se raidit, se remit sur ses jambes, et s'éloigna de Drago ayant peur de la suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien. Que veux tu faire ?

- C'est toi qui voit.

- Moi je veux faire comme si elles ne m'avaient rien dit.

- Comme si elles allaient agir.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi peut-être capable une femme jalouse.

- Ah non?!

- Non.

- Alors que ferais-tu si je te rendais jalouse.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Mais par exemple si je te rendais jalouse. Fit il avec un sourire.

- Tu es à moi. »

Ce fut autour d'Hermione de le plaquer contre le mur, et de l'embrasser. Elle se remit comme avant et il la colla contre le mur. Puis entre deux baisers:

« Bien que ça soit très tentant…on devrait pas si tes amis arrivent…

- J'ai changé le mot de passe. »

Pour la première fois. Ils essayèrent dans leur salle commune et ne regrettèrent pas. Au contraire. Puis ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Le lendemain matin, Hermione trouva un mot sur l'oreiller de Drago:

_Mon ange,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, on se rejoint pour déjeuner à dix heures._

_Je t'aime _

_Drago._

_PS: J'ai utilisé un sort pour ne pas qu'il s'envole._

_PS 2: Je te fais plein de bizous partout._

_PS3: Je t'aime_

_PS 4: Quand je dis partout les bizous c'est vraiment partout_

_PS 5: Je t'aime_

Elle sourit face aux post-scriptum du garçon. Il ne reculait devant rien. Le pire c'est qu'elle l'aimait ainsi. Hermione regarda sa montre 8h30. Elle se leva se prépara, puis partit à la rencontre de son bel ange blond.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Demanda une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Il faut toujours être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis.

- Oh, Drago, je me faisais tellement de soucis. Je croyais que tu étais vraiment tombé amoureux de cette espèce de Sang de Bourbe, de cette traînée.

- Je sais quel est mon chemin.

- Oui, moi aussi. Ils sont prés du maître.

- …

- Elle est vraiment naïve pour croire tout ce que tu lui dis… »

Hermione n'attendit pas plus. Elle partit en courant prenant la direction de sa chambre. Elle se sentit comme trahis. Au passage, elle changea de mot de passe:

« Encore ? Demanda le portrait.

- Oui encore. Ça sera Omnis homo mendax.

- Bien. »

Hermione ferma le portrait et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle qui avait toujours été sûre de tout. À présent n'était plus sûre de rien.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas…je le connais…il m'aime…il ne fait pas ça pour m'atteindre pour atteindre Harry…Pensa Hermione. »

Les pensées d'Hermione se bousculaient. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire. Et donc elle ne pouvait pas croire Drago capable d'un tel acte. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Toutes ces aventures.

« Et pourtant… »

Elle pleura. Puis, elle entendit frapper.

« Hermione…Hermione…ouvre moi tu as encore changé le mot de passe et tu ne me l'as pas dit…tu n'es même pas venue déjeuner…j'ai du rester avec Harry et Ron. »

Hermione attendit qu'il s'en aille. Toute la journée, elle pleura ne bougeant pas. Le soir, elle entendit une nouvelle fois frapper au portrait.

« Hermione…Hermione…je sais que tu es là…parce que je t'ai cherché toute la journée…pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Épuisée. Se maudissant d'avoir commencé ce jeu. À cause de ça elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Le lendemain matin, elle entendit frapper une nouvelle fois. C'était ses amies. Mais elle ne leur ouvrit pas. Elle se posa des questions, toujours et encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Harry ! Comment as tu réussi à entrer ?

- Ma bonne vieille carte des maraudeurs. Et pour ta gouverne tous les hommes ne sont pas des menteurs. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Parfois je me le demande. Rétorqua-t-elle tristement.

- Raconte moi.

- Hier Drago s'est levé avant moi, il m'a laissé un mot en me disant de le rejoindre à 10h pour déjeuner. Je me suis préparée et quand je suis descendue…j'ai entendu Parkinson demander pourquoi il faisait ça et j'ai reconnu Drago il disait qu'il fallait être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis. Après il a dit qu'il savait quel était son chemin.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'a jamais fait que ça pour t'atteindre ? »

Hermione recommença à pleurer sur le torse de son meilleur ami. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

« Est-ce que tu lui as laissé le temps de s'expliquer ?

- Pour qu'il me dise c'est pas ce que je crois. Je préfère pas.

- Laisse lui une chance.

- Harry, je ne t'aurais pas cru comme ça.

- Même si ça me coûte de le dire, il est sympa. Et le pire c'est que je suis sûr que vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre. »

Ils discutèrent Harry ne parvint pas à convaincre son amie de lui parler. Il partit. Hermione pensa malgré elle à Drago. Drago qui avait repris leur chambre. Il regardait avec nonchalance l'album. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais cette fille, tout du moins à cette fille. Il ne savait pourquoi elle refusait de le voir.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

- Comment t'es arrivé là ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ton double jeu.

- …Harry pourrais tu être plus clair ? Parce que je sais même pas pourquoi Hermione ne veut plus me parler.

- Justement, comment ça ce fait qu'elle t'ai surpris avec Parkinson ?

- C'est ça qui l'a mise en colère ?

- Non, en pleur.

- Elle pleure ?

- Oui. Pourrais tu m'expliquer ? »

Drago fit ce que le survivant demandait. Et quand il eut terminé.

« Omnis homo mendax. Furent les seules paroles du Gryffondor. »

« Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Se demanda Drago. »

Drago alla voir au portrait:

« Omnis homo mendax. Hésita Drago.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le pense. Précisa le tableau. »

Quand il entra, il découvrit Hermione sur le divan. Les yeux et les joues rouges et gonflés. Décidément il lui avait fait encore du mal.

« Comment as tu réussi à entrer ? Demanda froidement Hermione. Je dois y aller de toute façon.

- Hermione je…

- TU QUOI ? TU M'AIMES! ALORS POURQUOI TU AS DIT TOUT CA A PARKINSON ?? IL FAUT TOUJOURS ETRE PROCHE DE SES AMIS MAIS ENCORE PLUS DE SES ENNEMIS ? HEIN ? DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE L'ANNEE JE ME SUIS DIT QUE TU AVAIS CHANGE ET JE SUIS TOMBEE AMOUREUSE DE TOI…ET TOI TU TE JOUES DE MOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT…cria Hermione alors que ses pleurs recommençaient.

- OUI JE T'AIME, ET JE NE ME JOUE PAS DE TOI COMME TU LE PRETENDS! TOUT CE QUE J'AI DIT JE L'AI DIT AVEC DEUX SENS…ET IL FAUT ETRE PROCHE DE SES AMIS MAIS ENCORE PLUS DE SES ENNEMIS! C'ETAIT ELLE QUI DEVAIT LE PRENDRE MAL…PAS TOI. JE FAIS CA POUR QU'ELLE CROIT QUE JE SUIS ENCORE DE SON COTE ET POUR NE PAS QU'ON AIT DES ENNUIS. POUR NE PAS QUE TU AIS DES ENNUIS! PARCE QUE JE LA CONNAIS ET JE SAIS QU'ELLE VA TOUT DIRE A VOLDEMORT. ET D'ABORD QU'EST-CE QUE JE FERAI AVEC UNE FILLE QUI ME SURNOMME N'IMPORTE COMMENT ET QUI EST BETE COMME SES PIEDS ? TOI JE T'AIME. »

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, c'était la première fois que Drago criait. Ce qui était étrange.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai tout de suite pris les choses comme je les ai entendues. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais ça m'a blessée de t'entendre dire ça avec cette voix là. Comme si c'était l'ancien Drago.

- Tu étais jalouse. Dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Et tu es adorable quand tu es jalouse.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Fit-elle avec une moue enfantine.

- Si, et je t'aime comme tu es.

- Moi aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre, discutant paisiblement. À l'heure du repas, ils descendirent, et trouvèrent le groupe d'amis. Harry adressa un sourire digne de Rémus Lupin au couple. Hermione se dit qu'il avait vraiment tout du maraudeur: la sagesse de Rémus, l'humour de Sirius, et le reste de James: son charme, son charisme etc. L'après midi, ils se mirent autour du lac. Ron se détendit un peu. Hermione était sûre que ses amis avaient usé de leur autorité sur le rouquin pour qu'il accepte enfin Drago.


	23. Chapter 23

Un tournant dans la vie de nos chers Gryffondors ( Drago y est pour info lol) disons qu'ils vont accéder à une étape de plus...

je suis dsl que mon blabla habituel soit si court mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps suaf pour vous les poster

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 23:**

Finalement au bout de deux journées passées ensembles les trois garçons durent avouer qu'ils pouvaient se parler sans pour autant avoir l'envie de se tuer.

« Avoues que tu arrives à supporter Drago.

- C'est faux. Répliqua Ron.

- Avoues.

- Je…ne fais ça que pour te faire plaisir.

- Menteur. »

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et c'est à ce moment que Drago fit son entrée. Il lança à Hermione un regard à la vue de ce baiser. Il la vit sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa sa cravate. Ce qui rappela à Drago une certaine scène.

« Jaloux ?

- De qui ? De Ron ? Certainement pas.

- Moi je sais que si.

- Ah oui! Et comment ?

- Je te connais…mieux que personne. Lui susurra la jeune femme.

- Mieux que moi ?

- Oui. S'amusa-t-elle. Mon petit Dragon.

- Tiens c'est nouveau ?

- Oui ça vient de sortir.

- Tu fais un concours avec Bulldog ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard faussement furieux et fit semblant de partir pour se mettre entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Et ça Drago le voyait bien.

« Viens là. Dit-il. »

Mais ce fut le contraire, elle partit en courant. Sous les yeux du groupe, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger couraient à travers le parc. Il devait avouer que la jeune femme courait très vite. Quand Drago parvint à attraper la jeune femme il la prit dans ses bras. Et avec un sourire diabolique l'amena prés du lac. Elle se débattait mais il ne la lâcha.

« Mon ange, je plaisantais. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire ça ?

- Je vais me gêner.

- S'il te plait.

- Depuis quand tu supplies ? Où est passé le courage des Gryffondors ?

- DRAGO MALEFOY TU ME LE PAIERAS! Hurla-t-elle quand elle fut dans l'eau. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva lui aussi dans le lac. Sous les éclats de rire. Hermione ne le laissa pas prendre sa respiration qu'elle le fit couler. Encore et encore. Au final, ils commencèrent à nager et à s'embrasser dans l'eau. Les autres sur le gazon souriaient, face au couple.

« Eh les amoureux, Dumbledore voudrait tous nous voir dans son bureau. Annonça Harry.

- Quand ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le plus vite possible. Répliqua Harry. Désolé Ginny.

- Je sais je suis trop jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- En tout cas j'espère ne jamais avoir à y rentrer.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Drago.

- Parce que ça voudrait dire que l'année prochaine Voldemort sera encore vivant, j'espère que vous l'anéantirez avant.

- Je suis sûre que sans y être officiellement tu nous aideras à le vaincre. Rassura Hermione avec un regard compatissant. »

Quand ils furent présentables. Ils prirent le chemin du bureau du directeur. Drago ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était convoqué mais si Hermione et Harry étaient eux aussi avec, cela ne devait pas être pour une de ses bêtises ni pour son comportement.

« Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je vous ai convoqués parce que vous êtes parmi les élèves en qui j'ai une totale confiance. Vous me l'avez prouvé pour certains, un bon nombre de fois.

- Comme Harry. Fit Parvati.

- Entre autre.

- Ou Ron et Hermione. Continua Drago.

- Aussi. Alors comme vous quittez tous Poudlard. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez rejoindre l'ordre.

- Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre ? Demanda Drago.

- L'ordre du Phénix. Expliqua Dumbledore. Est un groupe de résistant qui s'oppose à Voldemort. Bien que Monsieur Weasley soit à présent le ministre, il ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'il veut, donc nous aidons le ministère à mettre les mangemorts et Voldemort en difficulté. Enfreignant des lois au passage.

- Vous voulez dire que Weasley en fait parti.

- Oui Monsieur Weasley en fait parti.

- Qui encore ?

- Moi. Fit Harry.

- En effet. Tout comme Rémus, les professeurs MacGonagall, Rogue, Hagrid et Maxime. Alastor Maugrey, Madame Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred et George Weasley. Et bien d'autres.

- C'est étrange je vois mal Fred et George Weasley être des espions sérieux.

- Et pourtant, ils ont un poste bien particulier.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Parvati. Je vois mal leurs farces et attrapes nous être utiles.

- Parvati je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu te trompes lourdement. Fit Harry. Ils ne participent pas aux missions. Avec l'imagination de Fred et George, ils parviennent à inventer des objets qui sont très utiles. Ils ont inventé de nombreux objets permettant d'espionner les mangemorts sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent parce qu'ils ont l'air dangereux.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Je suppose que vous acceptez tous. Fit Dumbledore.

- J'accepte. Dirent Ron et Hermione.

- Je ne m'attendais pas moins de votre part.

- Ca n'est pas la première fois que nous accompagnions Harry dans une nouvelle aventure…Commença Ron.

- Et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Termina Hermione.

- Merci. Fit Harry.

- C'est rien après tout…

- T'es notre meilleur ami.

- C'est marrant vous finissez à chaque fois vos phrases. S'amusa Drago.

- Moi aussi, j'accepte. Annonça Lavande.

- Et moi. Continua Drago.

- Moi également. Ajouta Parvati.

- Bien alors signez ce contrat. Finit par dire Dumbledore. Il est magique. Je vous dis les grandes lignes. Si l'un d'entre vous devez dévoiler ne serait-ce qu'une information importante cela va de soi, il sera punis.

- Quel genre de punition ? Demanda Drago.

- La mort. Comprenez moi monsieur Malefoy je ne peux pas mettre en péril la vie de toutes les personnes qui en font parti. Elles mettent déjà la vie de leur famille en danger alors si quelqu'un devez les trahir ce serait une catastrophe.

- Je comprends, professeur, je comprends. »

Après que tout le monde eut signé le contrat, il disparut, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs dés aujourd'hui vous faites officiellement partis de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- C'est très étonnant. S'exclama Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étonnant monsieur Weasley ?

- Eh bien que j'en fasse parti alors que ma mère n'a pas donné son accord.

- En réalité…commença Dumbledore.

- Non, ne me dites pas que vous avez demandé à ma mère avant.

- En fait si.

- Professeur.

- T'inquiète pas Ron, quand le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé, je t'ai sauvé.

- Oui, Harry vous a défendu.

- Finalement elle a accepté, quand ton père et tes frères t'ont soutenu.

- Alors Ron on a eu besoin de l'accord de sa maman. C'est que t'es pas assez grand pour choisir tout seul.

- La ferme Drago…Attendez un peu…Harry ça veut dire que tu le sais depuis presque un an. Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit.

- Oui, je le savais, mais madame Weasley m'a dit de ne pas te le dire. J'avais proposé, Ginny aussi mais là ta mère a dit qu'elle devrait attendre l'année prochaine.

- Il est vrai que miss Weasley est un peu trop jeune. Approuva Dumbledore. Mais elle pourra tout de même nous aider.

- Oui mais Harry y est rentré à son âge. Répliqua Ron.

- Ron ! Harry n'est pas comme nous. Nous avons tous besoin de lui. C'est normal qu'il soit rentré avant nous.

- Peut-être mais j'ai pas besoin de l'accord de ma mère pour savoir ce que je dois faire. S'exclama-t-il sur un ton boudeur.

- Ron ne fait pas l'enfant. S'exaspéra Parvati.

- Tu pourrais me défendre.

- Hermione a raison.

- Sympas.

- Quel sera notre rôle ? Demanda Parvati, sans faire attention à son petit ami qui lui tirait la langue avec un air boudeur.

- Comme tous les autres, enquêter espionner, écarter les mangemorts, défendre.

- Défendre ?

- Oui, lors des attaques de mangemorts nous intervenons presque tout le temps, surtout quand les attaques sont de grandes envergures. Nous essayons par la même occasion de faire le plus de prisonnier possible.

- Pour ainsi diminuer l'influence de Voldemort. Poursuivit Harry.

- Quand est-ce que nous commencerons ? Demanda Lavande.

- Vous viendrez une semaine après votre départ de Poudlard.

- Comment saurons nous où nous devons aller ? Demanda Drago.

- En réalité, miss Granger, Harry et monsieur Weasley savent déjà où se trouve le lieu donc vous n'aurez qu'à partir ensemble. Mais je pense que vous connaissez l'endroit.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'un membre de votre famille y a vécu.

- Qui ?

- Votre mère.

- Attendez un peu…Elle m'en a parlé plusieurs fois…La maison des Black…Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait le portrait qui ne cessait d'hurler sur Sirius comme quoi c'était un traître. Et Sirius avant sa fugue avait réussi à la faire taire.

- Oui.

- Comment ça ce fait que vous vous y êtes installés ?

- Sirius Black une année avant de mourir nous a offert sa maison comme QG. Quand il est mort tout est revenu à Harry.

- Pourtant seule une personne qui a le sang des Black dans les veines peut en hériter.

- A vrai dire nous le savions. Mais je ne sais moi même par quel moyen Sirius a réussi à faire ce prodige. En tout cas notre QG est là bas.

- Ca peut-être dangereux. Je veux dire Bellatrix, mon père connaissent l'existence de cette maison.

- Oui. C'est vrai, que le fait de choisir un endroit que des mangemorts connaissent est risqué. Admis Dumbledore. Mais je suis le gardien.

- Donc aucun risque. Fit Parvati.

- Merci miss Patil de votre confiance. »

Parvati rougit instantanément, tandis que les autres riaient et que le directeur souriait malicieusement comme à son habitude.

« Vous dites que nous aurons des missions. Fit Lavande.

- Oui, miss Brown.

- De quel genre ?

- Les missions peuvent diverger. Quand l'une d'entre elle sera finie vous devrez faire un rapport complet à l'Ordre.

- Et moi qui croyais que je n'allais plus avoir de devoir. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Professeur, peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire…enfin comme moi…proposa Harry plein de sous entendus.

- Il est vrai que j'y avais pensé. Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Questionna Hermione.

- Je pensais que vous pourriez devenir animagus. Fit Harry.

- Et c'est une excellente idée, Harry. Je pense en effet que cela pourrait vous aider énormément.

- Vous nous poussez à devenir des animagus non déclaré. S'exclama Hermione.

- Pas exactement. Je vous pousse à avoir une protection en plus.

- J'appelle cela jouer sur les mots.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux Hermione. Moi je suis tout a fait d'accord avec Harry et le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je n'en doute pas Drago. Rien que le fait de transgresser une règle ça te plait. Alors transgresser une loi, je n'imagine pas le plaisir.

- Faites comme vous voulez miss Granger mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela.

- Hermione. Supplia Drago. Allez mon ange. Pour toutes les règles que vous avez enfreint. Tu vas pas me dire que t'en est à une près…tout ce que tu m'as raconté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ? Demanda Ron.

- Vos petites escapades.

- Hermione. S'indigna-t-il.

- Il y a une différence entre règle et loi.

- Peut-être, mais pas grand chose, en plus le ministre tu le connais. »

Hermione croisa le regard de Drago, ce dernier voulait absolument qu'elle accepte aussi.

« Bien, je suis d'accord.

- Cool.

- Le professeur MacGonagall m'a fourni les indications nécessaires pour que tout se passe bien. Pour être sur de ne pas avoir de problème. Tenez, il y en a une pour miss Weasley, votre mère a accepté qu'elle soit un animagus. Je voudrais que vous suiviez un petit entraînement avec le professeur Rogue.

- Qui sera ? Poussa Ron.

- L'occlumancie.

- Professeur.

- Oui monsieur Malefoy.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de cet entraînement. On m'a appris l'occlumancie à onze ans. »

Drago eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de Ron, Parvati, Lavande et même Hermione. Il comprit que l'idée de passer des heures avec le professeur de potion ne les enchantait pas le moins du monde.

« Me regardez pas comme ça. C'est pas de ma faute. Si ça avait été moi je ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes gens, vous n'apprendrez que les bases. Juste pour que vous puissiez repousser un ennemi et bloquer votre esprit pendant votre sommeil.

- Ca va nous prendre combien de temps ?

- Tout dépendra de la vitesse avec laquelle vous apprendrez, monsieur Weasley.

- Pff…

- Ron te plains pas moi j'ai eu des cours plus longtemps que toi. Plus de deux ans. T'aurais voulu ma place ?

- Non non.

- Est-ce que nous serons toujours ensembles pendant les missions ? Demanda Hermione.

- Vous ne serez pas toujours entre vous. Il y a d'autres personnes comme vous le savez. Tout dépendra de la disponibilité de celles-ci. Au départ vous serez avec des personnes plus expérimentés. Cela va de soi.

- Évidemment.

- Comment saurons nous si nous avons une mission ou pas ?

- Toutes les semaines, une réunion a lieu, durant ces réunions. Nous mettons au point des plans, de nouvelles missions. Sinon vous êtes prévenus par un membre ou par courrier. Le courrier est bien sûr codé. Pour ne pas qu'il y ait des problèmes.

- Par exemple ?

- Tu pourras recevoir un dessin de ta nièce. Fit Harry à Drago.

- Mais je n'ai pas de nièce…

- Ou alors une lettre…

- Je comprends, mais si je reçois ça, ça va paraître bizarre comme je suis fils unique.

- Oui mais sachant que toi et Hermione êtes ensembles ils croiront que vous êtes fiancés et donc qu'Hermione a une sœur etc.

- Les réunions sont pour tous les membres qui ne sont pas en mission.

- Ca n'a rien avoir avec l'Ordre. Mais Harry où est-ce que tu vas loger ? Demanda Hermione. Parce que je ne pense pas que les Dursley veuillent de lui.

- En fait, je ne suis plus obligé de rester chez eux donc je vais d'abord être chez Sirius et après je m'achèterai une maison.

- Oui, il restera au moins un mois à l'ordre pour pouvoir suivre un entraînement intensif.

- Comment saurons nous, quand ce sera entre guillemet la bataille finale ?

- Quand Harry provoquera délibérément Voldemort.

- Tout dépend de moi.

- De nous aussi. Fit Hermione. Nous devons te protéger des mangemorts.

- Je ne pense pas être la cible directe des mangemorts. C'est plutôt vous. Surtout toi et Drago depuis que vous êtes ensembles.

- Oui et c'est pour cela que je vous demanderai à vous plus qu'aux autres de faire attention. Harry ne sort pas, je ne crains donc pas sa sécurité. Par contre vous miss Granger et vous monsieur Malefoy je vous conseille de faire très attention. Comme les autres bien sûr. Mais avec votre père.

- Suis-je en danger si je retourne au manoir ?

- Non.

- Comment pouvez vous en être certains ?

- Votre manoir est surveillé.

- Votre père à par comme mangemort ne peut plus financer la campagne de Voldemort. Il a perdu toute sa fortune. C'est votre mère qui a tout. »

Drago soupira en entendant cette nouvelle. Sa mère était elle aussi hors de danger. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Du moins pour l'instant, une autre chose pourrait le rendre le plus heureux. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

« Pourquoi Voldemort ne le tue pas alors ? Je veux dire, il se comporte comme s'il était le meilleur, mais il n'apporte rien à Voldemort.

- Dieu seul le sait Harry. En tout cas, comme la plupart ont été arrêtés, ils ne peuvent sortir, et donc sont inutiles à Voldemort.

- Il doit passer ses nerfs dessus. S'amusa Ron.

- Ron ce n'est pas drôle.

- Oh Hermione ne te plains pas tant que ce n'est pas sur des moldus.

- Il a raison Hermione. Je préfère que ce soit ses mangemorts qui se prennent tout que les autres. »

Quand ils sortirent du bureau du directeur, il était l'heure de manger. Ginny les attendait tranquillement.

« Comment c'était ?

- Bien, on t'expliquera plus tard. »

Après manger, ils allèrent dans la salle sur demande et commencèrent leur entraînement. Harry lui lisait tranquillement un livre sur la magie ancienne. Après plus de deux heures, Hermione sut qu'elle serait un renard et que Drago serait un boa constrictor, Ron un lion, Parvati un faucon, Lavande une panthère noire, Ginny un cygne. Harry leur conseilla diverse façon pour que leur transformation soit plus rapide. Ils se couchèrent après les 4h du matin et c'est ainsi que fini une journée qui allait marquer un tournant dans leur vie et Hermione en était sûre et certaine. Tous les jours, ils s'entraînaient avec acharnement, de temps en temps MacGonagall faisait une brève apparition pour voir les progrès, elle fut surprise de voir que ses élèves soient aussi sérieux et elle le leur a dit. Ils ne quittaient pas la salle sur demande de la journée, des repas apparaissaient sur la table et s'ils en avaient besoin ils pouvaient se reposer.


	24. Chapter 24

salut tout le monde

ca va ?

vous devinez la raison de ce petit discours...UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE lol c'est l'heure du bal

avant un petit sondage :

quel perso avez-vous préféré jusque là ? et pourquoi ?

que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ?

est-ce que vous aimez ?

que pensez-vous de la tournure que prend l'histoire ?

bref dites moi tout...

je vous laisse lire puisque vous attendez cela avec impatience XD

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 23:**

Le jour du bal, les filles prirent d'assaut les appartements des préfets. Hermione changea le mot de passe pour être sure que les garçons ne s'introduisent pas dans le dortoir en précisant au portrait de ne laisser entrer personne du moins pas des garçons comme elle savait qu'ils pouvaient faire appel à la carte des maraudeurs. Hermione fut stupéfaite de trouver sur son lit un écrin. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une parure, boucles d'oreilles, bague, bracelet et collier, tous fais de diamants.

« Si c'est pas de l'amour! S'exclama Ginny.

- Ces bijoux sont magnifiques. S'exclama Parvati.

- Oui, magnifiques…Drago te gâte trop. Plaisanta Lavande. »

Hermione sourit. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait put douter de Drago. En tout cas, pour elle c'était le garçon idéal. Après des heures de préparations et de discussions intensives. La première du groupe fut la plus jeune. Ginny avait tressé ses cheveux roux. Négligemment laissant ressortir ainsi quelques mèches. Son visage était mis en relief grâce à du maquillage à la fois présent et invisible. Sa robe rouge était simple. Asymétrique, la robe moulait les formes de la jeune femme avec élégance et ne la rendait que plus belle. Fendue des deux cotés, elle laissait apparaître à chaque pas ses longues jambes.

« Ca me rappel la robe de Gwen, mais la sienne était beaucoup plus osée. Plaisanta Hermione.

- Ah oui je me souviens des photos. Se remémora Ginny.

- Sirius n'en était pas revenu.

- Là ça va être ce cher Dean…finalement il doit te plaire vu que ça fait plusieurs fois que vous sortez ensembles.

- Parvati ! S'exclama Ginny. Un peu. »

Parvati, avait lissé ses cheveux cendrés. Son maquillage était présent m'étant bien en valeur ses yeux bleus. Qui grâce à son collier et sa robe: bleus, ne les faisaient ressortir que de plus belle. Sa robe, comportait de fines bretelles et un décolleté bien présent, elle était brodée très légèrement. Elle avait prônait l'élégance tout comme à son habitude.

« Élégante comme toujours. Remarqua Lavande.

- Merci. »

Lavande avait fait en sorte que ses cheveux soient comme ceux d'Harry. Rebelles. En bataille. Elle avait toujours le même maquillage. Sa robe verte émeraude commençait à la naissance de sa poitrine et tombait, moulant juste ce qu'il fallait les formes de la jeune femme. Ses manches faites de voile s'élargissaient à ses mains.

« Hermione tu es radieuse! S'exclama Lavande. »

Hermione s'était faite un chignon des plus compliqués. Où s'entremêlaient mèches et perles blanches pour rendre le tout élégant. Et permettant ainsi de voir ses boucles d'oreilles où un diamant pendait, tout comme son collier. Son maquillage était argenté. Sa robe était blanche. Elle commençait en un col de danseuse en haut de ses bras, ce qui donnait un décolleté assez présent. La robe la moulait jusqu'à sa taille puis elle tombait délicatement le long de ses formes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fendue du haut de sa cuisse au bas. Les manches étaient longues, elles s'élargissaient et étaient plus longues que ses bras. Cependant elles étaient fendues au coude, laissant apparaître bracelet et anneau et ainsi ne gênaient pas Hermione.

« Ca ne fait pas trop ?

- Tu plaisantes tu es la plus belle. Insista Ginny.

- Drago a beaucoup de goût.

- Oui.

- Moi si je confiais à Ron le soin de choisir mes vêtements…je préfère pas imaginer. »

Elle leur adressa un sourire sincère puis descendirent, rejoindre les garçons. Ces derniers les attendaient dans le hall. Quand elles firent leur apparition, Drago crut qu'il était mort et qu'un ange venait le chercher.

« Je suis mort ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione. Un bel ange vient me chercher. »

Hermione sourit.

« Je t'aime, mon ange.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon bel ange blond. »

Ce fut autour de Drago de sourire. Il aimait quand Hermione l'appelait ainsi.

« Merci…pour la robe et la parure. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Si, je voulais que tu sois la plus belle. Et rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

- Mais si je suis la plus belle tous les garçons vont me regarder.

- Peut-être mais ils ne t'approcheront. En tout cas je suis content de moi, la robe te va à ravir. Elle est faite pour toi. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Puis Parvati ajouta:

« Vous êtes parfaitement assortis, un couple parfait. »

Ils se regardèrent. Puis rirent.

« Sans rire! Madame Hermione Malefoy. Scanda Harry en regardant Drago malicieusement.

- Ca sonne bien. Continua Parvati. »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de penser quelque chose que les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils découvrirent une décoration magnifique: la même que celle au bal où les maraudeurs et les autres étaient présents. Drago vit qu'Hermione commençait à avoir les yeux légèrement humides. Il lui serra la main, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Elle sourit tristement. Drago comprit pourquoi elle était triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron.

- La décoration était la même que…commença Hermione.

- Qu'il y a une vingtaine d'années quand nous étions là bas. Finit Drago. »

Ils s'installèrent. Ils mangèrent, dansèrent sous la musique des Bizar's sisters. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ne ratant jamais une danse. Le groupe n'était jamais au complet à leur table. Puis prés de minuit. Drago prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna au milieu de la grande salle. Hermione le regarda étonnée, il lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux. Toute la grande salle était silencieuse, tous avaient le regard tourné vers le couple. Drago commença à parler serrant les mains d'Hermione et ne la quittant pas des yeux:

« Cette année aura été importante pour moi. Cette année plus que les autres. Parce que grâce à un jeu de séduction commencé dans le train au mois de septembre et grâce à une mission ensuite, je me suis rapprochée de toi. Et suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ce qui en a étonné plus d'un, moi le premier. Qui l'aurait cru pas moi en tout cas. Moi le grand Drago Malefoy Serpentard et sang pur qui a été élevé dans la haine et le mépris, a appris à aimer. Et à rester fidèle à une seule fille…Et pas n'importe qui…Une fille de Gryffondor, qui plus est une enfant de moldue et de surcroît la meilleure amie de mon soi-disant pire ennemi. Moi le premier j'ai été étonné. Il y a de quoi…Je n'aurais jamais cru avant que je puisse aimer Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, toujours fourrée dans ses grimoires poussiéreux qui montrait à tout le monde que le sang n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'être le plus puissant…En tout cas, nous avons vécu toute l'année des aventures…des aventures qui ont failli te faire mourir…Et grâce à ça j'ai appris à te connaître…enfin plus ou moins…parce que tu arrives à me surprendre encore…Comme je le disais cette année aura été spéciale. J'ai changé et j'ai enfin trouvé le chemin qui était le mien, grâce à toi et pour moi il est prés de toi. Je me suis aperçu plus d'une fois que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi. Tu m'as toujours soutenu malgré mon nom et mon sale caractère, il faut l'avouer….Je me suis aperçu que j'aimais tout en toi. Ton intelligence, ton esprit, ta gentillesse, ton courage, ton caractère et ton physique. Je copie peut-être le discours d'une certaine tête de bois pour une certaine rouquine lors du bal que nous avons passé il y a une semaine…enfin pour nous…mais…je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas refaire comme un certains couple…pour leur rendre un dernier hommage parce que c'est un peu grâce à eux qu'on est ici, ensemble, ce soir…J'aime tout faire avec toi, je bénis le ciel de t'avoir connu, de m'avoir pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir durant toutes ses années…même si le coup de poing pendant la troisième année je l'avais mérité. Je le remercie que tu me dises tous les jours je t'aime, que tu me laisses t'embrasser…et même de pouvoir te faire l'amour. »

Tout comme pour Lily et James des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre. Hermione rit tout comme plusieurs personnes dans la salle.

« J'aime tout de toi. Et je crois que si je ne t'avais pas connu j'aurais du t'inventer sinon j'aurais du vivre malheureux. Tous tes petits gestes me rendent fou. Quand tu te mords la lèvre j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Quand tu souris et ris, tu as cette étincelle dans le fond de tes yeux. Quand tu me tiens la main, quand on s'enlace…j'aime te sentir prés de moi. Quand on s'embrasse tu as des lèvres douces et sucrées. Un regard et une chevelure chocolats…comment te résister ? En tout cas moi je ne résiste jamais a un bonbon ou à un pâtisserie alors toi…comment te résister ? Alors maintenant que je ne peux plus te quitter sans le regretter après. Alors quand je t'ai vu tomber dans un coma pendant trois semaines…les plus longues de ma vie…je me suis aperçu encore une fois que personne ne devait te faire souffrir à commencer par moi…mais j'ai eu quelques ratés…mais personne n'est parfait…sinon qu'il me jette la première pierre. Et… »

À ce moment là, il vit rouler à ses pieds ce qui ressemblait à deux pierres. Et vit que c'était Harry et Ron. Il sourit tout comme la plupart des personnes présentes.

« Bref…ma fierté a chuté alors qu'au début c'était vraiment pas gagné…j'ai gagné en modestie…ce qui t'a plusieurs fois exaspérée de me voir me flatter…j'ai changé…et tout ça grâce à toi…et quand j'ai vu ce garçon demander à une fille qui l'a repoussé jusqu'à sa septième année de l'épouser alors qu'il ne sortait ensemble que depuis une dizaine de mois à peine…je me suis demandé si toi, alors que nous sommes ensembles depuis six mois et que tu ne m'as jusque là presque rien refusé…enfin presque, je me suis demandé si tu accepterais…j'ai commencé à douter de moi…pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai commencé à douter et quand j'ai revu ma mère…elle m'a quasiment poussé à te faire des enfants en me disant que si je te laissais partir j'allais le regretter…donc j'ai acheté cette robe et ses bijoux…bref tout ça pour te dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'à ce moment précis et de mes sentiments…j'ai réfléchi pas très longtemps mais j'ai réfléchi disons à peine une demie seconde et c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie dans le pire et le meilleur…je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants même si plusieurs fois tu as dit que ça serait dommage pour la future Madame Malefoy si je continuais à t'énerver mais c'était en début d'année…en tout cas je ne regrette rien et pour moi Madame Malefoy ça doit être toi…Madame Hermione Malefoy comme l'ont dit Harry et Parvati ça sonne bien…mieux que quiconque…n'ayant pu demander ta main à tes parents, je l'ai demandé à Harry et Ron…ils m'ont donné leur bénédiction…mais je t'aime et donc ce soir…je te demande officiellement veux tu m'épouser ? »

Drago s'agenouilla et montra la bague. Tout comme Lily une vingtaine d'année auparavant Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Je suis heureuse de l'hommage que tu leur as fait…je t'aime aussi et je veux aussi t'épouser… »

Drago lui mit la bague et l'embrassa avec passion. Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle et de nombreux sanglots de Serpentardes: surtout ceux de Parkinson. Tous leurs amis vinrent les voir avec Rémus.

« Toutes nos félicitations. Dit Ginny.

- Franchement les gars vous avez fait fort sur ce coup là. S'exclama Drago mort de rire.

- Harry, Ron jamais je ne vous remercierai assez. Dit Hermione entre deux larmes. »

Harry posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et lui retira du pouce une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue.

« Je ne pouvais pas refuser, ton bonheur compte beaucoup pour nous. Fit Ron.

- Oui. Affirma Harry.

- Harry tu peux lâcher ma future femme ?

- Qui seront vos témoins ? Demanda précipitamment Ron.

- Moi je serai le témoin d'Hermione et le parrain de leur sept premiers enfants. Dit Harry. »

Un silence cassa tout.

« Je plaisante.

- Hermione…commença Drago avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

- Non, je ne veux pas avoir une équipe de quidditch pour enfants. »

Drago ne put répondre que le professeur prit la parole:

« Nous vous adressons nos vœux et félicitations. »

Hermione embrassa une nouvelle fois Drago. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à présent. Ils s'assirent:

« Donc Harry est le témoin d'Hermione mais qui sera le tien ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je sais pas, niveau ami je suis pas gâté…Ron ?

- J'accepte. Fit-il.

- Eh mais on est pas encore…commença Hermione.

- Hermione, il faut tout préparer à l'avance. Coupa Lavande. Bien le premier enfant ?

- Parrain Harry, marraine moi. Fit Parvati.

- Il lui faut un prénom. Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Si c'est une fille…commença Lavande.

- Marianne. Proposa Hermione.

- Si tu veux mais si c'est un garçon ? J'aime bien Jeremy.

- Ok mais le deuxième enfant je serai la marraine avec Ron. Ajouta Lavande.

- STOP…je ne suis pas mariée, ni enceinte et vous êtes déjà entrain d'imaginer mes…

- Nos futurs enfants. Rectifia Drago.

- Oui. »

Ils arrêtèrent là. Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'anneau que Drago lui avait offert bien qu'il soit magnifique, cela représentait le lien qui unissait le couple: l'amour. Elle regarda son autre main et vit l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Drago la regardait, il ne regretterait jamais sa demande il en était sûr. La jeune femme semblait épanouie et heureuse. Ils finirent la soirée sur la piste de danse, chacun voulant faire une danse avec le ou la future mariée. Drago dansa donc avec Parvati, Lavande, Ginny, Lovegood, Patil, et bien d'autres. Toutes le félicitèrent de sa demande. Puis se fut autour de Pansy. Ne voulant pas crier au scandale, il dansa avec.

« Tu m'as menti.

- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai tout sous entendu pour qu'il y ait deux sens possibles. Tu es à Serpentard et tu ne sais même pas ça…c'était de la ruse.

- C'est dommage nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensembles. Fit-elle. Tu peux toujours venir avec moi.

- Jamais. J'aime Hermione je ne la quitterai jamais.

- Tu as oublié une chose. Que tu n'as sûrement pas dit à Granger. Nous sommes fiancés depuis une année.

- Non, je n'ai jamais accepté et de toute façon mon père n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. Alors si c'est pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis tu peux toujours courir. »

Il sentit que la jeune femme se rapprochait, alors il remit entre leur deux corps une distance respectable.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serai jamais.

- On peut changer d'avis, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Je suis peut-être un imbécile mais avec elle je serai un imbécile heureux.

- Tu serais prêt à sacrifier tout pour elle ?

- Tout. Je pourrais mourir pour elle.

- Au nom de quoi ? De l'amour ?

- Oui.

- Moi qui pensais que tu deviendrais le futur Voldemort…tu lâches tout pour un sentiment quelconque.

- Ce sentiment que tu ne connaîtras jamais. Et qui ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

- Fais comme tu veux…en tout cas je ferai tout pour que tu sois à moi. Même si je dois la tuer.

- Écoute moi bien, si tu ne touches ne serait-ce qu'un de ses cheveux je te jure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

- Je le dirai au Maître et à ton père. »

Drago partit, il laissa Hermione danser. Elle était avec Harry et semblaient s'amuser.

« Tu as fait le plus bel hommage à Lily et James que j'ai jamais vu.

- Merci, Rémus.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

- Le fait que dans pas très longtemps je vais avoir sur mon dos ou Voldemort ou mon père ou les deux.

- Comme tu l'as dit toi même tu vas l'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il y aura des moments difficiles comme tout couple mais au final vous vivrez ensembles et heureux.

- Je l'espère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout sera bientôt fini.

- Saurais tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Disons que je pense qu'Harry est assez puissant pour enfin détruire Voldemort.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est Harry qui a dû hériter de cette tâche.

- Demande lui. Fit Rémus. »

Drago se tourna et vit Harry, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Il vit le Survivant jeter un regard à Rémus et ce dernier acquiescer. Alors il s'assit et parla de façon que seul les trois personnes puissent l'entendre. Drago se douta qu'il allait avoir connaissance de quelque chose qui devait être intéressant.

« Comment t'expliquer ? Commença Harry. Tu connais l'existence des prophéties ?

- Bien sûr.

- Eh bien il y a plusieurs années avant ma naissance. Une prophétie disait…enfin je te dis les grandes lignes…que ceux qui ont combattu par trois fois Voldemort et qui engendreront une descendance qui naîtra fin juillet auront un enfant qui pourra le détruire.

- Tu veux dire que tes parents ont combattu par trois fois Voldemort sans pour autant être mort ?

- Eh oui. Fit Harry avec une certaine fierté. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls…il y avait aussi les Londubat…Voldemort en essayant de me tuer m'a marqué comme son égal et donc c'est moi qui suis assigné à cette tache…sinon ce serait Neville à ma place.

- Tu veux dire que en te marquant il a choisi son adversaire.

- Eh oui.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore ne peut-il pas le vaincre je suis sûr qu'il pourrait le détruire sans difficulté.

- Parce que Dumbledore n'est pas concerné par la prophétie ce n'est pas son combat c'est le mien alors il m'aide et s'occupe des mangemorts.

- Mais pourquoi Voldemort continue d'attaquer ? Je veux dire s'il sait que tu vas le détruire…

- Encore une fois ça serait trop simple…disons que j'ai découvert la prophétie lors de ma cinquième année et elle continuait en disant que seul un de nous deux pourra vivre. Ce n'est pas forcément moi qui vais gagner.

- On dirait que tu prends ça avec légèreté…

- Que veux tu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par aider. Reprit Drago.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord. S'amusa Harry. Depuis la fin de ma cinquième année, j'ai décidé de mettre toutes les chances de mon coté. Donc on m'entraîne.

- Quels genres d'entraînements ? Qu'est-ce que tu arrives à faire ? »

Encore une fois Harry regarda Remus et il acquiesça.

« Harry arrive à battre tous les professeurs, à épuiser Dumbledore en combat, personne ne peut forcer son esprit, il contre les impero et maîtrise sa douleur quand on lui jette un doloris…puissant. Et il maîtrise aussi les sorts informulés et la magie sans baguette. Sa puissance est supérieure à celle d'un adulte plus que bien entraîné.

- Imaginons que tu doives te combattre contre ton père.

- James perdrait même s'il était puissant Harry est beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

- Rogue ?

- Il le bat alors que Rogue utilise un bon nombre de sortilèges noirs. »

Drago regarda Harry avec étonnement.

« Je te promets de ne plus t'énerver. Plaisanta-t-il. Mais Voldemort ? Sait-il tout ça ?

- Non c'est pour cela que nous te faisons confiance.

- Les sorts informulés tu arrives à faire quoi ?

- Bouclier, experliarmus, entrave, stupefaxion, et beaucoup d'autres.

- La magie sans baguette.

- Je peux désarmer Remus sans le moindre problème, Dumbledore si j'y mets toute ma puissance etc.

- Mais la magie sans baguette c'est un don…je veux dire on ne peut pas l'apprendre on l'a dans le sang. Et je ne me souviens pas avoir vu James ni Lily utiliser cette magie.

- C'est vrai. Approuva Rémus. Parce que ce don ne se déclenche que lors de sentiments forts. Ça c'est déclenché chez James lors de la première attaque de Voldemort. Lily était en danger il l'a sauvée grâce ça. Pour Harry ça c'est déclenché quand les Serpentards l'ont attaqué.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

- C'était vraiment très drôle. Le problème est que comme Harry et Voldemort partage le même sang Voldemort a aussi ce pouvoir mais nous ne savons pas s'il s'est déclenché et donc s'il le sait.

- En tout cas c'est vraiment pas juste, ton père t'a refilé un don niveau magie et quidditch.

- Que veux tu les Potter sont les meilleurs.

- Les Malefoy aussi enfin je suis le meilleur…

- Vous oubliez les plus modestes. »

Ils ne purent continuer Hermione était revenue et embarqua Drago pour un slow.

« Comment allez vous Madame ma future femme ?

- Très bien monsieur mon futur mari. Et vous ?

- Le mieux du monde. »

Drago l'embrassa tendrement, puis elle posa sa tête contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Drago se sentait si bien. Ils se laissèrent glisser sur la piste de danse, alors que tout le monde s'était écarté pour voir le couple.

« Drago.

- Oui mon ange.

- Il faudrait peut-être que je te présente mes parents, et qu'ils rencontrent ta mère.

- Oui, mais nous avons tout notre temps pour ça.

- Demain je repars chez moi.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago.

- Drago, il faut que je retourne chez moi. Si je vis chez toi…

- Je comprends.

- Merci. Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi demain et tu repartiras lundi. Et on leur proposera une date pour rencontrer ta mère.

- Si tu veux. Ce qu'on pourrait faire c'est acheter une maison pour nous deux avec la fortune de ma famille.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est compliqué mais disons que je suis un peu moins riche que mes parents…enfin que ma mère vu que mon père n'a plus un sou.

- Je veux bien. Pattenrond vient aussi.

- Ma chérie, cette boule de poil me déteste.

- Drago…on verra plus tard. Avant on doit s'occuper de la rencontre entre nos parents.

- Je te propose, un restaurant sorcier très chique sur le chemin de Traverse. Je ne me souviens pas du nom mais il est très bien.

- Ok.

- On a qu'à faire ça le lundi soir.

- Bien. »

Ils firent plusieurs danses, enlacés.


	25. Chapter 25

Salut !

On va pas faire semblant...je sais j'ai mis du temps mais bon même si la fac est bloquée depuis deux semaines bientot je bosse tout le temps pour pas être à la ramasse...et comme j'ai pas internet de la semaine ca aide pas vraiment XD

Donc pour en revenir à cette fic que vous suivez depuis un bout de temps...puisqu'on est au 25° chapitre...déjà j'en reviens pas. Vous vous rendez compte au début ils s'aimaient pas et maintenant Drago vient de demander Hermione en mariage...bon je sais ca devient le parfait conte de fée mais bon je me suis fait une promesse de ne plus modifier une fic sur plusieurs chapitres quand elle était finie...donc dsl si ca vous plait plus trop

je vous laisse lire la suite

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 24:**

Quand le directeur annonça la dernière danse, Hermione chercha Drago des yeux. Voulant danser avec lui. Aucune trace du jeune homme.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr…tu n'aurais pas vu Drago ?

- Quoi ? Tu préfères danser avec lui qu'avec moi ? Demanda-t-il faussement vexé.

- Jaloux ?

- Non heureux pour toi.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que toi et Ron vous ayez donné votre bénédiction à Drago.

- Mais avant on lui a fait le coup du si tu fais du mal à Hermione on te tue.

- Tiens il a dû oublier de me raconter cette partie…comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Je sais pas trop. Il a caché ses émotions comme toujours enfin sauf quand tu es là.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Quand est-ce que tu passes à l'acte ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment judicieux de la demander en mariage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hermione, je vais peut-être mourir.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Dit-elle sur un ton dur.

- Mais c'est vrai. Je l'aime…

- Elle t'aime aussi et comme nous elle te soutiendra jusqu'à la mort. Qui n'arrivera que dans une centaine d'années. Elle n'attend que ça.

- On verra pour l'instant c'est vous deux.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Je te donne jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sinon…

- Serait-ce une menace ? Demanda Harry.

- On peut-dire ça. Regarde Drago et moi, on a deux problèmes. Son père et on est aussi la cible de Voldemort. Tiens au fait ! Tu as été voir Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione qui venait de se souvenir du livre.

- Oui.

- Pourrais-tu être plus précis ?

- Impatiente ?

- Oui.

- J'ai été le voir le jour de votre discussion entre fille. Il m'a montré le livre et m'a dit de l'ouvrir quand je serai prêt.

- Et tu l'es ?

- Oui. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle était triste que celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère soit confronté à un tel danger.

« Ne sois pas triste. Personne n'y peut rien.

- Je sais. Tu l'as ouvert ?

- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai essayé à Ron mais c'est comme si ça se bloquait.

- Je comprends. Ça a changé quelque chose en toi ?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être un autre. Je me sens plus intelligent, et plus puissant. Mais je n'arrive pas à dire ce que j'ai appris. Je sais que je sais quelque chose de nouveau…on verra le moment venu.

- Tu penses que ce moment va arriver ?

- Oui, je vais m'entraîner comme un fou pendant les vacances on verra peut-être que pour la rentrée… De toute façon Dumbledore m'a dit que je le saurai le moment prévu.

- Ce jour là je serai présente pour te soutenir.

- Comme toujours ! »

Quand les dernières notes furent jouées:

« Pourrais-je kidnapper ta cavalière ? Demanda Drago.

- Bien sûr. »

Harry tendit la main d'Hermione après y avoir déposé un baiser. Drago lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à leur portrait.

« Toutes mes félicitations. Fit le portrait.

- Merci. Fit Hermione.

- Omnia vincit amor.

- Vous avez totalement raison. Affirma le portrait au mot de passe de Drago. »

Hermione sourit à l'annonce du mot de passe. Ils entrèrent. Hermione vit au sol une traînée de pétales de rose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Puis suivit la traînée toujours avec un sourire qui était à présent enfantin, marchant lentement. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre du bout des doigts. Le lit et le sol étaient recouverts de pétales eux aussi, des bougies étaient mises un peu partout. Ce qui rendait le tout romantique. Comme Hermione l'avait toujours rêvé.

« Drago, c'est magnifique. »

Elle sentit les mains de Drago sur ses épaules. Ses doigts fins lui retirer le collier de son cou, le laisser glisser pour le poser sur son bureau. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Son regard était bleu. Qu'il était beau. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui allait bientôt devenir son épouse. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant ce doux contact. Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour qu'il accueille celle-ci dans sa paume. Elle déposa un baiser dans la paume. Et le jeune homme avec une infinie délicatesse ôta les boucles d'oreilles d'Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, alors qu'il posait le bijou. Drago en profita pour l'apportait à sa bouche et parsemer sa peau douce comme de la soie de petits baisers. Il referma ses doits sur la bague et la posa aussi sur le meuble. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Laissant les deux bagues: celle de noël et celle de leurs fiançailles. Avec son autre main il retira le bracelet. Elle le regarda faire. Souriant, à chacun de ses mouvements. Il le savait sans pour autant regarder la jeune femme. Il défit une pince de ses cheveux chocolats qui fit tomber toutes les perles c'est-à-dire une dizaine parterre. Toutes rebondirent puis roulèrent sur le sol. Elle eut un léger mouvement pour démêler ses cheveux, tout en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit. Elle se noya dans ce regard bleu-gris, plus bleu que gris qui l'avait séduite. Cet océan qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter. Tout comme lui, qui ne quittait pas non plus les yeux marrons de celle qu'il aimait. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé avec amour, passion et tendresse. Puis il abandonna les lèvres de la Gryffondor pour parsemer son cou, puis ses épaules de milliers de petits baisers brûlant d'amour. Il lui releva les cheveux et poursuivit son exploration par la nuque. Il la sentait se détendre, frissonner et gémir à chaque baiser. Drago en profita pour faire glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa robe pour que cette dernière tombe à terre. Il la regarda, elle était magnifique, comme toujours elle portait des sous-vêtements simples, qui lui allaient à merveille. C'était sa merveille. À lui et à personne d'autre. Il la vit rougir sous son regard insistant. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras comme le fond les jeunes mariés pour franchir le pas de leur porte. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de Drago qui captura ses lèvres qui ne le tentaient que trop. Et avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve il déposa sa merveille sur le lit recouvert de pétales. Qui laissa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme. Elle aussi avec toute la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve le déshabilla. Sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Quand il se retrouva vêtu de son boxer blanc. Il l'embrassa. Encore et encore. Leurs doigts étaient étroitement enlacés prés de la tête d'Hermione. Il quitta l'une de ses mains, pour la faire glisser le long du corps de la jeune femme, effleurant ses courbes, caressant ses cuisses, frôlant ses mollets pour retirer une de ses chaussures. Puis lui fit faire le chemin inverse. Le résultat fut qu'Hermione gémit plus fort. Gémissement qui fut étouffé quelque peu par leur baiser. Il arrivait à lui faire procurer tant de plaisir que ça aurait dut-être interdit. Quand il entrelaça une nouvelle fois ses doigts avec les siens. Avec son autre main il refit le même parcours. Dans le même but: retirer sa seconde chaussure. Et la réaction fut la même: un gémissement d'Hermione étouffé par leurs lèvres. Aucuns des deux ne voulaient que cette soirée se termine. Alors leurs gestes étaient lents. Ciblés. Remplis d'amour. De tendresse. De passion. Et de tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour l'autre. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta bien vite, à la fois due aux bougies mais aussi à leurs deux corps qui se consumaient. Ils avaient tous les deux chaud. Drago mit fin à baiser passionné, il se releva un peu pour pouvoir la contemplait. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Tel un ange. Son ange. Son regard assombri par le désir. Telle une diablesse. Sa diablesse. Et même si ces deux êtres étaient distincts dans le cœur de Drago ils ne faisaient qu'un. Hermione. D'une main il prit une poignée de pétales et en parsema tout le corps de la jeune femme. Ce qui la fit rire. De son rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant entendre et à chaque fois lui mettait du baume au cœur.

« Tu es magnifique. Chuchota-t-il. »

Elle rougit. Il commença à embrasser son visage, puis sa gorge, ses épaules et descendit. Hermione se laissait faire. La vague de plaisir qu'elle ressentait, dans ce flot de tendresse, tout en regardant cet océan bleu-gris qui la faisait chavirer à chaque fois, était trop fort. Elle devait donc fermer les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce que son amant lui faisait. Quand Drago reprit ses petits baisers descendant vers son nombril. Où il passa la langue avec insistance. Il fit glisser le dernier bout de tissu qui recouvrait le corps d'Hermione. Lentement.

« Drago. Soupira pour la première fois la femme de sa vie. »

Il arrêta sa mini torture mais pas sa descente. La sentant se cambrer sous ses caresses. Se raidir sous ses baisers qui lui brûlaient à elle la peau et à lui les lèvres. Il sut bien vite qu'elle était prête. Mais il voulait retarder le moment de leur union le plus possible. Il remonta lentement, de son nombril en passant par entre ses seins, pour finir par sa gorge. Reprenant les lèvres qui lui manquaient tant. Il se demanda comme il avait bien pu les laisser à l'abandon aussi longtemps, mais oublia cette réflexion bien vite. Pour se concentrer sur sa tache numéro un: donner le plus d'amour possible à Hermione et par la suite le plus de plaisir. Il la sentit mettre des pétales sur son dos et qu'elles glissaient. Cette sensation le fit frissonner. Elle lui souriait.

« Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il. »

Juste après il la pénétra. La faisant ainsi gémir. Les mouvements de Drago étaient lents et tendres comme s'il ne voulait pas la casser. Pour lui, Hermione était si fragile. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser et elle avait placé ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme, lui effleurant du bout des doigts. Et laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Drago. Qui sourit. Après de lents mouvements. Il accéléra pour mettre fin à leur torture qui était devenue commune. Il mit sa tête entre la tête et l'épaule d'Hermione, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements. Ce qui était peine perdue.

« Hermione. Souffla-t-il. »

Il sentait Hermione le rapprochait, le collait le plus possible à elle. Comme pour faire un. Ce qui ne le déplaisait pas. Au contraire. Il voulait la sentir tout prés de lui. La sentant venir à l'orgasme. Dans un dernier coup de rein, ils y parvinrent ensemble. Drago se vida en Hermione. Il se laissa tomber de tout son long sur la jeune femme. Il sentait qu'elle lui massait la nuque. Et y déposait des baisers. Ça lui faisait un bien fou mais cependant moins que les mots qu'elle lui murmura ensuite.

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa, puis roula pour pouvoir déposer sa tête sur sa poitrine recouverte par le drap. Il posa une main sur le ventre d'Hermione. Pendant un moment il l'imagina rond. Il voyait très bien Hermione portait son enfant avec ce sourire innocent qui le faisait craquer. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Hermione imaginait très bien Drago en papa poule, qui surveillerait tous les gestes de son enfant.

« Garçon ou fille ? Demanda Hermione.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago tirait de sa rêverie.

- Tu voudrais quoi si j'étais enceinte ?

- Un garçon, jamais un Malefoy n'a eu de fille.

- Jamais un Malefoy n'a aimé et encore moins une sorcière de naissance moldue.

- Un point pour toi ma chérie. Alors une fille. Pour qu'elle rende fou le garçon qui tombera amoureux d'elle ! »

Hermione rit de bon cœur.

« Et toi ?

- Moi ? Un garçon pour qu'il énerve la fille dont il tombera fou amoureux.

- Tu sais que tu as du sens de l'humour.

- Tu en avais douté ?

- Avec toi je doute de tout.

- Que veux-tu je tiens à conserver du mystère…

- Je t'ai pas énervée.

- Oh que si. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, la fatigue les gagna bien vite. Au final, Hermione et Drago s'endormirent cote à cote, Hermione dans les bras de Drago, leurs doigts entrelacés sur le ventre de la jeune femme, endormis le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avant Drago, ce qui était très rare. Elle le regarda, Drago était craquant quand il dormait, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Elle lui remit une mèche et sans faire de bruit, ou le moins possible, elle se leva. Elle enfila la chemise de Drago et s'installa à son bureau, elle prit une plume et commença l'écriture de sa lettre.

_Papa, maman,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas moi oui. Je sais que je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre depuis le début de l'année mais je crois que le professeur Dumbledore vous a expliqué. Même si nous nous voyons tout à l'heure, je voulais vous dire que mon petit ami allait passer la nuit à la maison. Bien sûr si cela vous dérange vous me le dites. Mais je l'aime et je voudrais donc vous le présenter, parce qu'entre nous deux c'est du sérieux je le sais. Je tenais à vous prévenir. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre._

_À toute à l'heure,_

_Tendrement,_

_Hermione._

_PS: Réservez votre lundi soir._

Après avoir relu sa lettre, elle alla dans le salon, et trouva Hedwige. Elle remercia intérieurement Harry de lui avoir prêté sa chouette. Elle caressa Pattenrond et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle regarda dans sa malle ce qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre. Elle sursauta un peu quand Drago l'enlaça, mais répondit très vite à son étreinte.

« Bonjour madame ma future femme.

- Bonjour monsieur mon futur époux.

- Savez vous madame que cette chemise que vous avez sur vous, vous va à ravir.

- Merci, j'adore son odeur.

- Et que par la même occasion ça m'excite terriblement.

- Je me demande mon cher comment j'arrive encore à supporter votre libido ?

- Parce que vous avez la même ma chérie. »

Elle l'embrassa et posa ensuite sa tête sur son torse.

« Nous démarrons notre nouvelle vie. Fit-il plus sérieusement.

- Rien que toi et moi…et Pattenrond.

- Tu veux pas le vendre ?

- Tu rêves. C'est moi et Pattenrond ou rien.

- Alors c'est…rien.

- Hou toi. »

Elle essaya de le gifler, gentiment bien sûr, mais les réflexes de Drago avaient été plus rapides. Il tenait la main d'Hermione et finit par déposer un baiser dans sa paume.

« S'il te plait. Supplia-t-il.

- On verra.

- A la place je t'achète un hibou. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

« J'ai plus envie d'en parler. Comme nous n'avons pas nos bagages à faire, et que nos affaires sont prêtes! Nous avons encore une heure avant d'aller déjeuner.

- Que proposes tu ?

- Tu veux récupérer ta chemise ? Questionna-t-elle avec une voix et des gestes séducteurs. »

Drago explosa de rire à la proposition d'Hermione. Mais finalement ils restèrent allongés enlacés. Quand ils allèrent déjeuner, ils ne virent que Parvati et Ginny.

« Salut vous.

- J'ai une faim de loup. Fit Drago en commençant de tartiner un toast.

- C'est ce que je vois. Pourtant hier tu as bien mangé.

- Je sais, mais j'avais une autre faim hier. Dit-il malicieusement.

- Je ne sais pas si Hermione doit bien prendre le fait que tu la compares presque à de la nourriture. Remarqua Ginny.

- Tu sais avec lui, j'y suis habituée.

- Peut-être mais ne dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié.

- Où sont Harry, Lavande et Ron ? Demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Ils finissent leur valise. Lavande et Harry ne devraient pas tarder, pour Ron je pense qu'il aura de la chance s'il ne rate pas le train.

- Réponds surtout pas. Grogna Drago. »

En effet quelques minutes plus tard, Lavande suivit de près par Harry arriva.

« Où en est Ron ? Demanda Parvati.

- Il se dispute avec Dean pour savoir à qui appartient une paire de chaussette.

- Il va avoir bientôt fini ?

- Je sais pas. Alors c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Essayer de ne pas rater le Poudlard Express. Rétorqua Parvati.

- Tu repars avec nous ? Questionna Hermione.

- Bien sûr, c'est la dernière fois que je le prends…du moins entant qu'élève. En arrivant, Tonks vient me chercher.

- Tu vas pas passer inaperçu. S'amusa Ron qui venait d'arriver.

- Tonks est une fille géniale. Cassa Hermione. »

Sous le regard assassin d'Hermione, Ron se renfrogna. Drago allait se moquer de Ron, mais il eut le même regard de la part d'Hermione.

« Et pourquoi Harry il a pas le droit au même regard ? Questionna Drago.

- Ouais d'abord ? Fit Ron.

- Parce que son regard ne me fait pas peur. Dit tout simplement Harry.

- Et Harry est mature.

- C'est ça. Je te rappelle qu'hier quand j'ai dit de me jeter la première pierre si quelqu'un était parfait, il l'a fait.

- Pour une fois. Répondit Harry.

- J'appelle cela de l'injustice. Bouda Ron.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux mais ça ne changera rien.

- Mais si ça change tout…

- Drago tu vas pas m'en faire tout un plat. S'exclama Hermione agacée. Sinon c'est même pas la peine de venir chez moi. »

Drago sous la menace changea de comportement presque instantanément.

« Je plaisante.

- Mais oui c'est ça. Au fait vous savez à qui appartenait la chaussette ?

- Oui elle était à Seamus…mais comment tu le sais ? …Harry je suppose ! Faux frère.

- Pour si peu. »

Hermione regardait ses deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient toujours inséparables, de vrais frères. Tout comme Sirius et James avant eux. Mais cependant, Hermione espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que le groupe ne finirait pas comme celui des maraudeurs et maraudeuses. Bien qu'ils se soient battus jusqu'à la mort.

« …Hermione…Hermione.

- Hein quoi ?

- Tu rêves ? Questionna Ginny.

- Non, je réfléchissais.

- Donc comme je te le demandais. Pourrais tu me passer s'il te plait le jus de citrouille que tu tiens depuis tout à l'heure.

- Excuse moi.

- On y va ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, je dois mettre Pattenrond dans sa cage.

- Tu pourrais pas le laisser ici.

- Drago.

- Mais j'aime pas ce chat…en plus ma mère y est allergique.

- Si vraiment ça te pose un problème je veux bien le garder.

- Merci Ginny mais je serais cruelle d'abandonner mon chat parce qu'un gamin pourri gâté le veut.

- Tu seras aussi cruelle si tu ne fais pas ce que ton futur mari te demande pour une fois.

- Pour une fois ! Laisse moi rire ! On verra plus tard. »

Mais Drago ne lâcha pas l'affaire, au contraire, au plus grand malheur d'Hermione. Ce fut Parvati et Harry qui demandèrent à Drago de cesser ses demandes. Le voyage se déroula tranquillement.


	26. Chapter 26

Salut,

Noyeux Joël...tout comme l'autres fic je suis dsl de ne pas mettre mon petit commentaire mais je n'ai plus du tout le temps XD donc laissez-moi des comm'

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 26:**

Le train arriva en gare. Après des au revoirs, Hermione prit Drago par la main et l'amena du coté moldu. Drago reconnut les parents d'Hermione qu'il avait vu quelques années auparavant.

« Papa, maman.

- Hermione ! »

Elle enlaça ses parents, puis:

« Laissez moi vous présentez Drago. Drago je te présente mes parents.

- Enchanté. Fit il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Nous de même Drago. »

Drago trouvait les parents d'Hermione gentils, il comprit d'où venait cette gentillesse qu'elle avait. Il découvrit la maison des Granger, grande et accueillante.

« Bienvenu chez moi Drago. Fit Hermione.  
- Plus pour très longtemps. Chuchota-t-il. »

Hermione sourit et lâcha son chat qui partit, tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la maison. Drago découvrit une maison accueillante grâce à Hermione qui lui fit visiter tout. Elle le fit entrer dans une chambre.

« Voici ma chambre. »

Le papier était mauve, sur chaque mur il y avait au moins une photo d'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande, Parvati ou elle ainsi qu'une étagère de livre en tout genre. Son bureau était lui aussi surchargé de livre et parchemin. Il sentit une légère odeur de fruits des bois. Il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bizarre mais je l'imaginais comme ça…enfin avec plein de livres, des photos etc. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, Drago et elle tombèrent sur le lit qui se trouvait tout prés d'eux. Drago commença à parsemer le cou d'Hermione de petits baisers.

« Drago arrête si mes parents nous voient.

- Tes parents sont gentils comme tout.

- Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'on est fiancés. Pour que tu leur fasses la demande. On va bientôt passer à table.

- Je leur demanderai au dessert. Mais comment vont-ils réagir ? Je veux dire. Il y a une année tu n'avais pas de petit-ami et maintenant te voilà fiancée avec celui qui t'a fait vivre un calvaire.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Fit Hermione.

- Tu pourrais me répo…attends…ma chambre ?

- Oui.

- Je vais pas dormir avec toi ?

- Non, mes parents sont peut-être compréhensibles mais ils ne sont pas fous. Plaisanta-t-elle. Pose tes affaires, moi je vais ranger les miennes. »

Drago obéit à Hermione, il posa sa malle dans un coin de la chambre et retourna dans la chambre de sa bien aimée. Elle était en train de ranger ses vêtements à la moldue.

« Pitié mon ange. Utilise la magie.

- Tu vois mon chéri, je n'utilise pas la magie à tort et à travers. Je sais utiliser mes dix doigts.

- Je le sais très bien tu me l'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Dit-il malicieusement.

- Drago tu pourrais être sérieux ? Je ne veux pas que quand on sera chez nous qu'on prenne un elfe de maison.

- Je veux bien…mais si ta boule de poile n'emménage pas.

- Toi…commença Hermione.

- A table. Cria madame Granger.

- Sauvée par le gong. Fit Drago. Mais tu devras me donner une réponse.

- On verra, en tout cas je te promet quelque chose.

- Mais vas-y.

- Je te promet qu'avant la fin du repas tu ne sauras pas où te mettre.

- On verra ça. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago rangea toutes les affaires d'Hermione. Ils descendirent et commencèrent à manger.

« Alors comme ça Drago tu es dans la même classe qu'Hermione. Fit monsieur Granger.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Que voudrais tu faire ? Questionna de nouveau monsieur Granger.

- Je ne sais pas en réalité j'hésite entre auror et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Hermione nous a parlé de ce métier. »

Hermione lui avait fait une promesse et elle les tenait. Elle retira sa basket et commença à frotter son pied le long de la jambe de Drago ajoutant à cela un sourire malicieux. Quand Drago sentit la jambe d'Hermione se frottait contre la sienne, il déglutit avec difficulté et en croisant le regard d'Hermione il comprit qu'elle le faisait exprès.

« Votre famille n'est…

- Composée que de sorciers. Hermione m'a fait découvrir un bon nombre de vos inventions. C'est très ingénieux.

- Merci. »

La jambe d'Hermione remonta encore, jusqu'à ses cuisses, frottant son pied langoureusement. Tandis que ses parents tournaient la tête Hermione passa volontairement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Avec autant de séduction qu'elle pouvait. Une sueur froide commença à faire son apparition sur le front de Drago.

« J'y crois pas elle va me rendre fou. Non non…il ne faut pas sinon, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps…pensa Drago. Oh que c'est bon. »

La respiration de Drago se fit de plus en plus haletante. Hermione s'en aperçut et en profita elle pressa son pied sur l'endroit clé. La réaction qu'elle espérait ne se fit pas attendre. Drago ferma les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai comment je vais m'en sortir ? Se demanda Drago. C'est tellement bon…non non il faut que je trouve une parade. Imagine Voldemort entrain de le faire avec Pansy dans les sous vêtements de Trelawney et Hagrid et sur une table de la grande salle… »

Il prit sa serviette et s'épongea discrètement le front.

« Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda la mère d'Hermione.

- Oui, merci…C'est…c'est vraiment délicieux madame.

- Merci. C'est très gentil. »

Hermione ne cessait pas ses mouvements, elle passait très lentement son pied sur la bosse qui s'était formée. Drago savait plus ou moins cacher ses sentiments mais cela devenait presque impossible. Il prit son verre d'eau, mais il lui glissa des mains et atterrit sur son pantalon. Le genou d'Hermione frappa contre la table, en sentant l'eau fraîche sur son pied.

« Excusez moi. C'est que l'eau était froide. Inventa Drago. »

Il souffla en sentant qu'il s'était calmé.

« Mais tu es trempé. Fit madame Granger. »

Il sortit sa baguette et sécha son pantalon.

« Voilà. »

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui semblait frustrée. Il fit bien attention à ses jambes, les serrant tout le temps, pour ne plus avoir ce genre d'accident. Tandis qu'Hermione aidait à débarrasser la table et que ses parents étaient occupés. Elle en profita pour se pencher à l'oreille de Drago et lui souffla:

« Tu t'en es bien sorti dis donc je suis presque impressionnée mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et crois moi que tu ne vas pas apprécier du tout…mais on verra plus tard…pour l'instant j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi que tu caresses mes seins, que tu les mordes, que tu m'embrasses partout, mais vraiment partout. J'ai envie de toi. Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour. Je veux pouvoir gémir sous tes caresses. Supplier sous tes tortures. Je veux pouvoir te donner autant de plaisir que toi tu m'en donnes. Et te faire souffrir de plaisir. J'ai envie de toi. »

En partant, Drago remarqua qu'elle roulait ouvertement des hanches. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai fait de cette fille un véritable monstre. Se dit-il. »

Quand ils eurent fini de manger Drago prit son courage à deux mains.

« Monsieur et madame Granger, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. J'aime votre fille et je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour qu'elle devienne ma femme.

- Ce n'est pas notre décision mais celle de notre Hermione.

- J'ai accepté.

- Tu lui as déjà demandée ? Questionna la mère d'Hermione.

- Disons qu'il a fait un beau discours lors du bal devant tout le monde. Et qu'avant Harry et Ron lui ont donné leur bénédiction.

- Vous avez la notre aussi.

- Merci, papa, merci maman. Dit Hermione.

- Merci, monsieur et madame Granger.

- Voyons en tant que notre futur gendre vous pouvez nous appelez Jennifer et Jonathan.

- D'accord. Bien que ce soit rapide je voudrais demain soir vous invitez dans un restaurant sorcier pour que vous rencontriez ma mère.

- Bien sûr on vous achètera des tenues spéciales.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Fit Jonathan.

- Moi aussi.

- Parfait. Je vais de ce pas avertir ma mère. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Il entra dans sa chambre et y trouva son hibou.

_Maman,_

_Comme je te l'avais dit je ne dors pas à la maison ce soir. Mais je tiens à me rattraper, demain soir je t'invite au restaurant: la baguette d'or, sur le chemin de Traverse pour 19h._

_Affectueusement,_

_Drago._

« Donne ça à ma mère. Ordonna Drago.

- Tu pourrais pas dire s'il te plait. Fit une voix derrière lui.

- Tiens, tu viens me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

Drago la regarda approcher de lui, elle avait une démarche et séductrice. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de dire:

« Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… »

Elle se colla à lui et lui chuchota comme si c'était un secret:

« C'était vrai. »

Elle commença à se trémousser sensuellement contre Drago. Elle descendit le long du garçon, elle frôla le bas du ventre du jeune homme. Ce dernier la laissait faire mais il se faisait violence pour ne pas avoir de réaction.

« C'était drôle tout à l'heure. Murmura-t-elle avant de mordiller l'oreille de Drago. »

Elle attrapa le membre légèrement durci de Drago.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de ça. Confessa Drago.

- Comme je te l'ai dit je garde du mystère.

- En tout cas si je ne te connaissais pas. Je dirai que tu es une véritable allumeuse. »

Elle l'embrassa, le problème était qu'à présent, Drago avait très envie d'elle. Et il ne pouvait pas le faire tant que les parents de celle-ci pouvaient entrer d'un moment à l'autre. Ils collèrent leur front et se regardèrent.

« Tu vas me rendre fou. Lui chuchota-t-il.

- Les fous ouvrent les voies qu'empruntent ensuite les sages. Dit-elle.

- Drago, je pourrais vous parler ? Questionna Jonathan.

- Bien sûr j'arrive. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et la laissa dans la chambre. Le père d'Hermione l'emmena dans le salon, et semblait chercher ses mots.

« Allez droit au but. Ne vous gênez pas. Conseilla Drago.

- Bien. Je sais que tu aimes Hermione, je sais que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal…enfin j'espère. Mais ce que je veux dire…c'est que quand vous serez prêts pour…enfin tu vois…pour passer à l'acte… »

Drago regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Je suis en train de parler de sexe avec le père de ma future femme…alors que ça fait plus de six mois qu'on l'a déjà fait…pensa Drago. »

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez me dire. Vous voulez qu'on fasse attention. »

Le père d'Hermione hocha la tête.

« On va dire ça comme ça.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il existe des potions et des sortilèges contre les maladies ou pour la contraception.

- Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Elle t'aime ça se voit.

- Merci. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que vous diriez oui.

- Le bonheur de notre fille est la seule chose qui compte. De plus elle est mature si elle t'a dit oui c'est qu'elle t'aime.

- Merci beaucoup…Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Drago. »

Sur cela il remonta dans sa chambre et découvrit Hermione sur son lit en train de lire.

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? »

Il s'allongea à coté d'elle.

« De sexe. Fit Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Ton père m'a dit que quand on passera à l'acte…il faudra faire attention. »

Hermione pouffa tout comme Drago.

« S'il savait que sa fille était une…commença-t-il murmurant près des lèvres d'Hermione.

- Pro ? Proposa Hermione.

- Non, accro.

- Tu peux dire mais toi c'est pas mieux…c'est à cause de toi tout ça.

- Je t'aime. Dit Drago pour changer de sujet.

- Je t'aime.

- Demain on ira voir pour une maison ?

- Si tu veux.

- On se lève tôt alors comme ça on emménage dés demain soir.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Non mais tu délires il faut du temps pour trouver la maison où on va passer…

- Le reste de notre vie.

- Oui.

- Accio plumes et parchemin.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Dis moi tout ce que tu veux dans la maison de tes rêves.

- Qu'elle soit grande, lumineuse, qu'on puisse y avoir des enfants…que l'environnement soit agréable avec un grand jardin, pas trop loin de Londres pour pouvoir aller à King's Cross…je crois que c'est tout. »

Drago écrivit tout sur un parchemin, il le posa à coté de lui et quand son hibou revint il lui donna en donnant l'adresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu vois ce que je viens d'envoyer c'est pour une agence immobilière sorcière elle va nous mettre toutes les maisons de coté qui correspondent à tes critères et on aura plus qu'à les visiter demain. »

Drago déplia la lettre de sa mère et la lut:

_Drago,_

_Que me caches-tu encore ? J'espère que tu n'as pas quitté Hermione pour une autre de tes conquêtes. En tout cas dés que j'ai vu ta lettre j'ai répondu tout de suite au cas où tu aurais besoin d'écrire à Hermione. Je serai au rendez vous. _

_Je t'embrasse._

_Maman._

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Non je veux voir sa tête. »

Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Le lendemain matin à 8h ils étaient debout prêts pour partir.

« Maman, on revient pour 4h et on vous emmènera acheter une tenue.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Quand ils furent sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago emmena Hermione vers une agence. La personne fit visiter à Hermione plusieurs maisons. Mais à chaque fois elle trouvait à dire, pour la plupart ils n'y entrèrent même pas en voyant l'extérieur délabré. La dernière cependant attira l'attention d'Hermione.

« Celui-ci est un manoir…Fit la jeune vendeuse. »

Il y avait de nombreuses chambres chacune ayant une salle de bain, une grande cuisine, une salle à manger, une salle de bal, des salons plus ou moins grand etc. De nombreux sorts protégés le manoir, anti-transplanage, anti-moldu etc. Hermione fut conquise par le manoir et Drago le vit.

« On le prend. Fit-il à la vendeuse.

- Qu…quoi ? Mais Drago ça va te coûter une fortune.

- Mon ange rien ne serait assez beau pour toi…il te plait ?

- Oui bien sûr…

- Donc on le prend. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais il l'embrassa. Quand la vendeuse fut partie, ils s'allongèrent sur la pelouse de leur manoir.

« T'es vraiment fou.

- Oui je suis fou d'amour pour toi.

- Mais…

- Mais rien…c'est la maison parfaite, elle est lumineuse, grande, et déjà meublée…avec un grand jardin un étang au fond, autour il y a de la nature à perte de vue et on est à une dizaine de kilomètres de Londres. Que veux-tu de plus ?

- Des enfants de toi. Rétorqua malicieusement Hermione.

- Ca peut s'arranger ça.

- Si on la faisait visiter à nos parents ce soir ?

- Tu sais que tu viens de tout casser. Juste après le restaurant ?

- Oui. »

Ils rentèrent plutôt. Hermione en un coup de baguette eut sa chambre de vider de tout livre et parchemin dans sa malle. Ils amenèrent les parents d'Hermione dans un magasin. Jonathan Granger prit une robe sorcière noire. Jennifer Granger prit une robe simple longue noire à bretelles qui tombait élégamment.

« Hermione tu ne prends pas de robe ? Questionna son père.

- Non, j'en ai trois et je ne les ai mises qu'une fois.

- Bien sûr tu vas mettre ou la pourpre ou la chinoise. Chuchota Drago. Comme l'autre je te l'ai déjà retirée. »

Hermione explosa de rire sous les regards interrogateurs de ses parents. Le soir à 19h ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Drago avait comme toujours été ébloui pas la beauté d'Hermione. Elle portait la robe pourpre. Ils trouvèrent Narcissa et s'installèrent. Hermione adorait la mère de Drago.

« Maman, nous avons quelque chose à te dire. Hermione et moi nous allons nous marier.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. »

Hermione et ses parents regardèrent cette femme avec étonnement.

« Je me demandais quand Drago allait te le demander. Quand est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

- Le soir du bal.

- Comme les Potter avant vous.

- C'était une sorte d'hommage.

- En tout cas je tiens à vous faire un cadeau pour ça. La maison que vous choisirez c'est moi qui vous la paierai.

- C'est déjà fait mère.

- Hein ? Dirent tous les parents.

- Nous avons trouvé la maison de nos rêves ce matin.

- Tu me diras le prix c'est moi qui vous la paye.

- Narcissa…

- Hermione fais moi plaisir, je voudrais tant que tu acceptes.

- Bien.

- Magnifique. »

Ils finirent le repas et transplanèrent.

« Elle est magnifique. Fit Narcissa.

- Oui. Approuva le père d'Hermione.

- C'est l'endroit idéal pour élever des enfants. Par contre il vous faut des elfes de maison.

- Mais…

- Hermione n'en veut pas.

- C'est absurde tu ne parviendras pas à tenir le manoir en état. Il te faudra des elfes. Je vous en enverrai dés ce soir.

- J'accepte si Pattenrond reste avec nous. Fit Hermione.

- Bien. Se résigna Drago.

- Mais Hermione comment allons nous te rendre visite ? Demanda la mère d'Hermione.

- Eh bien je vais vous offrir un hibou et j'en aurais un aussi et donc quand vous voudrez ou bien venir ou nous inviter vous n'aurez qu'à nous l'envoyer.

- Bien. Accepta son père.

- Je repars avec toi maman pour vider ma chambre. Dit Drago.

- Et moi avec vous pour aller chercher ma malle. Déclara Hermione. »

Hermione enlaça ses parents et ils transplanèrent chez eux. Heureuse comme jamais puisqu'elle avait trouvé une demeure convenable et que ses parents acceptés qu'elle épouse Drago et qu'elle parte si tôt. En y repensant, Drago forçait beaucoup le destin depuis quelques jours et cela faisait un peu peur à Hermione qui se posait des questions. Il semblait pressé de conclure leur vie en une semaine.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde et BONNE ANNEE en avance lol mais bon...comme je ne pourrais pas mettre de suite après je le fais maintenant XD

c'est un petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année...bon je dis ca à chaque fic mais bon --'

qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire...prenez de bonnes résolutions (vous avez le droit de me les dire) et ensuite bah...Bonne lecture

bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 27:**

« Hermione. Dit sa mère.

- Oui.

- Tu sais ton père et moi sommes très heureux pour toi. Fit-elle.

- Mais…parce qu'il y a un mais. Déclara Hermione.

- Mais, nous pensons que vous allez trop vite, vous sortez ensembles depuis six mois, vous vous fiancez et en une journée vous vous trouvez une demeure. Reprit-elle.

- Je sais, mais on a vécu des choses qui a fait que notre relation est devenue très importante à nos yeux, pour la maison, je voulais attendre mais finalement c'est mieux ainsi. Je vous demande juste de me donner votre bénédiction.

- Nous vous l'avons donnée. Rectifia son père. Ce que nous essayons de te dire c'est que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

- Vous me connaissez, je ne fais jamais rien avant d'y avoir longuement réfléchi et je pense et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

- En tout cas nous sommes fiers de toi n'est-ce pas Jonathan.

- Comme toujours. »

Hermione monta dans sa chambre regarda si rien ne traînait et transplana après avoir saluer ses parents. Il était à peine 10h. Le ciel était clair, Hermione soupira. Elle poussa les portes du manoir et entra.

« Mon ange c'est toi ?

- Non non c'est Parkinson qui te rend une visite.

- Monte j'ai trouvé la plus belle chambre et la plus spacieuse. »

Hermione monta et le trouva dans la première chambre qu'elle vit. La chambre était encore plus belle que celle de sa chambre de préfète en chef.

« Les elfes de maisons sont déjà ici.

- Hum…elle est où la penderie ?

- Derrière la chute d'eau. Tu poses ta main dessus. »

La penderie était comme un grand couloir, où d'un coté il y avait les affaires de Drago rangées et de l'autre un grand espace vide. Hermione y rangea toutes ses affaires en une formule trop épuisée. S'y changea rapidement et se coucha.

« Fatiguée ?

- Oui. »

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Drago sous ses yeux attendris. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Dans quelques mois elle serait madame Hermione Malefoy. Il sombra lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt d'Hermione. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se prépara et partit laissant un mot à Drago qui dormait encore. Elle alla en premier au ministère pour pouvoir accéder au réseau de cheminées puis sur le Chemin de Traverse où elle rencontra George, ou Fred elle ne savait pas.

« Salut.

- Salut Fred.

- Non c'est George.

- Désolée.

- C'est rien.

- Les affaires ça marchent ?

- Oui on a jamais eu autant de clients. Tout le monde dit de nous que nous sommes les descendants de Zonko. On a acheté plusieurs magasins en France, aux Etats-Unis et bientôt on va envahir l'Espagne et l'Allemagne.

- Impressionnant.

- Alors Poudlard c'est fini ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je pensais à langue de plombs mais je sais pas sinon aurore.

- Tu veux passer au magasin ?

- Non j'ai pas le temps je dois envoyer des messages et acheter deux hiboux.

- Pourquoi deux ?

- Curieux…un pour mes parents et un pour moi. Pour qu'on puisse se joindre.

- Tu n'habites pas chez eux au moins ?

- Non…je vis chez moi avec mon fiancé.

- Félicitation…c'est qui ?

- Drago Malefoy. »

George sembla tout à coup s'étouffer.

« Attend un moment j'ai cru que tu m'avais dit que tu allais te marier avec Malefoy.

- Tu as bien compris.

- Hermione tu dois être malade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ton frère l'apprécie en plus et Harry aussi. Mais ne le dis à personne…pour l'instant. Je te laisse. À plus tard. »

Elle trouva deux hiboux un gris tacheté de blanc et un autre noir. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer et trouva Drago dans la petite salle à manger en train de manger. Ils décidèrent d'inviter des amis digne de confiance. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent avec une liste représentant les personnages qui comptaient le plus pour eux: la plupart des Weasley, Parvati, Harry, Lavande, Rémus. C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, tous arrivèrent enfin, Ron comme à son habitude arriva le dernier. La soirée se passa sans encombre, cependant Drago n'arrivait pas à supporter madame Weasley. Lui et Harry s'envoyaient des regards amusés. Drago ne pouvait que compatir, le pauvre Harry qui à chaque fois qu'il finissait son assiette, avait madame Weasley qui la lui remplissait, tout comme la sienne. Au moins il se dit que c'était le signe comme quoi il faisait parti de la bande. Le jour de la réunion à l'ordre arriva lui aussi bien vite. Arrivés là bas ils passèrent devant le portrait sans faire de bruit. La réunion fut brève mais Ron se retrouva aussitôt avec une mission avec MacGonagall. Ce qui lui valut les moqueries de Drago. Hermione eut différents horaires avec Lavande et Parvati pour l'occlumancie. Le professeur leur demanda de se transformer pour voir où ils en étaient, elle fut surprise que Drago ait autant progressé mais fut le fut moins quand Hermione ajouta qu'il s'entraînait à longueur de journée. Il apprit ainsi que James et Sirius avait mis plus d'une année avec un entraînement plutôt quotidien pour parvenir à se transformer. Drago s'était promis de le faire en plusieurs mois. Un peu avant la mi-juillet, alors que le groupe était réuni, ils montèrent leur progrès. À chaque transformation il y avait des éclats de rire. Ron avait les pattes du lion et ses moustaches. Hermione avait la queue du renard ainsi que le museau et les oreilles. Lavande quand elle avait les pattes, la queue et les oreilles. Ginny avait le cou plumé du cygne, et le bec. Parvati avait la tête du faucon. C'est Drago qui provoqua la stupéfaction du groupe, il parvenait à avoir la tête du Serpent et son corps ne comportait ni bras ni jambe.

« Combien d'heures par jour est-ce que tu t'entraînes ? Questionna Harry.

- Je sais pas environ six heures. Et de temps en temps comme je suis pas fatigué je continue.

- T'es malade. Dit Parvati.

- Peut-être mais j'ai que ça à faire alors je veux être transformé avant septembre.

- A ce rythme là tu auras une transformation complète à la fin du mois. Informa Harry.

- J'ai lu quelque part que quelques personnes ont réussi leur transformation en un mois en ne faisant que ça de la journée. Comme ça ils continuent à visionner leur transformation et leur corps se transforme plus facilement. Il paraît que c'est encore moins dangereux de le faire en continue que de temps en temps. Si tu avais eu un petit animal genre une sourie tu serais déjà transformé. Mais cette technique et très peu connu parce que le ministère veut pouvoir contrôler la transformation. Il y a quelques années qu'elle a été découverte.

- Harry combien de temps as tu mis ? Questionna Ginny.

- J'ai mis trois mois avec un entraînement de quelques heures par jour. Comme j'avais mes autres entraînements.

- Je vais te battre.

- Je pense que si Harry avait fait comme toi il aurait une transformation complète en quelques semaines. Et de toute façon on ne peut pas comparer vos animaux, Harry a un animal moyen avec énormément de pouvoirs magiques que toi tu as un animal qui va faire quatre mètres et qui n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Informa Hermione.

- Merci ma chérie. Soupira Drago qui ne put mettre à profit sa minute de gloire.

- En tout cas ce sera un bon élément ton animal. Déclara Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les mangemorts sont des Serpentards enfin les ¾ et donc en voyant un serpent pendant le combat ils ne vont pas y prêter attention tu pourras donc les étouffer juste assez pour qu'ils perdent connaissance.

- C'est sûr qu'un lion ça passe moins inaperçu.

- La ferme Drago.

- Combien mesure ton animal ?

- Je dirai quatre mètres, il est énorme.

- Tu pourras étouffer au moins trois hommes.

- S'ils sont comme Crabbe et Goyle ça va être chaud. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu pourrais être un peu sérieux. Lui reprocha Hermione.

- Si on peut même plus rire.

- Au fait le 31 juillet je fais mon anniversaire là où on va bâtir notre maison. Déclara Harry.

- C'est où ? Demanda Drago.

- A Godric's Hollow, c'est l'emplacement exact de la maison de mes parents sauf que le terrain est plus grand et la maison qui y sera, sera elle aussi plus grande d'après Rémus. Personne ne veut y habiter depuis la mort de mes parents parce qu'ils ont entendu des cris et ont vu des éclairs verts avant que la maison n'explose. Dit-il tristement. »

Comme l'avait dit Hermione à peine une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, Drago parvint à se transformer intégralement. Il remarqua que ses anneaux pouvaient décupler sa force. Par contre Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme quand elle était là.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je déteste les serpents et je te préviens si je te vois ramper dans la maison tu te souviendras…

- Je sais la fin.

- Au fait j'ai deux rendez vous aujourd'hui. Je dois me sauver. En revenant on copiera la photo de James, Lily et Harry et on l'agrandira et on verra pour un autre cadeau. J'ai une idée pour l'autre cadeau. Dit-elle en partant.

- Je veux mon bisou. »

Elle roula des yeux, l'embrassa avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette et disparaître. Drago était fier de lui, en un peu plus d'un mois il avait réussi à se transformer en boa constrictor de quatre mètres. En plus il avait gagné les sens du reptile ce qui lui permettait de détecter tout sang chaud arriver dans la propriété s'il était au milieu. Il sentait quand Hermione était énervée comme sa température corporelle s'élevait. Et il était plus souple. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop cet animal il lui apportait un grand nombre d'avantage. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle aussi avait un grand nombre d'avantage quand elle se transformait en renard, son odorat était plus développé, son ouïe et sa course aussi. Quand elle revint elle avait l'air fatigué.

« Vas te reposer.

- Non ça va.

- Hermione…

- Je vais bien, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Drago commença à paniquer, Hermione semblait partagé entre deux sentiments.

« Rien de grave j'espère ? »

Voyant l'air inquiet de Drago, elle décida de couper court.

« Je suis enceinte. S'écria-t-elle avant de sauter dans les bras de Drago.

- Tu…tu…je…je…

- Tu parles aussi bien que ton futur enfant quand il commencera à parler. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je vais être papa. Parvint à dire Drago.

- Oui.

- Tu es enceinte de combien de temps ?

- Grâce à la soirée de ta demande. Affirma Hermione.

- Je vais être papa. »

Il serra fort Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément.

« C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…enfin l'un des plus beaux. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

- Il faut absolument que tu te reposes.

- Drago le bébé ne fait même pas un centimètre.

- Je sais mais il faut te reposer tu es épuisée.

- Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à me traiter comme un objet en porcelaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te traiterai pas comme un simple objet en porcelaine mais comme la plus belle et fragile des poupées en porcelaine.

- Drago. Écoute moi bien. Si tu deviens insupportable et que je ne peux rien faire, je m'en vais.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu me laisses vivre, au huitième mois on verra.

- Bien. Se résigna Drago.

- Promis ?

- Promis. »

Il l'embrassa et lui dit:

« Mais il faut te reposer tu es fatiguée ça se voit.

- Ok.

- J'ai une question.

- Vas-y.

- C'est vrai qu'au quatrième mois…Commença Drago.

- Oui c'est vrai. Finit Hermione comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais on y est pas et si tu me casses les pieds tu pourras même pas en profiter. »

Hermione s'allongea sur l'un des fauteuils et s'endormit sous l'œil protecteur de Drago. Il l'imaginait déjà avec un ventre rond et ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il allait enfin fonder sa famille sans aucune haine. Il se promit de ne jamais ressembler à son père, et de ne jamais faire de mal à Hermione. Il savait qu'il devait célébrer leur mariage le plus vite possible avant que le ventre d'Hermione ne se voit. Il invita le soir même Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavande, Ginny, Dean et Rémus. Pendant qu'ils prenaient un verre dans le salon:

« Vous croyez qu'il me ressemblera ou qu'il ressemblera à Hermione ?

- Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? Demanda Parvati.

- De Marianne ou Jeremy Malefoy.

- C'est vrai ? Demandèrent tous les membres du groupe.

- Bien sûr.

- Je suis enceinte d'un mois.

- Moi je dis que ce bébé a été fait le soir du bal. Se moqua gentiment Ginny. »

Hermione rougit et Drago sourit.

« Non c'est ça et moi qui disait ça pour rire. S'exclama Ginny.

- En tout cas c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je suis heureux pour vous. Dit Rémus.

- Merci.

- Mais vous ne faites pas dans le bon ordre. C'est le mariage d'abord techniquement. Dit Rémus.

- C'est pour ça qu'on va se marier avant qu'on ne voit son ventre. Imagine la tête de tes parents quand ils vont l'apprendre. Se remémora Drago.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna Lavande.

- Eh bien disons que quand j'ai rencontré les parents d'Hermione, son père m'a fait une déclaration comme quoi il fallait qu'on fasse attention quand on passera à l'acte.

- S'il savait que son futur gendre avait commencé lors de sa sixième année. Plaisanta Ron.

- Mais s'il savait que sa fille était…

- La ferme Malefoy. Coupa Hermione.

- Eh je te rappelle que tu es ma future femme et que j'aimerai un peu de soutien.

- Peut-être mais je t'interdis de parler de nos moments intimes à tout le monde.

- Tu as raison…tu n'es rien qu'à moi… »

Hermione soupira. La soirée continua Drago put montrer grâce à une autorisation exceptionnelle son animagus.

« Impressionnant! Je crois que si Hermione avait put dire ça à James et Sirius ils auraient été outrés. Ils ne passaient pas des journées entières à leur transformation. Mais seulement quelques heures par semaine. Mais je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'ils m'ont fait.

- Ils étaient exceptionnels. Remarqua Drago.

- Au fait bientôt tes 18 ans. Dit Rémus pour changer de sujet. Ça me rajeuni pas.

- Vivement la fête. Qui sont les invités ? Demanda Ron.

- Vous tous, ta famille Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, la sœur de Parvati, quelques Gryffondors, les membres de l'AD, pas tous, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Bibine, Flitwick, Rogue…

- T'es pas fou ?

- Ron, laisse moi finir. La plupart des membres de l'ordre, des aurors et c'est tout.

- La liste est restreinte. Se moqua Ginny.

- Les aurors sont plus là pour assurer la sécurité du ministre. Plaisanta Harry. Sans rire, j'ai une sorte de pressentiments.

- Si c'est le cas alors oui il est préférable qu'il y ait des aurors. Fit Rémus.

- C'est pas que je veuille arrêter la conversation mais le dîner est prêt alors on va y aller.

- C'est toi le maître des lieux Drago. On te suit. Entraîna Ron. »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Quand ils partirent, Hermione alla directement se coucher suivie de près par Drago.

« Je t'aime. »

Il avait murmuré ces mots juste avant de s'endormir. Hermione sourit. Le lendemain, la mère de Drago arriva et prit le thé avec le jeune couple.

« Maman, on a une bonne nouvelle.

- Ah oui!

- Oui. Affirma Hermione.

- Tu vas être grand mère.

- Magnifique. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps.

- Pas si longtemps.

- Si depuis que j'ai 17 ans, je te rappelle mon cher fils que vous avez fait un voyage dans le passé.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- En tout cas j'avais raison. Dit Narcissa à Hermione et à Drago.

- Oui. Répondirent-ils.

- Même si je ne vous avez pas dit le même chose. S'amusa-t-elle. »

Elle expliqua à l'autre ce qu'elle avait dit à l'un.

« Je vais vous laisser vous devez dire la nouvelle aux parents d'Hermione.

- Oui. »

Quand Narcissa fut partie Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

« J'ai peur.

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

- J'ai peur de l'annoncer à mes parents, ils me disaient que ça allait déjà trop vite et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas je serai là et de toute façon c'est notre vie pas la leur.

- Tu sais comme moi ce qu'ils pensaient quand tu as eu cette discussion.

- Oui je le sais, mais il ne m'a jamais demandé si nous étions passé à l'acte.

- Mais…

- Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. S'ils t'aiment ils accepteront le fait que tu ais une vie et que c'est toi qui l'ais choisi. Nous sommes adultes c'est vrai toi plus que moi mais un jour ou l'autre il fallait qu'on devienne indépendant. Peut-être qu'ils ont tout simplement peur de perdre leur petite fille. Tu veux de cet enfant ?

- Bien sûr je ne pourrais jamais avorter.

- Alors fais leur comprendre. Viens on y va. »

Hermione prit la main de Drago et après avoir franchi la grille de la propriété qui depuis quelque temps était protégé par le sort de fidelitas dont le gardien n'était autre qu'Harry; ils transplanèrent. La discussion commença tranquillement. Puis Hermione prit son courage à deux mains.

« Papa, maman, nous avons une nouvelle a vous annoncer. Je suis enceinte. »

La réaction des parents d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre ou plutôt au contraire elle se fit attendre. Ils ne bougeaient pas. C'est enfin sa mère qui cassa le silence.

« Mais comment ? Je veux dire vous n'avez pas pris vos précautions ou…

- Drago tu m'avais…

- Excusez moi, mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne l'avions jamais fait je vous ai dit que des potions et des sorts existaient pour les maladies et pour la contraception.

- Vous êtes inconscients, vous le savez et vous n'avez rien fait.

- Vous êtes trop jeunes, vous ne pouvez pas avoir un enfant si tôt.

- Oui 18 ans c'est trop jeune.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna Drago.

- Mais vous n'avez pas de travail, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la vie d'adulte.

- Je suis assez riche pour ne jamais travailler, et avoir un train de vie des plus luxueuses, la vie d'adulte n'est pas à confondre avec la vie de sorcier.

- Vous allez garder cet enfant ? Demanda Jonathan.

- Bien sûr.

- Je pensais que vous alliez être contents pour nous, mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me proposer d'avorter. De toute façon je suis adulte comme vous l'avez dit, c'est mon choix et celui de Drago. Et nous le gardons. Adieu. »

Elle transplana.

« Drago, fais là revenir.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça.

- Mais vous êtes si jeunes.

- Nous voulions juste vous apprendre la nouvelle mais apparemment vous n'aimez pas votre fille comme vous n'acceptez pas ses choix. »

Il transplana lui aussi. Il trouva Hermione dans leur chambre en train de pleurer, il la consola.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour ,

je l'ai dit à mes autres fics donc je vais vous le dire aussi, c'est la dernière suite que je mets à une intervalle d'une semaine...dsl mais j'ai mes partielles à la rentrée XD

donc voila...sinon bah ce chapitre est triste...puisqu'Harry a 18 ans lol...vous verrez bien !

bonne lecture

bonne année

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 28:**

Ils trouvèrent les cadeaux parfait pour Harry, le premier était la photo agrandie de Lily, James et Harry au milieu, le deuxième était un livre que le propriétaire ouvrait pour découvrir sa généalogie en déposant une goutte de sang. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent qu'un bon nombre des invités étaient déjà présents. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite Harry qui discutait tranquillement avec des personnes que le couple ne connaissaient pas.

« Bon anniversaire. S'exclama Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci, je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais arriver.

- Bon anniversaire. Dit Drago en lui serrant la main. Vaut mieux tard que jamais.

- Merci, tu as parfaitement raison. »

Ils discutèrent un moment puis le professeur Dumbledore demanda à parler à Hermione. Drago remarqua qu'il lui tendait quelque chose et qu'elle hochait la tête. Quand elle revint et qu'elle ne dit rien à Drago, mais sa curiosité fut trop grande et les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Que te voulait Dumbledore ?

- Rien.

- C'est quoi ce qu'il t'a donné ?

- Oh ça…c'est une potion que madame Pomfresh m'a confectionnée pour les nausées, les fatigues et tout ce qui se rapporte à la grossesse. A cause de toi je vais devoir boire des potions infectes…Je plaisante. »

Tous les invités étaient là, tout le monde s'amusait. Harry faisait le tour de la table pour savoir si personne ne manquait de rien. Les autres restaient ensembles.

« Vous sentez pas quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

- Si une odeur qui n'a rien avoir. Dit Lavande.

- Je sens de la magie. Déclara Harry qui revenait.

- L'odeur se rapproche. Dit Hermione.

- Moi je sens qu'une troupe approche. Dit Drago. »

Ils se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à:

« Voldemort. Cracha Harry.

- Potter. Fit-il.

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir invités, toi et tes lèches bottes.

- Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ton anniversaire sans t'apporter un cadeau…ta mort. Le jour du dix-huitième anniversaire d'Harry Potter dit le Survivant tué par le plus puissant des mages que la planète n'ait jamais porté. »

Il commença à rire, un rire inhumain. De nombreuses personnes furent parcourus d'un frisson et plusieurs autres commençaient à pleurer.

« Tu peux rêver Tom, jamais je ne me laisserai tuer. Et encore moins par toi ou l'un de tes esclaves qui ne sont que des incapables.

- C'est ce qui rends la tache encore plus excitante. Mais je ne te donne pas cinq minutes pour me supplier de t'épargner.

- Crois tu réellement que je te supplierai au bout de cinq minutes. Je ne suis pas l'une de ses larves que tu as comme serviteur. »

Hermione et Drago ainsi que le reste des invités étaient impressionnés par la répartie d'Harry qui ne se laissait pas faire.

« Ne vous gênez pas reprenez votre petite fête.

- Laisse les Voldemort. Ils ne sont pas concernés.

- Au contraire! S'ils sont là c'est qu'ils sont avec toi et donc qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec mes idées.

- Tes idées veux-tu que je te rappelle que tes idées c'est prôner la pureté du sang alors que tu es un simple sang mêlé. Est-ce que tes mangemorts le savent ? Non alors je vais vous apprendre quelque chose. Le déchet qui vous sert de maître avait sa mère qui était une sang pure, la descendante de Salazar Serpentard en personne mais son père était un simple…

- La ferme. Cria Voldemort. Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase.

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire. Alors laisse moi finir son père était un simple moldu, sans aucun pouvoir. Et il a été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu.

- Tu mens.

- Tom, qui ment le plus entre nous deux ? Certainement pas moi.

- Pourquoi croiraient-ils un morveux comme toi ?

- Un morveux qui t'a quasiment détruit il y a seize ans et demi. Un morveux qui avait à cette époque là un an et demi.

- Une simple erreur.

- Une erreur qui fait que maintenant je suis ton égal.

- Mon égal. Laisse moi rire. Comment serais-tu mon égal ?

- J'oubliais que tu n'as eu qu'une partie de la prophétie. Comme d'habitude tu échoues quelque part et là ça va te coûter la vie.

- Mais aujourd'hui je n'échouerai pas en te tuant. Ton père a essayé de te sauver toi et ta mère. Mais l'heure de ta mort…Ce que ta Sang de Bourbe de mère n'a fait que retarder est arrivée. Mangemorts faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

La troupe de mangemort courut vers les invités et les premiers sorts fusèrent. Drago engagea le combat lui aussi. Même s'il n'était pas de l'avis de Voldemort il utilisait un bon nombre de sortilèges plus ou moins noirs. Il savait que ce n'était pas la couleur qui différenciait la magie mais la manière dont la personne s'en servait. Le premier mangemort avec qui, il engagea le combat lui lança un doloris. Il l'évita de justesse, cependant pas assez pour qu'une éraflure apparaisse avec la douleur qui l'accompagnait. Il passa sa main sur sa joue vit que du sang y était, il regarda le mangemort et jeta un sort qui vida le mangemort de son sang juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus reprendre le combat. Mais il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'un mangemort était mis hors d'état de nuire dix autres arrivaient. La rage commençait à monter quand Drago se prit deux doloris à la suite qui étaient assez virulents.

« Ca fait mal ?! Ton papa n'a pas dû te donner assez de doloris. Ton éducation me déçoit. Mieux. Tu me déçois. »

Drago se releva, le ton de la personne ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il était moqueur et il connaissait cette voix. Cette dernière personne à qui il ne voulait montrer ses faiblesses, il ferma son visage de toute expression.

« Ça fait longtemps, ma chère tante et marraine, il y a un bout de temps que je voulais te dire deux mots.

- Vas-y je t'en pris mon cher filleul.

- Avada kedavra. »

Drago vit tomber à ses pieds la mangemorte dont son visage avait une expression terrorisée. Il cracha sur son cadavre, cassa sa baguette pour être sur qu'aucun mangemort puisse la prendre pour l'utiliser. Et partit sans un regard pour son ancienne tante et marraine, qu'il haïssait depuis toujours.

« Au moins elle ne causera plus de mal à personne. Pensa-t-il. »

Il sourit en pensant que Bellatrix n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la tuerait. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un et bizarrement ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais le fait que ce soit une personne qui avait tué de nombreuses personnes avant dont Sirius, en était la raison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et remarqua que leur combat était rude, Harry se battait mieux que quiconque, il enchaînait sort sur sort tout comme Voldemort, aucun ne semblait vouloir mourir. Mais chacun avait quelque chose qui l'avantageait: Harry son âge, son courage, son envie de vivre, son amour, sa rapidité, son endurance et ses connaissances entre autres, et Voldemort sa magie noire et ses connaissances. Drago ne put penser plus longtemps au combat du siècle que deux mangemorts arrivèrent vers lui: dont un mangemort qu'il connaissait bien.

« Tu as tué Bellatrix. Ragea Lestrange.

- A parce que ça a un nom ?

- Comment oses-tu c'était ta marraine ?

- Comme ça. »

Il prononça de nouveau la formule, une fois pour Lestrange et une autre fois pour le mangemort à coté de lui qui n'avait pas réagi en entendant le sort. Comme pour la sorcière il cassa les baguettes. Il se dit que les tuer c'était s'abaisser à leur niveau mais sinon ce n'était qu'une bombe à retardement. Si les mangemorts s'entraidaient, ce qui était plus qu'improbable, ils allaient revenir plus puissants. Il préférait de loin que ce soit eux que lui ou Hermione.

« Hermione. Dit-il. »

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il voulait la protéger. Il regarda autour de lui. Aucun signe de la jeune femme. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Il avait peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose bien qu'elle soit puissante. Il courut dans tous les sens, blessant des mangemorts, tuant d'autres, aidant ainsi ceux qui avaient du mal au combat, croisant des personnes qu'il connaissait. Il fut surpris de voir Dumbledore combattre avec autant d'ardeur. Il trouva enfin Hermione. Elle se battait contre Lucius Malefoy. Elle semblait mal en point, elle avait du mal à viser comme si elle ne savait plus, elle était blessée à plusieurs endroits. Il allait reprendre sa course pour l'aider. Quand un rayon vert frappa la jeune femme en pleine poitrine. Il voyait son visage se crisper au fur et à mesure de sa chute. Sa chute était lente comme si le temps ralentissait à vue d'œil, comme pour narguer Drago. Son corps touchant enfin à terre dans un bruit sourd, rebondissant légèrement. Il tomba à genoux comme si sa force venait de l'abandonner, une main tendue vers le corps inerte d'Hermione qui comme pour le montrer comme coupable avait la tête de tourner vers Drago.

« NNNNNNOOOOONNNNN. Cria Drago. »

Des larmes. Les premières qu'il eut jamais versées, commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il les laissa perler, glisser, couler, dégouliner sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Non. Pas la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Non pas elle. Il la regardait, son corps ne bougeait pas. Aucun mouvement de respiration. Rien. Pas même un clignement de ses yeux. Elle était morte. La tristesse l'envahie. Il pleura. Son cœur était brisé. Son âme meurtri. Il n'avait su la protéger. Il lui avait promis et il avait menti. Il s'en voulait tellement, à cause de lui elle venait de mourir. Elle était morte contre son géniteur.

« Hermione. Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. Non pas toi…Hermione…Non…Hermione…Non…Pas toi Hermione… »

Son père venait de tuer la seule chose qui le tenait en vie. Sous ses yeux. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Si une chose. Une chose qu'il devait faire. La seule chose qu'il lui restait. Il devait la venger. Il ne pouvait laisser cet assassin en vie après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Tout ça pour le détruire de l'intérieur et le faire devenir un mangemort. Au lieu de s'en prendre à lui. Il l'avait tuée elle. Il effaça ses larmes d'un geste rageur. De nouvelles revinrent. Il se releva et courut jusqu'à son géniteur. Ce dernier riait. Un rire démentiel qui ne fit que renforcer la haine que Drago éprouvait pour lui. Il se mit en face de lui. Le mangemort regarda dans sa direction et arrêta de rire. Il lui lançait un regard meurtrier accompagné d'un sourire diabolique. Drago ne voyait pas vraiment sa vue était trop encombrée par les larmes, qu'il versait pour celle qu'il aimait.

« Tiens ma progéniture. C'est ainsi que tu te présentes devant ton père! Couvert de boue et de sang. Tu me déçois. Comme toujours. Je te l'avais dit qu'un jour je la tuerai ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Maintenant elle est à sa place dans la boue. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui mettre un peu de terre dessus. Ça sera un cercueil digne d'elle. Elle ne salira plus jamais personne de son sang impur. Tu me fais pitié pleurer pour cette traînée, cette Sang de Bourbe. Comment peut-on tomber si bas ? Je me le demande. Vas-y dis moi quelque chose. Dis moi merci. Vas-y dis moi quelque chose je n'attends que ça. Maintenant je suis sûr que tu sais à quelle voie tu appartiens.

- Doloris. »

La douleur que Lucius Malefoy devait être insupportable, il se tordait de douleur et criait. Drago mettait dans ce sort tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et comprenait pourquoi il se tordait à ce point. Quand il termina le sort, il lui décrocha un coup de poing:

« Tu me le paieras. Tu me le paieras. Dit Malefoy en se relevant.

- AVADA KEDAVRA! Hurla-t-il. »

Le cadavre de son père tomba à ses pieds, il donna plusieurs coups de pieds sur le corps sans vie de cet assassin, y mettant toute sa rage, toute sa tristesse, tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour cet être abject. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps de son père, brisa la baguette, puis tourna la tête pour voir celui d'Hermione.

« Je te vengerai. »

Son regard quitta le visage d'Hermione. Il regarda son ventre. Des larmes coulèrent à la vue de son ventre. Il avait perdu sa famille. Il avait tout perdu. Plus rien ne le retenait sur cette terre. Rien. Hermione n'était plus là.

« NON. Cria-t-il. »

En tombant une nouvelle fois à genoux. Il posa sa tête parterre, frappa le sol de toutes ses forces, criant. Il étouffait ses sanglots. Puis se releva au bout d'un moment. Il métamorphosa une pierre qui se trouvait là en chien qui attaqua plusieurs mangemorts. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Personne ne le regardait, il se transforma. Il trouva trois mangemorts cote à cote. Il les encercla de ses anneaux et les étouffa. Mais il était tellement en colère et tellement triste de la mort d'Hermione qu'il serra trop fort. Quand il lâcha les mangemorts. Ils s'écroulèrent à terre. Morts. Il vit que les personnes qui combattaient les mangemorts étaient Ron et Lavande. Il se retransforma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lavande. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Il a tué Hermione. »

Il étouffa des sanglots. Lavande commença elle aussi à pleurer, Ron lui serra sa baguette.

« On doit la venger. Dit-il avant de partir en courant. »

Drago se retransforma et étouffa plusieurs autres mangemorts. Un dôme doré attira son attention, au centre il y avait Harry et Voldemort. Il était éblouie par cet éclat lumineux. Un lien semblait lier les deux sorciers de deux couleurs, une rouge et une verte, des silhouettes qui apparaissaient flottaient prés d'Harry.

« Drago. Appela une voix. »

Il tourna sa tête et vit Ginny encerclait par quatre mangemorts. Il rampa à toute vitesse vers le groupe et avec sa queue réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire les mangemorts. Il reprit sa forme humaine et courut pour aider d'autres personnes. Il remarqua une forme à la lisière de la forêt, il s'approcha discrètement. Il reconnut la silhouette. Courbée, peureuse, cachée derrière un buisson. Il se mit derrière et leva sa baguette.

« Doloris. Cria Drago. »

Le sorcier s'écroula à terre et hurla. Après un moment, Drago stoppa le sort. Il regardait le sorcier avec dégoût.

« Ca fait longtemps. Doloris. »

Alors qu'il essayait de ramper pour s'échapper le deuxième sort l'atteignit. Drago attrapa sa baguette et la cassa.

« Tu n'as pas changé. Pourtant plus l'année avancée plus j'avais envie de te tuer.

- …Drago…je…je…

- Je…je. Tu…tu sais quoi ? Tu es pitoyable tu as trahi ceux qui te considéraient comme amis pour sauver ta misérable peau. C'était les personnes les plus formidables que je connaissais. Je vais les venger. Comment le choixpeau a-t-il pu te mettre à Gryffondor? Tu n'as pas un gramme de courage dans le sang.

- Non, je t'en supplie.

- Supplier à ça tu sais le faire. Ça devrait être toi à leur place. À cause de toi il y a eu des centaines de morts. Doloris. »

Après que le sorcier ait fini de crier, Drago reprit:

« Tu…

- Drago je t'ai toujours soutenu.

- Ah oui ? Écoute moi bien, en dévoilant leur secret tu as tué James et Lily et tu as aussi tué Sirius. Et Hermione aussi. Et donc tu ne m'as jamais soutenu. De plus tu t'es trouvé un ennemi.

- C'est…le maître il est si puissant.

- Tu es si minable. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu lui redonnes tous ses pouvoirs ? Tu ne réfléchiras donc jamais. »

Il lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et à chaque prénom qu'il disait un autre coup.

« Ca c'est pour Marianne…pour Gwen…pour Lily…pour James…pour Sirius…pour Rémus que tu as laissé seul…pour Harry que tu as laissé seul sans famille…pour Voldemort que tu as fait revenir…pour Hermione…Rejoins mon père. »

Peter reprit sa respiration:

« Merci.

- En enfer. Avada Kedavra. »

Il reprit par au combat. La bataille faisait rage, il y avait de nombreuses pertes des deux camps du moins des corps devaient être stupéfixiés, d'autres évanouis, les mangemorts commençaient à être beaucoup moins nombreux. Des secours arrivaient ce qui mettaient les mangemorts en position de faiblesse. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Puis un cri attira son attention.

« Drago transforme toi. Il y a le serpent de Voldemort. Lui dit Parvati.

- J'attire son attention et toi tu le tues. C'est un serpent alors tu vises bien et tu prononces la formule. Fais gaffe il est venimeux.

- Transforme toi, il mord tout le monde. »

Drago fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire et se trouva bientôt face à Nagini. Le serpent se dressa prêt à attaquer, il fit de même. Même s'il mesurait quatre mètres, Nagini était un serpent venimeux. Il vit bientôt l'éclair vert se diriger vers le serpent qui tomba raide mort parterre. Pour être sur de sa mort, Drago fit apparaître un couteau et lui trancha la tête. Il sourit tristement à Parvati.

« Merci. »

Les quelques mangemorts qu'ils restaient se firent encercler par les aurors. Mais le combat de Voldemort et d'Harry continuait toujours. Ils semblaient infatigables. Le dôme était toujours présent. Des vampires, les hommes loups-garous et les détraqueurs sortirent de l'ombre. Drago continua de lancer des sorts à tout va. Les patronus firent leur apparition. Drago étant plus triste que jamais, ne parvient pas à faire apparaître un patronus tout de suite, il dut trouver son souvenir le plus heureux, le jour ou Hermione avait accepté d'être sa femme. À peine eut-t-il prononcé la formule que l'animal argenté apparut qu'un grand aigle argenté balaya les détraqueurs Drago pensa que le patronus devait être de Dumbledore. La nuit venait de tomber il n'y avait aucune chance de voir le soleil réapparaître et donc de tuer les vampires. Il se tourna rapidement et se retrouva face à Ron qui lui tendit un poignard.

« Fais une copie et passe le à ton voisin. »

Drago fit ce que Ron lui dit. Sa baguette d'une main, le poignard de l'autre, il commença à s'attaquer aux vampires. Il entendit un chant lui redonner du courage et de l'espoir, alors qu'il poignardait un vampire. Il leva la tête. Le phénix de Dumbledore venait d'arriver. Puis un grand éclat lumineux le fit fermer les yeux, aussi lumineux que le soleil si ce n'était pas plus. Quand il les réouvrit, il n'y avait plus aucun vampire. Il souffla. Un poids le renversa, le plaquant au sol: un homme, il avait les dents pointus et il était assez poilu. Il commença par griffer Drago au torse, Drago se débattait, mais l'homme devait avoir le double de son âge si ce n'était pas le triple et il était beaucoup plus musclé. Il reçut un deuxième coup sur l'épaule. Il regarda son agresseur qui souriait et semblait se délectait du spectacle puis lui mit le poignard en plein ventre pour enfin enfoncer la lame en argent dans le cœur. Un filet de sang sortit de la bouche de son agresseur. L'homme s'effondra sur Drago. Il respira puis poussa sur le coté la créature. Il remarqua qu'il saignait à la lèvre et à l'arcade en plus de la joue, de la cuisse, de l'épaule et du torse. Ron lui tendit une main, pour l'aider à se lever.

« Il n'y a plus d'hommes loups-garous ni de vampires, les détraqueurs ont fuit et les mangemorts ont été mis hors d'état de nuire. Nous avons fini. Harry doit tuer Voldemort.

- Fini mais à quel prix ? J'ai perdu ma famille. Ma future femme et mon futur enfant. Je n'attends plus rien de la vie. »

Des larmes refirent surfaces, Drago les laissa couler librement. Il se laissa tomber à terre.

« Je dois être maudit…Hermione…pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ? Moi je t'aime…Hermione…HERMIONE… »

Ron lui fit un sourire triste, mais ses yeux étaient eux aussi pleins de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper. Lavande arriva, avec Ginny, toutes deux tenaient Parvati qui était presque inconsciente. Remus arriva d'un autre coté, son bras devait être cassé. Tout le monde regardait Drago, mais ça n'empêchait pas Drago de pleurer. Il se releva et se mit à la recherche du corps de la jeune femme. Il devait la retrouver bien qu'elle soit morte. Il s'était battu plus d'une heure. Une longue heure. Et pendant cette heure il les avait perdus. Les deux êtres les plus chers qu'il avait jamais eut. Il avait perdu Hermione et son enfant, il avait perdu deux êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout, son cœur était brisé en millier de petits morceaux. Il chercha partout mais ne trouva pas le corps d'Hermione. Il trouva celui de Rogue, de Dean et de plein d'autre, mais pas celui d'Hermione. Il trouva enfin celui de son père, de Parkinson, mais autour, il n'y avait aucune trace de celui d'Hermione.

« Où est-il ? Demanda Drago.

- De quoi ? Questionna MacGonagall.

- Son corps. Celui d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Il regarda quelques instants Harry. Il le vit regarder dans les yeux Voldemort. Il dit quelque chose que personne à part Voldemort entendit. Le vent se leva et leurs deux corps commencèrent léviter toujours dans la demie-sphère dorée. Harry dit autre chose. Un vent multicolore l'entoura puis deux rayons verts se créèrent, un à sa baguette et un autre à ses yeux. Ils se rejoignirent à mi chemin et frappèrent Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Le rayon fut si puissant que tous durent fermer les yeux et se protéger le visage à cause de la violente rafale qu'il y avait. En les rouvrant, Harry tombait parterre. Rémus courut jusqu'à Harry et il cria:

« Il va bien il est juste épuisé. »

Drago entendit des cris de joie, des personnes s'enlaçaient. Mais personne ne semblait malheureux. Drago pleura encore et encore quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et vit Dumbledore.


	29. Chapter 29

Salut,

Ca va ? Vous avez prévu quoi pour vos vacances...enfin si vous en avez En tout cas j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien.

Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas posté ? Je ne sais pas. Vous me direz ca fait une raison de plus pour me tuer...en plus d'avoir tué Hermione...je voulais tuer Drago en plus mais j'ai pas pu. Ca aurait été dommage pour la suite.

Mais bon je pense que la suite va vous plaire XD mais vous verrez ça dans quelques lignes.

Donc je vous laisse lire.

Au fait merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne Lecture,

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 29:**

« Professeur, j'ai tout perdu. Hermione et notre enfant. Je n'ai plus rien. Je suis seul comme je l'ai toujours été avant cette année. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Je n'arrive même pas à retrouver son corps.

- Drago, vous n'êtes pas seul.

- Mais sans elle je suis seul. Je n'ai même pas su la protéger de mon père.

- Au contraire.

- Professeur, je l'aime tant que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle une journée. »

Dumbledore devenait fou, il souriait, son sourire amusé qu'il avait toujours et ses yeux scintillaient.

« Drago je vous expliquerai plus tard mais retournez vous. »

Il fit demi-tour. Il se trouva face à:

« Hermione.

- Oui mon ange.

- Mais mais… »

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa avec passion. Drago pleura et la serra fort pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Elle était dans ses bras, vivante, même si elle aussi pleurait et qu'elle était blessée.

« Pourquoi ? Ça va ? Le bébé ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Nous allons bien.

- J'ai cru t'avoir perdue, jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans toi. Je m'en voulais tant, j'étais tellement triste et en colère…je…Je t'aime tant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. S'attendrit-elle. Ça te rend humain. »

Elle effaça les dernières larmes de Drago avec ses pouces tandis qu'ils se remettaient tous les deux à pleurer de joie.

« Tu sais quand j'ai vu mon père te tuer enfin je crois…

- Tuer est le bon mot.

- Oh Hermione, je t'ai vu mourir en plus il riait…j'ai tué ces sales mangemorts sans remords. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« J'étais tellement en colère et triste.

- Chut. »

Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres puis lui remit des mèches derrière l'oreille, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux appréciant un contact qu'il crut ne plus jamais retrouver. Quand il les réouvrit, il plongea son regard dans celui noisette d'Hermione. Le regard océan de Drago ne la quittait, bien qu'elle ait du lui mentir elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Elle le regrettait malgré tout.

« Hermione ! S'exclamèrent les voix de Ron, Lavande et Ginny. »

Elle se tourna et leur fit face.

« Tu n'es pas morte ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Que vous leur raconterez demain.

- Professeur comment va Harry ?

- Il va très bien, il a juste épuisé un peu trop de magie, nous l'avons transféré à Poudlard, vous pourrez le voir dés que vous serez soignés. Je suis sûr que demain sera une journée qui restera gravée dans la tête et le cœur de tout le monde.

- Il y a eu beaucoup de perte ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il ne reste que très peu de mangemort en vie. Dit-il en regardant Drago.

- Je suis désolé mais je préférai que ce soit eux que nous.

- Je vous comprends Drago.

- Qui as-tu tué ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bellatrix, Lestrange, mon père, Pettigrow et d'autres.

- T'as tué Pettigrow et Lestrange! S'exclama Ron.

- Oui, j'ai vu une silhouette dans les arbres, je me suis avancé et je l'ai vu. Avant j'ai un peu lâché mes nerfs dessus.

- Tous les vampires ont été tués, les détraqueurs ont fuit, les loups garous sont presque tous morts. De notre coté, il y a une dizaine de morts et le reste sont blessés. Beaucoup ont été blessés par le serpent de Voldemort que Parvati a tué avec l'aide de Drago.

- Nous connaissons les morts ?

- Oui…le professeur Rogue, monsieur Finnigan, monsieur Thomas, madame Bibine, le reste ce sont des aurors. En tout cas la guerre est finie. »

Le groupe cria de joie.

« Maintenant jeunes gens, vous allez transplaner à Pré-au-Lard pour ensuite aller à Poudlard et ainsi vous faire soigner.

- Bien professeur.

- Nous parlerons de tout ça quand Harry et Parvati iront mieux et que cinq autres personnes soient reposées.

- Qui ? Demanda Lavande.

- Vous verrez. »

Ils firent ce que le directeur leur dit. Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, une personnes les accosta:

« Donnez moi vos noms prénoms.. »

Chaque membre du groupe fit ce que le médicomage leur demanda. Comme aucun d'eux n'étaient pas gravement blessés, du moins pas autant que les blessés graves, ils durent aller dans la grande salle qui avait été aménagé en infirmerie pour qu'ils puissent se faire soigner et se reposer. Drago garda toujours ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux d'Hermione pour ne plus la quitter. Lui qui avait cru tout perdre, avait finalement tout. Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione, Drago, Ron, Lavande, Rémus et Ginny furent levés ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans leur dortoir pour se laver. À la plus grande surprise de Drago et d'Hermione ils trouvèrent des vêtements propres sur la table de leur salon.

« Je veux même pas savoir comment ils sont arrivés là. Fit Hermione. »

Le groupe de nouveau réuni, ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

« Pas de visite. Dit Pomfresh.

- Comment vont-ils ? Questionna Hermione.

- Mieux mais monsieur Potter a besoin de repos donc pas de visite.

- S'il vous plait. Supplièrent les membres du groupe.

- Non, miss Patil et monsieur Potter se reposent.

- Mais…commença Ron.

- En plus vous allez réveiller toutes les personnes qui sont dans l'infirmerie. Non vous ne rentrerez pas.

- Il est midi, le combat a cessé à 23h30 me dites pas qu'il y a encore des personnes qui dorment. Raisonna Drago.

- Laissez les entrer, Miss Patil et monsieur Potter doivent avoir besoin de compagnie. Et j'ai une question à vous poser… »

Pendant que Dumbledore et Pomfresh discutaient, le groupe chercha après leurs amis. Ils les trouvèrent cote à cote entrain de discuter tranquillement.

« Harry ! Parvati ! S'exclamèrent-ils. »

Les deux concernés sourient.

« Comment vous allez ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bien. Dit Parvati. Je n'ai plus aucune blessure.

- J'ai encore des blessures qui sont mineurs et j'ai des courbatures. Déclara Harry.

- Tu m'étonnes, le combat que t'as fait…j'avais jamais vu ça. On est tous fiers de toi. Félicita Ron.

- Ouais. Firent les autres.

- Merci.

- En tout cas maintenant tu pourras vivre comme tu voudras. Tu n'as plus ce fardeau.

- Oui.

- Mais…mais…Hermione tu étais morte…enfin…

- C'est une longue histoire, mais vous saurez tout plus tard.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Tu n'as rien dit à Harry ?

- On s'est réveillés il y a quelques minutes j'ai pas eu le temps.

- Vous sortez quand ? Questionna Lavande.

- Maintenant. Dit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

- Madame Pomfresh veut bien ? Demanda Harry.

- Disons que s'il vous arrive malheur ce sera de ma faute. Plaisanta Dumbledore. »

Harry eut plus de mal pour se changer à cause de ses courbatures, Lavande l'aida tandis que les autres attendaient dehors, Dumbledore sourit malicieusement tandis que madame Pomfresh semblait outrée. Quand ils furent enfin dans le bureau du directeur et qu'ils furent confortablement installés.

« Harry je suis très fier de toi. Tu as sauvé la population sorcière et moldue. Nous n'entendrons plus parler de Voldemort.

- Comment en êtes vous sûr ? Demanda Ginny. Enfin je veux dire, comment sommes nous sûrs qu'il a bien été vaincu.

- Ca vous le saurez après. J'ai vu monsieur Weasley, il discutait avec monsieur Murfys qui disait que le 31 juillet allait devenir une fête nationale, la fête Harry Potter. Arthur semblait amusé par l'idée, mais il a dit que comme il te connaissait bien tu n'accepterais jamais.

- Qu'a répondu Murfys ? Questionna Drago.

- Que de toute façon la population avec ou sans ce jour allait te couvrir de cadeau…

- C'est pas vrai. S'exaspéra Harry. Moi qui déteste déjà signer des autographes je vais devoir en signer encore plus et avoir un fan club.

- Harry Harry je peux avoir un autographe. Mima Drago avec une voix aiguë.

- Non moi d'abord, vous voulez m'épouser ? Joua Ron avec la même voix aiguë.

- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir il m'a souri. Se moqua une nouvelle fois Drago la main sur le front.

- Non c'est à moi qu'il a souri. Fit Ron toujours avec sa voix haut perchée.

- Non.

- Si.

- Stop. Fit Rémus.

- Donc en premier nous allons, Hermione et moi, vous expliquer quelques petites choses.

- Sa mort. Dit Ron.

- Oui, Ron. Donc Drago tu te souviens le jour où je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte.

- Oui.

- C'est l'un des rendez-vous que j'avais aussi. Je suis venue voir le professeur Dumbledore qui m'avait convoqué.

- Bien sûr j'avais précisé que vous ne deviez pas être au courant de cette visite. Hermione est donc venue. Je vais donc vous dire ce que j'ai dit à Hermione. Une prophétie existait depuis bien longtemps. Elle disait qu'un sang pur trahirait son camps pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait. Cependant le père de ce dernier ne serait pas d'accord avec cette union et essayerait de tuer celle que son fils choisirait. Mais ni la jeune femme ni le père pourraient vivre en sachant l'autre vivant, le jour où l'un des deux périra sera le jour où le monde de la magie serait de nouveau en paix fêtant ainsi deux anniversaires. La prophétie ajoutait que ce serait ou le père qui tuerait la jeune femme ou le fils qui tuerait son père.

- C'est vrai que déjà rien que le fait qu'un sang pur rejoigne la personne qu'il aime est très rare puisque que l'on est fiancé dés notre naissance. Dit Drago. Ou avant d'être majeur.

- Oui. C'était l'une des prophéties les plus anciennes qui existaient. Je croyais que la prophétie concernerait monsieur Black, même si des points ne concordaient pas. Mais lors de leur septième année, vous êtes arrivés et j'ai su que ce serait vous Drago. Mes soupçons se sont confirmés quand votre père a essayé de tuer Hermione. Mais à vrai dire c'est à cette époque-ci que j'ai douté. Le début de l'année commençait déjà et vous n'étiez toujours pas amis, donc la mission était aussi un moyen de vous mettre ensembles.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Demanda Drago.

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de changer le passé. Donc j'ai préféré avertir Hermione.

- Quand j'ai pris connaissance de cette prophétie, j'ai tout de suite accepté ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait proposé.

- J'ai compris quand Harry m'a dit qu'il allait fêter son anniversaire que ce serait ce jour là, le jour où la paix reviendrait. Le lendemain de la sortie des classes, miss Parkinson a été surprise avec des mangemorts nous l'avons donc emprisonnée. J'ai donc proposé à Hermione de prendre le jour de l'attaque du polynectar, prenant ainsi l'apparence d'une personne qui n'était pas présente. Miss Parkinson a été forcée de boire du polynectar et une potion de confusion. Ce que je pensais s'est produit, votre père a tué Miss Parkinson. Vous êtes arrivé et vous l'avez tué, accomplissant la prophétie.

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez si confiant. Dit Parvati. Vous saviez qu'Harry gagnerait.

- En effet, même sans cette prophétie j'aurais été sûr qu'Harry parviendrait à le détruire. Ensuite je sais qu'il l'a vaincu pour une seconde chose.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Ginny.

- Entrez. »

Tous se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à James, Lily, Marianne, Sirius et Gwen. Rémus, Hermione et Harry se mirent à pleurer tout comme Marianne et Lily. Remus courut vers Marianne et l'embrassa, James et Lily vers leur fils etc. Après les embrassades, Dumbledore dut réclamer le silence pour pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Gwen, Marianne, James et Lily avaient été tués de la main de Voldemort, un processus de magie blanche ancienne et puissante avait été utilisée par Harry pour faire renaître ces derniers, bien qu'il n'en avait pas été conscient. Pour Sirius, Bellatrix c'était servi du voile que des mangemorts avaient placé là pour emprisonner des aurors, en tuant Voldemort, la magie du voile s'est évaporé libérant ainsi tout le monde. Quand les explications furent terminées, tous décidèrent d'aller se changer pour aller manger chez Drago et Hermione. Ils n'eurent pas la tache de tout expliquer aux revenants, Dumbledore s'en était chargé. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi heureux. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous:

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu me disais que je ressemblais à ton meilleur ami. Dit Lily. Sauf que physiquement c'est James tout craché.

- Sauf les yeux, il a tes yeux ma chérie.

- Oui, mais nous le savions déjà. En tout cas je suis fière de toi…je suis désolée. Finit-elle par dire.

- De quoi ? Questionna Harry.

- Je suis désolée que tu ais du vivre chez ma sœur, ton enfance n'a en rien été heureuse.

- Vous avez fait ça pour mon bien, et je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant. Je préfère de loin que ça se soit passé comme ça que de vous avoir perdus pour toujours. Dit Harry.

- Mon fils est devenu un homme…et peut-être un maraudeur.

- James tu rêves en couleur, jamais il ne deviendra un maraudeur.

- Tu m'avais dit que jamais il ne jouerait au quidditch et c'est le meilleur.

- James non.

- On verra plus tard. Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Harry. Alors les amoureux ?! Ça fait plus de vingt ans que vous êtes ensembles faudrait peut-être passer le cap.

- Figure toi James que Drago vous a fait le plus bel hommage que j'ai jamais vu. Il a demandé en mariage Hermione le jour du bal de fin d'année devant tout le monde.

- Sans rire. »

Sirius et James sautèrent sur Drago.

« On est fiers de toi.

- C'est bizarre mais je suis en train de regretter les jours où je vous avais pas sur moi. Merci quand même.

- C'est pour quand ?

- On sait pas. Dit-Hermione.

- Quoi ? Mais va falloir vous grouiller.

- T'imagine ça. Hermione aurait très bien pu finir avec moi. S'amusa Sirius.

- De tout façon en acceptant le pari t'avais oublié qu'elle serait obligée de me choisir comme j'étais de son époque.

- Peut-être mais finalement je suis content que tu sois avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas pus être avec Gwen.

- En y repensant c'était assez drôle de vous voir comme ça. Se remémora James. Plus rien ne m'étonnera.

- Tu sais James je crois que tu vas avoir des surprises même si tu dis le contraire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hermione ? »

Hermione lança un regard à Harry qui acquiesça.

« Lavande c'est peut-être moins poétique que Drago ou que mon père mais je t'aime et là il y a presque toutes les personnes qui me sont chères donc…voudrais tu devenir ma femme ?

- Je…commença Lavande.

- James tu vas bien ? »

Sirius riait face à la mine stupéfaite de James qui semblait sur le point de tomber de son fauteuil.

« Mon ange !

- O…oui ?

- Ca va ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que plus rien ne t'étonnerait.

- Oui…juste que ça me fait bizarre quand je l'ai quitté il avait un et demi et maintenant que je le retrouve il demande en mariage sa petite amie.

- Peut-être mais si tu veux savoir il n'a pas encore la réponse. Et pour tout te dire Harry, il vaut mieux quelques mots qu'un long discours.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna James outré. J'ai eu un mal fou à te dire tout ce que je voulais te dire et…et…

- STOP. Cria Rémus. Lavande ?

- Bien sûr que je le veux. »

Ce fut autour d'Harry d'être sous son père et son parrain.

« Bon je me lance ? Demanda Ron à Drago.

- Vaudrait mieux…

- Parvati, tu sais…euh…je sais pas trop comment te le dire.

- Va droit au but. Conseilla Marianne.

- Je t'aime et…et…

- Oui. Fit Parvati.

- M…mais je t'ai rien demandée.

- Même si t'es le dernier à le demander j'accepte de t'épouser. »

Sirius et James changèrent de cible et sautèrent sur Ron.

« C'est pas trop tôt.

- Je te connais pas encore trop bien mais je suis super content pour toi.

- Merci. »

Ils prévirent tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire pendant la semaine: trouver une maison, un nouveau travail, remettre leur vie en état. En fin de soirée, Drago monta le premier épuisé. Hermione le vit, elle resta avec les autres jusqu'à ce que Lily ordonne à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Hermione distribua à chaque couple une chambre. Puis retourna dans la sienne. Elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit que le croissant de lune éclairait le corps drapé de son amant et son visage angélique. Elle se changea sans quitter des yeux l'homme de sa vie. À pas de velours, elle se glissa dans les draps et s'approcha de Drago.

« Hmm…t'en as mis du temps. Murmura-t-il toujours endormi, enlaçant Hermione. Je voulais qu'on parle…

- Chut…demain. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione s'en voulait énormément d'avoir du cacher quelque chose à Drago mais leurs vies en dépendaient. Elle ne regrettait néanmoins rien. Le lendemain matin, ils restèrent dans leur lit:

« Je commence, tu sais je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir caché ça mais Dumbledore m'avait faite promettre, je ne pouvais pas le trahir ça aurait été nous mettre en danger, je suis désolée plus jamais je ne te cacherai quelque chose…

- Je ne t'en veux pas au contraire tu as fait ça pour nous deux…enfin trois…ne t'en veux pas, c'était pour notre bien, jamais je ne te cacherai quelque chose je te le promet aussi…maintenant il faudrait qu'on décide une chose qui me tient à cœur. Finit-il par dire avec un sourire coquin.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Hermione.

- Celle qui te fera devenir ma femme.

- Oh!

- Oui.

- Tu proposes quand ?

- Je sais pas…fin août. Ça te va ?

- Tu m'aurais dit tout de suite j'aurais aussi accepté.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

- Nous aurons toute notre vie pour faire plus ample connaissance.

- Notre vie et l'éternité qui suivra notre vie.

- Fin août sera parfait, mon ventre ne se verra pas encore, on aura le temps de tout préparer.

- La cérémonie aura lieu au manoir bien sûr.

- Évidemment. S'amusa-t-elle. Tu crois que je devrais inviter mes parents ?

- Hermione…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ils ont eu du mal à accepter le fait que je sois fiancée, ils ont très mal accepté le fait que j'étais enceinte et ne vont pas accepter du tout le fait que je vais t'épouser à la fin du mois. Mais ce sont mes parents…

- Fais comme tu veux, tant que tu es heureuse.

- J'irai les voir quand on aura envoyé les faire parts.

- Bien.

- Tu pourras venir avec moi ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça toute seule, en plus c'est à cause de moi que tu vas souffrir pendant neuf mois.

- Huit maintenant.

- Il va naître au mois de mars…

- Oui…mais on y est pas encore.

- C'est vrai.

- En attendant on peut s'entraîner pour un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Cette proposition est très tentante. »

La matinée passa donc très vite.

Tout comme le mois qui suivit, chacun se trouva un travail: Sirius redevint auror, James prit le poste de la défunte Bibine ne voyant plus l'utilité d'être auror: devenant ainsi professeur de vol et entraîneur de quidditch, Lily inaugura un nouveau poste à Poudlard: professeur de la magie ancienne en option pour les septième année, le reste du temps elle pouvait être professeur de potion, Marianne reprit son métier de médicomage, Gwen trouva un poste de langue de plomb, elle avait hésité à être auror mais quand elle vit qu'elle devait faire équipe avec Sirius elle préféra langue de plombs. Hermione se vit proposer le poste de professeur de potion qu'elle accepta, pour être ainsi avec Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore voulant augmenter le taux de réussite de Poudlard. Drago prit le poste de directeur des Serpentards, associé à Lavande ils devinrent professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Monsieur Weasley proposa à Rémus un poste important au ministère de la magie, lui permettant d'aider tous les personnes souffrant de lycanthropie. Ron devint auror dans la même équipe que Sirius. Parvati ouvrit un magasin de vêtements sorciers et moldus sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry se vit proposer la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre qu'il accepta à la place du poste d'auror.

Le groupe habita quelques semaines chez Drago et Hermione avant de trouver une maison. Il y eut aussi au milieu du mois d'août la remise des médailles, tout ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille et même ceux qui étaient morts reçurent l'ordre de Merlin deuxième classe. Harry reçut l'ordre de Merlin première classe avec les félicitations de tout le monde. Il fut aussi surchargé de lettres, de cadeaux, et de tout autre chose ou objet pouvant être transporté par hibou postal. À chaque fois qu'il se montrait une foule l'entourait et lui demandait soit un autographe soit le félicitait soit lui donnait un cadeau soit lui posait des questions. Hermione et Drago à chacun de ses récits explosaient de rire tout comme les autres.

Les préparatifs pour le mariage avançaient tranquillement. Ils dressèrent une liste assez impressionnante d'invités, surtout des amis, des anciens professeurs, la famille de Drago se réduisant à Narcissa et à Hermione, ainsi que Sirius, au total ils étaient plus d'une centaine.

Hermione s'amusa même avec Drago.

« J'avais pensé inviter un ami.

- Qui ?

- Viktor.

- Viktor qui ?

- Krum.

- Ton ex ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux inviter ton ex à notre mariage…jamais de la vie.

- Tu es jaloux.

- Oui.

- C'était fait exprès. »

Elle l'embrassa tandis qu'ils riaient. Hermione, dés que les faire-part furent tous prêts, dit à Drago qu'ils devaient aller chez ses parents. Ils transplanèrent, sonnèrent et attendirent que la mère d'Hermione leur ouvre. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, un silence de plus en plus pesant s'installait, Hermione soupira et commença:

« Bien, nous sommes ici pour vous inviter à notre mariage.

- Votre mariage. Articula Jonathan Granger.

- Oui notre mariage. Il aura lieu le dernier samedi du mois…

- Si tôt ? S'exclama madame Granger.

- Oui j'espère qu'au moins si vous n'acceptez pas notre enfant vous accepterez notre mariage.

- Mais c'est de la folie.

- Maman, je suis assez grande.

- Je me suis dit qu'en vous voyant ici, vous serez ici pour nous dire que vous avez abandonné l'idée d'avoir cet enfant…

- Jamais, jamais je n'avorterai…je pensais que vous accepteriez enfin l'idée mais non, vous êtes têtus et je le suis encore plus et donc je ne reculerai pas et je me marierai avec Drago que vous le vouliez ou non et que vous le vouliez ou non j'aurais cet enfant. En tout cas je vous laisse le carton d'invitation, si vous venez vous n'avez qu'à envoyez votre hibou. Au revoir. »

Drago transplana avec Hermione, cette dernière marchait regardant droit devant elle. Tout à coup elle sauta au coup de Drago et explosa en sanglot. Il l'enlaça et lui caressa d'une main ses cheveux marrons, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Drago allait proposer de repousser le mariage.

« S'ils n'acceptent pas le fait que je me marie eh bien tant pis, ce n'est pas eux qui vont me faire changer d'avis. S'ils pensent que je ne vais pas me marier s'ils ne sont pas d'accord ou s'ils ne sont pas là, ils se trompent. Je t'aime Drago et je veux que notre couple soit reconnu le plus vite possible pour qu'on puisse montrer qu'on s'aime. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon heureux ?!

- Hermione n'est pas morte !!

- James, Lily, Marianne, Gwen et Sirius ne sont pas morts non plus...enfin ils sont vivants

- Hermione et Drago vont se marier

- Lavande et Harry vont se marier

- Ron et Parvarti vont se marier

- Les préparatifs avancent.

- Le bébé va bien.

Point négatif :

- Les parents d'Hermione sont pas d'accords --'

- Krum n'est pas invité mdr

J'espère que ca vous plait toujours.

bsxxx

au prochain chapitre.

Lavande


	30. Chapter 30

Salut,

ca va ?

Je suis très très désolée !!!!!

Mais la semaine dernière j'ai eu un problème informatique : j'ai eu un virus sur mon ordinateur et je peux vous dire que j'ai eu très peur pour mes fics mais aussi pour tout ce que j'avais dessus...

mais ca va j'ai tout et heureusement sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu recommencer tout

Bref

je vous laisse lire

bonne lecture

dites moi quoi !!!!

Bsxxx

**Chapitre 30:**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient demandé à Dumbledore d'être le mage qui les unirait, il accepta avec son petit sourire amusé. Ils achetèrent aussi les alliances. Un matin où Hermione était tranquillement entrain de lire dans la bibliothèque Marianne, Lily, Gwen, Parvati, Lavande et Ginny déboulèrent:

«Debout. Commença Marianne.

- Ferme ce livre. Dicta Lily.

- Habille toi. Ordonna Gwen.

- Viens avec nous. Ajouta Parvati.

- Ne pose pas de question. Fit Lavande.

- Dépêche toi. Remua Ginny.

- Plus vite. Fit la voix de Narcissa en entrant dans la salle.

- Q…quoi ?

- DEPECHE TOI! Crièrent les femmes.

- Oui oui.»

Hermione n'eut pas le temps du dire autre chose qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans un magasin sorcier français de luxe pour sa robe de mariée.

«Je m'en doutais. Mais Narcissa…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Lily m'a envoyée un courrier pour m'inviter à choisir ta robe et les notre.

- Oui j'ai toujours eu envie de te connaître.

- Moi aussi mon fils n'a pas cessé de me parler de toi.»

Hermione comprit qu'indirectement Drago venait de faire Narcissa Malefoy l'amie de Lily Evans. Une vendeuse très élégante arriva.

«Bonjour, mesdames et mesdemoiselles.

- Bonjour.

- Je vous propose de s'occuper de la future mariée…qui est-ce ?

- Moi. Fit timidement Hermione.

- Ne soyez pas timide, je ne vais pas vous manger, au contraire je suis là pour vous aider. Il vous faut une belle robe de mariée.

- Elle doit être la plus belle. Fit Narcissa.

- Oui c'est elle qui sera la vedette. Comment la voyez vous ? Non ne me dites rien…mettez vous ici…voilà.»

La vendeuse murmura une formule en désignant une robe. Hermione s'en retrouva vêtue. Elle n'était pas comme Hermione l'avait imaginée.

«Non ça ne va pas…peut-être celle la.»

Une autre robe vêtit Hermione, elle était beaucoup plus belle en soie, elle moulait ses formes, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

«Elle vous va…mais ça n'ira pas non plus. Décrivez moi en bref la robe que vous voudriez avoir.

- Comme la tradition moldue. A cerceaux, avec un bustier, une longue traînée et des gants.

- C'est sûr que c'est plutôt le contraire de celle-ci.»

Hermione essaya plusieurs robes mais aucune n'était vraiment comme elle l'imaginait.

«Je ne vois vraiment pas…à moins que…peut-être que celle-ci.»

Elle alla dans la réserve au fond de son magasin et revint avec une petite boîte. Elle posa la boîte, l'agrandit, l'ouvrit elle murmura une formule et la robe se retrouva sur Hermione. Hermione se retourna pour se voir dans le miroir. La robe évidemment blanche était magnifique, en soie, le bustier la serrait juste assez pour que ce soit confortable, la robe était brodée de fils d'argent. Elle touchait un peu trop le sol au goût d'Hermione qui n'avait pas trop envie de trébucher devant tout le monde.

«Pourquoi la robe traîne-t-elle autant ?

- Parce que vous avez des basquets et que quand vous aurez les chaussures la robe aura la bonne taille. Je vais chercher les derniers accessoires.

- Hermione elle est parfaite. Fit Lily.

- Tu trouves ?

- Non, elle est trop parfaite. Dit Ginny.»

Les autres hochèrent la tête, la vendeuse revint. Elle chaussa Hermione de chaussures blanches, lui enfila des gants blancs qui lui arrivaient au dessus du coude, accrocha la traîne à la robe. Elle apporta ensuite un écrin, quand elle l'ouvrit Hermione découvrit un diadème.

« Le voile c'est démodé un diadème c'est élégant et beaucoup moins gênant. Déclara la vendeuse. Je crois que tout est parfait. Enfin je crois que la mariée est parfaite.»

Hermione n'eut pas la tâche de se tourner pour voir comment elle était, son reflet le fit pour elle.

«Je la prends.

- Bien.»

La vendeuse tout en parlant retira à Hermione ses accessoires et la robe. Elle mit la robe dans la boîte qu'elle rétrécit.

«Cette boîte est spéciale, aucune personne à part celles qui l'ont déjà vu ne peuvent ouvrir la boîte tout comme l'écrin. Vous êtes toutes demoiselles d'honneurs ?

- Non moi je suis la mère du marié.

- Nous allons commencer par vous alors, cependant il faut que vous soyez en accord avec la mariée et les demoiselles d'honneur qui auront toutes la même robe. Je vois qu'il y a deux rousses…vert sera parfait. Pour les demoiselles d'honneur ce sera le vert émeraude…vous par contre il faut que vous soyez différente…pas de robe blanche c'est réservé à la mariée…rouge ?

- Pourquoi pas ça changerai. Dit-elle avec malice. Le monde à l'envers toutes les Gryffondors en vertes et la Serpentarde en rouge.

- Bien alors si vous êtes d'accord, décrivez moi ce que vous voulez.

- Une robe élégante, à fines bretelles.

- Vous voulez ressembler à une Gryffondor ?

- Pourquoi pas, Drago n'en reviendra pas ni Sirius.»

La vendeuse habilla Narcissa d'une robe rouge à fines bretelles comme elle l'avait demandée, le décolleté était sage. Une ceinture dorée était sous sa poitrine puis la robe tombait droite, bien qu'à chaque pas elle semblait vaporeuse. La vendeuse apporta les chaussures qui s'accordaient avec.

«Je la prends, elle est magnifique.

- Oui, elle est très élégante et simple. Elle vous va très bien. Aux demoiselles d'honneurs. Il faut donc un vert émeraude…J'ai une petite idée pour vos robes…comme celle de la mariée mais verte et brodée elle aussi…enfin vous verrez.»

Marianne, Lily, Ginny, Lavande, Parvati et Gwen se mirent en ligne. En un battement de cils elles se retrouvèrent vêtues d'une belle robe verte émeraude. Composait d'un bustier et d'une jupe à cerceaux elle était brodée de fils d'argent très discrets comme pour la robe d'Hermione. Elles eurent les gants, ainsi que les chaussures.

«Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de moi. Fit la vendeuse.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…merci. Fit Hermione.

- Vous faites les smokings pour les hommes ? Questionna Marianne.

- Bien sûr.

- Nous vous enverrons les garçons d'honneur et le marié comme ça vous les assortirez.

- Bien, je préparerai tout ça.»

Elle paya toutes les robes, les chaussures et les accessoires.

«Bien maintenant on rentre, j'ai une faim de loup.

- Non non non. Stoppa Lily.

- Reviens là. Ordonna Gwen.

- On mange et on va chez le fleuriste, chez le coiffeur. Énuméra Parvati.

- Il faudra te trouver quelque chose de bleu, d'ancien, de neuf et que quelqu'un t'as prêté. Déclara Lily.»

Hermione fut résignée, elle dut suivre ses amies. Elles mangèrent tranquillement, s'amusant. Puis elles firent une halte pour envoyer une lettre pour que les garçons passent tous ensembles au magasin. Ginny ayant perdu Dean lors de la grande bataille invita donc le fils d'un collègue de son père: Stefan qui lui plaisait assez apparemment. Ensuite elles allèrent chez un fleuriste sorcier, là bas, Hermione décida que son bouquet serait fait de lys, tout comme celui des demoiselles d'honneur, et une fleur pour le smoking de chaque garçon. Les fleurs étant ensorcelées pour ne pas qu'elles se fanent. Hermione prit deux bouquets sous les conseils de Lily qui lui avait dit que comme ça elle en aurait un et que l'autre elle pourrait le lancer. Le coiffeur eut un mal fou à trouver une coiffure qui plut à toutes les filles: Hermione choisit un chignon qui permettait de mettre son diadème. Marianne fut plus simple elle demanda que ses cheveux soient ondulés tout comme Parvati. Lavande et Lily choisirent une sorte de demie queue, deux mèches dégageaient leurs visages et étaient accrochés derrière grâce à une barrette argentée. Ginny et Gwen ayant de nombreuses choses en communs choisirent elles aussi la même coiffure, un chignon avec des mèches rebelles qui sortaient un peu partout de la coiffure. Narcissa fit le plus simple elle demanda que ses cheveux soient lisses. Le coiffeur écrivit toutes les formules nécessaires sur un parchemin, pour qu'elles puissent reproduire la même coiffure. Hermione le paya.

«Maintenant il nous faut un maquillage. Décréta Parvati.

- Quand est-ce que ça finira ?

- Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Dit Gwen.

- On pourrait pas continuer demain.

- Non, ne jamais remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même. Dit Lily.»

Cette fois elle n'eut pas son mot à dire, les filles choisirent le même pour toutes en deux mots: argenté et discret. Il allait à tout le monde. Elle paya et sortit.

«C'est fini ?

- Oui. Déclara Lavande.

- Il te faudra des bijoux. Fit Gwen.

- Je mettrai ceux que Drago m'a offert, il sont neufs.

- Je vous invite tous au restaurant ce soir. Dit Narcissa.»

Elles acceptèrent l'invitation, rentrèrent chacune chez elles. Hermione chercha Drago dans tout le manoir.

«Mademoiselle cherche monsieur Malefoy ? Questionna l'elfe de maison.

- Oui Dasky.

- Monsieur Malefoy est parti faire une course et après il devait aller au magasin de mariage. Dasky peut-il se retirer ?

- Quand est-ce qu'il doit revenir ?

- Dasky ne sait pas mademoiselle, monsieur ne lui a rien dit.

- Merci.

- Dasky ne fait que son travail mademoiselle.»

L'elfe disparut, elle commença à se préparer. Elle choisit de mettre sa robe préférée, la pourpre. Alors qu'elle l'enfilait.

«Ma future femme se montre presque nue. Dit une voix faussement moqueuse.

- Tu m'as vu nue plus d'une fois je crois. Fit-elle, tout en finissant de s'habiller.

- Oui, et tu es parfaite, habillée ou nue, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Sale pervers.

- Je sais. Pourquoi tu mets cette robe ?

- C'est ma préférée.

- Je sais ça mais pourquoi ?

- Ah! Oui j'avais oublié, ta mère nous invite à manger.

- T'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Oui, j'en ai eu pour une fortune. Aide moi.»

Elle se tourna pour que Drago l'aide à remonter la fermeture de sa robe.

«Mais rien n'est trop beau pour toi.»

Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau dénudée d'Hermione.

«Drago. Soupira-t-elle. On a pas le temps il faut-être là bas dans dix minutes.»

Malgré la douce torture qu'infligea Drago à Hermione, ils furent à l'heure.

«Je croyais que ma mère nous avait invités.

- Oui avec Lily, James, Harry, Lavande, Sirius, Gwen, Marianne, Rémus, Ron, Parvati, Ginny et Stefan.»

Drago se rendit compte que sa mère le surprenait encore. Il fut encore plus surpris en voyant qu'elle s'entendait avec Sirius et encore plus avec Marianne, Lily et Gwen.

«Narcissa je peux vous poser une question ?

- Vas-y Ginny.

- Eh bien, vous et Bellatrix étiez en même année…vous étiez sœurs.

- Nous étions de fausses jumelles. Fit Narcissa.

- Oui Bellatrix c'était le démon à l'état pur que Narcissa c'était l'ange. Elle devait toujours faire ce qu'on lui disait.

- Parce que moi au contraire de toi je n'ai pas réussi à me soustraire.

- N'empêche je suis désolé pour les blagues qu'on a fait sur toi, c'était Malefoy qui était visé.

- Je vous en veux pas, c'était vraiment trop drôle de voir Lucius rager, maudit Potter et Black ils me le paieront.

- Je pensais pas qu'il parlait tout le temps de nous.

- Il n'y avait pas que lui, mais aussi tous les Serpentards. Comment vous faisiez pour faire toutes ses blagues ?

- Ah ah! On ne le dira qu'à nos descendants. Répliqua James en lançant un regard à Harry.

- En parlant de descendants vous allez rencontrez ceux qui sont les descendants de Zonko enfin tout le monde les appelle comme ça.

- Qui est-ce il faut absolument que je les rencontre. S'exclama Sirius.

- Ce sont mes frères.

- Nan c'est pas vrai. Trop cool. Dit Sirius.»

Les dernières semaines passèrent assez rapidement, trois jours avant la cérémonie, il y eut la répétition du mariage. Le lieu était déjà prêt: dans le jardin, tout se passerait dehors, un sortilège avait été posé pour éviter que la pluie ne ravage les décorations. Il y avait d'un coté l'endroit ou se déroulerait la cérémonie sur la terrasse, des bancs avaient été installés des fleurs blanches avaient été disposées un peu partout rendant le lieu presque féerique. Dans le jardin des dizaines de tables avaient été éparpillées un peu partout autour de la grande piste de danse, aménagé spécialement. Chacun s'installa. Drago attendra Hermione à l'autel en compagnie de Dumbledore. Chaque couple sortira du manoir passera aussitôt sous une mini arche fleurie. Dans l'ordre il y avait le témoin de la mariée: Harry avec Lavande, suivis de celui du marié Ron avec Parvati, derrière eux Lily et James, puis Marianne et Rémus, suivis de prés par Gwen et Sirius puis enfin les plus jeunes: Stefan et Ginny. Hermione arriverait derrière eux. Quand tous les demoiselles d'honneur et les garçons d'honneurs se seront assis et qu'Hermione sera en face de Drago la cérémonie commencera. Hermione remarqua que de nombreuses coutumes étaient à la fois moldues et sorcières. Les consentements, les anneaux. Mais que s'ajoutait à cela un rituel avec un ruban de soie. Dumbledore devait lier leurs magies, leurs âmes, et leurs corps, jusqu'à la fin de leur vies. Au moment où les anneaux sont échangés, ils devaient aussi faire un petit discours. Le soir, alors que la répétition était terminée:

«Drago prends tes affaires. Lui ordonna Gwen en lui tendant un sac.

- …Hein quoi ? Questionna-t-il interloqué.

- Ca porte malheur de voir la mariée en robe de mariée avant la cérémonie mais ça porte aussi malheur de la voir deux jours avant le mariage. Alors tu vas nous laisser ton manoir.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans deux jours, tu n'auras qu'à enfiler ton smoking que nous nous aurons tout à faire donc comme ça il n'y aura pas d'accident.

- Bon d'accord, mais comment ça ce fait que tu ais un sac rempli ?

- Un elfe de maison, je lui ai demandé.

- Je peux embrasser la mariée avant de partir je ne sais où ?

- Tu pars chez moi. Fit Sirius.»

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

«Deux jours sans toi ça va être l'enfer. Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, mais tu sais c'est pas moi qui ait décidé ça c'est Gwen.

- C'est fini.»

Chaque couple s'embrassa rapidement, les garçons avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas essayer de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait faire en sorte que le couple se croise. Les filles firent une nuit blanche parlant des garçons et de leur manies. Hermione apprit que la première chose que Sirius faisait le matin était de se coiffer. Toutes explosèrent de rire en entendant cela. Elles apprirent aussi que Ron chantait sous la douche, qu'Harry et James avaient le même tic celui de se décoiffer encore plus quand ils étaient gênés, que Rémus parlait en dormant.

«Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de nous ? Questionna Ginny.

- Bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu qu'il parle ? Demanda Narcissa.

- De quidditch. Firent-elles en chœur.

- C'est possible en effet.

- Nous y allons ? Questionna Gwen.

- Où ça ?

- Nous allons faire ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.»

Finalement, Hermione accepta. Ses amies avaient tout préparé. Elle fit semblant de ne pas aimer mais en réalité c'était tout le contraire, elle s'amusa comme une folle. La soirée fut haute en couleurs. Aussi bien pour les filles que pour les garçons. Qui avaient eux aussi prévu un enterrement de vie de garçon pour Drago. Ces derniers se couchèrent vers 8h du matin. Drago fit un cauchemar, cela lui arrivait parfois et à chaque fois c'était la même chose : son père tuait Hermione.

«NON! Cria Drago.»

Il ne se trouvait plus dans leur manoir mais dans la maison de Sirius. Il savait que c'était un cauchemar que cela ne pouvait plus arriver mais pourtant il continuait.

«Drago. Appela la voix de Rémus. Ça va ?

- …Oui.

- Drago !»

Il ne put répéter une seconde fois que la porte s'ouvrit découvrant tous les garçons en boxer ou autre vêtements qui leur servait de pyjama. Ce qui aurait put faire baver n'importe quelle fille en manque ou pas d'hommes.

«Ca va ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui juste un cauchemar.

- On se recouche ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ouais. Dit Ron.

- Oh que non il est presque midi. On s'habille.

- Tu plaisantes moi je me couche. Fit Sirius en sortant de la chambre.

- Sirius. Menaça Remus.

- Ca marche pas avec moi.»

Drago vit Sirius se prendre un seau d'eau froide.

«Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche.»

Sirius marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

«Demain je la revois. Pensa Drago.»

La journée se passa sans encombre, Sirius ne fit aucune blague. La première qu'il essaya de faire se retourna contre lui, alors il se calma. Drago toute la journée essayait d'imaginer Hermione dans une robe de mariée, dans des robes toutes somptueuses. Ils discutèrent quidditch puis la conversation dériva sur les filles:

«Vous croyez qu'elle parle de nous ? Demanda Ron.

- De quoi veux-tu qu'elle parle d'autre ? Questionna Sirius.

- De mode. Rétorquèrent les garçons.

- C'est possible en effet. Il y a pas des trucs qui vous agacent chez les filles…par exemple j'aime pas quand Gwen est jalouse. Déclara Sirius.

- Rien ne m'agace.

- J'avais oublié que monsieur James Potter était raide dingue amoureux de cette fille.

- Ca te gêne ? Tu n'es pas raide dingue de Gwen ?

- Non ça me gêne pas mais je ne parle pas d'elle jour et nuit comme toi. Rémus ?

- Personne n'est parfait et pour ma part Marianne est compréhensible.

- Ron.

- J'aime pas quand elle passe des heures dans la salle de bain même si elle dit que c'est pour moi qu'elle fait ça.

- Harry.

- Sans commentaire parce que sinon, il faudra demander aux filles la même chose.

- Drago ?

- J'aime pas le fait qu'elle veuille garder sa boule de poil.

- Pattenrond ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui je n'aime pas ce chat, dés que je suis tranquille avec Hermione il vient et me griffer quand je le frappe pour qu'il dégage Hermione m'engueule.

- Je te plains mon cher, sauf que cette boule de poil comme tu dis est très intelligente. Fit Sirius.

- Je sais Hermione m'a raconté. J'avais dit que ma mère était allergique…

- Narcissa allergique aux chats, c'est trop drôle…

- Je sais, elle adore ce chat, elle a dit à Hermione d'en prendre soin. Je crois que je vais me transformer en serpent et le bouffer.

- Fais pas ça t'auras une indigestion après. Plaisanta Ron.

- Sans rire pour être vraiment tranquille j'ai posé des sortilèges un peu partout pour ne pas qu'il entre dans les salles.

- T'aurais pas posé des sorts là où toi et Hermione vous vous faites des câlins. Se moqua Sirius.

- Non, la bibliothèque j'en ai posé un pour ne pas qu'il abîme les livres.»

Drago avait beau essayer de trouver des excuses ses amis n'étaient pas dupes, c'était en réalité les endroits où lui et Hermione aimaient se retrouver, seuls.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour tout le monde,

ca va ?

je sais pas si vous êtes en vacances mais pour ma part si donc petit cadeau je vous mets une suite en cadeau...et pas n'importe laquelle puisque c'est le mariage de Drago et Hermione cool non ?

merci pour les reviews

bonne lecture et bonne vacs

bsxxx

lavande

ps : Kine89 laisse-moi ton adresse

**Chapitre 31:**

Le jour que Drago attendait depuis qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments pour Hermione arriva enfin. Ce matin là, les garçons se levèrent un peu plutôt, Lily leur avait envoyé un lys pour qu'ils les accrochent à leur veste ajoutant qu'ils ne devaient pas arriver en retard. Drago et les autres avaient le même costume. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche surplombait par un gilet vert émeraude, une cravate rayée verte et noire coincée dans le gilet ressortait légèrement. Par dessus une veste noire avec un seul bouton assez longue. Drago se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués il ne voulait pas rappeler à Hermione l'ancien Drago. Il regarda la gourmette que lui avait offert Hermione à noël, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, elle lui rappelait à quel point il pouvait être fou de sa future femme. Il sortit de sa chambre et croisa Harry et James en pleine conversation. Il secoua légèrement la tête croyant avoir à faire à des jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien un moment j'ai cru que j'hallucinais, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau. »

Ils se sourirent. James s'approcha de Drago et porta le lys à sa veste. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Harry à ce moment précis. James était un père idéal.

« Voilà maintenant tu es prêt.

- Merci, mais vous il faudrait peut-être vous coiffer. Plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est parce que tu es prêt qu'on ne te renverse pas un seau d'eau sur la tête.

- Merci Harry.

- On devrait peut-être y aller les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. SIRIUS, REMUS, STEFAN, RON ON Y VA. Cria James. LE MARIÉ NE DOIT PAS ETRE EN RETARD NI NOUS SINON ON VA AVOIR A FAIRE A UNE LILY FURIEUSE, SANS COMPTER L'HUMEUR DE LA FUTURE MARIEE SI ELLE APPREND QU'IL ETAIT EN RETARD ET NOUS AUSSI. »

L'argument fut sans doute de poids car quelques secondes plus tard, tous furent sur le pas de la porte, James et Remus passèrent en revue la bande pour remettre une cravate, une fleur ou une chemise en place.

« Bien, on y va. Lily nous a confiés la tâche d'accueillir et d'installer tout le monde, les filles ne sortiront que quand la cérémonie sera sur le point de commencer. »

Ils transplanèrent, Drago commençait à avoir le tract, sa mère était déjà arrivée et avait rejoins les filles. De nombreuses personnes arrivèrent, tous les Weasley sauf Percy étaient là, de nombreux Gryffondors, tous les professeurs et d'autres. Il les accueillit tous sans exception, quelques journalistes étaient venus pour couvrir l'événement, Drago se doutait que c'était parce que le ministre de la magie, Harry Potter et d'autres grandes célébrités avaient accepté de venir…comme Krum et que c'était la première fois qu'un Malefoy épousait une enfant de moldue. Il lança un regard assassin à l'attrapeur bulgare qui discutait avec Ron, Harry se moqua beaucoup de lui.

« Jaloux !

- Mais non.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Comment ce fait-il qu'il soit ici ?

- Hermione a tenu à l'inviter.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à la convaincre ?

- Tu vois bien que non.

- Toi tu vas garder l'œil sur lui. »

Il chercha après les parents d'Hermione mais ne les trouva pas, il ne savait pas s'ils allaient venir ou s'entêter et donc ne pas voir l'un des jours les plus importants de la vie de leur fille.

« Tout est parfait. Dit James.

- …

- Drago ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Le trac ?

- Mais bien sûr que non. Dit Drago essayant de se convaincre lui même.

- Écoute moi, je sais ce que c'est.

- T'aurais du voir ça. On a eu un mal fou à le faire tenir en place. Se moqua Remus.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, disons que j'étais tellement stressé que je touchais à tout etc. Mais quand la cérémonie a commencé et que j'ais vu Lily tout c'est bien passé.

- Il arrivait pas à quitter des yeux sa merveille. Se moqua Sirius.

- Drago ?

- Oui, professeur.

- La cérémonie va bientôt commencer j'ai envoyé Harry chercher vos compagnes.

- Bien.

- Désolé vieux, mais on doit te laisser, je vais aller voir ma Gweny. Regarde on se demande à peine si James ne court pas pour voir sa Lily.

- Dépêche toi sinon.

- J'y vais. Courage. Finit-il par dire avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-rassurant en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. »

Drago se plaça comme à la répétition.

« Tout va bien se passer. Lui assura Dumbledore. »

Sa mère arriva, Drago faillit s'étrangler.

« C'est le monde à l'envers ou quoi ? Pensa-t-il. »

« Ca fait Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah ça je m'y attendais pas.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi mon fils. Tu as réussi là où beaucoup ont échoué, comme moi. Et Hermione est à tomber, vous êtes tous très élégants. »

Elle enlaça son fils, lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, puis elle remit bien sa cravate et la fleur de lys.

« Mon fils est devenu un homme.

- Oui mais je serai toujours pour toi ton petit bébé.

- Non, mon petit garçon. Albus.

- Narcissa, vous êtes très élégante, c'est la première fois que je vous vois habillée de rouge. »

Elle sourit, puis s'installa. Le professeur Dumbledore leva la main, et la musique commença. Harry entra le premier à son bras Lavande, il lança un regard à Drago et lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Il regarda la tenue des demoiselles d'honneurs qui étaient déjà superbes, il se demanda alors ce que serait la robe d'Hermione. Puis ce fut Ron et Parvati, James et Lily, Marianne et Remus, Gwen et Sirius et enfin Ginny et Stefan. Quand il vit Hermione, il crut voir un ange elle était divine. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite quand sa mère toussa légèrement. Il vit que Sirius était mort de rire mais qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cachait son rire sous le regard assassin de Gwen. La démarche d'Hermione était lente et élégante. Harry et James semblaient avoir une toux présente et Lavande et Lily souriaient. Ginny, Marianne, Remus et Stefan étaient attendris.

« Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la demander en mariage plus vite ? Se demanda-t-il. »

Elle s'approchait, Drago crut que des heures étaient passées. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, ses yeux marrons dans celui océan de Drago, ils se souriaient tendrement. Rien ne comptait pour eux à par l'autre. Hermione arriva enfin à ses cotés. Ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui commença la cérémonie avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir par les liens sacrés du mariage, deux êtres, miss Hermione Jennifer Granger et monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présents. »

La cérémonie continua. La demande que Drago attendait avec impatience arriva enfin:

« Mademoiselle Hermione Jennifer Granger voulez vous prendre pour époux monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent, de l'aimer, de le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans les moments de joie et de peine, et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Hermione tourna son regard vers Drago.

« Je le veux. »

Drago lui sourit tendrement. Dumbledore se tourna légèrement vers Drago puis reprit, Drago regarda son ancien directeur:

« Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent voulez vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Hermione Jennifer Granger de l'aimer, de la chérir, de la protéger, pour le meilleur et pour le pire dans les moments de joie et de tristesse, et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Ce fut autour de Drago de regarder Hermione.

« Je le veux. »

Hermione sourit. Dumbledore demanda aux témoins de s'avancer, Harry tendit à Hermione l'anneau de Drago qu'elle prit entre ses doigts.

« Qui aurait pu croire qu'on en arriverait là ? Pas nous. Si on m'avait dit que je tomberai amoureuse de Drago Malefoy celui qui m'a persécutée pendant toutes ces années, j'aurais ri. Grâce à un jeu et à une mission on s'est rapprochés. Le nombre de fois où on a joué avec l'autre, où on s'est fait avoir. Mais je ne regrette rien, tu m'as sauvée la vie plus d'une fois. Tu m'as fait de nombreux cadeaux des bijoux, des robes, mais les plus beaux sont ton amour, ta demande, et notre futur enfant. Cet anneau signifie beaucoup pour moi ça veut dire qu'on aura survécu à tout et que notre amour est enfin reconnu. Je t'aime et je veux finir toute ma vie et ce qu'il y a après avec toi. »

Elle enfila l'anneau au doigt de Drago avec une main tremblante. Ce fut autour de Drago de prendre l'anneau que lui tendait Ron.

« On en aura vécu des aventures, parmi elles, il y avait le fait que je devais gagner ce stupide pari, au début c'était par esprit de compétition et après parce que je suis devenu jaloux je ne voulais pas qu'un autre que moi t'embrasse. Le deuxième était de te dire mes sentiments avec le fait que mon père ne voulait pas que je sois avec toi. C'est un peu grâce à lui que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et que maintenant je te le dis sans difficulté je t'aime. Bien sûr tout le monde a très mal vu un Serpentard avec une Gryffondor je suis sûr que c'est une première, ça doit être même une première qu'un Malefoy aime. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire meilleur rapprochement des maisons. Bref maintenant que mon père n'est plus nous pourrons vivre heureux avec nos sept ou quatorze enfants. Parce que je t'aime. »

Des rires se firent entendre. Il ne savait pas si Hermione était en colère ou amusait, en tout cas il enfila l'anneau à son doigt puis leva sa main y posa les lèvres. Dumbledore reprit. Puis la phrase que tout le monde craignait arriva :

« Que celui ou celle qui s'oppose à cette union se lève ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

A ce moment là, tous les garçons du groupe se tournèrent le regard menaçant ce qui fit rire plusieurs personnes. À un moment, Drago et Hermione se mirent face à face et tendirent leur main gauche, le directeur lia leur main avec le bout de soie. Ils étaient à présent liés, unis aussi bien physiquement, que magiquement, que légalement ainsi que leurs âmes. Quand le ruban fut retiré:

« Moi Albus Dumbledore, mage de cette cérémonie je vous déclare tous deux, madame Hermione Granger Malefoy et monsieur Drago Malefoy, unis par le lien sacré du mariage et de la magie. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, lui prit le visage de ses deux mains avec le plus de délicatesse qu'il pouvait et approcha son visage. Quand il l'embrassa un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Tout le monde les félicita en premier leurs amis et Narcissa.

« TOUTES NOS FELICITATIONS!! Cria le groupe. »

Les jeunes mariés furent envahis.

« Drago t'exagère même quand tu dois être sérieux tu parles quidditch. Fit Lily.

- Le quidditch c'est sérieux.

- Sirius. S'exaspérèrent les autres. »

Le couple n'eut pas une seconde à lui, ils firent des photos, discutèrent avec presque tout le monde. Puis se mirent enfin à table. Entourés de leurs amis les plus proches et de Narcissa, le repas n'eut pas le temps de commencer qu'Harry retint l'attention de tout le monde.

« Tout le monde connaît Hermione et Drago, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici entrain de célébrer leur mariage. Enfin bref je connais Hermione depuis plus de sept ans et c'est une fille géniale, gentille, intelligente je crois que tous les livres de Poudlard sans compter ceux de la réserve sont passés dans ses mains. En arrivant en septième, elle s'était métamorphosée et elle est devenue une jeune femme très séduisante mais qui a su rester elle-même. Ensuite il y a Drago. Mon meilleur ennemi on va dire, la fouine, non je plaisante. Il est devenu un des tombeurs de Poudlard en deux ans. Toutes les filles sont sorties avec, même Hermione Granger l'une de ses ennemies. Je me demande encore comment ces deux êtres ont fait pour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, on dit qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais en voilà une preuve de plus. En tout cas le professeur Dumbledore voulait un rapprochement des maisons je crois qu'on peut pas faire mieux. J'ai découvert des facettes des deux personnes, surtout de Drago. J'ai gagné un ami…Je suis fier d'être le témoin d'Hermione en ce jour. J'espère que vous allez vivre heureux et que vous ferez plein de petits Malefoy pour que chaque membre du groupe soit au moins une fois parrain ou marraine. Et Drago je tiens à préciser que si un jour que j'espère qui n'arrivera pas, que si un jour tu fais du mal à Hermione t'auras à faire à moi. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. Je porte donc un toast à Hermione Malefoy et à Drago Malefoy. À Hermione et Drago.

- A Hermione et Drago. Fit l'assemblée levant leur verre tout comme Harry. »

Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Drago regarda pendant un moment Hermione qui était en pleine conversation avec Harry et semblait passionnée. Elle était heureuse, ses yeux brillaient comme jamais auparavant. Elle resplendissait et illuminait tout le monde de sa joie. Et semblait épanouie.

« Drago, il serait peut-être temps que vous ouvriez le bal. Remarqua Narcissa.

- Oui maman. »

Il se leva, et eut l'attention des tables aux alentours tout comme celle d'Hermione.

« Madame Malefoy me permettez-vous d'ouvrir le bal en votre compagnie ?

- Avec plaisir monsieur Malefoy. Répondit-elle en prenant le bras de Drago. »

Ils glissèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse sous les yeux de tout le monde et l'orchestre se mit à jouer, un slow.

« Tu es ravissante, magnifique, divine…je trouve pas de mot.

- Merci tu es toi aussi très beau.

- Comment fais tu pour être de plus en plus belle ?

- Peut-être que le fait que j'ai un mari que j'aime et qu'il me rend heureuse.

- Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Moi aussi mon ange.

- Te voilà madame Malefoy.

- Oui, la première enfant de moldue qui réussit à entrer dans la prestigieuse famille des Malefoy.

- Peut-être mais la première qui change un Malefoy au point qu'il découvre ce qu'est l'amour.

- Notre nouvelle vie commence et mes parents ne sont pas là.

- Ne t'en préoccupe pas. J'ai été les voir, je leur avais donné un portoloin qui devait s'enclencher une demie-heure avant la cérémonie. S'ils ne sont pas venus c'est qu'ils ne t'aiment pas.

- C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on voit le vrai visage des personnes. Même Ron a accepté alors que je croyais qu'il ne réussirait jamais.

- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ?

- De quoi ?

- De mettre Sirius près de Fred et George. Déclara Drago pour changer de discussion.

- On a pas choisi ils se sont mis là tout seul.

- Au fait ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Ah oui !

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ah ah! Devine.

- Un bijou ?

- Non.

- Une robe ? Un livre ?

- Non non. Plus personnel.

- Pas des sous vêtements quand même.

- J'y avais même pas pensé, mais je vais rattraper ça.

- Voyons est-ce que c'est utile ?

- Ca dépend comment tu l'entends.

- Je sais pas. Je donne ma langue au chat.

- Ah non encore un truc que tu donnes à ce matou.

- Eh bien je te la donne. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« Un manoir.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout. Ma mère m'a dit de te faire un cadeau à la hauteur de mes sentiments je lui obéis. Mais comme la terre n'est pas à vendre je t'ai acheté un manoir. On a été le voir à deux c'est magnifique je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

- Je t'aime…Où ?

- La France, il est situé sur une falaise méditerranéenne, protégé par un sortilège pour que rien ne tombe, pour ne pas que des moldus le voit. Entouré d'une vaste forêt à proximité d'une chute d'eau avec un vaste terrain avec une piscine. Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours aimé ce pays. Nous partons demain si tu es d'accord.

- Bien sûr mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire pour te faire plaisir ?

- J'en ai ma petite idée.

- Dis toujours.

- Pattenrond n'aura pas le droit d'y aller.

- Bien. Soupira Hermione. Pas le droit de se transformer pour faire peur aux moldus.

- Ok. »

La journée fut joyeuse mais pas autant que le soir. Les effets de l'alcool commencèrent à faire effet, la gaieté était générale. Les quelques enfants qu'il y avait étant jeunes étaient partis se coucher. Les adultes purent se lâcher. Tout le monde put voir un rock plus qu'endiablé de Sirius et Gwen, suivi par un slow assez langoureux. Mais Drago surveillait toujours Krum du coin de l'œil. Ainsi quand il invita Hermione, Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule du marié pour ne pas qu'il aille les rejoindre, l'incitant à se rasseoir.

« P…

- Pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Drago, tu es mort de jalousie. S'amusa Lily. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- C'est pas vrai. »

Quand il vit Krum poser ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione. Drago essaya de se lever mais cette fois encore Remus le rassit :

« Bon c'est vrai je suis jaloux, mais c'est son ex, j'ai le droit.

- Tu as peut-être le droit, mais tu ne dois pas empêcher Hermione de faire ce qu'elle veut sous prétexte que tu es jaloux. Fit James.

- De plus si tu vas les voir, elle va se faire un plaisir de te le répéter. Convainquit Harry. »

Drago acquiesça, il avait raison. Ainsi quand Hermione et Krum arrivèrent :

« Drago tu as bien de la chance de l'avoirrr comme femme.

- Je sais, elle est merveilleuse. Fit-il en enlaçant Hermione près de lui, tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Je me demande pourrrquoi nous avons rrrrompu, sinon je t'aurais épousé. Prends-en soin Drago.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Hermione si un jourrr tu as un problème ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

- Je m'en souviendrai. »

Drago hallucinait, il draguait sa femme sous ses yeux !

« Dis Viktor, je peux te poser une question. Fit Harry pour éloigner l'attrapeur de celui qui allait bientôt l'assassiner. »

Hermione se tourna et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je sais que je suis une déesse mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être si jaloux. Mon cœur n'est qu'à toi alors ne te fais pas de soucis.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Bah voyons et moi je suis Morgane. Je t'ai vu pendant qu'on dansait, et même que si Harry n'avait pas Viktor tu l'aurais tué sur place.

- Il vient de te dire que tu peux venir le voir quand tu voulais. Il vient de te draguer.

- Drago je t'aime et il n'y aura jamais un autre homme qui prendra ta place. C'est dingue nous sommes le jour de notre mariage et tu imagines déjà le jour impossible où je prendrai un amant. Je suis comblée pourquoi irai-je ailleurs ?

- C'est plus fort que moi.

- Fais gaffe je pourrais m'en amuser. S'amusa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Comme l'avait prédit Drago, Sirius et les jumeaux discutèrent trop longtemps à leurs yeux. Hermione coupa la discussion en demandant à Sirius de danser avec elle.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Sirius. Je les aime bien moi les frères de Ron. »

« C'est bien ça le problème. Pensa Hermione. »

« J'ai pas encore danser avec toi.

- C'est vrai que t'as jamais pu résister à mon charisme…

- Et ton égocentrisme.

- Tu t'es servie de moi, pour rendre Drago jaloux. Fit Sirius.

- En fait c'est parce que j'avais plus trop le choix. Remus je pouvais pas faire ça avec lui en plus il était avec Marianne, James était avec Lily et Peter beurk. Au départ, je te repoussais vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais m'énerver, remarque c'est toujours pareil.

- Sympa.

- Mais une fois j'ai remarqué le regard de Drago alors j'en ai profité. Je savais pas…j'étais pas consciente que j'aimais déjà Drago. Mais si vous avez remarqué vous avez de nombreuses choses en commun la première vous étiez tous les deux des coureurs de jupon par exemple.

- J'ai été content de participer à votre union.

- Merci. Mais si on va dans ce sens là Drago a participé à la tienne puisque ton gage était de sortir avec Gwen…Et toi et Gwen ?

- Et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. On a décidé de se marier dans deux mois. Ça devait être une surprise mais comme tu m'as fait une confidence.

- Tu sais pas pour Remus et Marianne ?

- Une semaine avant.

- Je crois qu'on va enchaîner les mariages et après ça sera les naissances.

- Vous commencez.

- Oui. »

Quand ils eurent fini la danse, elle trouva Lavande en pleine discussion avec Harry dans un coin qui à la fin cria et embrassa Lavande.

« Hermione viens. Appela Harry.

- J'arrive.

- Tu sais pas la nouvelle, tu vas être marraine. Je vais être papa, imagine ça.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous.

- Mais elle le savait.

- Hein ?

- Oui j'ai été hier voir le médicomage.

- C'est pas grave je vais être papa. »

Ils allèrent à table et quand tous furent réunis: Harry reprit ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione.

« Papa, maman, vous allez devenir papy et mamie. »

La réaction de James fut de s'étouffer dans sa bière au beurre, celle de Lily fut plus civilisée.

« Félicitations.

- Oui. Affirma James.

- Félicitations. Fit le reste du groupe.

- C'est qui le parrain ? Demanda Ron.

- Toi.

- Cette soirée aura était pleine d'émotion. »

Drago fit une annonce au milieu de la piste de danse, tous applaudirent Harry et Lavande. La table des Weasley et la leur levèrent leur verre en cette occasion. Ils apprirent toutes les dates des mariages, celui d'Harry et Lavande seraient un mois plus tard, Remus et Marianne deux mois, Sirius et Gwen aussi et enfin Parvati et Ron quatre mois. À minuit pile, un feu d'artifice se déclencha.

« Je savais pas qu'il devait y avoir un feu d'artifice. Fit Hermione.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est notre cadeau. Dirent les jumeaux. »

Le feu d'artifice fut magnifique. Ils applaudirent quand il fut terminé.

« Maintenant si la mariée veut bien aller au centre avec son bouquet et que toutes les filles en âge de se marier se mettent derrière elle. Fit Lily. »

Hermione s'exécuta, elle lança le bouquet et ce fut Marianne qui le récupéra.

« Un signe.

- Sans aucun doute. Dit-elle souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Quand tous les invités furent partis et qu'il ne restait plus que Drago, Hermione, Harry, Lavande, Ron, Parvati, James, Lily, Rémus, Marianne, Sirius et Gwen, ils dansèrent encore, chacun en couple ensemble. Quand enfin ils allèrent se coucher, au petit matin. Hermione prévint que le même jour ils partaient pour leur voyage de noce. Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il paraît que ça porte bonheur.

- Tu as lu un livre sur les coutumes moldues ?

- Non j'ai demandé à Harry. »

Drago avait un peu de mal à la tenir dans ses bras, la robe n'aidant pas. Ils n'étaient pas fatigués…et donc Drago et Hermione continuèrent dans les traditions. Et ce fut sans doute celle qui plut le plus. Ils dormirent un peu et partirent l'après midi, leur valise prête.


	32. Chapter 32

Eh voila le chap 32 !

Déjà ! Ca passe vite lol et dire qu'hier je mettais le premier chapitre en me demandant si vous alliez aimer et apparemment si je suis toujours la c'est que vous avez aimé mdr

donc que puis-je dire d'autre ?

Bah rien !

encore des mariages des petites crises de jalousie XD (on se demande de qui) les malheurs de Drago etc etc...

bonne lecture

et dites moi quoi...dsl mon petit coté picard revient

bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 32 :**

Hermione en arrivant fut stupéfaite de voir un lieu aussi paradisiaque.

« Drago c'est trop beau. »

Drago regarda Hermione elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Il rit et l'emmena tout de suite à l'intérieur, ils déposèrent leur valise qui disparurent.

« Viens je vais te faire visiter dehors. »

Ils firent le tour de la propriété et allèrent un peu partout. Hermione découvrit des lieux magnifiques.

« Voici pour finir la visite la piscine. Fit Drago. Qu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hermione était en train de se déshabiller.

« On va se baigner ? »

Il n'eut fallut pas plus à Drago pour retirer ses vêtements sauf son boxer et plonger dans la piscine. Hermione le regarda faire, puis plongea à son tour, elle se retrouva face à son époux.

« Tout est parfait. Confit-elle. Le manoir, la propriété, les lieux et le mari. »

Elle approcha son visage et embrassa tendrement Drago et mit ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier pour ainsi rapprocher leur deux corps.

« Dommage que la rentrée soit dans quelques jours, trois jours.

- Madame Hermione Malefoy va devenir la nouvelle terreur, personne ne voudra aller en potion.

- Et toi alors ? Tu vas favoriser tous les Serpentards.

- Même pas vrai…juste un peu.

- Mon œil.

- Je te promet de ne pas faire ça.

- De toute façon on le saura avec Lavande.

- Vive la confiance. Je l'avais oubliée, comme ça, ça sera équilibré…

- On a trois jours rien que pour nous et après on se retrouve à Poudlard pendant une année.

- Oui…et au milieu de l'année arrivera notre bébé.

- On y est pas encore.

- Mais presque si t'as remarqué ça fait deux mois que je suis enceinte et mon ventre a comme gonflé…pas beaucoup… »

Ils laissèrent la discussion là et passèrent trois jours inoubliables. Quand ils revinrent à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore les accueillit. Il les emmena à leurs appartements en leur donnant rendez vous, pour une réunion qui rassemblait tous les professeurs. Ils apprirent que l'appartement de Lily et James étaient juste en face, et celui de Lavande à coté. La réunion se passa bien, Dumbledore parlait de l'organisation générale puis il demanda de choisir les nouveaux préfets et préfets en chefs. Ginny devint la nouvelle préfète avec un Serdaigle dont le nom échappa à Drago. Il imagina la rouquine faire comme eux avant. Ce qui le fit sourire. Ainsi il apprit que Dumbledore voulait deux professeurs pour les matières les plus importantes pour augmenter le taux de réussite dans les matières, de plus c'était ce que voulait le ministère. Quand la réunion fut enfin terminée, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre au Trois Balais. Là bas, Lavande et Harry, qui les avait rejoins, prirent la décision d'habiter ensemble à Poudlard, Harry pouvant ainsi veiller sur sa fiancée et sa grossesse. En fin d'après midi, ils décidèrent de faire un tournoi d'attrapeur. Le but était de lâcher le vif d'or attendre cinq minutes et le trouver le plus rapidement. Drago perdit face aux deux Potter et James perdit contre son fils. Drago se moqua de lui, en lui disant que des années auparavant, James se vantait d'être le meilleur joueur et que personne ne pouvait le battre. À cela, James répondit que seul un Potter peut battre un Potter. Drago en y réfléchissant se dit que si Harry était rentré dans l'équipe national, il valait mieux que personne ne le batte. Il s'assit dans les gradins pour voir les figures plus qu'impressionnantes qu'Harry enchaînait. Il faisait de nombreuses descentes en piquet qu'il ne stoppait que très prés du sol. Drago retenait à chaque fois sa respiration. Drago avait faillit, à cause de Sirius, arrêter sa descendance au bébé qu'Hermione portait. En effet, Sirius avait réussi à le désarçonner, Drago remarqua que James s'était mis dans la trajectoire de sa chute de façon à ce qu'il tombe sur le balai. Mais au dernier moment il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de tomber sur le balai…cela pourrait faire mal à l'entre jambe, donc il s'agrippa au balai.

« Désolé vieux j'ai pas fait exprès. Fit Sirius.

- Hermione a eu de la chance, la lignée des Malefoy aurait put s'éteindre à cause de cela.

- Elle ne s'éteindrait pas Ron puisqu'elle est enceinte.

- Oui mais leurs futurs enfants auraient été un rêve. »

Le lendemain fut le jour de la rentrée, les élèves arrivèrent le soir et la répartition finie, Dumbledore se leva:

« Je suis heureux de vous accueillir en ce lieu pour une nouvelle année. Comme tous les ans pour les premières années je le dis la forêt interdite est interdite et le restera, ensuite notre concierge: monsieur Rusard a dressé une liste complète de tout ce qu'il y a d'interdit, un grand nombre venant de la boutique de farce et attrape de Fred et George Weasley pour plus de détail vous pouvez consulter la liste sur la porte de son bureau. Il y a encore cette année des changements de professeurs, les professeurs Rogue et Bibine ayant été tués lors de la grande bataille, monsieur Lupin ayant quitté l'école pour rejoindre le ministère. Monsieur James Potter deviendra le professeur de vol et par la même occasion arbitre des rencontres de quidditch. »

James se leva et fit un sourire charmeur qui fit rire Drago. Les deux hommes s'étaient dis qu'ils devaient faire un sourire charmeur aux élèves lors de leur présentation, juste pour rire. La réaction de Lily fut de soupirer tandis que des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle, venant pour la plupart des filles. Quand il se rassit il reçut une petite tape sur la tête, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

« Mademoiselle Lavande Brown et monsieur Drago Malefoy seront les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Monsieur Malefoy sera aussi le directeur des Serpentards. »

Les deux jeunes professeurs se levèrent, Drago fit comme James, mais comme presque tous les élèves connaissaient la réputation de Drago les applaudissements furent plus forts. James rit et Hermione soupira à son tour, quand il se rassit il l'embrassa rapidement. Harry qui était présent s'amuser de voir son père et son ami faire ce genre de jeu.

« Une nouvelle option a été ajoutée étude de la magie ancienne, le professeur sera madame Lily Potter, elle sera l'associée de madame Malefoy, en potion. Cette option ne sera disponible que pour les septièmes années. La coupe des quatre maisons et celle de quidditch sont toujours en place, dés ce soir le comptage des points est en route. Les préfets en chef sont miss Ginny Weasley de Gryffondor et monsieur Shawn Johanson de Serdaigle, ils pourront ajouter ou retirer des points tout comme monsieur Harry Potter qui même s'il ne fait pas parti du corps professoral pourra donner des retenues à chaque élève. »

Bizarrement, quand Harry se leva et fit un sourire charmeur aux élèves, les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre. Il lança un regard à Drago et à son père qui signifiait: « J'ai gagné. » son père leva les deux pouces et Drago pouffa de rire.

« Vous allez vous dire que cela fait de nombreux professeurs pour une matière parfois, cependant nous avons décidé de mettre en place une nouvelle politique qui permet de mieux vous aider. Je ne vais pas étaler mon discours plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite bon appétit. »

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur. James, Drago et Harry en retournant dans leurs appartements décidèrent de se lancer une sorte de pari.

« James je te lance un défi.

- Ah oui lequel ?

- On a un mois pour se faire craindre des élèves.

- Harry sera l'arbitre.

- Tiens ça me rappel quelque chose.

- Oui à moi aussi.

- Je veux bien être l'arbitre mais je vous préviens ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez abuser. »

Ils acceptèrent, le défi commença le lendemain, Drago lut de la surprise dans le regard de Lavande quand il mit au point certaine chose et encore plus des Serpentards et des Gryffondors qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle impartialité venant de Drago Malefoy. Il ne retira pas de point abusivement et se fit respecter. Hermione était fière de Drago, elle ne pensait pas qu'il agirait ainsi. Le mois s'écoula tranquillement, les cours se passaient bien, le ventre d'Hermione se voyait un peu plus tous les mois. Drago prenait soin de sa femme qui en avait pour ainsi dire marre de cette attention. Alors pour lui donner une leçon, elle invita un jour Krum à passer une journée, Drago en fut tellement jaloux qu'il arrêta d'être sur-protecteur. Le mariage d'Harry et de Lavande arriva enfin, à la fin de septembre. Il y eut beaucoup plus de journalistes et même d'autres pays. La cérémonie se déroula au manoir Malefoy, ayant beaucoup plus de place, Harry avait voulu le faire à Poudlard mais ils n'avaient pas pus à cause d'un point important : les élèves, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas les cloîtrer dans leur dortoir.

Drago plissa des yeux et attrapa Harry quand il passa devant lui :

« Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

- Parce que je le connais.

- Avoues c'est Hermione qui t'a demandé pour que je sois jaloux et que j'arrête de…

- Tu deviens parano mon pauvre. Je connais Krum, en plus c'est un attrapeur donc un collègue. Je ne fais pas ça pour te rendre jaloux. Tu permets la cérémonie va commencer. »

Drago vit le bulgare s'assoire près de la place qui leur était réservé. Il lui bombardait le dos de regards assassins.

« Tiens Krum est là. S'amusa une voix.

- Ca te fait rire.

- Oui parce que je l'ai invité à mon mariage.

- Ron, dis-moi que tu déconnes.

- Non, combien de personnes peuvent se marier quand leur idole est présente ?

- Je ne viendrai pas.

- Moi si ! »

Hermione était partagée entre deux sentiments, l'exaspération et la flatterie. Elle en avait assez de la jalousie maladive de son mari pour un homme qui ne dépasserait jamais le stade d'ami, et en même temps cela la flattait. Elle savait qu'en disant cela Drago allait dire :

« Je plaisantais.

- Tu parles.

- Mon amour tu es magnifique. »

Elle portait une longue robe beige, les bretelles tenaient la robe, mais ses épaules étaient découvertes, les manches étaient longues et évasives au niveau du coude, la robe en elle-même touchait un peu parterre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon. Drago, lui, il portait un smoking qui ressemblait un peu à celui qu'il portait à son mariage.

« Dire qu'il y a un mois nous étions à leur place.

- Nous avons toujours été en avance sur tout le monde.

- Bah voyons. S'exaspéra Hermione. Si on ne compte pas le nombre d'années que nous avons passé en couple…

- Bon d'accord sur quelques points nous n'avons pas été les précurseurs. Ce qui importe c'est que nous soyons ensemble.

- Oui. »

Drago qui enlaçait Hermione l'approcha un peu plus.

« Ne change jamais.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Elle prit le bras de Drago et ils avancèrent suivant Ron et Parvati et Sirius et Gwen. Lavande portait une robe de mariée blanche, elle ressemblait un peu à celle que portait les demoiselles d'honneur tout en étant différente, elle n'avait pas de bretelles mais les manches étaient évasées, elle était brodée de fils d'argent et d'or. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec des rubans de la même couleur. La journée fut formidable, Drago s'amusa énormément. À un moment, ils prirent Harry à part avec James:

« Alors ? Questionnèrent-ils.

- Alors quoi ?

- Qui a gagné ?

- Je me marie et vous vous me demandez qui a gagné un pari, vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Non. Dit Drago.

- On se le demande…mauvaise nouvelle.

- Pour qui ? Demanda James.

- C'est Hermione et Lily qui sont les plus craintes.

- Tu plaisantes! S'exclamèrent Drago et James.

- Pas du tout. À chaque fois que je passais dans un couloir c'était madame Malefoy et madame Potter nous ont donnés trop de devoir mais je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il m'arriverait si je ne les faisais pas. »

Harry explosa de rire. Drago et James se serrèrent la main. Ils laissèrent là le pari.

« Tiens Hermione danse avec Viktor. Fit Sirius.

- Tu plaisantes ? »

Drago se tourna rapidement et chercha sa femme dans la foule.

« Où ? Où ? »

Quand il entendit des rires derrière lui, il comprit la supercherie.

« Vous êtes cons.

- C'est trop fort, tu es d'une jalousie maladive. Se moqua Sirius.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas avec toi que Gwen danse en ce moment.

- Quoi ? »

En effet, Gwen dansait un slow avec un homme, plutôt grand et ténébreux.

« Tu peux dire de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec ce type ?

- Elle danse comme tu peux le voir.

- T'es pas drôle James. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver.

- Attends voir. S'amusa Ron. Il est grand, brun sans cheveux blancs et un peu plus jeune que toi.

- Vas-y doucement. Fit Remus. »

Sirius alla sur la piste et demanda à Gwen si elle voulait danser. Cette dernière s'excusa au-près de son cavalier et emmena Sirius près du groupe.

« Arrête tes enfantillages, tu deviens aussi jaloux que Drago. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche tandis que les autres pouffaient de rire, Hermione lui fit une moue et haussa des épaules, levant en même temps les mains.

« Mais ce type avait ses mains sur toi.

- Sirius on dansait.

- Mais mais…

- Mais mais quoi ? »

Tout le monde tourna la tête quand ils entendirent un verre se briser.

« Je t'aime, mon sale cabot, toi, tes petites mèches blanches et ton caractère.

- Quoi mes mèches blanches ? J'ai pas de mèches blanches.

- Ca te rend sexy. Charma-t-elle. Bien plus que Josh.

- Josh tu l'appelles par son prénom en plus.

- Chéri, même si j'adore tes mèches blanches n'en rajoute pas. Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- Dans ce cas. »

Sirius embrassa Gwen passionnément.

« Comme c'est mignon.

- La ferme Drago. Rétorqua Harry.

- Tu changes de camps comme tu changes de chemise.

- Quand ça m'arrange. Tu veux danser maman ?

- Avec joie.

- Et toi chère belle-fille veux-tu danser avec ton beau-père ? S'amusa James. »

Lavande acquiesça et les quatre Potter rejoignirent la piste de danse.

« Champagne ? Demanda un jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Non merci.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, je surveille mon alimentation.

- Mais vous êtes très bien comme ça.

- Merci, mais c'est pour mon bébé que je fais ça.

- Félicitations. »

Hermione et le jeune homme commencèrent à discuter. Hermione savait qu'il la draguait mais elle voulait voir comment il s'y prenait. De plus, elle sentait le radar Drago Malefoy.

« Hermione c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Vous n'êtes pas du coté de la mariée, sinon je vous aurai déjà vu.

- Je suis une amie de Lavande et la meilleure amie d'Harry. Et vous ?

- Je suis un cousin de Lavande. Vous êtes venue accompagnée ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire cela ?

- Mon intuition.

- Je vois.

- Et une personne telle que vous ne pourrez venir seule.

- En effet je ne suis pas venue seule. Je suis venue avec le papa du bébé.

- Drago Malefoy, mari d'Hermione, papa du futur bébé. Se présenta-t-il. »

Hermione riait intérieurement. Le mariage du couple Potter fut donc une réussite. Le mois d'octobre fut épuisant, Hermione avait entamé la période que Drago avait attendu depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte: le quatrième mois. James, Sirius, Harry, Ron et Rémus se moquèrent énormément de Drago en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était fatigué. Lavande faisait pratiquement tout le cours toute seule. Ce fut aussi le mois des mariages de Remus et Marianne et de Sirius et Gwen, ils avaient hésité à le faire le même jour, mais finalement y renoncèrent. Dés lors, ce furent Remus et Marianne qui s'unirent en premier. Hermione et Drago n'avaient jamais vu Remus aussi heureux. Au contraire de celui des deux couples précédents, le mariage était plus intime. Cette fois Drago ne se fit pas de soucis, Krum n'était pas là ! Ce qui exaspéra Hermione. Dumbledore fut une nouvelle fois le mage de la cérémonie.

« Vous allez vous pouvoir vous reconvertir. S'amusa Sirius.

- En effet surtout avec les deux mariages qui vont arriver.

- Merci d'avoir accepté. Fit Marianne.

- Mais c'est tout naturel, vous avez été mes élèves, bien que certains d'entre vous m'ont posé de petits problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas refuser cela aux meilleurs élèves que j'ai jamais eus et au corps professoral de mon école.

- J'ait toujours su que vous nous aviez en haute estime. Fit Sirius.

- Sirius. Firent les autres affligés.

- Un professeur ne peut avoir d'élève préféré. Répliqua Dumbledore. Mais il peut s'entendre mieux avec certains d'entre eux. Je vais vous laisser, je crois que le professeur MacGonagall a besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de champagne. »

Le groupe rit. Leur ancien professeur les quitta, deux coupes de champagne à la main.

« Qui pense que ces deux là on déjà vécut quelque chose ensemble ? »

Toutes les mains se levèrent, puis en croisant leur regard, ils furent parcourus d'un frisson.

« Remus puis-je t'emprunter la marier ? Questionna James pour changer de sujet.

- Pas trop longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma Lily seule trop longtemps. »

Lily roula des yeux avec un sourire. Hermione eut le réflexe de regarder Harry qui affichait une mine aussi radieuse que Remus.

« Gwen ça être dur de ne pas avoir le même mariage que les autres.

- Chaque mariage est unique, c'est que tu ne le remarques pas. Tu n'as jamais été très observateur Sirius.

- Prouve-le.

- Qu'est qu'il y a de changé sur moi ? »

Sirius posa son index sur la bouche.

« Tu n'as pas changé de coiffure.

- Si mais passons. Répliqua Gwen. »

Cela commençait mal pour l'animagus.

« Elle te va très bien.

- Sirius ne t'enfonce pas.

- Tu n'as pas grossi ni maigri.

- J'ai pris un kilo mais bon. Continua-t-elle.

- Sirius t'es très mal barré. Fit Remus.

- Niveau observation zéro. S'amusa Ron.

- Dernière chance.

- Bon, alors on retire la coiffure, tout ce qui concerne le poids.

- Mon amour, on peut voir tout de suite que tu n'as pas été à Serdaigle.

- Tu sais, si j'étais à la place de Gwen j'aurais piqué une crise depuis longtemps. Fit Lavande.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Approuva Lily.

- Franchement pour ça chapeau. Fit Parvati.

- Merci.

- Je peux avoir un indice ?

- Tu rigoles, t'as cinq minutes.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es toujours aussi belle et je t'aime toujours autant voir plus. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- C'est pas avec tes belles paroles que tu vas t'en sortir…On sera bientôt trois.

- On va avoir un chien ? »

James qui revenait donna une tape à Sirius derrière la tête.

« Si elle doit t'acheter quelque chose c'est avant tout un cerveau. Sirius, Gwen est enceinte.

- C'est vrai ?

- Drago a eu la même réaction.

- Harry aussi.

- Si je me souviens bien avec James ça a été pareil. Se souvint Lily. Vous croyez quoi? Que quand on dit ça c'est une blague ? »

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils apprirent pour la grossesse de Gwen qui fit office de cadeau de mariage pour Sirius.

« Trop cool ! On va pouvoir reformer les maraudeurs. Bien qu'Harry soit trop vieux.

- Certainement pas! S'exclamèrent Gwen et Hermione.

- Tu ne dis rien Lavande ? Questionna Remus.

- Je connais le tempérament d'Harry et je sais que je peux avoir plus confiance en lui que vous en Sirius et Drago.

- Eh !

- Ca ne me gêne pas que notre bébé soit un maraudeur mais ce ne sera pas le pire.

- Ca ne veut rien dire. Répliqua Remus.

- Remus. Le jour où Marianne et toi aurez un enfant, ce sera un ange. Affirma Lily. »


	33. Chapter 33

Salut,

ca va ?

voila le dernier mariage et une surprise mdr...enfin vous verrez

en attendant merci pour les reviews je suis trop contente que ca vous plaiz !!

dsl mais je peux pas l'étaler autant j'avais préparé mes textes avant pour les autres fics autant celle la j'ai pas eu le temps --' et je dois y aller

donc j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et que vous me laisserez un message

bsxxx

bonne lecture

lavande

**Chapitre 33 :**

Ce jour-là c'était le mariage de Gwen et Sirius. Sirius ne tenait pas en place, comme lors de leur premier mariage apparemment. Puisque le mariage se déroulait pendant les vacances d'octobre, ils purent le faire à Poudlard : renvoyant tous les élèves chez eux pour au moins le week-end. Gwen portait une robe de mariée champagne, Hermione trouvait qu'elle était magnifique.

« Gwen avant que tu fasses la plus grosse erreur de ta vie…es-tu sûre de vouloir l'épouser ? Fit Ginny d'un air mélodramatique.

- De toute façon s'il t'énerve trop un jour appelle-nous et on le transforme en un paillasson en forme de chien. Fit Lavande.

- C'est tentant. Mais je crois que je vais lui donner quelques chances.

- Heureusement que tu as mis ta phrase au pluriel. Se moqua Ginny. »

Gwen ajusta une dernière fois sa tenue sous les yeux de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de vert mais leurs robes étaient différentes. C'était la couleur qui allait le mieux aux filles présentes. Ainsi, la cérémonie se déroula dans la grande salle de Poudlard, transformée pour l'occasion et Hermione dut avouer que cela rendait très bien.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi sérieux. Fit Drago en prenant le bras d'Hermione.

- Si, moi à leur premier mariage. Dit James en prenant le bras de Lily.

- C'est vrai, on s'est demandés si c'était le vrai Sirius. Ajouta Remus qui était avec Marianne.

- Que voulez-vous…Commença Hermione.

- Le mariage ça change un homme. Continua Lily.

- Vous devriez le savoir. Finit Marianne. »

Les garçons d'un coté les filles de l'autre, Gwen arriva. Et la magie opéra. Ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux. La cérémonie se passa très bien. Les pères discutèrent de leur future progéniture. Les futures mères espéraient que le groupe des maraudeurs ne fassent une nouvelle entrée. En menaça plusieurs fois Sirius pendant leur mariage ; Sirius voyant des dragueurs un peu partout.

« Tu deviens parano mon pauvre ! S'amusa Drago.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi de dire cela chéri. Répliqua Hermione.

- Je me soigne ! »

Au bal de noël, Hermione arborait un ventre assez rond que Drago trouvait tout simplement sublime et qu'Hermione arborait avec fierté. Il attendait le mois de mars avec impatience. Hermione regardait amusée l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, le soir quand ils s'endormaient il posait toujours une main sur son ventre ou même sa tête, parlant au bébé. Hermione trouvait cette scène craquante, elle posait sa main sur la tête de Drago écartant les mèches de son visage et l'écoutait. Ce fut encore plus touchant quand le bébé commença à donner des coups de pied, à chaque fois Drago était heureux voir hystérique. De temps en temps Drago s'absentait pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, elle se disait que des copies n'avaient pas été corrigées. Elle était heureuse que Drago prenne autant à cœur son métier de professeur, comme son poste de directeur de Serpentards. Mais elle riait quand Gryffondor gagnait à tous les matchs de quidditch et que Serpentards avaient l'équipe la moins performante. Quand James, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Rémus et lui se voyaient, les Gryffondors riaient de bon cœur. Hermione fut de moins en moins contente en voyant que Drago ne voulait plus la toucher de peur de lui faire mal, c'était encore pire que quand elle avait eu des nausées. Un matin en allant à dans leur salle de classe avec Lily:

« J'en ai marre, Drago ne me touche plus, depuis deux jours il dort sur le canapé.

- Ne te plains pas moi au septième mois j'ai du arrêter de travailler. Toi tu travailles encore alors que dans une semaine tu dois accoucher.

- Je sais, mais je préférais ne plus travailler et que Drago revienne avec moi.

- Je te comprends, mais je te dis ne te plains pas, moi James il me demandait toutes les deux minutes si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. »

Hermione rit. Le cours commença, elles donnèrent les instructions en attendant que les élèves se mettent en route elles parlaient.

« Je veux juste qu'il soit comme avant.

- Je te comprends.

- Et vous, vous allez ravoir des enfants ?

- James et moi on s'est dit que comme Harry n'a pas pu profiter d'une enfance avec ses parents et que son petit frère ou petite sœur eux l'auraient ce serait injuste.

- …

- Hermione…ça va ? »

Hermione posa une main sur le bureau et une autre sur son ventre.

« Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de perdre les eaux.

- Tu plaisantes.

- J'ai la tête de plaisanter.

- Oh mon dieu! S'écria-t-elle. »

Toute la classe tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Ginny va chercher Drago, il est en cours, et Shawn va chercher madame Pomfresh. Dépêchez vous. Le cours est terminé. Sortez ! »

Lily fit disparaître toutes les potions pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. Elle fit partir les derniers élèves. Elle aida Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se coucher en faisant apparaître une sorte de matelas, et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux.

« Lily, je veux pas accoucher ici.

- Désolée mais t'auras pas vraiment le choix. »

Hermione sentit les premières contractions qui commençaient à s'intensifier. Elle serra les dents pour étouffer un cri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Questionna Hermione après la première contraction.

- Drago est presque à l'autre bout de Poudlard, il ne peut pas arriver en deux secondes.

- Je te promets que finalement il va rester sur le canapé. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, sa respiration était saccadée, elle vit Lily regarder sous sa jupe.

« Respire calmement, inspire par le nez et expire par la bouche.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile… »

Hermione ne put étouffer un cri lors d'une contraction encore plus forte. Lily commença à prendre les choses en main. Hermione suivit les instructions.

« Hermione. Cria Drago en arrivant comme un fou. »

Il se précipita vers Hermione, tandis que Ginny derrière fermait la porte, pour que les curieux ne voit rien. Il allongea ses jambes et releva la tête d'Hermione pour que la jeune femme soit mieux installée, il lui prit une main et de l'autre écarta les cheveux collés du front d'Hermione. La jeune femme serra fort la main de Drago lui démolissant les articulations à chaque contractions qui se rapprochaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Questionna Lily plus pour elle-même.

- Je peux vous aider ? Questionna Ginny qui était restée sur le coté.

- Oui, il faudrait, de l'eau chaude, des linges ou des serviettes. »

Lily passa son avant bras sur son front couvert de sueur. Ginny fit ce que Lily lui avait demandé. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Je vois la tête. Quand je te le dirai tu pousseras fort. Et ce sera bientôt fini. »

Quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle poussait comme le lui avait demandé Lily, elle sentit comme une délivrance.

« La tête est sortie…quand je te le dirai tu pousseras encore plus fort. »

Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Drago et leva les yeux. Drago semblait inquiet.

« C'est bientôt fini. Rassura Drago. »

Il s'abaissa et embrassa le front d'Hermione puis sourit. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, du moins la douleur. Elle ne savait pas comment les personnes pouvaient dire que c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, de mettre au monde un enfant. Ils devaient être fou. Hermione ne le savait pas. En tout cas, quand Lily lui ordonna de pousser, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et recommença.

« Stop. »

Hermione entendit des pleurs s'élever dans la salle, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Drago dut se lever pour aller le couper le cordon à l'aide de sa baguette. Il revint avec un magnifique bébé dans ses bras emmitouflé dans une serviette pleine de sang.

« C'est une fille. Dit Drago. Regarde ta maman.

- Bonjour Alexandra. »

Hermione sourit son enfant était la plus belle des choses qu'elle ait faite. Depuis le retour des maraudeurs, Drago et Hermione avaient décidé de changer de prénom pour leur fille. Alexandra s'était arrêtée de pleurer, elle dormait. Hermione s'extasia devant cette merveille tout comme Drago. Hermione sentit une contraction, elle serra les dents.

« Je crois qu'elle va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Lily semblait sérieuse, Drago donna le bébé avec beaucoup de délicatesse à Ginny qui le posa sur le bureau et commença à le nettoyer doucement. Hermione, elle était épuisée, elle n'avait plus de force.

« Je peux plus. Souffla-t-elle.

- Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Hermione tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre au monde celui-là. »

Le ton de Lily était autoritaire.

« Vas-y mon amour tu peux le faire. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Pomfresh arriva en courant. Lily laissa faire madame Pomfresh qui au passage la félicita pour le travail que le professeur avait accompli. Hermione eut des contractions qui revenaient encore et encore. Elle eut l'impression qu'elles étaient plus fortes. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle avait passé couchée, mais c'était beaucoup trop à son avis. Dans un dernier effort, elle finit par mettre au monde son deuxième enfant.

« Un garçon. Dit madame Pomfresh.

- Jeremy. Fit Drago en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Hermione n'ayant plus de force, regarda son enfant dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne vit rien d'autre car elle s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla s'est en sentant une masse prés d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et remarqua que Drago dormait paisiblement, en lui remettant une mèche en place, il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Eh.

- Salut.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, très bien.

- Tu veux les voir ?

- Ca ne serait peut-être pas sage, ils doivent dormir. Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

- Il est…18h…t'as dormi 7heures.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils vont très bien, ils sont en parfaite santé.

- Pourquoi madame Pomfresh a mis autant de temps ?

- Elle avait une réunion avec Dumbledore, l'élève que Lily a envoyé a été à l'infirmerie mais comme il n'y avait personne il a du chercher après un professeur pour le mot de passe, pour que Pomfresh aille chercher ce qu'il lui fallait et ensuite arriver. Elle a mis une heure. Lily a reçu les félicitations de tout le monde.

- Si elle devenait la marraine d'Alexandra avec Harry, et que Ginny soit la marraine de Jeremy avec Ron. Pour les remercier.

- C'est une bonne idée. En tout cas je dois te remercier tu viens encore une fois de me rendre l'homme le plus heureux sur terre, avec les deux merveilles que tu as mises au monde.

- Un bébé ça se fait à deux, tu m'as aidée.

- Encore heureux. Je reviens. »

Hermione regarda Drago partir dans une pièce adjacente et quand il revint avec dans ses bras un des deux bouts de chou, il avait un sourire qui fit craquer Hermione.

« Alexandra Hermione Malefoy, je te présente ta maman. Fais coucou à ta maman. »

Drago donna Alexandra à Hermione avec délicatesse et tendresse. Elle semblait avec ses petits yeux noirs regarder ses parents, ses petites mains vadrouillant dans les airs. Elle était magnifique, elle avait déjà une très légère chevelure blonde. Hermione devina que ses enfants allaient ressembler à leur père. Puis il alla chercher Jeremy.

« Et voici Jeremy Drago Malefoy. »

Jeremy lui dormait encore. Il avait moins de cheveux. Drago donna quelques minutes Jeremy à Hermione, pour ainsi rapprocher un autre lit. Ils mirent bien leurs bébés au milieu et les regardèrent. Hermione était attendrie, finalement mettre au monde un enfant était bien l'une des plus belles choses qu'une femme puisse faire.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Drago, je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa juste au moment ou un groupe de personne arriva composé par: Harry, Lavande, Ron, Parvati, James, Lily, Remus, Marianne, Sirius, Gwen, Ginny, Luna, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Flitwick, et Pomfresh.

« Bonjour.

- Toutes nos félicitations. S'exclama Harry.

- Merci, mais c'est aussi grâce à Lily sinon je crois que j'aurais eu des problèmes.

- En effet sinon vous seriez morte et les bébés avec.

- Tu nous présentes? Demanda Ron avec un sourire qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

- Oui. Voici Alexandra Malefoy, dont le parrain est Harry et la marraine pour la remercier est Lily.

- C'est vrai que sur ce coup là tu m'as épatée, maman.

- Et voici Jeremy Malefoy, le parrain est Ron et la marraine Ginny.

- Vous formez un beau tableau. Dit Lavande.

- Ce sont nos deux merveilles. Dit Drago fier.

- Hermione t'aurais pu quand même choisir un autre lieu que la salle de potion. Fit Sirius. »

Hermione regarda ses enfants, Jeremy se réveilla doucement il bailla et semblait regarder tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Cette scène fit sourire Hermione.

« Mes petits anges.

- C'est plus moi ton ange ?

- Drago Malefoy jaloux de deux bébés. Se moqua James.

- Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que nous pourrons sortir ce soir ?

- Oui, il faut juste que je vous explique avant quelques petites choses.

- J'oubliais, une chambre pour vos enfants a été ajoutée adjacente à la votre. Les berceaux ont été ensorcelés pour que si l'un pleure l'autre ne se réveille pas, et que les bruits extérieurs ne viennent pas perturber leur sommeil.

- Merci professeur.

- Et votre mère Drago a été prévenue, elle arrivera après manger. »

Les jeunes parents invitèrent le groupe à venir, le soir même pour fêter l'événement. Même quand ils eurent rejoins leurs appartements et que leurs enfants soient couchés et qu'ils dormaient paisiblement Hermione ne pouvait quitter des yeux ses deux merveilles. Drago arriva derrière et l'enlaça, il déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure, Hermione mit sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

« Ils sont si beaux.

- Oui.

- Ils vont ressembler à leur père, ils sont déjà blonds.

- On verra la couleur des cheveux peut changer.

- Je veux qu'ils te ressemblent. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Je vais ouvrir. »

Hermione regarda encore ses enfants, avant de retourner dans le salon. La courte soirée se passa sans encombre.


	34. Epilogue

**Épilogue :**

Les premières semaines furent éreintantes, toutes les nuits Hermione se levaient pour allaiter Alexandra ou Jeremy, cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione, elle aimait avoir dans ses bras ses enfants. Elle pouvait se reposer le reste de la journée ayant eu des congés mais Drago, lui, devait absolument faire la classe comme Lavande avait accouché d'une petite fille: Cassandre Lavande Lily Potter, elle était la marraine de la petite avec Ron. Harry était heureux d'être papa et Lily et James d'être grand-mère et grand-père. Alexandra et Jeremy étaient du jour du printemps, Cassandre du mois d'avril. Un soir, Drago se leva doucement sans faire de bruit, entendant la voix d'Hermione, il la vit, assise sur la chaise à bascule, son fils dans les bras. Un tableau qui l'attendrissait à chaque fois et qu'il aimait regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Tu as faim ? Tiens bois. »

Hermione regardait son bébé, avec ce regard que seule une mère a. Elle croisa le regard bleu-gris de son fils.

« Ce regard. C'est avec ce regard que ton papa m'a conquise. Gris quand il est en colère bleu quand il est calme et qu'il regarde une personne qu'il aime. Ressemble à ton papa. Parce qu'il est parfait, enfin pour moi. Sauf peut-être que j'espère que tu n'harcèleras pas la pauvre fille que tu choisiras. Et j'espère aussi que tu ne seras pas un coureur de jupon. Ton papa a arrêté quand il a essayé de m'avoir. Je crois qu'il s'en serait bien passé de temps en temps. Je te raconterai tout ça un jour. Mais au départ c'était une attirance physique, je me souviens la première fois qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser, j'en avais tellement envie aussi, mais je ne voulais pas être une de ces filles qui couraient après les garçons qu'elles trouvaient beaux. Le premier baiser qu'on a échangé a été formidable. Je crois que jusque là personne ne m'avait embrassée comme ça. Je me souviens de tout ce qu'on a vécu à deux. Nos premières fois, nos aventures, tout ce qu'on a fait pour faire enrager l'autre. Et je ne regrette rien. Même pas le fait d'être tombée enceinte et que mes parents m'aient reniée. Mais je préfère vous avoir vous qu'eux. C'est peut-être méchant mais comment je pourrais vivre sans les trois êtres qui me sont le plus chers ? Ton papa ait rentré dans mon cœur sans que je le veuille, et je l'aime plus que tout. »

Le bébé arrêta de boire et laissa sortir un rire cristallin. Elle leva le regard et vit Drago dans l'encadrement. Hermione rougit.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas fait rougir.

- Tu sais que c'est mal élevé d'écouter les conversations privées.

- Je suis désolé mais quand la personne qui est entrain de t'écouter est un bébé je ne vois pas quelle conversation tu peux avoir, désolé mon ange. »

Elle recoucha son fils avec délicatesse, lui caressa tendrement la joue et il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait une déclaration d'amour.

- Pas vraiment puisque tu n'étais pas censé écouter. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 3h du matin.

- Tu es debout. Ça va pas la tête t'as cour.

- Mon cœur on est samedi aujourd'hui.

- J'avais oublié. »

Elle enlaça Drago et il en fit de même, il l'embrassa :

« Je t'aime comme depuis le premier jour.

- Je t'aime aussi…mais je sais plus vraiment quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je crois que c'était aussi le premier jour de notre dernière année scolaire. Quand j'ai vu ta répartie.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu tu l'as aussi testée.

- Tu étais jusque là, la première fille qui refusait d'admettre que j'avais un corps de rêve.

- Mais tu l'as toujours.

- C'est la première fois que tu l'avoues.

- Peut-être mais depuis tu ne me l'as jamais redemandé. Si tu m'avais posé la question quand nous nous sommes fiancés je t'aurais dit pareil. Comme tu l'as entendu je ne voulais pas tomber dans tes bras comme toutes ces filles.

- Et c'est là tout ton charme. Tu es différente. C'est ça qui m'a attiré en premier.

- Tu parles c'était mon physique en premier.

- Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre et de toute façon c'est qu'au final je t'aime. Que je veux finir ma vie avec toi et avec tous nos enfants. Tiens en parlant d'enfant.

- Drago ils ont à peine trois mois et toi tu veux déjà en ravoir. On pourrait attendre.

- Comme tu veux après tout c'est toi qui fait le plus dur.

- Comme tu dis. Pendant un moment je me suis dit que plus jamais tu ne poserais les mains sur moi mais finalement à la fin j'étais heureuse et comblée. Mais on peut s'entraîner si tu veux.

- Cette idée ne me déplait pas.

- Ca m'étonne pas. »

Puis Gwen et Marianne accouchèrent : la première semaine de juillet.

En effet, Marianne accoucha la première, l'annonce eut beaucoup d'effet…entre autres la naissance du bébé de Gwen et Sirius qui n'était prévu que quelques semaines plus tard. Samira Black eut comme parrain James et comme marraine Marianne, Christopher Lupin lui eut, Lily en marraine et James en parrain.

Quand les jumeaux commencèrent à faire leur premier pas, Drago n'arrêtait pas une minute. Il prenait un de ses enfants sur son dos et faisait le cheval, il jouait à cache-cache. Il les couvrait de jouets, au plus grand mécontentement d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas que ses enfants soient trop gâtés.

Une année plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore décéda, la cérémonie fut grandiose, le professeur MacGonagall démissionna quelques mois plus tard pour pouvoir profiter de sa retraite. Tous étaient sûrs qu'elle n'envisageait de travailler sans avoir le vieux directeur à ses cotés. Poudlard n'était plus Poudlard sans leur cher professeur Dumbledore. Lily était devenue directrice de Gryffondor, directrice adjointe et professeur de magie ancienne et de potion, à la mort de Dumbledore. Hermione devint professeur de métamorphose. Les autres gardèrent leur poste. Puis à la retraite de MacGonagall, Lily prit le rôle de directrice, elle garda le rôle de professeur de magie ancienne, comme seuls les septièmes années pouvaient y accéder. James devint directeur adjoint, et Hermione directrice des Gryffondors. Un jour, Hermione surprit Drago entrain de parler à leurs enfants :

« Votre maman et moi on en a vécu des aventures. Oui. Au début je l'aimais pas, mais un jour j'ai changé…enfin c'est vrai elle est devenue super belle alors je l'ai dragué…elle m'en a donné du mal…mais faudra pas lui dire…je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, elle m'a fait changé énormément elle m'a sauvé, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée à mon nom, ma richesse, mon sang et mon sale caractère…sinon on était pas sortis de l'auberge. Mon père n'a pas été content quand je suis tombé amoureux mais c'était pas grave…Alex quand tu seras plus grande tu feras tomber tous les garçons et toi Jeremy toutes les filles comme ton père avant, jusqu'à ce que la personne que vous aimez vous fasse changer. Moi elle m'a fait découvrir ce qu'aimer veut dire. Elle a changé mon cœur de pierre…

- Mais non tu n'avais pas un cœur de pierre. Tu avais juste caché ton cœur.

- Tiens tu espionnes notre conversation.

- Maman. Appela Alex.

- Oui ma puce. »

Elle prit sa fille qui lui tendait les bras dans les siens.

« Papa y t'aime. Confia-t-elle à sa maman.

- Je sais mon cœur.

- Et toi, tu l'aimes ?

- Oui je l'aime.

- Les amoureux. S'amusa Jeremy. »

Drago prit son fils dans les bras :

« Tu sais Jeremy, c'est bien de tomber amoureux ça rend quelqu'un gentil. C'est pas interdit.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Jeremy.

- Oui.

- Maman. Zeremy il est amoureux.

- Ah oui. »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, amusés.

« Même pas vrai. Fit-il en tirant la langue.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Papa. Pleura Jeremy. Alex elle fait rien que de m'embêter.

- Si même que c'est Cassy. »

Cassy était Cassandre la fille de Lavande et d'Harry, tout le monde l'appelait ainsi comme son nom était trop long.

« Eh ben Alex c'est Chris. »

Chris était le diminutif de Christopher, le fils de Marianne et Rémus, tout comme pour Cassy, ils avaient finalement opté ce surnom.

« On en apprend tous les jours.

- Drago.

- Je plaisante. C'est pas grave on ne va pas vous crier parce que vous êtes amoureux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui mon poussin. Regarde ta maman et moi on s'aime personne ne nous crie dessus.

- Mais papa t'as dit que ton papa t'avait crié. »

Drago fut surpris de voir que sa fille avait retenu tout ce qu'il avait dit ou du moins une partie, il se dit qu'au moins elle aurait l'intelligence de sa mère à défaut de lui ressembler.

« Oui mais mon papa était très méchant il a jamais aimé.

- T'inquiète pas mon papa, toi t'es gentil. Assura Alex en hochant la tête.

- Merci, mon ange.

- Et maman aussi…je peux avoir un bonbon. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

« Désolé mon poussin mais on va bientôt manger, après si tu veux.

- On ira voir tonton Ryry ? Demanda Jeremy. »

Drago pouffa de rire en entendant le surnom que Jeremy avait donné à Harry. Même si Harry n'était en rien l'oncle des jumeaux, Hermione le considérait comme son frère ce qui revenait au même. C'est Alexandra qui l'avait en premier appelé ainsi, elle aimait l'appeler comme ça pour taquiner Harry, et cela permettait à Drago de se moquer de lui.

« Oui on ira voir tonton Ryry.

- Et Cassy ?

- Oui Cassy aussi. »

Les années passèrent,

Hermione et Drago eurent en tout sept enfants,

Harry et Lavande six,

Rémus et Marianne deux,

Sirius et Gwen en eurent quatre.

Ron et Parvati en eurent neuf.

Ginny se maria avec Stefan et ils en eurent cinq: que des filles.

Jeremy ressemblait énormément à son père, au point d'être lui aussi à Serpentard et de courir après toutes les filles sans pour autant aller plus loin comme ses sentiments qui étaient pour Cassandre Potter. Drago savait qu'il ne faisait ça rien que pour la rendre jalouse, mais apparemment Jeremy n'y arrivait pas, le nombre de fois où Drago les avait vus se croiser d'un coté Jeremy avec sa petite amie du moment et Cassy de l'autre. Drago se dit qu'elle était vraiment comme Lily. Mais il était sûr que Cassandre finirait par sortir avec Jeremy.

Aucun des enfants n'alla à Poufsouffle, par contre ils furent tous à peu prés réparti à la fois à Serdaigle, à Gryffondor et à Serpentard. Tous étaient les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, du moins à chaque époque. Ils avaient réussi là où beaucoup avait échoué, ils avaient réussi à réunir les quatre maisons pour que le tout forme une école soudée.

Ironiquement, Alexandra avait un don en potion, elle réussit à trouver à quinze ans une potion permettant au personne atteinte lycanthropie d'être inoffensif définitivement, il n'y avait plus de morsure depuis ce jour. Puis à seize une potion libérant les Londubat de leur folie.

Mais les mères ne furent pas heureuses de voir que la plupart de leurs enfants avaient pris la relève de leur père ou grand père, des centaines de fois ils furent convoqués dans les bureaux de chaque professeur, Hermione soupçonnait Harry d'avoir donné la carte à Cassy, qui était l'une des principales meneuses avec chaque aîné de chaque famille. À défaut de ressembler à Lily, Cassandre avait aussi le sang de James et donc le gêne de faire des farces. En tout cas Harry avait réussi à leur donner ses dons : le premier le fourchelangue qui devint l'un des symboles de la famille Potter bien que ce soit négatif pour certaines personnes, ainsi que le don de s'attirer des ennuis et pour finir un don incontestable au quidditch.

Les réunions qu'ils faisaient s'organiser au manoir des Malefoy, le seul endroit où tout le monde pouvait être logé. Un jour, lors des vacances scolaire d'été et que toutes les familles étaient réunies, Jeremy se leva:

« Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Vas-y de toute façon je ne te refuse jamais rien. Dit-il en buvant du thé.

- Je sais.

- Alors vas-y.

- Harry un jour tu vas te faire avoir. Dit Sirius pour une fois plein de sagesse.

- J'ai confiance en Jeremy.

- C'est un conseil après tout.

- Merci de ton conseil. Que veux tu me demander ?

- La main de Cassy. »

Harry s'étouffa dans sa tasse tout comme Drago et James. Hermione s'amusa. Cassandre était une très belle jeune femme, qui ressemblait à son père mais qui avait les traits de sa mère. Avec Jeremy ils formaient un assez joli couple, plutôt bien assorti aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Cassandre menait la vie dure à son fiancé mais ça ne lui faisait que du bien.

« C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup moins romantique que celles que vous avez faites. Fit remarquer Hermione à James et Drago.

- Moi je suis d'accord. Dit Lavande. Tu as ma bénédiction. Harry ?

- Je te l'avais dit cher filleul qu'il faut se méfait de sa progéniture.

- La ferme Sirius.

- Harry.

- …La mienne aussi. Finit-il par dire toujours sonné par la demande.

- Papa ? Maman ?

- Tu as la notre aussi. Répondit Hermione pour Drago. »

Il voulut protester mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui lui valut un regard noir, Hermione lui répondit par le même regard.

« Cassandre Lavande Lily Potter je te demande en mariage…veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Bien sûr. »

Elle l'embrassa puis ils se mirent debout:

« On a une grande nouvelle a vous annoncer. Dit Cassandre.

- Ah oui ? Je devine vous allez vous marier. Supposa Sirius.

- Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça, je suis enceinte.

- QUOI ? Crièrent James, Harry, et Drago. »

Les mères étaient calmes, Sirius, Rémus et Ron étaient morts de rire ainsi que les autres. Du moins la partie la plus âgée des enfants puisque certains étaient encore en poussette, d'autres jouaient encore à la poupée.

« Mais pourquoi vous réagissez pas ? Demanda James.

- Parce qu'on le savait déjà. »

En effet le couple avait jugé bon d'avertir les mères.

« Je crois que c'est pas le moment. Dit Christopher à Alexandra.

- Mais si. Pourrais-je avoir votre attention ?

- Tu l'as. Dit Rémus très calme.

- D'habitude c'est pas comme ça mais comme c'est un Serdaigle il a pas de courage…bref veux tu m'épouser Christopher. »

Sirius explosa de rire et Ron aussi.

« Dites moi que je rêve ? Ma fille vient de demander son petit ami en mariage. S'apitoya Drago en se tenant la tête.

- C'est sûr que vous les Malefoy vous n'avez jamais fait comme les autres. Se moqua Sirius.

- Papa ; Jeremy et moi on a toujours fait tout ensemble alors on a décidé de se fiancer et de se marier le même jour.

- Tant qu'on y est d'avoir un enfant le même jour.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy. Gronda Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

- Ils sont venus me voir et je leur ai donné ma bénédiction.

- Mais ma chérie ils sortent à peine de Poudlard.

- Drago dois-je te rappeler qu'en sortant de Poudlard j'étais enceinte, fiancée et à deux mois de mon mariage ? Je ne veux pas faire comme mes parents avec moi.

- Bien vous avez tous ma bénédiction.

- YES!! Crièrent-ils tout en faisant une petite danse.

- J'espère que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Fit Drago.

- Papa, James, comment vous avez demandé en mariage Lily et maman?

- On a amené notre petite amie au milieu de la grande salle en plein bal, et on lui a déclaré notre flamme.

- Devant tout le monde ? Demanda Cassy.

- Oui, je voulais montrer au monde entier que j'aimais ta grand mère et que je l'aime toujours.

- Tu peux encore nous raconter comment t'es sorti avec mamie ?

- Oui, votre maman était la plus belle jeune fille que j'avais jamais vu. La première fois que je l'ai vu je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais j'étais très beau…

- Et il avait une citrouille à la place de la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues. Ça m'énervait. Il sortait avec toutes les filles qui lui tombaient dans les bras.

- Mais papy si tu l'aimais pourquoi tu faisais ça ?

- Je voulais rendre Lily jalouse. Comme Jeremy avec toi.

- Et quand je l'ai revu au début de notre dernière année, il avait mûri, enfin assez pour que j'accepte de sortir avec.

- Drago tu nous racontes ?

- Oui. Votre maman était depuis sa première année amie avec Harry et Ron, je les détestais tous. J'insultais votre mère etc. Pendant ma sixième année je suis devenu le tombeur de Poudlard.

- Drago.

- …Je suis devenu l'un des plus convoités de Poudlard.

- Y avait qui ?

- Harry et Ron. En septième année, Hermione était devenue sublime. Je l'ai draguée dés le premier jour. Elle m'a insulté de blaireau, m'a menacé et on s'est embrassés.

- Tu parles.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce môsieur, a arrêté de m'embrasser quand je l'appréciais le plus. Bref le lendemain pour me venger je me suis baladée en serviette devant lui.

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

- Maman pourquoi t'as pas été à Serpentard ?

- C'est une question ! Dieu seul le sait ! Bref on a eu cette mission et on a atterri au temps de James, à ma plus grande surprise je suis arrivé à Gryffondor. Sirius et moi on s'est lancés un pari : le premier qui devait embrasser Hermione. Hermione me rendait fou, à chaque fois elle me cherchait, elle m'embrassait sans que personne ne nous voit. Le jour du bal je l'ai embrassé devant tout le monde. Sirius grâce à moi a du sortir avec Gwen. Hermione et moi on est sortis ensembles aussi. La veille de partir, Dumbledore avait organisé le bal des septièmes années, James y a demandé Lily en mariage. Quand on est revenu à notre époque on a eu le bal des septièmes années encore une fois. J'ai demandé Hermione en mariage à cette occasion là, pour rendre hommage à James et Lily.

- Oui, mais je sais pas si vous le saviez mais ce soir là vous avez été fabriqués. Dit Ginny aux jumeaux sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ginny. S'exaspéra Hermione. Bref on a été voir mes parents, ils ont mal accepté le fait que je me sois fiancée en si peu de temps, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, ils ont voulu que j'avorte. Drago et moi, on ne voulait pas. Entre temps il y a eu la grand bataille. Et le retour de nos amis. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui tu t'appelles Alexandra et pas Marianne. En tout cas on a décidé de se marier le plus vite possible pour que mon ventre ne se voit pas.

- On a été voir ses parents pour leur dire mais ils ont refusé. Quelques temps après je leur ai apporté un portoloin qui devait se déclencher le jour de la cérémonie mais ils ne sont pas venus. Un jour alors qu'Hermione était enceinte, elle faisait son cours avec Lily et a commencé perdre les eaux.

- Maman a accouché dans la salle de potion.

- Oui, ma chérie. C'est Lily qui a fait sortir Alexandra et madame Pomfresh Jeremy. Bizarrement Alexandra a un don en potion. Qu'est-ce que vous étiez adorables. Je me souviens d'une fois où je vous parlais avec votre maman et qu'Alex a dit que Jeremy était amoureux.

- Je m'en souviens aussi. Il était amoureux de Cassandre et après Jeremy a dit qu'Alex était aussi amoureuse de Chris. »

Comme Alexandra l'avait dit, son mariage et celui de Jeremy se déroula le même jour.

Mais ce ne fut que les premiers d'une longue liste. Black, Lupin, Potter, et Malefoy se retrouvèrent bien vite liés. Et la famille s'agrandit encore, encore, encore, encore et encore.

Drago devint de plus en plus compréhensible, Hermione, à chaque union d'un de leurs enfants, trouvait un argument de poids qui le faisait changer d'avis.

Quand le dernier de leurs enfants fut marié, Hermione et Drago avaient plus de quarante ans. Ils passèrent la majorité de leur temps dans le manoir de France. Ils s'aimaient toujours autant.

Harry fit gagner toutes les coupes du monde de Quidditch de son arrivée jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'équipe.

Quelques dizaines d'années plus tard, Rémus décéda suite à ses blessures lors de l'une de ses transformations de loup-garou, Marianne le rejoignit plusieurs mois après.

Gwen tomba gravement malade, elle mourut une année après Marianne.

Puis ce fut au tour de James et Lily qui moururent en même temps, dans leur sommeil, enlacés, c'était Harry qui avait découvert leurs deux corps.

Sirius dernier membre des maraudeurs s'éteignit le lendemain.

Le destin.

Harry pleura les maraudeurs énormément ainsi que l'entourage.

Ils vécurent paisiblement, jusqu'à la mort prématurée de Parvati, cette dernière tomba et se cogna la tête, le coup lui fut fatal.

Un matin, allongés dans leur lit, Drago regarda Hermione. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Drago et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu m'as rendue heureuse comme je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Adieu. Drago. Je t'aime mon bel ange blond. »

Une larme perla sur le visage ridée d'Hermione. Drago eut la même larme.

« Tu m'as rendu heureux à un point que je n'aurais pu penser. Au revoir, je t'aime. Hermione. Mon amour. »

Hermione sourit faiblement, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil profond pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il la regarda un long moment. Drago ne pleura pas sa mort, une fois Hermione lui avait fait lire Roméo et Juliette, il s'était toujours promis, depuis ce jour, de ne jamais survivre à la mort de son épouse, il prit alors un poison qu'il gardait soigneusement depuis des années.

Il se rallongea dans le lit prés du corps d'Hermione, avala la fiole de poison puis l'enlaça.

Ainsi se termina l'histoire d'Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et de Drago Malefoy, Serpentard.

**Fin**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snif !!

Voila cette fic est terminée :'(

Ca fait bizarre !

J'ai adoré l'écrire, c'est peut-être l'un de mes préférées de toutes celles que j'ai écrits !!

Je suis pour ainsi dire très triste ! Elle va me manquer...

En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi et laissé des reviews, et ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favorite !!

Ca me va droit au coeur.

Merci de m'avoir soutenu, encouragé et de m'avoir donné vos avis !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par la fin,

mais comme je l'expliquai je voulais que vous ayez une part dans cette histoire !

Je voulais que vous imaginiez ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans leur vie et celle de leurs enfants,

Tout en vous guidant un peu !!

Je n'aime pas m'étaler...

Mais ca serait sympa de me laisser un dernier message !

Bsxxx à tout le monde

Merci encore

Lavande


End file.
